Simplemente Perverso
by D-Draxo
Summary: Jasper no tiene reglas en su vida y mucho menos referentes a placeres.Alice se siente deseada y fantasea con los diversos modos en que podría llevarla a la cima del éxtasis.Adaptación.Muchos ntinuación de Simplemente Pecaminoso.JasperxAlice
1. Prólogo

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Prólogo**

La única regla que Jasper Masen tiene en la vida es no tener ninguna, sobre todo en lo que a placeres carnales se refiere. Pero sus oscuros intereses sexuales le han llevado por un peligroso camino que podría costarle su fortuna si no pone fin a su temeridad y se casa. Su salvación es Alice Lockwood. Un sólo día en compañía de Alice hace que Jasper la desee y fantasee con los diversos modos en que podría llevarla a la cima del éxtasis…

Cuando Jasper se ofrece a acompañarla por Londres, Alice no está segura de qué pensar de tan fascinante y sensual hombre. Y cuando éste se apresura a seducirla, se siente totalmente excitada. Ningún hombre ha logrado encender un deseo tan intenso en ella. Sucumbiendo completamente a las diestras caricias de Jasper, Alice está al fin lista para satisfacer sus necesidades eróticas… y los anhelos más perversos de su amante.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 1**

_Londres 1819_.

—Oh Dios, ¿dónde estoy?

Jasper Masen abrió un ojo y rápidamente lo cerró de nuevo. El piso de madera que había vislumbrado y las paredes negras adornadas con instrumentos de flagelación y gratificación sexual significaba sólo una cosa: todavía estaba en la casa del placer de Madame Helene. Se lamió los labios, saboreando la sangre seca, el brandy y el acre olor fuerte del esperma de otro hombre.

Con un gemido rodó sobre su estómago, haciendo una mueca cuando su erección matinal raspó contra la rugosa madera. Estaba desnudo y todavía en el rincón de los castigos. Por lo menos alguien había tenido la decencia de quitar las esposas de sus muñecas. Cautelosamente se sentó, luchando contra las ganas de vomitar con cada doloroso movimiento. ¿Qué demonios había hecho la noche anterior?

Ahogó otro gemido. Nada peor, sospechaba, de lo que se había estado sometiendo él mismo en los últimos meses. Pero algo había cambiado. Por primera vez el dolor había sobrepasado al placer. Sus muñecas estaban magulladas, el culo le dolía y su espalda estaba desgarrada por los azotes de un látigo. Hundió las manos en su cabello y cerró los ojos.

Dios, ¿qué clase de hombre se permitía ser utilizado por otros hombres para su placer sexual? Al principio, lo había excitado. Ahora, simplemente se sentía como que se lo merecía. Tenía casi veintiséis años; ¿sin duda era el momento de seguir adelante?

Una tos discreta sonó en la puerta. Parpadeando, Jasper se obligó a mirar hacia arriba. Judd, el mayordomo de Madame Helene, se inclinó y le tendió una bata marrón bordada.

—Buenos días, milord. Tengo un nuevo conjunto de ropa esperando abajo en el apartamento de Madame y un baño si usted quisiera.

Vagamente, Jasper miró a su alrededor buscando su propia ropa y no podía verla. Con un suspiro, tendió la mano hacia la bata.

—Gracias, Judd. Lo estaré siguiendo en un momento.

No podía soportar encontrarse con la mirada del hombre mayor. ¿Qué debería pensar el mayordomo de él revolcándose en un vergonzoso charco de lujuria de su propia creación? Su último pensamiento consciente, antes de que el dolor y el placer sexual lo hayan llevado al punto de dejarlo sin sentido, fue de lord Minshom inclinado sobre él, su risa cuando Jasper cayó indefensamente contra el piso implacable.

Haciendo muecas, Jasper tropezó con su pie y se agarró de la repisa de la chimenea para ayudarse. Debía haber habido otros. Hombres sin rostro y sin nombre a los que les había permitido follarlo y acariciarlo, lastimarlo si querían. Dios, ¿qué estaba mal con él?

La luz del sol se filtraba por las ventanas en los niveles más bajos mientras los eficientes criados de Madame dejaban la casa de nuevo a la perfección antes de que la juerga empezara de nuevo. Se dirigió hacia el sótano, donde Madame tenía su apartamento, y emitió un suspiro de alivio cuando se encontró con la habitación vacía, la bañera ya estaba llena y esperándolo.

Con un gemido, se hundió en las perfumadas profundidades. Su carne picaba donde descubría las nuevas heridas que le infligieron. Aún tenía el pelo sucio con fluidos de los otros hombres. Se deslizó hacia abajo en la bañera y permitió que el agua le tapara por encima de su cabeza. Durante un buen rato contuvo el aliento, pensado en dejarse salir, en el agua llenando sus pulmones, en la paz...

―¿Jasper?

Reapareció con un sobresalto para encontrar a Madame Helene sentada al lado de la bañera. Llevaba un vestido azul claro que no hacía mucho para atenuar su encanto natural. Ella era fácilmente la mujer más bella que Jasper había visto nunca, y él había observado un montón en la casa del placer… Madame Helene se había asegurado de eso.

―Jasper, ¿por qué aún sigues aquí?

Parpadeó lentamente hacia ella, permitiendo que las gotas de agua corrieran por su rostro.

―No estoy seguro. Debo haberme quedado dormido.

Ella suspiró y se inclinó hacia delante para acariciar su hombro. Tragó saliva ante el suave contacto. Después de la crudeza de la noche, su toque era casi insoportable. Sus ojos empezaron a picar.

―Jasper, mon ami, estoy preocupada por ti. Todos estamos preocupados por ti.

Se sentó más derecho para estudiar la preocupación de su rostro. ―Dios, Edward no sabe lo que hago aquí, ¿verdad?

Ella se encogió de hombros, un movimiento fluido y elegante como el de un gato.

―No se lo he dicho, pero Emmet lo sabe. No estoy segura si él le dirá a tu hermano o no.

Jasper siguió mirándola fijamente, con los dedos agarrando el borde de la bañera hasta que dolieron.

―Tú nunca se lo dirás a Ewdard, ¿verdad?

―¿Por qué no? Él de todos los hombres es el más puede entender el motivo por el cual les permites a estos hombres hacerte lo que ellos quieren.

―Edd no lo entendería. Después de sus experiencias con Aliabad en Turquía, me dijo que él odia ser tocado por los hombres. ¿Qué diablos va a decir si cree que a mí me gusta?

Su sonrisa enigmática fue fugaz.

―Tu hermano es un hombre muy complicado. Tal vez se preocupa más porque él todavía se siente responsable de lo que te pasó. ―Ella le acarició la piel mojada. ―Todos nos sentimos responsables, Jasper… tú fuiste forzado a una situación intolerable, drogado, violado y secuestrado por un hombre que...

―No quiero hablar de Aliabad. Sucedió hace años. ―La miró fijamente. ―En realidad, no voy a hablar de ello, nunca. No tiene nada que ver con mis actuales gustos sexuales.

Helene se levantó, su sonrisa desapareció.

―La negación no funcionó para tu hermano. ¿Por qué debería funcionar para ti?

Jasper dejó escapar el aliento.

―Lo siento, Madame. Tú no has sido nada más que la bondad personificada, pero no puedo continuar con esta ridícula conversación. He decidido cambiar mi rumbo. Ya no tengo la intención de utilizar tus cuartos de castigo.

La expresión escéptica de Helene no cambió.

―Me alegro de oírlo. Tal vez ha llegado el momento de que indagues el lado más luminoso del amor y el romance.

Se las arregló para asentir.

―Tal vez tengas razón.

Ella se volvió hacia la puerta.

―¿Quieres que envíe un mensaje a la agencia marítima?

Frunció el ceño y trató de mirar alrededor buscando un reloj.

―¿Qué hora es?

―Un poco después de las diez.

―Entonces ya estoy condenado, tenía una cita con Edward a las nueve.

Con el sonido suave de la risa de Helene, Jasper se dejó caer hacia abajo en la bañera hasta que su cabeza estuvo debajo del agua. Edward era extraordinariamente perceptivo. Una mirada al rostro de Jasper, y él no sólo demandaría una explicación por su tardanza, sino que insistiría en examinar todas sus acciones durante la semana pasada.

Percibió que Helene no creía que él tuviera la intención de cambiar. ¿Qué vio en él que la hizo dudar de lo que le decía? ¿Acaso él, de algún modo, anunciaba en su rostro su voluntad de ser abusado? Reapareció y cogió la taza de café que Helene había dejado para él al lado de la bañera.

―¿Quiere que le lave la espalda?

La mirada sorprendida de Jasper voló hacia la puerta. Enmarcado en contra de la luz solar estaba Christian Delornay, el hijo de Helene. Un integrante permanente del último año en la casa del placer, ya que ahora vivía allí y trabajaba para su madre. Antes, Jasper nunca le había prestado mucha atención, estaba demasiado ocupado con su propia búsqueda de excesos sexuales como para preocuparse por otro hombre.

―No, gracias.

Christian se encogió de hombros, el gesto elocuente de su educación francesa, como lo era su leve acento Inglés. Desde su posición inclinada en la bañera, Jasper calculó la medida de Christian y supuso que eran de la misma altura, aunque según tenía entendido, Christian tenía sólo veinte años.

―¿Está seguro?

El tono divertido de Christian era ahora una familiar rabia quemando los intestinos de Jasper.

―Absolutamente, y puede salir también.

―Estoy perfectamente en mi derecho de estar aquí. Este es el vestidor de mi madre después de todo. ―Christian se acercó hasta que Jasper se vio obligado a mirarlo.

―A menudo frecuentas el dormitorio de tu madre, ¿verdad?

Christian sonrió.

―Es poco digno de usted, Lord Jasper. Inténtelo otra vez.

Jasper cerró los ojos.

―Vete de aquí.

―Lo haré si usted se compromete a cenar conmigo y con mi hermana esta noche.

―¿Por qué querría hacer eso?

Christian pasaba rozando sus dedos a lo largo del borde de la bañera. Jasper no podía apartar sus ojos del lento deslizamiento.

―¿Por qué me preguntó? ¿Debido a que usted desea que me vaya para poder terminar su baño en paz?

―Está bien.

―¿Usted vendrá?

Jasper miró hacia arriba a su sonriente compañía.

―Te dije que sí, y ahora sal y cierra la puerta detrás tuyo.

Christian hizo una reverencia.

―Nos vemos a las siete entonces, en el salón principal.

Tan pronto como Christian se fue, Jasper salió del baño y se vistió a toda prisa con la chaqueta de color marrón claro, pantalón negro y chaleco a juego que Judd le había dejado. Si tomaba un taxi hasta la oficina marítima en los muelles, aún debería ser capaz de cumplir con Edward. Hizo una pausa para comprobar su reflejo en el espejo.

Sus labios estaban un poco magullados e hinchados, pero aparte de eso, se veía bastante bien. Lord Minshom siempre era muy cuidadoso de no marcar a sus amantes por encima del cuello.

Jasper subió corriendo las escaleras de la Compañía Marítima Masen y Howard, y cautelosamente abrió la puerta de la oficina principal. Todo parecía tranquilo. Asintió con la cabeza hacia Taggart, el gerente de la oficina, quien frunció el ceño y le señaló el reloj. Con una mueca en el aire, Jasper continuó por el pasillo hacia la estrecha oficina que habitaba en la parte posterior del edificio de dos pisos.

Se las arregló para abrir las persianas y sentarse delante de su hermano mayor caminando relajadamente a través de la puerta abierta.

―Buenos días Jasper, ¿o debería decir buenas tardes?

Jasper levantó la vista de la pluma de ganso que estaba fingiendo afilar y se encontró con el rostro de su hermano. La gente siempre exclamaba por la gran belleza de Edward. Pocos parecían darse cuenta de la inteligencia y la crueldad oculta detrás de su menos-que-amable mirada violeta.

―Buenos días, Edward. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

―¿Llegar a tiempo a tus citas? ―Edward sacó su reloj de bolsillo y lo estudió. ―Se suponía que nos encontraríamos a las nueve. Son casi las once. ¿Dónde has estado?

Jasper trató de mirar arrepentido.

―Me quedé dormido.

―Tú, dormido. ―Edward le dio golpecitos al estuche cerrado del reloj y comenzó a pasearse por la alfombra deshilachada hecha jirones. ―Eso no es lo suficientemente bueno, Jasper. Administro un negocio aquí, no un club social para aburridos aristócratas sin nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo.

El calor subió por las mejillas de Jasper. Era verdad que su hermano iba directamente al punto.

―Eso es injusto. Soy siempre puntual, y entiendo la naturaleza de tus negocios. Infierno, yo lo administro cuando tú y Emmet estáis fuera de la ciudad.

―Hasta hace poco, estaré de acuerdo contigo, pero en los últimos tres meses, te has vuelto poco fiable. Llegas tarde, apenas mantienes tu mente en el trabajo y ni siquiera puedes recordar los nombres de nuestros clientes. ―Edward se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a Jasper. ―Eso no es suficientemente bueno.

―¡Esta es la primera vez que he llegado tarde en más de un mes! ¿Por qué haces un mundo de esto?

―Porque esto es un síntoma que lo engloba todo.

―¿Qué exactamente estás tratando de decir, Val?

―Si no aclaras tus ideas, hablaré con Emmet para nombrar a un nuevo suplente.

Jasper se quedó mirando sus manos apretadas sobre el escritorio.

―¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer en su lugar?

Edward suspiró.

―Por el amor de Dios, Jasper, vuelve a casa y disfruta de tu vida de privilegios. Has trabajado aquí durante cuatro años y demostraste tu independencia a nuestro padre. ¿No es tiempo de que sigas adelante?

Jasper se puso de pie, sus ojos al mismo nivel que los de su medio hermano. A pesar de otro despido. A pesar de que otro hombre pensaba que él era un inútil. La ira corría a través de él y amenazaba con anegarle su habitual sentido común.

―¿Crees que estoy jugando a tener un trabajo?

Edward levantó las cejas.

―¿Perdón?

―¿Crees que eres el único que puede hacerse pasar por un comerciante y aún así seguir en línea para la posición de marqués?

―No quiero el título. Lo sabes.

―Es fácil para ti decirlo cuándo es tuyo, sin embargo.

―¿Lo quieres?

―¡No! Es que… ―Jasper suspiró con frustración.

Un músculo tembló en la mejilla de Edward.

―Continúa.

―He trabajado duro para ti y he disfrutado cada minuto. A diferencia de muchos de mis amigos aristocráticos, todavía tengo mi fortuna intacta, mi salud y mi juicio.

―No estoy seguro acerca de tu juicio.

Un malestar roía los intestinos de Jasper.

―¿Qué?

Edward sostuvo su mirada.

―Llegas tarde porque pasas demasiado tiempo prostituyéndote en la casa del placer de Madame.

―¿Y tú nunca hiciste eso? Extraño, oí que tu reputación era legendaria.

―Me gusta follar, sí, pero no como lo haces tú.

Jasper se enderezó.

―¿Y cómo sabes tú cómo me gusta follar?

―Me encontré con Lord Minshom anoche. De hecho, él deliberadamente se puso en mi camino para que yo no tuviera más remedio que hablar con él.

―¿Y?

―Me dijo cuánto disfrutó "tomándote" anoche.

―¿Y?

Edward se movió más cerca.

―Maldita sea, Jasper, ese hombre es un depredador sexual de la peor especie. A él le gusta lastimar, castigar y humillar.

―Quizás él estaba mintiendo.

―No lo hacía. Este no es el primer rumor que me ha llegado acerca de tus gustos sexuales.

Jasper descubrió que estaba temblando, un profundo temblor de huesos que no podía controlar.

―¿Emmet te dijo lo que él me vio haciendo mientras tú lo estabas "haciendo" con él?

El rostro de Edward se tensó y su mano salió disparada. Jasper se encontró aplastado contra la pared, los dedos de Edward en su garganta. Cada herida de su cuerpo gritaba una protesta.

―Emmet no me dijo nada. Y mi relación con él es mi propio asunto. Esta discusión es acerca de ti.

―Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer este trabajo.

Edward no aflojó su apretado agarre.

―¿En serio? Bueno, tienes el resto de este mes para demostrarnos eso a Emmet y a mí, antes de que te pidamos que te vayas.

Dio un paso atrás y se reacomodó la manga de su chaqueta marina.

―No deseo decirte cómo vivir tu vida, pero no puedo permitir que arruines mi negocio.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta.

―Es bueno ver que tienes tus prioridades en orden, Edward. Los negocios primero, la familia después. Hablas igual que nuestro padre.

La boca de Edward se arqueó en una esquina.

―Para nuestro padre, la familia es el negocio. ―Soltó el aliento. ―No tengo derecho a decirte qué hacer. Sólo puedo ofrecerte el beneficio de mi propia experiencia.

Jasper se apartó de la pared y volvió a tomar su posición en su escritorio. Sus dedos temblaban tanto que no se atrevió a coger el cuchillo por miedo a cortarse a sí mismo. Arriesgó una sonrisa a su hermano.

―Por favor, no lo hagas, Edward. Ya he tenido a Madame Helene para hacer frente esta mañana, y sin duda voy a escuchar a Emmet pronto. Soy perfectamente capaz de resolver mis propios errores, de hecho, ya había decidido hacerlo.

Edward ladró una risa y se volvió hacia la puerta.

―Eso es lo que me dije a mí mismo, y mira qué desastre que resultó ser.

―Tú tienes a Bella, y a tu hijo primogénito. ¿No te hace eso un hombre afortunado?

Edward se volvió lentamente para mirar a Jasper, sus finos rasgos por una vez más suaves y sin estar en guardia.

―Sí lo hace, pero perdí muchos años negando mi verdadera personalidad y lo que me habían hecho.

―Entonces, si estás en paz con tu pasado, ¿por qué no puedes creer que yo lo lograré también?

Jasper se puso tenso al ver que de repente la expresión de Edward se cerró.

―Espero que lo hagas, hermano. Sinceramente, lo espero. Pero permitiendo que un hombre como Lord Minshom te posea, en cuerpo y alma, apenas parece ser el camino correcto para alcanzar tu objetivo.

―Él no me posee.

Las cejas de Edward se levantaron.

―Tal vez deberías decírselo. Sonaba terriblemente territorial.

Jasper apretó la mandíbula y sostuvo la mirada de su hermano.

―Maldito seas, él no me posee.

Edward se inclinó y se dirigió a la puerta.

―Entonces, te deseo suerte con tu nuevo camino y espero que no te extravíes de nuevo.

―Gracias, Edd. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, de verdad. Seré un hombre reformado.

La risa de su hermano hizo eco por el pasillo mientras cerraba la puerta. Jasper apenas se contuvo para correr tras él y plantarle cara. ¿Cómo se atrevía su hermano a tener tan poca fe en su capacidad para cambiar? ¿Cómo se atrevía a reírse?

Jasper respiró hondo y soltó el aire. Iba a demostrarles a todos que estaban equivocados. Se convertiría en un ciudadano modelo, un hombre de negocios de renombre y un famoso hombre entre las mujeres… tan pronto como averiguara qué querían los gemelos Delornay con él en la cena de esta noche. Un hilo de emoción se infiltró en su tristeza.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 2**

Incluso a esta temprana hora, las salas públicas de la casa del placer estaban atestadas. Al menos cuarenta personas estaban reunidas en el gran salón, charlando y riendo, anticipándose a los placeres que Madame Helene sin duda había dispuesto para ellos. Jasper se preguntó cuántos de ellos frecuentaban el piso superior, el lugar donde el dolor y el placer se combinaban y todos los pretextos eran eliminados.

Con una sensación de cautelosa anticipación, vio a Christian en la mesa del buffet y se dirigió hacia él.

―Buenas tardes, señor Delornay.

―Buenas noches, milord. ―Christian hizo una reverencia y dio un paso atrás. ―¿Me permite presentarle a mi hermana, Lisette?

Jasper tomó la mano tendida y la besó. Lisette Delornay era casi tan alta como su hermano, su pelo rubio no era tan claro, sus ojos color avellana. Si los rumores eran ciertos, y Jasper tenía excelentes fuentes, se parecía más a su padre, Lord Philip Knowles, que a su hermano gemelo.

A pesar de su edad, su sonrisa era tan sensual como la su madre, y Jasper no pudo evitar sonreírle en respuesta.

―Es un placer conocerlo, milord. ―Lisette hizo un gesto hacia el buffet. ―Si está de acuerdo, nos retiraremos a nuestra suite y comeremos en privado.

Él metió su mano en el hueco de su brazo y le dio unas palmaditas. ―Estoy feliz de hacerlo, señorita Delornay. Por favor, muéstreme el camino.

Con Christian siguiéndolos por detrás, Jasper pronto se encontró perdido en el laberinto de la gran casa mientras Lisette lo llevaba hacia las zonas más privadas.

―Aquí estamos, milord.

Jasper se detuvo ante la puerta de una lujosa suite de habitaciones decoradas en pálidos plateados y crema. Una mesa ubicada en frente del fuego estaba preparada para tres, y una mujer mayor se levantó del sofá e hizo una reverencia.

―Buenas noches, milord. Soy la señora Smith-Porterhouse, acompañante de Lisette, estaré en mi cuarto si alguien me necesita.

No era una cita como para que la acompañante de Lisette estuviera cerca. Jasper no estaba seguro de si se sentía aliviado o decepcionado. A pesar de su edad, las travesuras sexuales de los gemelos Delornay ya eran legendarias. ¿Él había esperado encontrar un escape de lord Minshom con ellos? Dudaba de que pudieran ser capaces de hacerle frente a la fuerza de la mordaz personalidad de su amante, pero ellos eran los hijos de Helene después de todo.

―¿Lord Jasper?

Él hizo una reverencia, consciente de que se había quedado mirando a la señora Smith-Porterhouse durante demasiado tiempo.

―Mis disculpas, señora, estaba distraído. Es un placer conocerla.

―A usted también, señor. ―La señora Smith-Porterhouse asintió con la cabeza hacia Lisette. ―Vuelvo en un rato para ver cómo estás, mi querida.

Lisette parecía resignada pero no sorprendida. Jasper imaginaba que aún tenía una cantidad notable de libertad para una mujer soltera, pero ella no era precisamente una joven de la alta sociedad. Por lo que él entendía, su posición social era mucho más ambigua.

―Por favor, siéntese. ―Lisette se dirigió a la mesa y Jasper se movió para sostener una silla para ella. ―Gracias.

Esperó a que Christian tomase asiento también, y luego ocupó su lugar entre ellos. Para su sorpresa, realmente tenía hambre, así que se dispuso a disfrutar de su cena antes de abrigar cualquier pensamiento acerca de lo que los gemelos querían de él y lo que iba a hacer al respecto. Los Delornays eran sorprendentemente cultos y divertidos en comparación con sus hermanos menores, y se encontró disfrutando de sus malvados chismes y bromas.

En el momento en que los restos del segundo plato se retiraron y él acunaba un gran vaso de brandy en su mano, se sentía muy apacible para con ellos. Esperó hasta que el último criado se retiró y fijó su mirada en Christian.

―Gracias por esta excelente cena. Ahora, ¿qué es exactamente lo que ustedes quieren hablar conmigo?

Christian intercambió una rápida mirada con Lisette.

―Queremos que nos dé su palabra de que nada de lo que hablaremos saldrá de aquí, sin importar el resultado.

Jasper enarcó las cejas.

―No soy conocido como un chismoso. Por supuesto, guardaré vuestro secreto.

―Bueno, entonces nosotros deseamos ayudar a nuestra hermana, Alice.

Jasper puso el vaso sobre la mesa.

―¿Vuestra hermana? Ni siquiera sabía que teníais una hermana.

Lisette sonrió.

―No vive con nosotros y, en verdad, ella es sólo nuestra media hermana. Tuvo un padre diferente.

¿Se estaban refiriendo a los hijos legítimos de Lord Knowles?

―¿Un inglés?

―No, suponemos que era francés. Alice es más mayor que nosotros. Tiene veintitrés.

―Pero vuestra madre apenas parece tener edad suficiente para haberos dado a luz a vosotros dos, por no hablar de otro niño.

Ambos gemelos lo fulminaron con la mirada, y él levantó las manos.

―Me disculpo. Eso no es asunto mío… tengo a vuestra madre en mi más alta consideración.

Christian se aclaró la garganta.

―De todos modos, Alice necesita ayuda, y creemos que usted es el hombre indicado para proporcionársela.

―¿Yo? ― Jasper se rió. ―Lo dudo. ¿Qué es exactamente lo qué necesita? Y por favor no me digas que está buscando un esposo.

―Alice es viuda. Dudo que ella quiera casarse con usted. Es por eso que queremos que usted la ayude.

Intelectualmente, Jasper entendía que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio lo quisiera en su estado actual, pero le dolía oírlo en voz alta. Se esforzó por mantener un tono uniforme.

―No entiendo.

Christian sonrió.

―Ella no quiere nada. Se queda en su casa y no sale para que nadie comience a chismorrear sobre ella.

―¿Y qué esperáis que yo haga al respecto?

Lisette se inclinó hacia delante, con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

―Queremos que la escolte por la ciudad, que la lleve a los bailes, a las comidas campestres y conciertos, y que haga que sonría de nuevo.

Jasper se los quedó mirando.

―Disculpar mi franqueza, pero ¿por qué en nombre de Dios pensaríais que yo haría algo de eso? No soy conocido como un mujeriego.

―Lo sabemos… ¿por qué cree que le estamos pidiendo su ayuda?

―Ahora estoy completamente perdido.

―He oído algo de su conversación con mi madre esta mañana, ―dijo Christian cuidadosamente. ―Usted dijo que era hora de cambiar.

La sonrisa de Jasper desapareció.

―No me gusta que me espíen.

―Le pido disculpas, pero no fue intencional. Yo no esperaba que estuviera nadie, excepto mi madre o su amante, en su cuarto en ese momento de la mañana. ―Christian vaciló. ―Si realmente quiere cambiar, ayudar a Alice podría ser beneficioso para usted. Por lo menos podría darle una oportunidad de cambiar de un estilo de vida que, evidentemente, se ha vuelto aborrecible para usted.

Jasper luchó contra la tentación de golpear su puño contra el sereno rostro de Christian. Pero era más que la hora de afrontar la realidad, y Christian sólo estaba repitiendo lo que Jasper se había dado cuenta por sí mismo. Sin embargo, todavía lo aguijoneaba ser juzgado por un simple joven.

―Vuestra madre no me considerará un compañero adecuado para Alice. No estoy seguro de eso yo mismo. ―Sostuvo la mirada de Christian. ―Ya sabéis lo que me gusta, sabéis que usualmente me involucro con los hombres.

―Es exactamente por eso que creemos que resultará perfecto para Alice. Ella no está lista para tener una verdadera relación sexual con nadie. Todavía está enamorada de su marido muerto, pero necesita ganar algo de experiencia con un hombre, y usted será perfecto.

―Pero vuestra madre aún se opondrá.

Lisette sonrió.

―Entonces no se lo diremos.

―Ella sabe todo lo que pasa aquí. Me cuesta creer que mis correrías por ahí con su hija vayan a escapar de sus oídos.

―Pero usted no estará aquí, ¿verdad? La escoltará a Alice a lugares completamente diferentes. ¿Y usted no quería mantenerse lejos de aquí, de todos modos?

Jasper estudió el rostro de Lisette. ¿Era posible cambiar de vida tan fácilmente?

―Perdón por preguntar esto, pero si vosotros dos no os consideráis socialmente aceptables, ¿cómo vuestra hermana escapará a eso?

Christian parecía divertido.

―Nosotros _somos_ respetables. Simplemente no optamos por involucrarnos en ese ambiente en particular. Alice no tiene otra opción. Se casó con un Lord inglés, por lo está en su derecho y se espera que disfrute de los beneficios de la alta sociedad.

―¿Vuestra hermana es la mujer de un hombre con título?

―_Oui_, la esposa de Justin Lockwood.

Jasper hizo una pausa.

―¿No hubo algún escándalo relacionado con su esposo hace unos años?

―Estuvo involucrado en un duelo con su mejor amigo, Sir Harry Jones, y fue fatalmente herido.

―Así es. Lo recuerdo ahora. ¿No se suponía que estaban enamorados de la misma mujer?

Lisette miró a Christian.

―Algo así.

―Ah, esa era vuestra hermana, Alice. ¿Es por eso que elige vivir en soledad?

―Aparentemente sí, aunque parezca ridículo para mí.

Jasper logró esbozar una sonrisa.

―Tal vez tú tienes una constitución más fuerte que tu hermana.

Lisette le devolvió la mirada, y era como mirar directamente a los ojos de su madre. ―Eso es posible. Soy apenas una disminución de violeta.

―No lo creo. ―Christian se echó a reír y Lisette frunció el ceño. ―Alice vive con una chaperona en una pequeña casa propiedad de la familia de Lockwood en Maddox Street. Los Lockwoods no cuidan particularmente de ella, pero no se han atrevido a distanciarse, debido a sus poderosos protectores.

―Pensé que habías dicho que ella no tiene familia, aparte de vosotros y de vuestra madre, en Inglaterra.

―No, pero tiene al vizconde Harcourt DeVere y al duque de Diable Delamere como padrinos.

―Poderosos aliados de hecho. ―Jasper estudió sus manos cruzadas sobre el manchado mantel color damasco, antes de levantar la vista. ―¿Habéis hablado con vuestra hermana acerca de esto?

―Todavía no. Queríamos ver si usted estaba de acuerdo en primer lugar. ―Christian miró inquisitivamente a Jasper.

Jasper permitió que se establezca un silencio antes de responder. ―¿Por qué ella iba a estar de acuerdo con esto? ¿Qué razón tiene ella para querer cambiar su vida?

Lisette le sostuvo la mirada.

―Las mismas razones que tiene usted. Si ella no hace algo pronto para salvarse, se convertirá en el tipo de mujer que siempre ha despreciado.

―¿Y qué clase de mujer es esa?

―Una cobarde. ―Dijo Christian en voz baja.

Jasper luchó contra un escalofrío. ¿Era el miedo lo que le abstenía de intentar un nuevo camino? ¿Era demasiado miedoso para alejarse de lo familiar y encontrarse a sí mismo otra vez?

Él asintió con la cabeza bruscamente.

―Voy a pensar lo que me habéis dicho y os daré una respuesta en la mañana.

Jasper se dirigió de nuevo hacia la casa del placer, sus pensamientos hechos un caos. ¿Era demasiado tarde para regresar, encontrar a los gemelos y decirles que ni siquiera consideraría la idea? Se detuvo ante la puerta entreabierta que llevaba a una de las habitaciones más selectas del segundo piso, donde algunos de los asiduos clientes de Madame estaban disfrutando de un espectáculo. En el centro de la sala, dos hombres ataviados con clásicas túnicas griegas, con coronas de laurel adornando sus cabezas, se desvestían lentamente uno al otro.

Se acercó para observar cómo caía el telón para revelar el aceitado y musculoso pecho de uno de los hombres. El segundo hombre besaba su camino hacia abajo de la línea del esternón del hombre de piel blanca, tirando el material que aún cubría sus caderas para revelar su pene erecto.

Un nudo de tensión se manifestó arrastrándose en el intestino de Jasper. ¿Alguna vez había experimentado tanta suavidad al tener sexo? ¿O sólo había sido follado, su cuerpo una herramienta para ser utilizada por el disfrute de terceros, pero nunca para el suyo propio? Se mordió el labio. No, eso no era justo. Había disfrutado de la rugosidad, la había anhelado a veces, e incluso había rogado por eso.

―Estoy sorprendido de verte aquí otra vez esta noche. Realmente eres un masoquista.

Jasper cerró suavemente la puerta. Los moretones en su cuerpo parecían palpitar en respuesta a las palabras pronunciadas lentamente en voz baja por el hombre detrás de él. Se volvió hacia Lord Minshom, sus manos cerradas en puños a los costados. Su némesis llevaba un impecable abrigo de diseño color azul y pantalones negros, un diamante brillaba en la corbata blanca en su garganta.

―No voy a quedarme.

La pálida mirada azul de Lord Minshom parpadeó sobre la ingle de Jasper.

―¿Por qué no? Obviamente estás excitado.

―No por ti.

―¿Por el patético espectáculo de allí adentro? ¿Dos hombres actuando como mujeres?

―Dos hombres amándose.

―Los hombres no se aman. Se follan para llegar al poder, para ganar, para emerger como el ganador.

―No todos ellos.

Lord Minshom extendió la mano y rozó su dedo pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Jasper. La sutil caricia hizo que todos los sentidos de Jasper cobraran vida. Tragó saliva cuando Lord Minshom metió el pulgar dentro de su boca y lo movió de acá para allá.

―Yo follo para ganar.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza y apartó de un zarpazo la mano sobre su boca. ―Lo sé. Me lo has demostrado muchas veces.

―¿Y no te gustó? ¿No pediste y rogaste por más?

―Fui un tonto.

―_Eres_ un tonto. No puedes cambiar tu naturaleza, Masen. Siempre estarás sobre tus rodillas rogando por eso.

Jasper cerró los ojos cuando la mano de Lord Minshom se cerró alrededor de su polla y la apretó con fuerza. Al igual que un perro faldero, estaba respondiendo, su eje creciendo y engrosándose ante las demandas del otro hombre. Agarró la muñeca de Lord Minshom y la sacudió lejos de su polla.

―Ya no más. Ya he terminado contigo.

Una lenta sonrisa iluminó el rostro del otro hombre, haciendo notables las exquisitas líneas de sus pómulos y su pálida piel de porcelana.

―Ahora eso es divertido, Masen. Tú, teniendo el descaro de decirme que has tenido suficiente. No pensé que tuvieras las bolas.

―Bueno, piénsalo otra vez. He terminado.

―Vamos a ver eso. Tal vez fui un poco duro contigo anoche. Cuando te sientas mejor, volverás por más.

―No me trates con condescendencia. Quiero decir lo que estoy diciendo.

Lord Minshom se inclinó, la diversión claramente evidente en sus ojos entrecerrados.

―Estoy seguro de que sí… esta noche. Te veré en un par de días, desnudo y atado en la esquina de castigos, dispuesto a hacer mi voluntad, como de costumbre.

Asintió y se alejó, dejando a Jasper temblando. Parecía que nadie creía que fuera capaz de cambiar. Se alejó de la pared. Malditos sean todos en el infierno, él sacaría a Alice Lockwood y les mostraría a todos lo equivocados que estaban.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 3**

―¿Vosotros hicisteis qué?

Alice Lockwood dio la vuelta para hacer frente a sus hermanos que estaban sentados juntos en el pequeño diván de color azul en su ensombrecido salón.

―Le pedimos a Lord Jasper Masen que te escolte por la ciudad. ―Lisette intentó una mirada inocente. ―¿Por qué estás tan enojada?

―Porque… ―Alice extendió sus manos ampliamente para expresar su incapacidad para saber por dónde empezar. ―No necesito que interfiráis en mi vida.

―Lo necesitas. ―Christian se puso de pie y se alzó sobre ella. ―Has estado encerrada aquí como un zorro evitando a los perros durante casi dos años. ¿No es hora de que sigas con tu vida?

Alice entrecerró los ojos y los miró. La serenidad de los gemelos continuaba sorprendiéndola e irritándola a la vez. Algunas veces se sentía como si fuera el benjamín de la familia.

―Estoy muy feliz así. Disfruto de todo tipo de lujos. No tengo que preocuparme en pagar el alquiler...

―Nunca sales.

Alice frunció el ceño a su hermano.

―Por supuesto que salgo. ¡No me he convertido en una ermitaña!

―Muy bien, nunca sales con un hombre.

―Soy viuda.

―De un primer matrimonio que duró apenas un mes.

Alice apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que las uñas se clavaron en su carne.

―¿Por qué eres tan cruel, Christian?

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Porque lo hemos intentado todo y nada ha funcionado. Incluso ya casi nunca pierdes los estribos. Estamos preocupados por ti.

―Una buena manera de demostrar que estás preocupado es agrediéndome. ―Alice volvió a su asiento frente a los gemelos y los miró.

Christian suspiró y también se sentó.

―No estoy tratando de ser cruel. Sólo quiero que salgas y disfrutes un poco más.

―¿Con un hombre a quien jamás he conocido?

―Jasper Masen es el segundo hijo del marqués de Stratham y un invitado frecuente en la casa del placer. Es perfectamente respetable.

―¿Y su presencia en la casa del placer se supone que lo hace recomendable para mí?

―Tu marido visitaba el establecimiento de mamá, y le gustaba bastante.

Alice se obligó a pasar por alto esos desagradables recuerdos y concentrarse en el problema en cuestión.

―¿Y por qué este Jasper Masen estaría de acuerdo en acompañarme de todos modos? ¿Hay algo mal con él?

―Por supuesto que no. Como la mayoría de los jóvenes, él simplemente está tratando de evitar que las madres lo emparejen. Si parece que está enamorado de ti, espera que lo dejen en paz.

Alice miró fijamente a Christian, consciente de que él no estaba diciéndole exactamente la verdad, pero como siempre con la astucia de su hermano, era incapaz de descifrar precisamente en qué parte estaba la mentira. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se echó hacia atrás.

―Igualmente no quiero salir.

―Alice…

Ella les frunció el ceño a los dos.

―No tengo que hacer nada que vosotros me digáis. ―Ahora su voz sonaba como si estuvieran de vuelta en la guardería infantil.―Soy una mujer independiente.

―Que nunca tiene ninguna diversión.

―Os dejaré eso a vosotros dos.

Lisette sonrió y se estiró para acariciar la rodilla de Alice.

―Sólo queremos que seas feliz. ¿Al menos estarás de acuerdo en conocerlo? Si te disgusta, te prometo que dejaremos de molestarte.

Alice se encogió de hombros ante el suave toque de Lisette.

―Está bien, me encontraré con él si eso significa que vosotros dos dejareis de molestarme.

―Absolutamente. ―Christian hizo una reverencia y se volvió para ayudar a Lisette a levantarse. ―Lo traeremos a tomar el té hoy a las cuatro.

Alice, observó a los gemelos irse, su evidente satisfacción en sus sonrientes caras. El silencio descendió sobre la casa cuando la puerta se cerró y estuvo sola de nuevo. Se alisó los pliegues de su vestido lavanda. Tal vez tenían razón. Tal vez era hora de que dejara de ocultarse.

Con un movimiento brusco, salió del salón y se apresuró a subir las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. El retrato de Justin que su madre le había dado a regañadientes estaba ubicado en una mesa junto a su cama con dosel. Se sentó sobre el acolchado cobertor y cogió el marco dorado, examinado sus rasgos comunes, la sonrisa de sus ojos castaños y la suave curvatura de su boca. Tocó el vidrio frío con un la punta de un dedo y después ubicó el retrato sobre la almohada.

Cada vez era más difícil recordar cómo Justin había sido en realidad. Su calidez, su belleza, la sensación de tenerlo desnudo en sus brazos, moviéndose sobre ella, dentro de ella. Alice se estremeció al contemplar la cama perfectamente hecha. Tan fría ahora, tan solitaria después de experimentar el amor de un hombre.

Su madre diplomáticamente le había sugerido a Alice que aprovechara las delicias que se ofrecían en la casa de placer. Al principio, no había podido soportar la idea de otro hombre tocándola ni incluso ver a cualquier otra persona disfrutando de lo que ella no podía. Ahora… se sentía tan vacía como un lago seco. Se quedó mirando la congelada imagen de su marido. ¿Justin podría entender esto? ¿Desearía él que ella sea feliz otra vez?

Cogió el retrato y lo besó, luego se rió de su propia estupidez. Tal vez estaba un poco aburrida, pero no había necesidad de tanta ansiedad todavía. Sólo había aceptado conocer a Lord Jasper Masen, no irse a la cama con él. En un remolino de faldas, se levantó y corrió a buscar su sombrero y su chaqueta.

Una muy necesaria visita a su suegra le recordaría dónde estaban sus verdaderas lealtades y parecía una excelente manera de llenar el tiempo antes de que tuviera que regresar a tomar el té.

―Alice, hija mía, siéntate.

Para sorpresa de Alice, Lady Lockwood hasta parecía contenta de verla. Ella esperaba un regaño, o por lo menos una muestra de indiferencia a causa de su reciente abandono. Se acomodó en una silla frente a su suegra y mentalmente revisó una lista de excusas de por qué ella no se había molestado en visitarla.

Si fuera honesta, tendría que admitir que Lady Lockwood nunca le había dado la bienvenida, en verdad, había tratado de negar que su matrimonio con Justin fuera legal. Si no hubiera sido por mamá y sus poderosos amigos, Alice no hubiera recibido aún el reacio reconocimiento que había logrado o las compensaciones financieras necesarias para vivir como la viuda de un marido rico.

―¿Has venido a celebrar con nosotros?

Alice sonrió de forma automática cuando Lady Lockwood le entregó una taza de té. ―¿Celebrar qué?

El color inundó las mejillas de Lady Lockwood.

―Oh, me disculpo. Pensé que debías haber oído las noticias acerca de Charles y Amelia.

―¿Su hijo, Charles?

―Desde luego. ―Lady Lockwood sonreía incluso más brillantemente. ―¡Él y Amelia están esperando un hijo!

A pesar de que su estómago se apretaba, Alice perfeccionó sus facciones en una expresión de alegría.

―Es una noticia maravillosa. Usted tendrá su primer nieto.

Mientras Lady Lockwood seguía parloteando, Alice luchaba contra una serie de emociones que no esperaba. Justin había sido el hijo mayor, el que se esperaba que heredara el título, para proporcionar al heredero, para asumir las responsabilidades familiares. Y como su esposa, esas responsabilidades habrían sido suyas también.

¿Quería un hijo? ¿Estaba celosa? Parecía que sí. A medida que continuaba escuchando a Lady Lockwood, Alice se dio cuenta de que no sólo ella estaba perdiendo de vista a Justin, sino que parecía que toda su familia también lo hacía. Su hermano menor accedería a todos sus títulos, dándoles a sus padres su primer nieto y lentamente pero inexorablemente eclipsaría a Justin hasta que fuera sólo un recuerdo.

Y todo era culpa de ella.

Después de los obligatorios veinte minutos, Alice se levantó, besó a Lady Lockwood en la mejilla y se dirigió lentamente hacia abajo de la ancha escalera. Ahora comprendía por qué su suegra la había tratado con tanta amabilidad. Se había vuelto tan innecesaria como su difunto esposo, sin ninguna parte más que desempeñar en las ambiciones de la dinastía Lockwood. Con un niño en camino, parecía que hasta los viejos resentimientos se podrían dejar ir.

Al salir de la gran mansión, una ligera llovizna cayó sobre su cara y la hizo parpadear. ¿Esto hacía que su obligación de recordar y honrar a Justin fuera menos válida? No, ella nunca lo olvidaría. Pero tal vez se diera la oportunidad de seguir adelante sin el peso agobiante de las expectativas arruinadas de la familia Lockwood sobre sus hombros.

Ella asintió con la cabeza al conductor y entró en el coche. Tal vez su encuentro con Lord Jasper Masen fuera más interesante de lo que había pensado.

En el momento en que el delicado reloj sobre la repisa de la chimenea sonó cuatro veces, los nervios de Alice no sólo habían regresado sino que se habían multiplicado. ¿Por qué exactamente les había permitido a los gemelos otra vez decirle lo que tenía que hacer? No podía entenderlo. De alguna manera ellos parecían derribar sus defensas sin siquiera intentarlo. Se alisó la sedosa falda de su vestido azul favorito y regresó a la ventana.

Un coche había aparecido afuera. Reconoció la cabeza rubia de Christian mientras se quitaba el sombrero y se detenía en la puerta principal. Otro hombre desconocido lo siguió. _Mon Dieu_. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo incluso contemplando meterse en la sociedad otra vez? Se apresuró a sentarse junto al fuego y cogió su bordado.

Los gemelos entraron sin ninguna ceremonia, seguidos por un hombre alto vestido a la moda con un abrigo de color castaño, un pantalón negro y botas altas brillantes. Su corbata no era ni muy vanguardista ni muy sencilla, su pelo negro estaba corto y mostraba una tendencia a enrollarse en sus extremos.

―Buenas tardes, Alice. ¿Estás bordando? Pensé que odiabas bordar. ―Lisette hizo un gesto hacia el hombre a su lado. ―Mira, ¡lo hemos traído!

La observación juguetona de Lisette hizo que Alice se sobresaltase. Metió su bordado abajo por el lado de la silla y miró a los ojos de color azul oscuro de Lord Jasper Masen. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tan avergonzado como ella. Con un ligero ceño fruncido hacia Lisette, se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

―Buenas tardes, milord.

Él hizo una reverencia, llevó la mano a sus labios y la besó.

―Buenas tardes, milady. ¿Espero que esté pasando un día agradable?

Su voz era baja y mantenía un toque de risa. ¿Se estaba riendo de ella? ¿Todo esto era una gran broma? Ella hizo un ademán hacia la silla frente a ella y él se sentó, estirando sus largas piernas hacia el fuego.

Lisette se sentó en el sofá e inmediatamente se levantó.

―¿Quieres que pida un poco de té?

―¿Por qué no? Te comportas en este lugar como si fuera tu casa de todos modos. ―Alice siguió sonriendo a través de sus dientes mientras Lisette se reía de ella.

―Sus hermanos parecen tener la capacidad de embaucarnos a nosotros, pobres mortales, para que hagamos lo que ellos quieren.

Alice miró a lord Jasper mientras hablaba.

―Usted ha notado eso, ¿verdad?

―Sí, sospecho que es la razón principal de que me encuentre hoy aquí.

El calor subió por las mejillas de Alice.

―No hay necesidad de que esté aquí en absoluto. Tiene usted toda la libertad de irse.

Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

―Eso no es lo que quise decir. Simplemente, disfruto de ver que los gemelos tienen el mismo efecto sobre otra persona como lo tienen sobre mí.

Dios mío, era atractivo cuando sonreía: su generosa boca se relajaba, y sus ojos azules se iluminaban con humor y calidez. ¿Por qué un hombre tan apuesto estaría dispuesto a escoltarla por la ciudad?

Christian se aclaró la garganta.

―Lisette y yo nos tenemos que ir. Tenemos otra cita. ―Miró a Lord Jasper. ―¿Va a estar bien para regresar a su casa?

―Estaré bien.

―Bien. ―Christian se inclinó y tomó la mano de Lisette. ―¡Volveremos a verte mañana, Alice!

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de los gemelos, Alice suspiró. Como viuda, ¿era apropiado para ella encontrarse con un hombre soltero a solas? Sospechaba que su suegra lo desaprobaría. ¿Debería llamar a su reacia chaperona desde su habitación?

―¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Lord Jasper la miraba fijamente, con una burlona sonrisa en los labios. Ella se dejó caer nuevamente en su silla.

―Sólo me estaba preguntando acerca de la conveniencia de su visita. ¿Las viudas tienen permitido recibir a hombres solteros en casa?

―¿Permitido? Me imagino que se les anima a hacerlo.

Ella parpadeó.

―¿Está usted bromeando, señor?

―Por supuesto que sí. ― Él se inclinó hacia delante, las manos juntas. ―Por lo menos el no convencional comportamiento de los gemelos, nos ha permitido pasar de los límites de la triste conversación cortés y realmente llegar a conocernos un poco.

Alice se echó a reír renuentemente.

―Supongo que eso es cierto. Ellos son hostigadores, ¿no? ―Ella vaciló, obligándose a encontrarse con sus ojos. ―Usted puede irse si lo desea. No me sentiré ofendida.

Él sonrió.

―Si le juro que no tengo intención de saltar por la habitación y deshonrarla, ¿puedo quedarme para el té?

―¿Por qué querría hacer eso?

―Porque usted me intriga.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―No soy merecedora de tal interés, señor.

―Creo que sí. ¿Por qué una mujer tan hermosa como usted necesita un escolta para la temporada?

―No necesito un escolta.

Él levantó una ceja.

―Eso no es lo que los gemelos me dijeron, y usted estuvo de acuerdo con este encuentro.

―Estuve de acuerdo con esto para que dejen de molestarme, seguramente usted puede entender eso.

Él frunció el ceño.

―Por supuesto que puedo, pero eso no explica por qué nunca la he visto antes, por qué no se involucra en la sociedad.

―Dudo que usted frecuente fiestas de la alta sociedad, milord. Al parecer, usted se ve asediado por las madres casamenteras. ¿Cómo saber que no me ha conocido?

Le sostuvo la mirada.

―¿Porque es hermosa?

―Eso es una cosa ridícula para decir.

―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué usted no cree que lo sea? ―Sonrió. ―Sin duda, la belleza está en el ojo del que mira.

―Entonces, obviamente necesita anteojos.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

―Mi vista es considerada superior, madame, y usted se ha sonrojado.

Alice se salvó de responder por la llegada de la bandeja del té. Se ocupó de ubicar las cosas, su mente un torbellino. ¿Cuándo había tenido una última conversación tan impropia e inverosímil con un hombre? Nunca, fue la respuesta. Lord Jasper era sin duda diferente.

Jasper esperó a que Alice acomodara las tazas de té y los platillos. No le importaba. Le daba la oportunidad de observar sus pómulos altos, sus grandes ojos oscuros y el arco de Cupido en el perfil de su boca. Era tan clásicamente bella como su madre, sus colores tan diferentes como la luna y el sol, pero impresionantes de todos modos.

Era pequeña también, su figura adecuada para los vestidos de talle alto y de largas líneas fluidas de la moda actual. Nunca realmente había mirado mucho a las mujeres antes, pero la pureza de su belleza lo arrastraba, le daba ganas de arrodillarse a sus pies y adorarla...

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos mientras ella le ofrecía una taza de té.

―¿No lo quiere?

―Perdone, _ma'am_, estaba pensando en otra cosa. El té es muy bienvenido.

Él lo bebió rápidamente, casi quemándose la lengua, con ganas de regresar a su conversación, gratamente sorprendido por el interés que tenía en saber más acerca de Alice.

―¿Está dispuesta a hablar conmigo entonces?

Ella lo miró fijamente, con expresión dudosa.

―Siempre y cuando no se le caiga la baba sobre mí.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír.

―No se me caerá la baba, no soy un perro o un caballo. Simplemente insinué que pensaba que usted es hermosa.

―Entonces no lo haga.

Él dejó la taza.

―No lo haré si acepta salir conmigo la noche del viernes.

―¿Por qué querría hacer eso?

―¿Porque está aburrida? ¿Porque sabe que va a disfrutar de mi compañía?

Ella le dirigió una media sonrisa.

―No sólo ciego, sino vanidoso también.

Se encogió de hombros, sorprendido por lo mucho que disfrutaba de sus respuestas mordaces. Al parecer todos los hijos de Helene habían heredado la naturaleza poco ortodoxa de su madre. Le pedía a Dios que Alice fuera lo suficientemente rara como para comprender y apreciar sus necesidades. Suspiró.

―¿Puedo ser honesto con usted? No estoy tratando de evitar a las madres casamenteras. Le prometí a mi hermano que comenzaría una nueva página, y eso implica involucrarme más en la sociedad y pasar menos tiempo cayendo en los excesos de la casa del placer. Sin ánimo de ofender a su madre, por supuesto.

Alice asintió con la cabeza pero no habló, su mirada fija en su rostro.

―Nos necesitamos mutuamente. Quiero volver a introducirme dentro de la buena sociedad, y usted necesita disfrutar sin sentirse amenazada por todos los hombres que codician su belleza y riqueza.

―¿Cree que es por eso que no salgo?

―¿No lo es?

Ella tragó saliva.

―No es tan simple como eso. Después de que mi marido murió, muchos me culparon por su muerte. ―Ella hizo una mueca. ―No puedo creer que acabo de decir eso.

―Murió en un duelo, ¿no?

―Sí, pero...

―¿Él era un adulto?

―Sí...

―Entonces él tomó una decisión tonta y pagó el precio por ello.

―Pero él no habría combatido el duelo si no se hubiera casado conmigo.

―Si él era el tipo de hombre que elegía resolver sus problemas de una manera tan arcaica, tarde o temprano, probablemente habría encontrado una forma de quitarse la vida. Usted no debe sentirse responsable de su estupidez.

Ella alzó el mentón.

―¡Justin no era estúpido!

Él inclinó la cabeza.

―Si usted lo dice, pero ¿por qué permitir que un pequeño chisme de algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo afecte toda su vida? La alta sociedad probablemente ha olvidado todo sobre usted.

―Es usted muy grosero.

―No, sólo estoy siendo honesto. ―Él le sonrió. ―¿No es refrescante?

Ella lo miró durante al menos un minuto antes de que su rostro se relajara.

―Sí, supongo que lo es.

―¿Puedo llamarte Alice?

―¿Por qué?

―Para que tú me puedas llamarme Jasper y podamos ser amigos.

Ella dejó la taza y lo miró.

―No lo entiendo en absoluto.

―Deberías. Me estoy ofreciendo a ser tu amigo o ¿tienes demasiados de ellos para interesarte por otro?

Sus mejillas se encendieron.

―Todo el mundo necesita amigos.

Jasper le tendió la mano.

―Entonces, bien; acordemos acompañarnos por un tiempo. Podemos desafiar las miradas de la alta sociedad juntos y reírnos de ellos a sus espaldas.

Alice le tomó la mano y lentamente se la estrechó.

―Saldré contigo la noche del viernes.

Él le besó los dedos.

―Bueno, ya estoy deseando que llegue.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 4**

Jasper permitió que su ayuda de cámara le ayudara con su ceñida chaqueta azul marino y la acomodara sobre sus hombros. Por los murmurados comentarios de Brody, sabía que se veía bien esta noche y esperaba que Alice pensara lo mismo. Era extraño vestirse para salir por la ciudad con una mujer. Cuando no estaba en el trabajo o en casa de Madame Helene, tendía a seguir con sus placeres con un grupo de caballeros que había conocido en su época de estudiante… hijos menores de familias adineradas y algunos pocos paisanos advenedizos que estaban dispuestos a pagar su pasaje para ser incluidos en la alta sociedad.

―Está listo, señor.

Jasper le hizo un guiño a Brody, quien le frunció el ceño.

―Gracias, me alegro de tener tu aprobación.

Brody resopló.

―Ahora no vuelva con esas finas ropas todas arruinadas, señor.

―Te prometo que las cuidaré. Voy al baile de los Sutcliffs. Dudo que consiga cualquier cosa demasiado peligrosa allí.

―¿Va a un baile, señor? ¿A uno de verdad?

―Sí. No estés tan sorprendido.

Brody sonrió y mostró la falta de varios dientes.

―Bien. ¿Está seguro de que no asistirá a uno de esos impíos lugares donde los hombres se visten como mujeres?

Jasper tomó sus guantes y su capa negra.

―No, es un baile real con mujeres reales.

―Bueno gracias al Señor por ello. Pensé que este día nunca llegaría.

―Obviamente, tus oraciones han sido escuchadas, ¿puedo sugerir que sigas orando?

La diversión en el rostro de Brody se desvaneció.

―Lo haré, señor, no tenga ninguna duda de eso.

Avergonzado por el brillo de la devoción y la verdadera preocupación en los ojos castaños de Brody, Jasper le dio la espalda. Ese era el problema con los criados que te habían conocido desde que eras niño… nada era sagrado o secreto. Parecía que Helene tenía razón y todo el mundo estaba preocupado por él. Sonrió. Tal vez esta noche haría que Brody estuviera orgulloso.

Bajó la escalera principal, su atención fija en los botones de los guantes, y casi se choca con su madre.

―Buenas noches, mamá, te ves muy bien. ―Se inclinó para besarle su suave mejilla perfumada. ―¿Vas a salir o a entrar?

Iba vestida en un pálido raso verde, con perlas en el cuello y en la diadema del cabello. Su piel estaba tan suave y sin arrugas que era difícil creer que era su madre. Había tenido sólo dieciocho años cuando nació Jasper, una novia de menos de un año tratando de manejar a una casa en duelo por la pérdida de la primera condesa y el secuestro del hijo primogénito.

―Me voy al baile de los Sutcliffs. ―La expresión de ella se tensó. ―Supongo que no irás a la casa de Madame.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa nota de aprehensión por debajo de su sonrisa tensa. ¿Su comportamiento se había vuelto tan previsible y extremo que incluso su madre se había dado cuenta? Se había esforzado por ocultarle lo peor de sus excesos. Se apresuró a acariciar su mano.

―No voy esta noche a la casa de Madame, tengo otros planes. ¿Tal vez nos vemos más tarde?

Él sintió que su expresión de sorpresa lo siguió hasta afuera de la casa y entró en el carruaje que lo esperaba.

Por el momento en que se acercó a la estrecha puerta principal de Alice, ésta ya estaba abierta. El mayordomo, que lo había recibido a él y a los mellizos en su anterior visita, hizo una profunda reverencia.

―Milady está lista, milord. Ella ha sido informada de su llegada.

Jasper entró al pasillo y miró hacia arriba al rellano. Alice estaba en el proceso de bajar las escaleras, una mano agarrando la falda de su vestido lila oscuro. Los diamantes brillaban en sus muñecas, alrededor de su cuello y en su cabello. Detrás de ella le seguía el rastro una corpulenta anciana vestida de amarillo canario que hacía juego con el color de su extremadamente obvia peluca.

Jasper hizo una reverencia cuando Alice lo alcanzó y le tendió la mano.

―Te ves… ―Hizo una pausa hasta que ella bloqueó miradas con él. ―No tengo permitido decir que estás hermosa, ¿verdad? Luces aceptable. ¿Eso será suficiente?

Su boca se torció hacia arriba en una esquina.

―Perfectamente. ―Se volvió hacia la mujer mayor que, finalmente, había llegado a la parte inferior de la escalera. ―¿Puedo presentarte a la señora Lily Jones? Ella es una de las grandiosas tías de Justin y mi chaperona.

Jasper tomó la pequeñas mano regordeta que le ofreció y se inclinó.

―Ma'am, es un placer.

―Estoy segura de que no lo es. Probablemente desearías mandarme al diablo. ―Ella frunció el ceño a Jasper. ―Sé cómo son los hombres jóvenes.

Jasper contuvo una sonrisa y se volvió hacia Alice.

―¿Estás lista para salir?

Ella asintió y él le tomó la mano y la ubicó en su manga. Se inclinó más cerca. ―¿Siempre es tan protectora contigo?

―No es que sea protectora conmigo, ella sólo odia a los hombres.

―¿A todos los hombres? ¿Y su marido?

―Aparentemente, él fue el peor.

Él interrumpió la conversación para instalarla en el transporte y luego a la Sra. Jones. Tomó el asiento de enfrente a las damas y sonrió benignamente a pesar de que la Sra. Jones seguía mirándolo como si fuera un insecto que debía ser pisoteado. Afortunadamente, el viaje a Grosvenor Square, donde los Sutcliffs tenían su residencia, era corto, por lo que no tuvo que soportar el escrutinio por mucho tiempo.

Jasper esperó en el amplio pasillo para que las señoras volvieran a aparecer, absorbiendo el parloteo de las multitudes de personas y el sentido de la emoción. Lentamente inhaló el olor de los cuerpos excesivamente perfumados y, peor aún, aquellos que obviamente no se bañaron en absoluto. ¿Por qué las personas se agrupaban de esta manera? ¿Esto realmente se suponía que era divertido?

Se volvió para encontrar a Alice a su lado, su expresión aprehensiva, y le sonrió. ―¿Estás lista para desafiar el salón de baile?

Ella dudó durante tanto tiempo que estuvo a punto de repetir su pregunta.

―Supongo que lo estoy.

―Ese es el espíritu.

Jasper le acarició la mano mientras la Sra. Jones se colocaba en su otro lado.

Alice lo miró.

―Suenas como si estuvieras animando a tu caballo por encima de una valla difícil.

Él sonrió.

―Te pido disculpas, sólo estaba tratando de hacerte sentir mejor. Parece que tendré que trabajar en mis habilidades sociales.

Ella le apretó el brazo.

―Si realmente lo encuentro insoportable, no tendremos que quedarnos, ¿verdad?

Él se detuvo en la parte superior de la escalera para mirarla hacia abajo y vio la ansiedad en sus ojos finos.

―Por supuesto que no. Te llevaré a casa cuando quieras, siempre y cuando me permitas por lo menos un baile contigo primero.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y él inhaló el aroma de alguna dulzura floral y de su piel. Tan diferente a la un hombre, tan frágil y delicada, tan agradable... Se dio cuenta de que ella estaba hablando y obligó a sus indisciplinados pensamientos a regresar al presente.

―¿Esperas que yo baile?

―Sabes hacerlo, ¿no? ―La llevó directamente al salón de baile, hábilmente evitando la línea de recepción y la multitud de invitados esperando ser anunciados. No había necesidad de anunciar la presencia de ellos aquí, pues estaba seguro de que serían localizados lo suficientemente pronto. La Sra. Jones le dirigió otra mirada mordaz y lo golpeó en el brazo con el abanico cerrado.

―Voy a estar en la sala de juegos. Comportaros vosotros mismos.

Él hizo una reverencia y la observó alejarse, dejándolo solo con Alice.

―Parece que la Sra. Jones no deja que su aversión por los hombres interfiera con su juego.

Alice suspiró.

―Ella ya está bastante enfadada conmigo por haberla hecho salir a todos. Estaba convencida de que su trabajo como chaperona iba a ser fácil porque me gustaba quedarme en casa. Casi no puedo insistir en que permanezca a mi lado. En verdad, estoy contenta de estar libre de ella. Soy viuda, no una chica inmadura.

―Un hecho por el que estoy extremadamente agradecido. Odio las chaperonas.

Se sentó en la silla dorada que él le ofreció y desplegó su abanico.

―¿Las odias porque te impiden comportarte mal?

Se sentó junto a ella, su rodilla tocando la suya, y se inclinó más cerca para ser oído por encima de los compases del minueto que se estaba reproduciendo.

―Sólo odio toda la hipocresía de eso. Estas mujeres pretenden proteger a las inocentes, pero aprovechan cualquier oportunidad para impulsar a las niñas hacia los hombres y arrancar una propuesta de matrimonio de nosotros antes de que hayamos tenido tiempo de pensarlo siquiera.

―Hablas como si hubieras tenido alguna experiencia con eso.

Él hizo una mueca.

―Cuando era más joven y más tonto, tal vez. He evitado lugares como estos en el último par de años.

―Y llevándote a ti mismo a la casa del placer en su lugar.

Le dirigió una afilada mirada.

―¿Desapruebas el negocio de tu madre?

―Por supuesto que no. Admiro enormemente a mi madre.

―Pero no utilizas sus servicios para ti misma.

Ella se sonrojó.

―Yo amaba a mi marido, señor. No he sentido aún la necesidad de reemplazarlo.

Jasper estudió sus mejillas encendidas. ¿Ella realmente había admitido que no había tenido sexo desde que su marido murió? Su cuerpo se despertó a la vida. ¿Cómo, en nombre de Dios, lo había conseguido? Él había estado sin sexo durante dos días, y ya estaba en celo.

Alice frunció el ceño.

―Por la expresión de tu cara, estás a punto de hacerme otra de tus preguntas embarazosas. Por favor, no lo hagas.

―¿Por qué piensas eso? Sólo estaba admirando tu encantador perfil.

Ella sorbió su incredulidad y cerró su abanico con un chasquido.

―No soy estúpida, milord.

―Jasper, llámame Jasper, o Jazz, si lo prefieres. ―Él no pudo evitar sonreírle. Era tan distinta de la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía, mucho más directa, tan refrescante.

La orquesta tocó un acorde final y los bailarines fluyeron por el piso, charlando y riendo. Jasper le tendió la mano.

―¿Bailarías conmigo?

Ella vaciló por menos de un segundo.

―Me gustaría eso.

Se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia, esperando a que ella ubique su mano entre la suya y se dirigió hacia la pista de baile. Ella hizo una graciosa reverencia y él inclinó la cabeza mientras los primeros compases de la vieja danza country sonaban. El baile era lento y majestuoso e implicaba separarse en cada compás. Se preguntaba qué se sentiría al tener su frágil cuerpo en sus brazos, girándola alrededor de la pista sosteniéndola contra él.

―¿Milord?

―¿Qué?

Con un respingo la miró a los ojos. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a él, fantaseando con una mujer?

―No le estás poniendo atención a tus pasos. He tenido que empujarte a la forma correcta dos veces.

Dio tres vueltas alrededor de ella y entonces se inclinó, observándola mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

―Creo que he olvidado los pasos. ¿Quieres sentarte?

Ella le dirigió un ceño fruncido.

―No, perturbaríamos a la orquesta. Sólo tienes que concentrarte.

Hizo lo que pudo, le ocultó su diversión manejándose a su alrededor como si fuera su hermano y consiguiera llegar al final de la danza.

―La próxima vez vamos a intentar algo más animado.

La llevó hacia la sala de refrigerios, ignorando las ocasionales miradas sorprendidas de algunos de sus antiguos amigos.

―No he dicho que bailaría contigo otra vez.

―Pero lo harás. Te ha gustado, ¿verdad?

A la madre de él le encantaba bailar y pacientemente le enseñó los pasos ella misma cuando era un niño. Miró con impaciencia por la habitación llena de gente. ¿Estaba allí todavía?

―¿Jasper?

Se volvió para encontrar a su hermano mayor y a Emmet McCarthy a su lado. Edward se veía muy bien de negro, y Emmet vestía de azul y gris.

―Buenas noches.

Edward continuó mirándolo.

―Estás en un baile.

―Así es.

―Y, sin embargo, por lo que puedo ver, no estás ni drogado ni loco.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

―También estoy escoltando a una señora amiga, así que por favor cuida tus modales. ―Él tocó el brazo de Alice. ―Lady Justin Lockwood, te presento a mi hermano mayor, el Conde de Landsdowne, y a su socio, el Sr. Emmet McCarthy.

Edward le tendió la mano, su sonrisa afligida, y besó los dedos extendidos de Alice. ―Lord Edward Masen irá perfectamente bien, sabes que no uso ese título, Jasper.

Emmet McCarthy se echó a reír.

―Y yo no tengo título del que hablar, por lo que probablemente me recuerde bien.

―Mi hermano y Emmet dirigen una empresa naviera. Yo solía pensar que tenía un trabajo allí, pero al parecer no estoy a la altura de las circunstancias.

Edward abrió la boca, pero Emmet lo hizo primero.

―Yo no diría eso, aunque has estado un poco distraído últimamente. ―Sonrió a Alice. ―Es, sin embargo, un placer conocerla, ma'am. Me resulta familiar. ¿Nos conocemos?

―Lo dudo, ―dijo Jasper. ―La señora acaba de salir de duelo por su difunto esposo.

―¿Cómo la conociste, entonces? ―dijo Edward.

Jasper hizo una mueca cuando Alice le pellizcó en un brazo y le sonrió antes de contestar por sí misma.

―A través de amigos comunes. Lord Jasper tuvo la amabilidad de ofrecerse a acompañarme a unas pocas salidas, para que yo pueda habituarme otra vez.

Edward hizo una reverencia.

―Y estoy seguro de que va a ser un perfecto caballero, ¿no? ―Él asintió con la cabeza cordialmente a Alice. ―Cuando encuentre a mi mujer, la traeré para presentársela. Estoy seguro de que estará encantada de conocerla.

―Gracias, milord.

Para diversión de Alice, Jasper continuó frunciendo el ceño hasta que Emmet y su hermano desaparecieron entre la multitud. Parecía que la familia de Jasper era tan buena en decir lo que pensaban como ella. Le dio un codazo en el brazo.

―Realmente no tienes un "trabajo", ¿verdad?

Jasper la miró.

―¿Por qué no habría de tenerlo?

―Porque tienes todo esto. ―Ella hizo un amplio gesto por la habitación. ―Eres un aristócrata.

―Como Edward, y él es el que comenzó con la compañía naviera junto con el Sr. McCarthy.

―¿En serio? Qué fascinante.

La condujo hacia la mesa del buffet y, sin preguntar lo que quería, empezó a cargar alimentos en dos platos.

―¿Y tú has trabajado allí también?

Encontró una pequeña mesa y apoyó con un golpe seco ambos platos sobre ella.

―Por los últimos años, desde que fui expulsado de Oxford. Mi padre pensó que sólo estaba pasando por una etapa de rebeldía, pero he disfrutado cada minuto de eso.

La miró, sus ojos azules llenos de desafío. ―¿Me veo demasiado estúpido como para efectivamente trabajar para ganarme la vida, como un perro faldero con pedigrí?

Ella sintió el dolor detrás de sus palabras y le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear.

―No, en absoluto. Siempre es refrescante conocer a un hombre con una mente propia, un hombre que no se contenta con vivir su vida de una forma que no le sienta bien.

Su sonrisa la calentó y él se inclinó más cerca.

―Así es exactamente. El trabajo me dio un propósito cuando muchos de mis contemporáneos estaban demasiado ocupados con los juegos de azar, la prostitución y bebiendo sus asignaciones como para pensar en su futuro. Y yo necesitaba esa estabilizadora influencia. ―De repente dejó de hablar y miró hacia el espacio. Alice contuvo la respiración, preguntándose qué iba a hacer a continuación.

―De todos modos, parece que no le he prestado suficiente atención a mi trabajo recientemente, y Edward cree que debería renunciar y concentrarme en ser un hombre de mundo.

―Qué inusual hermano mayor tienes.

La sonrisa de Jasper era cautelosa.

―De hecho, al igual que los gemelos. Ambas de nuestras familias están tratando de convertirnos en mariposas sociales cuando sospecho que, en el fondo, ninguno de nosotros realmente quiere estar aquí.

Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa para tocar su mano y sintió su movimiento de sorpresa antes de que él cerrara los dedos en los suyos.

―En realidad, me estoy divirtiendo.

Él le apretó los dedos.

―Yo también, pero sospecho que es porque estoy contigo y no con una debutante de sonrisa afectada de diecisiete años.

Alice se echó a reír y luego levantó la vista cuando una sombra cayó sobre la mesa.

―Jasper, ¿eres tú? Edward dijo que te encontraría aquí, pero yo apenas lo podía creer.

Una mujer mayor se quedó mirando a su compañero, las dos manos juntas sobre su pecho. Jasper se puso de pie, llevando a Alice con él.

―Mamá, te presento a Lady Justin Lockwood.

La mujer miró a Alice como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza y entonces se sonrojó.

―Oh, mil disculpas por mi rudeza, ¡estoy muy sorprendida de ver a Jasper aquí con usted!

Alice hizo una reverencia.

―Su hijo ha sido muy amable conmigo, señora.

―Oh, estoy segura que sí. Él puede ser muy encantador cuando quiere serlo.

―Mamá... ―Jasper suspiró, y su madre le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

―No voy a interrumpir más vuestra noche, queridos míos, pero Lady Justin, por favor venga a visitarme a mi casa alguna mañana de esta semana. Me encantaría volver a verla.

Alice se sentó y esperó hasta que Jasper besara la mejilla de su madre, sometiéndose a un beso en devolución y agitó la mano hacia ella con una sonrisa. Cuando se sentó, ella lo observó durante un buen rato.

―¿Por qué tu aparición aquí es tan sorprendente que todos los que encontramos tienen que hacer comentarios al respecto?

Él se movió inquieto en su asiento.

―Porque he evitado la sociedad como una plaga en los últimos dos años, y todo el mundo se pregunta qué me ha persuadido a regresar.

Alice tragó saliva.

―Espero que no piensen que fui yo.

―¿Por qué no?

―Porque estoy tratando de evitar ser objeto de chismes, ¿recuerdas? ― Alice se levantó torpemente sobre sus pies. ―Tal vez esto fue un error. ¿Me llevas a casa, por favor?

Jasper la siguió fuera del salón de baile y hacia abajo de la comprimida escalera igualmente llena de gente. Se las arregló para tomarla del codo y detener su huída, arrastrándola al rincón de la escalera cerca de la puerta de la servidumbre.

―No te vayas.

Ella lo miró con expresión angustiada.

―Tengo que hacerlo. No puedo soportar que la gente me mire y susurre otra vez, simplemente no puedo.

―No lo harán, te lo prometo. Todo el mundo estará muy ocupado chismorreando sobre mí. ―Vio la duda en su rostro y se inclinó más cerca, apoyó una mano en la pared detrás de su cabeza. ―Por favor, Alice, podemos hacer esto. Si ignoramos los chismes, nos apoyamos mutuamente y no nos mostramos afectados, pronto se apagarán, y ambos nos beneficiaremos de ello.

Ella respiró hondo.

―No estoy segura de que estoy lista.

Tuvo un extraño deseo de consolarla besando la parte superior de su cabeza. Olía tentadoramente a violetas y piel cálida. Antes de que su mente incluso registrara su interés, su cuerpo ya estaba reaccionando a su perfume. Con el toque de sus labios, ella se quedó inmóvil y luego levantó la barbilla para mirarlo.

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos, un azul oscuro similar a los suyos, preguntándose el motivo por el que de repente era tan necesario convencerla de que se quedase con él y por qué la echaría de menos si ella cambiaba de opinión. Ella lentamente se lamió los labios, y su polla se endureció en una repentina avalancha de dolor.

―Tú no mataste a tu marido, Alice, así que ¿por qué deberías seguir sufriendo las consecuencias?

Ella apartó la mirada entonces, y él casi lamentó sus palabras, pero él necesitaba controlar sus rebeldes pensamientos y su cuerpo. ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que mencionar a su marido, el hombre al que ella aún afirmaba amar tanto que no había tenido sexo desde que él murió?

―No es tan sencillo, Jasper.

―Nada lo es, pero no puedes seguir huyendo.

Él tomó otra respiración, inhalando un toque de su propia excitación, junto con la dulzura de su piel, y se preguntó si ella era consciente de su polla erecta a pulgadas de distancia de su estómago. La mención de su marido no había hecho desparecer su interés ni un poco.

―¿Estás bien, Jasper?

Parpadeó mientras ella lo miraba, la preocupación en sus ojos un bálsamo añadido a un lado de sí mismo que había reprimido sin piedad en los últimos años.

―Quiero besarte.

―¿Por qué?

―No lo sé. ―Vio cómo sus labios formaban una protesta y se acercó tanto que los suyos casi tocaban los de ella. ―Sólo quiero hacerlo.

Bajó la boca y cerró ese crucial espacio final, lamiendo cuidadosamente a lo largo de la línea de sus labios, suspiró cuando se abrieron para dejar pasar a su indagadora lengua. Se estremeció cuando ella le devolvió el beso, el parpadeo de su lengua le enviaba una lanza de calor directamente a su entrepierna.

Alguien tropezó con él por detrás, y él levantó la cabeza, consciente de que estaban rodeados por cientos de personas. Alice merecía algo mejor que esto. Maldita sea, se merecía más de lo que incluso él podía darle. Se alejó de ella e hizo una reverencia.

―Lo siento, eso fue condenadamente impertinente de mi parte.

Ella lo miró fijamente, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos entrecerrados. ¿Estaba enfadada con él, o excitada? Era difícil saberlo con una mujer.

―Iré a buscar tu capa, a encontrar a la Sra. Jones y a llamar al transporte.

Ella asintió con la cabeza pero no habló, y él salió disparado hacia su encomienda. Incluso mientras su mente enviaba advertencias, su cuerpo ansiaba más. Esperaba que su erección se calmara para el momento en que volviera a Alice.

Alice permaneció contra la pared, una mano presionada contra su mejilla caliente. Había dejado que Jasper Masen la besara. No sólo eso, sino que le devolvió el beso. Esto en cuanto a sus tajantes afirmaciones de amar a Justin. Jasper debía pensar que era inconstante ahora. Tragó saliva. Si hubiera vuelto a besarla, ella hubiera respondido, hubiera deslizado su mano en su espeso cabello negro y lo hubiera mantenido cautivo mientras él saqueaba su boca y se hubiera frotado apretada contra su cuerpo.

Él había estado duro, ella había sentido la caliente presión de la polla a través de la fina seda de su vestido y había querido frotarse contra él y tratar de recrear las increíbles sensaciones que Justin había despertado por primera vez en ella. ¿Sería diferente con otro hombre? Jasper era mucho más alto y más ancho que Justin, y él había tenido un sabor diferente también, más a limón y lavanda que al sabor de puros y brandy de Justin.

Dios, ¿qué estaba pensando? No era extraño que Jasper se hubiera apartado de ella. Probablemente para él no significaba nada su beso y aquí estaba ella, ¡fantaseando acerca de cómo podría funcionar él en la cama!

―¿Estás lista para salir, Alice? La Sra. Jones dijo que volverá más tarde.

Mentalmente reprendiendo a su chaperona por la falta de preocupación sobre su seguridad, Alice logró ocultar su rubor mientras Jasper la ayudaba con su capa. Para su alivio, él parecía todavía menos inclinado a hablar de lo que lo estaba ella. Sólo podía rezar para que el viaje a casa sea igualmente silencioso y sin incidentes.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 5**

―Me alegro de que hayas accedido a salir conmigo otra vez, ―dijo Jasper.

Alice se mordió el labio mientras la llevaba de vuelta a su palco después del intervalo. La Sra. Jones había decidido sentarse con uno de sus amigos para el resto de la actuación, dejándola sola con Jasper en el palco de los Masen.

―Creo que tuve una reacción exagerada la última vez.

―Fue, quizás, comprensible. A nadie le gusta que se murmure.

―Eso es verdad, pero no puedo seguir escapándome de todo, ¿verdad?

Él hizo una pausa para abrir la puerta que daba a la compartida antesala que unía a los dos palcos contiguos y la miró, sus ojos azules brillaban.

―Eso es exactamente lo que me dije cuando te conocí.

―¿Que deberías huir?

Su sonrisa la calentó.

―No, que debería aprovechar la única oportunidad que me ofrecieras y hacer lo mejor posible por el bien de ambos.

―Muy diplomático.

―Un hombre que necesita algo de honestidad en su vida nunca podría tener éxito como un diplomático. ―Le tomó la mano y la llevó dentro del palco ricamente decorado. ―Estoy encantado de que quisieras verme después de cómo me comporté.

Ella estudió su expresión, tratando de adivinar si su respuesta a su beso le había resultado repulsiva o interesante. Después de casi una semana de noches de insomnio y vívidos sueños sexuales con Jasper, tal vez ya era hora de probar las aguas.

―Tu comportamiento no me ofendió.

Él hizo una pausa antes de sentarse en la silla a su lado.

―¿No objetas que te haya besado?

Alice estudió su corbata en lugar de arriesgarse a echar un vistazo a su cara.

―Pensé que lo haría, pero fue... agradable.

―¿_Agradable_?

Ella lo miró entonces, vio la indignación masculina en su cara y luchó contra una sonrisa.

―Sí.

Él inclinó la cabeza unos centímetros.

―Estoy muy contento de ser calificado con un elogio tan amplio.

Alice suspiró.

―Sólo me besaste por un segundo. ¿Preferirías que mintiera y dijera que hizo temblar la tierra?

Su boca se arqueó hacia arriba en una esquina.

―Por supuesto que sí.

Ella miró hacia el teatro, centró su atención en el grueso terciopelo rojo y en las cortinas doradas de la parte delantera del escenario. Era extraño que se sintiera tan cómoda confiando algo tan íntimo a un hombre que apenas conocía.

―Es difícil para mí admitir incluso eso. Después de que mi marido murió, pensé que nunca besaría a un hombre de nuevo.

Él no contestó, y ella siguió mirando a lo largo del teatro que se llenaba rápidamente. Con un coro de silbidos y abucheos, el interior se oscureció y las cortinas se abrieron para revelar al conjunto arcaico del segundo acto. Ella dio un salto cuando él tomó su mano y la apretó.

―Agradable es una palabra perfectamente aceptable. Y, para ser honesto, no he besado a muchas mujeres recientemente, así que podría estar fuera de práctica.

Alice no le creyó ni por un segundo. Cualquier hombre que pasara tanto tiempo en la casa del placer como Jasper debería tener habilidad seguramente. Él deslizó su mano hacia arriba de su brazo y por encima de su hombro, y le inclinó la barbilla.

―Tal vez deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo.

Ella no pudo evitar mirar alrededor. Estaban sentados en las sombras y no podían ser vistos. Quería que él la besara con una intensidad que la sorprendió.

―¿Alice?

Jasper bajó la cabeza hasta que su boca rozó la suya. Ella cerró los ojos cuando la punta de su lengua se deslizó a través de sus labios ligeramente abiertos. Lo dejó explorar su boca, le tocó la lengua con la suya y sintió el calor que emanaba y se establecía en la parte baja de su estómago. Ella no podía creer lo suave y tentador que él estaba siendo. En su limitada experiencia, los hombres tomaban la boca de una mujer como tomaban su sexo, duro y rápido. No es que eso no fuera interesante a su propia manera, pero esto... esto era simplemente encantador.

Jasper se apartó.

―¿Y bien?

―Eso fue _muy_ agradable.

Él arqueó las cejas.

―Estoy progresando. Tal vez algún día voy a arrancar un excelente de ti.

Se relajó, contenta de estar sentada a su lado y ver el resto de la obra desarrollarse, su mano enguantada sujetada firmemente dentro de la de él. Había creído que su relación íntima con Justin era única y no podría repetirse. Tal vez había heredado más del temperamento de su madre de lo que se había dado cuenta y simplemente necesitaba tener sexo regularmente. El revolucionario pensamiento tanto la alarmaba como la intrigaba.

Su madre insistía en que las mujeres tenían perfectamente el derecho de disfrutar del sexo tanto como los hombres, y que no había ninguna vergüenza en ello. Alice se lamió los labios y sintió el sabor de Jasper. ¿Era lo suficientemente audaz como para pedirle más, y más importante, Jasper estaría dispuesto?

Jasper se puso de pie y se estiró cuando las cortinas se abrieron de nuevo para revelar la sonrisa y los saludos de los actores. Un revuelo de movimiento en el palco frente a él le llamó la atención, y reconoció a Lord Minshom con su última concubina y la habitual multitud de compinches odiosos. Dios, esperaba que Minshom no lo hubiera visto. Tocó el hombro de Alice.

―Voy a ir a buscar nuestras capas y pedir el transporte. No te preocupes si me demoro, puede ser una pelea terrible allí afuera.

―No hay prisa. Estoy contenta de esperar aquí y ver si la Sra. Jones regresa o si se ha hecho otros arreglos para llegar a casa.

―Esa mujer es una chaperona espantosa, lo sabes.

―Lo sé. ¿No estás contento?

Él le sonrió, dejó el box y se dirigió hacia abajo por la escalera principal para encontrar a alguien que llamase a su carruaje. Ganando terreno entre las pululantes masas de personas que estaban saliendo, se encontró afuera, luchando por volver a entrar al teatro.

―Masen.

Dio media vuelta para encontrar a Lord Minshom delante de él. Trató de evitarlo, pero fue empujado despiadadamente hacia atrás contra la pared del edificio de piedra ornamentada y luego metido dentro de un estrecho paso al costado. Su hombro chocó contra el muro, y perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas.

―¿No estás contento de verme? ―Murmuró Minshom. Él vestía de negro y blanco, y sus dientes brillaban en la oscuridad.

―No. ―Jasper se estremeció mientras Minshom lo mantenía de rodillas en la inmundicia de la calle.

―Ya medio erecto, por lo que veo. No sabía que fueras capaz de hacer que se levante por una mujer.

―Eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia. ―Jasper trató de levantarse, pero Minshom apretó la mano en su cabello y empujó la cara de Jasper en contra de su ingle.

―Vaya, estás ansioso esta noche. ¿Es por eso por lo que has estado negando tu verdadera naturaleza, jugando al caballero, concediendo nada más que un casto beso en los labios de tu amada?

Su agarre se apretó. Entre los aromas combinados de la excitación de Minshom y la fuerte presión de la polla del hombre contra sus labios bien cerrados, Jasper no podía respirar.

―¿No quieres chupármela?

Jasper usó todas sus fuerzas para empujarlo y ponerse de pie. Se pasó la mano por su boca antes de mirar a Minshom.

―Yo no... quiero esto.

―Quieres esto demasiado. Estás preparado y listo para funcionar. ―Minshom sacudió los pantalones de Jasper y luego arrastró sus uñas sobre el tirante raso blanco, haciendo que la humedad se filtrase a través de él. ―Te vas a correr antes de que lo sepas, rogándome que te dé más.

―No.

―¿No? ―Minshom llevó los dedos a su boca y los lamió, rozándolos a través de los labios apretados de Jasper. ―Esto no sabe como a que no.

Jasper tragó saliva contra el deseo de hundirse sobre sus rodillas y tomar lo que el otro hombre le ofrecía. Reacomodó su polla con dedos temblorosos y obligó a que su erección se reajuste a las ceñidas prendas de vestir. ¿Por qué estaba tratando de fingir que alguna vez podría tener una relación exitosa con una mujer teniendo unas necesidades sexuales tan pervertidas?

―Quiero cambiar. Esto no ayuda.

La sorpresa parpadeó en la fría mirada de Minshom.

―¿Por qué yo te ayudaría? Te quiero justo donde perteneces, a mi servicio.

―No creo que allí sea donde pertenezco.

―¿Piensas que lo harás mejor en la cama de una mujer?

Jasper se obligó a encontrarse con los duros ojos azules de Lord Minshom. ―¿Seguramente tengo que descubrirlo por mí mismo?

Hizo una mueca cuando Minshom lo agarró por la parte posterior de su cabeza y lo atrajo más cerca, le dio un fuerte beso en la boca.

―No voy renunciar a ti. Y cuando te arrastres de nuevo hacia mí, te haré pagar por tu desobediencia.

Un escalofrío de anticipación formó una espiral en los intestinos de Jasper, y él lo ignoró, con la esperanza de que Minshom no hubiera visto el destello de emoción en sus ojos.

Riéndose en voz baja, Minshom dio un paso atrás.

―No puedes ocultar tu verdadera naturaleza, Masen. Necesitas el dolor para encontrar el placer. Esa es la única forma en que puedes hacerlo. Ten una buena noche.

Jasper se apoyó contra la pared hasta que Minshom desapareció y luego encontró su camino de regreso al teatro. Dios, sus piernas temblaban y su polla palpitaba con cada dificultosa respiración que tomaba. Había visto hombres que no podían evitar que el alcohol o el opio siguieran alimentando sus deseos a pesar de que sabían que iba a matarlos. ¿Estaba condenado a desear la dominación sexual para el resto de su vida?

Hizo una pausa en la parte inferior de la escalera. ¿Cómo demonios iba a volver con Alice en este estado? Se lamió los labios y probó un indicio del sabor de su propia pre-eyaculación y de la picante colonia de Lord Minshom. No pudo evitar compararlo con la suavidad de la respuesta de Alice, la cálida acogida de su boca.

Recordó comprobar que la Sra. Jones se hubiera ido, le dio propina al lacayo ubicado en la antesala y recuperó sus capas antes de que tuviera que enfrentar a Alice. Para su alivio, ella estaba pacientemente sentada en su silla, sus codos apoyados en el borde del palco, la mano bajo su barbilla. Su sonrisa estaba llena de bienvenida y le hizo sentirse aún peor.

―¿Estás bien, milord? ―Su mirada cayó en sus piernas. ―¿Te caíste? Tus pantalones están sucios.

Logró un movimiento de cabeza mientras le pasaba su capa.

―En mi afán por volver a ti, me resbalé en la escalera.

―No necesitabas preocuparse. Sabía que ibas a volver. ―Ella se echó a reír. ―No creo que seas el tipo de hombre que dejaría plantada a una dama.

Dios, ni siquiera podía sonreír ante eso. Había estado tan cerca de seguir a Lord Minshom hacia las sombras detrás del teatro y darle lo que él había querido.

La diversión de Alice desapareció, y le tocó el brazo.

―¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

―Estoy seguro. ―Mantuvo su capa envuelta en el brazo, esperando que ocultara el bulto de su polla aún dura, y le ofreció su mano. ―¿Nos vamos? El transporte debe estar allí ahora.

Abrió la puerta y la condujo a la antesala justo cuando el gran grupo del palco de al lado decidió salir también. Abrumado por su cantidad, fue empujado atrás contra Alice, su gran cuerpo la presionó contra la pared. Estuvo a punto de correrse cuando su eje se sacudió contra el estómago de ella y se alejó tan rápido como pudo. No se atrevió a pedir disculpas por si no se había dado cuenta, y él difícilmente quería llamar la atención sobre su polla.

Ella estaba en silencio en el camino por las escaleras, aún más silenciosa de lo que estuvo en el coche. Miró su expresión cerrada. Maldición, ¿la había ofendido? ¿Y cómo demonios iba a explicar un lapso de sus buenos modales?

El coche se movió, y él se abrazó a sí mismo contra un lado, manteniendo su capa cubriendo más de la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, aunque bien podría ser demasiado tarde para tal modestia.

Alice encontró su mirada, sus ojos azules distantes.

―Está bien. He estado casada, ya sabes.

―¿Perdón?

Ella echó una mirada hacia abajo a su ingle.

―Entiendo cómo los hombres pueden llegar a estar inconvenientemente excitados.

―¿En serio?

―Y como yo provoqué eso, cuando nos besamos, tal vez debería ser quien haga algo al respecto.

Jasper se inclinó hacia delante justo cuando ella se puso de rodillas delante de él. ―Alice, no hiciste… Dios, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Sus manos trabajaban en los esforzados botones de sus pantalones hasta que su polla fue revelada en toda su gruesa y caliente gloria. Ella lo miró, el ligero color en sus mejillas el único signo de la falta de compostura.

―Te voy a chupar la polla.

―¿_Qué_?

―¿Seguramente te han hecho esto antes?

―Sí, pero... ―_no una mujer_.

―Mi marido me enseñó cómo hacerlo. Me aseguró que a la mayoría de los hombres les gustaba. ¿No es verdad?

―Sí, pero... ―Ella deslizó la mano más abajo y ahuecó las bolas y la base de su eje. Su polla se sacudió como si buscara su boca. ―Dios...

Ella se inclinó más cerca, su aliento cálido sobre su carne, y chasqueó la lengua para atrapar una gota de líquido pre-seminal. Él gimió y movió sus caderas hacia ella. Ella lamió de nuevo, a toda la jugosa corona púrpura esta vez, y él suspiró.

―Te gusta esto, entonces.

Él abrió los ojos para mirar hacia ella.

―Sí.

―¿Pero no de esta manera?

―No.

―Entonces voy a seguir adelante.

Abrió la boca y permitió que los primeros cuatro o cinco centímetros de su pene entraran en ella. La sensible cabeza quedó atrapada en la parte posterior de su garganta, y él trató de retroceder, pero su agarre era demasiado fuerte. Volvió a gruñir cuando ella lo llevó aún más profundo, chupándolo mientras sus dedos acariciaban y moldeaban sus testículos.

―Más duro.

No pudo detener la dura exigencia, necesitaba más, necesitaba algo que hiciera que dejara de preocuparse por lo rápido que se iba a correr en su garganta. Él llevó la mano a la base de la parte posterior de su cabeza, para sostenerla exactamente donde él quería, no es que ella pareciera querer detenerse o dejarlo insatisfecho.

La presión se construía en sus cojones y en la base de su espina dorsal. Sus caderas giraban con cada tirón sobre su carne, empujando a su eje más profundo, follándole la boca con un entusiasmo que no podía creer.

Se las arregló para murmurar:

―Si no quieres mi semen en tu boca, voy a salir. ―Pero ella no se lo hizo fácil, sólo mantuvo los labios firmemente apretados alrededor de él y lo chupó duro. Él empezó a gemir con cada golpe, tratando de empujarse a sí mismo más profundo con cada movimiento de sus caderas hasta que finalmente explotó, dejándolo sin aliento y congelado en el borde del asiento, su eje aún enterrado en su garganta.

Jasper cuidadosamente lo sacó y metió su ahora flácido pene de nuevo en su ropa interior, abrochándose su bragueta. Mientras se ajustaba la ropa, Alice se limpió la boca y volvió a su asiento frente a él.

―Alice…

―¿Oui?

―Eso fue... muy agradable.

―Me alegro que te haya gustado.

Para su disgusto el coche se detuvo y su conductor llamó a la puerta.

―Milord, estamos en casa de milady.

Alice se levantó y se alisó la falda.

―No te preocupes en salir. Dawson puede acompañarme a la puerta. Gracias por una velada encantadora. Buenas noches.

Bajó del coche tan rápido que Jasper apenas pudo registrar la solicitud antes de que le cerrara la puerta en las narices. Fijó la mirada en su ingle. Una mujer acababa de mamarlo y él había disfrutado cada maldito agonizante segundo de eso.

Alice subió corriendo las escaleras del frente y luego las que llevaban hasta su dormitorio como perseguida por las furias. Dejó que su doncella le aflojara el vestido y el corsé y luego la despidió. Finalmente sola, se sentó en su tocador, sacó las horquillas del cabello y se quedó mirando su salvaje reflejo. Tocar a Jasper la había excitado, había hecho que quisiera un hombre dentro de ella otra vez. Impresionada por la avidez en sus ojos, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y tomó varias respiraciones largas.

A pesar de su sorpresa inicial, a Jasper le había gustado que ella lo chupara. Y ella lo había disfrutado demasiado, casi hubiera deseado que él la hubiera levantado y empujado su pene profundamente dentro de ella hasta que se estremeciera y sacudiera con él. El calor se reunió en la parte baja de su vientre, y era consciente de que sus pechos le dolían.

Sacó los brazos fuera de su vestido y estudió sus pechos, deslizando sus dedos dentro de su corsé para apretar y pellizcar sus ya duros pezones. ¿Podría Jasper ser amable con ella? Su beso había sido más confiado esta noche, y sus exigencias para que ella lo succionara con más fuerza indicaban que no estaba en contra de un poco de juego brusco.

Con una silenciosa maldición, Alice se puso de pie y dejó que su vestido y su flojo corsé cayeran al suelo. ¿Cómo podría irse a dormir con su cuerpo despertando de su letargo de privación sexual y su sangre caliente y fluyendo desenfrenadamente? ¿Y cómo incluso podría sobrevivir en una sociedad que esperaba que negase sus necesidades mientras esperaba la lujuria de un hombre o el interés?

Se quitó la camisa y se metió en la cama desnuda, disfrutando de la frescura del cobertor de satén y de la áspera caricia de las sábanas de hilo. Bajo las sábanas, permitió que una mano acariciase sus pechos mientras que la otra se deslizaba por encima de su estómago para tocar su sexo ya húmedo y listo.

¿Le gustaría a Jasper su cuerpo? ¿Disfrutaría poniendo su boca sobre su sexo, lamiendo su clítoris hinchado y deslizando los dedos y la lengua dentro de ella? Gimió mientras trabajaba su clítoris con el pulgar hasta que estaba jadeando y sollozando y... Dios, deseando tan desesperadamente su punto culminante que la hizo llorar.

¿Le gustaría a Jasper eso también? Alice rodó sobre su estómago y abrió los ojos. Probablemente era demasiado inexperta para interesarle a él de todos modos. Sólo porque a él le gustaba que ella lo tocara no significaba que quería tocarla a cambio. Los hombres eran a menudo egoístas. ¿Y ella realmente quería llevar a cabo tal escándalo por dormir con él? Él no era el hombre convencional que se había imaginado, el hombre con el que eventualmente se casaría y viviría con una pacífica armonía el resto de su vida.

Sonrió en la oscuridad. Pero ella no había pensado en encontrar a ese hombre en particular durante años. Simplemente necesitaba recuperar su confianza y saciar esa parte de su naturaleza que echaba de menos la parte física del matrimonio. Había formas de remediar su falta de experiencia, y ella tenía entrada en la casa del placer más singular de Inglaterra. Si realmente decidiera seguir los deseos de su cuerpo y disfrutar del sexo, estaba decidida a ser buena en eso.

Su mirada atrapó el retrato de Justin, y de pronto se sintió culpable. Allí estaba ella, conspirando para seducir a otro hombre sin pensar en su difunto esposo. ¿Él la odiaría? O ¿sería lo suficientemente generoso como para perdonarla por todos sus pecados? Al menos esta vez, entraba en la relación con los ojos abiertos, sin emociones incómodas como el amor para considerar. Esto no era sobre el matrimonio… se trataba de volver a descubrir su propia sexualidad. ¿Seguramente Justin de todas las personas aprobaría esto?

―Brody. Ahora que te has asegurado que he vuelto sin daños, vete. Soy muy capaz de meterme en la cama.

―Muy bien, señor, buenas noches.

Jasper esperó hasta que la puerta se cerrara con un golpe definitivo detrás de su ofendido ayuda de cámara y se dejó caer en el lado de la cama. Alice le había chupado la polla, y él simplemente se había sentado allí como un idiota y le había permitido... Gimió cuando su eje se sacudió y empezó a llenarse de nuevo.

Había querido tirarla sobre su regazo, abrirle las piernas y llenarla con su polla hasta que ella gritara. Sin embargo, no había hecho otra cosa que tomar lo que ella le había ofrecido sin darle nada a cambio. Se quitó la ropa y apagó todas las velas, excepto la de al lado de su cama.

Pero ¿qué podía darle? ¿Qué quería una mujer como Alice? Empalmó su eje, sintiéndolo engrosarse y alargarse, y suspiró. Una liberación nunca era suficiente, y, como regresar a la casa del placer y a Lord Minshom no era una opción, la mano y el surtido de juguetes tendría que ser suficiente.

Rebuscó en el cajón al lado de su cama y sacó un anillo de polla de cuero grueso, que tenía tres círculos para deslizar sobre su polla y bolas con hebillas en las correas para ajustar el agarre hasta conseguir la satisfacción que necesitaba. Fue deliberadamente rudo consigo mismo mientras rodeaba sus cojones con el cuero y tiraba de las correas con toda la fuerza que podía.

Fue incluso más duro con su polla, deslizando la gruesa correa de cuero y la hebilla hasta que su eje palpitaba junto con sus latidos del corazón y el líquido pre-seminal recubría sus dedos. La sangre atrapada en su eje hacía a la corona de su polla exquisitamente sensible.

Gimiendo, metió la mano en el cajón de nuevo, encontró un alfiler en forma de flor con un corto tallo de alambre de plata y lo enrolló en espiral alrededor de la punta de su polla. Mientras trabajaba su polla entre sus manos, la flor se incrustaba contra la mojada apertura y se deslizaba adentro y afuera, añadiéndose a la exquisita sensibilidad.

Trabajó su eje más duro, arrodillándose sobre la cama y apoyando la frente contra la cabecera para poder ver su carne tensándose contra el cuero. Captó el brillo del alfiler de plata y del alambre enrollado agarrando su corona, el gran peso de sus constreñidas bolas dolía y gritaba con la necesidad de desafiar a los apretados agarres y correrse. Una imagen de Alice chupándole su confinada polla mientras que Lord Minshom follaba su culo ardió en su cerebro, y llegó a su clímax, forzando a los espesos chorros de semilla a través del dolor y hacia la bendita liberación.

Cayó hacia adelante, jadeando como si hubiera corrido una milla, su polla aún contrayéndose y corriéndose en las suaves sábanas blancas. Con un gemido rodó sobre su espalda y con mucho cuidado desabrochó los lazos de cuero y quitó el pasador de plata. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que no podía oír el tictac del reloj.

Alice le había chupado la polla, y sin embargo no tenía idea de cómo complacerla. Jasper se quedó mirando los bordados cortinajes marrones de la cama. Diablos. Tendría que pedir ayuda.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 6**

―¿Es usted, señorita Alice? ¿Está buscando a su madre?

―Buenas noches, Judd.

Alice sonrió al mayordomo de su madre cuando él hizo un gesto para que ella entrase en la cálida cocina familiar de la casa del placer. En realidad, su madre era la última persona que quería ver. Helene tenía un don para saber exactamente lo que Alice más deseaba ocultar, y ella tenía mucho que ocultar en ese momento.

―La señora se fue a su otra casa esta noche. ¿Quiere enviarle un mensaje?

―No, no la molestes. Sólo vine a ver a mi hermana.

Su madre rara vez salía de su negocio para pasar tiempo en la casa con su esposo, Lord Philip Knowles, padre de los gemelos. Lo último que Alice quería hacer era interrumpir su noche juntos. Aunque Philips estaba involucrado en el establecimiento, ella sabía que se sentía frustrado muchas veces por la insistencia de Helene en mantener en secreto su matrimonio. Y si ella enviaba un mensaje, Alice sabía que su madre siempre vendría.

―La señorita Lisette está en el salón principal con el capitán David Gray. ¿Quiere ir a la casa del placer o que le pida a su hermana que baje a la cocina?

Alice tragó saliva. ―No, voy a ir a buscarla. ―Vaciló en la puerta. ―No se supone que tengas una máscara que puedas prestarme, ¿verdad?

―Por supuesto, milady. Voy a ir a buscar una. ¿Tiene alguna preferencia en cuanto al color?

En el momento en que Alice estaba enmascarada y detrás de Judd por la escalera, su corazón latía con fuerza. Uno nunca sabía exactamente con lo que se podía encontrarse en la casa del placer, y ella se había convertido en una mojigata. Para su alivio, el salón principal parecía relativamente tranquilo, los huéspedes más inclinados a relajarse y comer que a participar en una orgía.

Vio la cabeza rubia de Lisette en una de las mesas y se dirigió hacia ella. Su hermana llevaba un vestido de raso color crema de impecable corte que resaltaba su delgadez y aventajaba a sus pechos. El hombre sentado junto a Lisette de inmediato se puso en pie y se inclinó. Alice le dirigió una sonrisa distraída y se preguntó por qué Lisette pasaba su valioso tiempo con él. Parecía demasiado ordinario para justificar la caprichosa atención de su hermana, y demasiado mayor. Consideraba que tendría unos treinta años, si no más.

―Lisette.

―Alice, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

Alice frunció el ceño y miró fijamente a su compañero masculino. Lisette se encogió de hombros.

―Está bien. Este es mi amigo, el capitán David Gray. Es un conocido de toda la vida de mamá y es totalmente de confianza.

―Ma'am. ―El capitán Gray se inclinó y luego se volvió a Lisette. ―Tal vez me debería ir y relacionarme por un rato.

―Está bien, pero no te olvides de volver a hablar conmigo después.

―Por supuesto, señorita Delornay.

Alice lo vio alejarse y luego se volvió hacia Lisette, que seguía sonriendo. ―Parece un buen hombre.

―Lo es. ¿Por qué haces que suene como una crítica? ―Alice se sentó frente a Lisette en la silla que David había dejado vacía.

―Simplemente parece un poco mayor para ti.

―¿Mayor para mí qué?

―Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Lisette arrugó la nariz.

―Alice eres tan mojigata. David es mi amigo, no mi amante. Creo que él prefiere a los hombres en realidad, pero es difícil de decir. ―Tocó la mano de Alice. ―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Quería pedirte un consejo.

―¿A mí? ¿Quieres saber algo sobre moda?

Alice frunció el ceño y bajó la voz.

―Si vas a reírte de mí, me voy.

Lisette hizo un decoroso intento para enderezar su rostro.

―No, prometo que voy a escucharte. ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?

―Quiero ver cómo una mujer complace a un hombre.

Lisette se quedó boquiabierta.

―¿Perdón?

―¡Lisette! ―Alice siseó. ―Necesito que me enseñes una habitación donde pueda ver a una mujer haciendo el amor con un hombre, y no debes soltarle ni una palabra de esto a mamá.

―Como si yo lo haría. ―Lisette frunció el ceño. ―¿Estás segura de esto?

―Por supuesto que sí. ¡Tú y Christian fuisteis los que me dijisteis que saliera más!

―Sí, pero... parece que has avanzado bastante más rápidamente de lo que esperábamos. ―Lisette le dio un codazo a Alice en las costillas. ―Jasper Sokorvsky debe ser una especie de dios de la fertilidad.

―Oh, cállate. ¿Me puedes ayudar o no?

―Claro que puedo. ―Lisette se puso de pie, llevando a Alice con ella. ―Conozco la habitación perfecta. Vamos.

Jasper ingresó al salón principal de la casa de placer y contempló cautelosamente alrededor. Para su alivio no había ni rastro de Madame Helene, de Lord Minshom o de su hermano. Al menos, podría ser capaz de manejar sus asuntos con un mínimo de decoro. Como si tal cosa fuera posible. Gruñó interiormente.

―¿Jasper?

Se volvió y se encontró con Emmet McCarthy sonriéndole.

―Buenas tardes, Emmet. ―Jasper hizo un gesto hacia el rincón más tranquilo de la habitación. ―Gracias por venir.

Emmet se acomodó en una silla y estudió a Jasper durante un buen rato. ―Suenas muy formal. ¿Algo está mal?

Jasper se quedó mirando al mejor amigo de su hermano, un hombre que respetaba enormemente. Un hombre que había sufrido la peor vida que pudiera expresar, y sin embargo no sólo había sobrevivido, sino que había encontrado el amor.

―Necesito tu ayuda.

Los ojos azules de Emmet se entrecerraron.

―Por supuesto, cualquier cosa.

Jasper miró desesperadamente alrededor de la habitación llena de gente.

―¿Hay algún otro lugar donde podamos hablar?

Emmet se puso de pie al instante.

―Vamos arriba.

Llevó a Jasper a una de las habitaciones más privadas del segundo nivel y cerró la puerta.

―Ahora ¿qué es? ¿Estás en problemas?

Jasper se apoyó contra la puerta.

―No el tipo de problema que puede ser que pienses, pero necesito un consejo.

La encantadora sonrisa de Emmet volvió a aparecer.

―Y antes de que lo pidas, te prometo que no le diré nada a Edward.

―Ni a Madame Helene.

―¿En serio? ¿Y eso por qué?

―Sólo promételo.

Emmet se encogió de hombros.

―Por supuesto. Ahora, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?

Mientras luchaba para encontrar las palabras adecuadas, Jasper empezó a pasearse por la habitación.

―Quiero seducir a una mujer.

―¿Y?

―Quiero hacerlo bien.

Emmet lo miró perplejo.

―Entonces, encuentra a una mujer con experiencia aquí en la casa de placer y perfecciona tus habilidades.

―No es tan simple como eso.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

Jasper dejó de caminar, su espalda hacia Emmet, y cerró los ojos.

―Nunca me acosté con una mujer.

―¿Perdón?

Jasper se volvió para mirar a Emmet.

―Nunca he tenido sexo con una mujer. ¿Cómo demonios se supone que me aseguraré que ella lo disfruta, cuando no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo?

La expresión atónita de Emmet hizo que Jasper quisiera correr y esconderse.

―Pero tienes veinticinco años.

―Y fui violado por un hombre cuando tenía apenas veinte.

―Dios, Jasper...

Trató de sonreír.

―He follado con un montón de hombres sin embargo, o mejor dicho, ellos me han jodido a mí, así que tengo algo de experiencia.

―Discúlpame por preguntar esto, ¿pero hay una razón particular para tu repentino deseo por una mujer?

Jasper frunció el ceño.

―Mis razones son mías, pero ¿por qué no debería tener sexo con alguien que deseo?

Emmet dudó, su calma mirada sobre Jasper.

―Sabes que no hay vergüenza en admitir que prefieres a los hombres. No tienes que acostarte con una mujer para demostrarle algo a Edward, a tu familia o, más importante, a ti mismo.

―¿Por qué todos asumen que prefiero a los hombres? ¿Cuándo _alguna vez _he expresado una preferencia?

Emmet se miró las uñas.

―La gente asume cosas, y el hecho de que nunca hayas sido visto con una mujer tal vez explique eso. ―Miró hacia arriba. ―Y el hecho de que tienes veinticinco años y sólo has follado con hombres.

Jasper miró impotentemente a Emmet, sus manos en puños a los costados, su corazón corriendo carreras con sus pensamientos. ¿Cuánto podría revelar sobre el cambio en sus sentimientos, sobre sus dudas acerca de todo lo que alguna vez había creído verdadero sobre sí mismo?

―Hace poco me di cuenta de que ya no me gustaba ser humillado sexualmente.

―¿Por Minshom?

―Por nadie. Me di cuenta de que quería tratar de averiguar lo que _deseo_, no lo que me han dicho que me gustaría o lo que me han forzado a ser partícipe.

―No hay nada malo en eso.

―Gracias. Me ha tomado el tiempo suficiente llegar a eso. Pero acá estoy ahora, y tengo la intención de tratar de descubrirlo por mí mismo.

―¿Sabes que podría no gustarte lo que descubras?

Jasper miró hacia arriba, vio el entendimiento en el rostro de Emmet y se encogió de hombros.

―¿Quieres decir que podría darme cuenta que necesito el dolor para disfrutar del sexo y que realmente prefiero a los hombres?

―Esa es una posibilidad real. Algunos podrían decir que tus opciones hasta el momento han sido las correctas y que simplemente estás luchando con tu verdadera naturaleza.

―¿Qué dirías tú?

―No, te diría que salgas y experimentes, que encuentres lo que realmente deseas y lo abraces, cualquier cosa que eso pueda ser.

Jasper tragó saliva.

―Gracias, Emmet.

Emmet asintió con la cabeza lentamente, su rostro una vez más calmado y reflexivo.

―Entonces tenemos que encontrarte una mujer con experiencia y discreta.

―Sí, eso sería de gran ayuda.

Emmet se levantó.

―¿Te quedarás aquí mientras voy a preguntar si la lady que estoy pensando está disponible esta noche?

―Por supuesto.

Después de que Emmet salió, Jasper se hundió en una silla y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Esa había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había tenido que hacer. No le había dicho a Emmet que tendía a evitar a las mujeres, por miedo a que se rieran de su inexperiencia o, peor aún, que él de alguna manera les hiciera daño con sus perversos deseos. Alice era diferente de alguna manera. Su dulzura, combinada con su mordaz pragmatismo francés lo intrigaba.

Quería tocarla íntimamente, ver su cuerpo convulsionándose en la agonía de la pasión, para adivinar el secreto y comprender lo que hacía que amar a una mujer sea tan diferente de amar a un hombre. Su polla se sacudió ante el pensamiento, y miró hacia la puerta, preguntándose si Emmet efectivamente volvería después de todo, o simplemente lo había dejado solo.

La puerta se abrió y él se puso de pie, alisándose el cabello desordenado. Emmet estaba sonriendo.

―He encontrado a la mujer perfecta. Hará que uses algún tipo de máscara de cuero para ocultar tu identidad. ―Se encogió de hombros. ―A ella no le gusta saber con quién está follando, y le encanta tomar el papel dominante. Pensé que no te molestaría en absoluto.

La pragmática interpretación de Emmet hizo que Jasper quisiera gemir. Al parecer, sus gustos sexuales eran conocidos por más gente de la que se daba cuenta.

―Eso suena perfectamente aceptable, Emmet. Gracias por tu ayuda. ―Tragó saliva. ―¿Nos vamos?

―¡Deja de empujarme!

―No lo hago.

Alice miró a Lisette, que caminaba delante de ella en el estrecho pasillo panorámico entre las habitaciones del segundo piso.

―¿Por qué sólo no entramos a uno de los salones públicos fuera del salón principal y nos sentamos? ¿Por qué tiene que ser aquí?

Lisette se volvió hacia Alice.

―Porque lo que necesitamos ver es mucho más íntimo que eso, y hay una mujer en este piso que se especializa en entrenar a los hombres para que alcancen su pico sexual.

Alice suspiró y siguió a su hermana al siguiente lugar de visualización. Debía asumir que Lisette sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero todavía sentía aprehensión.

―Por supuesto, ―Lisette susurró: ―si quieres probarlo por ti misma, estoy segura de que podría persuadir a David para que se acueste y te permita rastrear todo sobre él. Podría ser divertido.

―No, esto está muy bien, gracias.

Lisette le dio un codazo.

―Cobarde.

Por supuesto que era una cobarde, ¿quién podría dudarlo?

Alice se apoyó contra la pared y dio una mirada a través del pequeño espejo dentro de la habitación. Una mujer vestida con un corsé de encaje negro, medias y altas botas de montar lustradas, se paseaba por la sala. Llevaba un látigo delgado que constantemente golpeaba contra su muslo. Aunque no estaba en la flor de la juventud, era una criatura magnífica. Cabello castaño recogido sobre su cabeza, piel blanca como la leche y un exuberante pecho para volver salvajes a los hombres.

Alice miró hacia abajo a sus propios pechos mediocres. La mujer no sólo era hermosa, sino que irradiaba confianza, algo que Alice había perdido y necesitaba desesperadamente recuperar si quería llegar a alguna parte con Jasper. Y ella quería a Jasper… su falta de agresividad y su innata honestidad la atraían. Él le ofrecía una oportunidad de compensar los errores del pasado, de redescubrir el ser sexual que ella tenía la intención de ser después de la distorsión de su matrimonio.

―Mira, ―le susurró Lisette. ―Aquí viene él…

Más parecido a anteojeras de caballos, el arnés de cuero que cubría la mitad superior de la cara de Jasper y también su cabello, le restringía la visión lateral. Jasper se centró en la mujer frente a él, lo que no fue una dificultad dado que era una visión de formidable belleza femenina. Una exuberante pelirroja vestida de cuero y encaje, un látigo en la mano y un ceño fruncido en el rostro.

Le apuntó con el látigo.

―Puedes llamarme señora. Desvístete y no hables a menos que yo te lo diga.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza y lentamente se quitó la ropa, consciente de que ella daba vueltas alrededor suyo mientras se desnudaba, su mirada parpadeaba sobre su cuerpo como si estuviera juzgando la carne de un caballo. Para su sorpresa, ella le recordaba a muchos de los hombres con los que había estado, sumamente segura, supremamente dominante y bastante capaz de hacerle hacer lo que ella quisiera. Emmet había elegido bien. Había encontrado casi una versión femenina del Señor Minshom. De alguna manera el pensamiento calmó los nervios de Jasper.

―Date prisa.

El látigo le rozó el glúteo y saltó. Cuando estuvo desnudo, se irguió y la enfrentó otra vez. Ella asintió lentamente.

―Muy bonito. Ahora ponte de rodillas.

Jasper obedeció y esperó hasta que ella se paró cerca de él.

―Lo primero que tienes que aprender es que las mujeres tienen necesidades, no están simplemente para ser folladas con fines reproductivos. Están para ser amadas. ―Usó el látigo para levantarle la barbilla. ―Aprenderás a dejar tus deseos egoístas a un lado y a complacer a tu mujer.

Se dirigió hacia una silla dorada adornada y se sentó.

―Ven aquí.

Jasper no estaba seguro si se suponía que debía ir gateando o levantarse y caminar. Decidió ponerse de pie, consciente de que cada vez que ella ladrada una orden, su polla se endurecía aún más. Ella no pareció satisfecha de su decisión, pero le permitió volver a ponerse de rodillas delante de ella sin hacer comentarios ni aplicar el látigo.

―Pon tus manos detrás de la espalda y déjalas allí. Ahora presta atención.

Ella abrió las piernas para mostrar su sexo afeitado, y Jasper aspiró el aroma de su excitación. Se estremeció mientras frotaba la punta del látigo sobre un pequeño nudo de carne que sobresalía justo arriba de la curva interior con forma de boca.

―Este es mi brote del amor, mi nudo duro, mi perla, mi clítoris… puedes llamarlo como quieras, pero aprenderás a ponerle la misma cantidad de obsesiva atención que le pones a tu polla. Piensa en él como una polla en miniatura, la fuente de extremo placer y felicidad de una mujer, y tuya, si lo atiendes con cuidado.

Alejó el látigo.

―Quiero que lo lamas, lo chupes, juga con él hasta que yo te diga que te detengas.

Jasper se obligó a no cerrar los ojos cuando se inclinó hacia delante entre sus extendidos muslos blancos. Ella rodeó con su mano la parte posterior de su máscara de cuero y lo empujó más cerca.

―Hazlo.

Él obedeció, su lengua se deslizó sobre la sorprendentemente resbaladiza carne hasta que encontró el duro nudo de nervios y comenzó a explorar. Su curiosidad crecía mientras ella se tensaba cada vez más, animándolo mientras él chupaba, lamía y utilizaba sus dientes sobre la yema cada vez más hinchada. Se olvidó del tiempo, de respirar, de cualquier cosa que no sea el placer que ese pequeño pedacito de ella parecía disfrutar con tanta alegría.

Su cuerpo se unió al ritmo, su erecto eje chocaba contra la madera y el brocado de la silla hasta que él quiso gemir. Se sacudió cuando ella deslizó el látigo entre sus piernas y comenzó a darle golpecitos a su polla.

―Retrocede, esto no es para ti. Desliza la boca hacia abajo, lame mis pliegues y utiliza la lengua como una polla para deslizarte dentro de mí.

Jasper engulló un poco de un muy necesario aire y se movió más abajo, fascinado por los regordetes montículos de su carne, la suavidad en los labios y la cálida humedad del agujero en su centro. Apuntó su lengua y empujó dentro de ella, sintiendo sus músculos contraerse alrededor de él y repitió la acción hasta que su mandíbula comenzó a doler.

Su mano se cerró sobre su cabeza, manteniéndolo inmóvil, su lengua profundamente en su interior.

―Dame la mano.

Él ciegamente levantó su brazo, y ella aferró su muñeca, ubicando sus dedos sobre la redondez de su pecho y el encaje de su corsé.

―Toca mi pecho, aprieta mi pezón, hazme correr.

Dios, él estaba en llamas, tan ansioso de complacerla, tan consumido por su pasión que habría hecho cualquier cosa que ella le dijera en ese punto.

―Eso está bien, sigue así, desliza tus dedos dentro de mí al lado de tu lengua.

Se las arregló para conseguir introducir dos dedos mientras su boca seguía trabajando, bombeándolos arriba y abajo como una verdadera polla mientras ella se apretaba contra él. ¿Le gustaría a Alice esta doble penetración de lengua y dedos? ¿Gritaría su nombre cuando se corriera?

―Ah... ―Su grito fue seguido por una serie de estremecimientos y convulsiones de los músculos de su interior. Se sorprendió de lo fuerte que se volvió el agarre sobre sus dedos antes de que ella lo liberara con una gran cantidad de crema. Él giró su cara hacia su muslo y luchó por respirar, su polla estaba tan dura ahora que podía sentir cada pulsación de los latidos de su corazón en su carne excitada.

―Muy bien. Ahora levántate y ven a la cama.

Esperó a que ella se ubicara sobre el rojo cobertor de seda y luego subió a su lado. Su sonrisa no era agradable.

―No has terminado todavía. A diferencia de los hombres, las mujeres pueden correrse más de una vez. Recuérdalo. ―Le dio unas palmaditas en el estómago. ―Siéntate a ahorcajadas sobre mí, pero ten cuidado de no aplastarme.

Jasper también fue cuidadoso de no permitir que su polla rozara contra su cadera cuando pasó una pierna por encima de su cuerpo y se ubicó sobre ella, su peso equilibrado sobre sus manos y rodillas. Sus bolas raspaban contra el áspero encaje negro de su corsé y su eje se levantó como algún horrible tallo púrpura contra su vientre.

―Besa mis pechos.

Se inclinó hacia delante e hizo lo que le dijo, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel contra su boca, el duro empuje de su pezón entre sus dientes. Mientras se movía sobre ella, su atrapado pene se volvió extraordinariamente sensible, pero su entrenamiento con Lord Minshom lo dejaba en una buena posición, y fue capaz de evitar la ansiedad por correrse.

Ella recorría su cuerpo con sus manos, acariciándole las nalgas, la parte inferior de sus bolas, la espalda, en una corriente sin fin de sensaciones. Él continuó chupándola hasta que ella estuvo gimiendo con cada tirón de su boca sobre el apretado pezón.

―Detente ahora y siéntate.

Él retrocedió, bajó la mirada hacia ella, su respiración tan agitada como la de ella. Le tocó el lloroso eje con un dedo.

―Estoy impresionada de que no te hayas corrido todavía.

Él logró una temblorosa sonrisa, recordando justo a tiempo que no debía hablar.

―Tal vez debería recompensarte. ―Ella lo consideraba mientras su dedo hacía tortuosos dibujos sobre su palpitante polla húmeda. ―Da la vuelta.

Jasper se quedó mirándola hasta que ella hizo un ruido de impaciencia.

―Da la vuelta hasta que tu cabeza esté por encima de mi sexo y tu culo cerca de mi cara. Ahora hazme correr otra vez.

Él obedeció, bajó la cabeza y la probó, utilizó su lengua, sus dientes y sus dedos para ponerla resbaladiza y mojada otra vez. Casi se ahogó cuando sintió que ella tragaba su eje y comenzaba a succionar, igualó su ritmo al de ella, se olvidó de todo salvo de la instintiva necesidad de hacer que se corriera antes que él.

Ella se retorcía en contra de sus dedos, levantó las caderas para empujarse contra su cara. Ninguna delicadeza ahora, sólo el juego de cuerpo a cuerpo en una carrera hacia la finalización y una liberación que él quería más que nada.

Ella convulsionó contra sus tres dedos alojados, y él no pudo contenerse por más tiempo, permitiendo que su semen se derramase en la garganta de ella, en calientes chorros urgentes.

Cuando ella liberó su polla, él rodó sobre su espalda y miró hacia el techo pintado de blanco. Era interesante que en los últimos estertores de la pasión, las mujeres actuaban como los hombres, tan ávidas de realización que todo lo que les importaba era la búsqueda de lo puramente físico.

―Lo has hecho bien, joven. Tienes una resistencia excelente. Toda mujer debería estar contenta de tenerte en su cama.

Jasper abrió los ojos y miró a la mujer pelirroja.

Sus labios temblaron ante el pensamiento de que ella le estaba dando un certificado de aprobación para que él lo mostrara en la pared de su dormitorio e impresionara a su futura esposa.

―Gracias. Lo disfruté.

Su sonrisa era más caliente ahora.

―Estoy encantada de escucharlo. ―Agitó los dedos hacia él. ―Ahora ya puedes comenzar, tengo otro hombre para entrenar en media hora.

Alice apretó los dedos sobre sus labios mientras contemplaba al hombre que complacía a la mujer pelirroja con la boca y los dedos.

¿Tendría el valor de exigir cosas tan deliciosas de un hombre? Más puntualmente, ¿Jasper le permitiría decirle lo que tenía que hacer de esa manera?

Lisette le dio un codazo en las costillas.

―Él es bastante lindo, ¿no? Me pregunto cómo se llama.

―Ssh.

Alice sentía curiosidad por sí misma, pero no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que Lisette lo supiera. El cuerpo del hombre era musculoso, sus nalgas duras y altas, el pecho ligeramente velludo. Y su polla... Se negó a pensar en lo grande y dura que se veía, lo húmeda y lista para resbalarse en el interior del lugar más secreto de una mujer y darle lo que necesitaba.

Se humedeció los labios cuando la mujer se recostó en la cama e invitó al hombre a sentarse sobre ella. A la luz de las velas, notaba las finas líneas blancas diagonales que desvirtuaban la superficie lisa de la espalda del hombre. En la base de su espina dorsal se veía como si alguien hubiera tratado de tallar sus iniciales en la piel. Incluso a través de su excitación, su estómago se apretó. ¿Quién podría haberle hecho eso a este hombre?

―¿Lisette? ―Susurró. ―Parece que está lleno de cicatrices.

Lisette se encogió de hombros.

―Muchos de los hombres ingleses las tienen, es un legado de su educación en escuelas públicas. ―Palmeó el brazo a Alice. ―Tengo que encontrarme con David, ven a buscarme cuando hayas terminado de ver.

Alice hizo un gesto distraído con su mano para despedirla y volvió a concentrarse en la habitación. ¿Cómo de inhumana era la clase alta inglesa para enviar a sus niños lejos de casa a una edad tan temprana, dejándolos a merced de hombres que a menudo no tenían las mejores intenciones?

Vio que el hombre succionaba los pechos de la mujer, se preguntaba cómo se las arreglaba para permanecer tan erecto durante tanto tiempo. En su limitada experiencia, los hombres llegaban a una enorme velocidad. Un profundo anhelo se movió dentro de ella, y su vientre se apretó, liberando su propia crema cuando el hombre cambió su posición y se ubicó para lamer y trabajar con los dedos el sexo de la mujer otra vez.

Ella deseaba esa sensación desesperadamente. Con una mirada furtiva hacia arriba y abajo del estrecho pasillo, deslizó su mano por la abertura del bolsillo de su vestido, empujó la enagua fuera del camino y ubicó sus dedos sobre su monte. Oh, Dios, estaba tan mojada, tan lista para ser tomada... Su cuerpo fácilmente cedió para permitir que dos de sus dedos pasen al interior.

¿Podría tratar a Jasper de esta manera? ¿Decirle lo que quería, ponerlo de rodillas y a su servicio? La última vez que había tratado de ser sexualmente aventurera había resultado un desastre. Los recuerdos de Justin y su amigo Sir Harry Jones la asaltaron, las terribles complejidades del amor no correspondido. ¿Era lo suficientemente valiente como para intentarlo de nuevo?

La mujer pelirroja empezó a llegar, sus gritos llenaban el cuarto. Alice llegó a su clímax también, cerrando los ojos contra el éxtasis en el rostro de la mujer mientras chupaba el pene del hombre hasta su liberación.

Había poder en hacer esto para una mujer, ¿pero ella estaba dispuesta a esgrimir de nuevo?

Cuando encontró el valor para mirar otra vez dentro de la sala, el hombre había desaparecido, dejando a la mujer en la cama. Su sonrisa de satisfacción la hizo sentir celos a Alice. Tratar de aparentar que su vida íntima había muerto con Justin no había funcionado en absoluto. Tenía que llegar a un acuerdo con sus necesidades y encontrar lo que quería.

Alice llevó sus dedos a sus labios y aspiró su propio aroma. Quería hacer a un hombre rogar por ella, pero quería ser quien lo hiciera mendigar, incluso más. El escandaloso pensamiento la sorprendió hasta la médula. ¿Era más parecida a su madre de lo que se había imaginado? ¿Todavía anhelaba lo prohibido, lo pecaminoso, lo desconocido?

Con un gemido, Alice se quitó la máscara y se tambaleó por el pasillo, su mano en la pared para ayudarse en la huída. Empujó la puerta que conducía al pasillo principal y chocó con un duro cuerpo de hombre.

―Perdón, señor.

―¿Alice?

Miró a la sorprendida cara de Jasper y le dieron ganas de llorar. ¿De todas las personas para encontrarse en este embarazoso momento de auto-revelación, por qué tenía que ser él?


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 7**

―Estaba buscando a mi hermana.

Alice soltó las palabras bruscamente mientras Jasper se quedó mirándola. Ella tenía las mejillas encendidas, y parecía al borde de las lágrimas. Su esbelto cuerpo temblaba en sus brazos. Una máscara de plata se cayó de sus dedos, y ella no hizo ningún ademán para recogerla. Miró hacia la puerta donde ella había salido.

―¿Allí dentro?

Se soltó de su agarre e ineficazmente se acomodó el cabello.

―Sólo tomé un atajo para no caminar sola a lo largo del corredor principal. Realmente no debería estar aquí esta noche.

―Ni yo.

Comenzó a andar por el pasillo, casi corriendo en su afán de alejarse de él, pero él se mantuvo detrás de ella, la mirada fija en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

―Alice, ¿puedes aflojar el paso?

Se detuvo abruptamente y se volvió hacia él.

―¿Por qué? ¿Quieres decirme lo que estás haciendo aquí? ¿No dijiste que querías permanecer lejos de este lugar?

Un desacostumbrado resentimiento lo embargó. _Maldita sea, había venido aquí por ella._

―_Tú_ dijiste que nunca venías aquí.

Ella se alejó de nuevo, alcanzó la escalera principal y comenzó a bajar hacia los salones principales. Él la siguió, cogiendo su brazo en la parte inferior de la escalera.

―Alice, ¿te has irritado porque estoy aquí o porque te he encontrado aquí?

Lo miró.

―Las dos cosas.

Bueno, al menos estaba siendo honesta. Él la apartó de la escalera hacia la puerta de servicio.

―Estoy seguro que tienes una llave para las áreas privadas de la casa. Vamos a pasar por aquí.

La siguió dentro del oscuro rellano más allá de la puerta cubierta de bayeta verde y esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz tenue. La desnudez de este nuevo entorno era un gran contraste con la suntuosidad de los salones.

―Los hombres son todos mentirosos.

―No todos los hombres, ¿y quien dijo que yo te estuve engañando?

Sus ojos brillaban con desafío.

―Has tenido sexo. Lo huelo en ti.

―No, de verdad, solo estaba...

Infierno, su explicación sonaba débil incluso para sus propios oídos. Difícilmente podría decirle que había ido a mejorar su técnica para beneficio de ella. Alice se alejó tres pasos de él, los hombros rígidos, y sus brazos abrazando su cintura.

―¿Por qué no tuviste sexo conmigo?

Él luchó para no quedarse mirándola boquiabierto.

―¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?

―Eso significa que me he convertido en un símbolo de diversión. Una viuda solitaria que no puede prescindir de un hombre en su cama. Una mujer reducida a discutir con un hombre de por qué no quiere tener sexo con ella.

―No termino de seguirte.

Ella se volvió para enfrentarlo.

―Por supuesto que no, eres un hombre.

Él extendió sus manos ampliamente.

―¿Qué quieres que te diga, Alice? ¿Qué siento ser un hombre, que lamento no haberte puesto encima de mi hombro inmediatamente, subir las escaleras y violarte en nuestra primera cita?

―Ahora estás siendo absurdo.

―Entonces, ayúdame a entender.

Ella levantó la cabeza lentamente. En la penumbra, las lágrimas brillaban en las esquinas de sus hermosos ojos.

―Te dije que amaba a mi marido tanto que no pude contemplar la cama de otro hombre.

―Sí, lo recuerdo.

―Y, sin embargo la primera vez que me besaste, te devolví el beso.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

―Lo hiciste.

―Y después... luego te chupé la polla.

Se recostó hacia atrás contra la pared, tratando de parecer relajado a la vez que su cuerpo respondía a ese íntimo recuerdo.

―Sí.

―Me mentía a mí misma porque tenía miedo de admitir que me gustaba tener sexo mucho más de lo que una dama debería. ―Hizo una mueca. ―Quiero ser una viuda casta y pura, pero parece que no puedo dejar de desear.

―Estoy seguro de que tu madre diría que una mujer tiene derecho a disfrutar del sexo tanto como un hombre.

Ella se quedó inmóvil.

―¿Y estás de acuerdo con ella?

Se encogió de hombros.

―Por supuesto.

―Pero se siente mal tener estos pensamientos desvergonzados, querer algo tan... básico.

―¿Por qué?

Ella lo miró y luego se alejó.

―Porque el sexo es algo muy poderoso. Las emociones fuertes pueden arruinar la vida de la gente.

―¿Estás pensando en tu marido?

―No, en mí misma y en mi madre. La pasión que ella y Philips compartieron casi la destruyó.

―Pero ella encontró el amor con él, ¿verdad?, así que todo lo demás no tiene importancia.

―Para ella, tal vez. Para sus hijos, eso significó una vida de separación, de desconocimiento. ―Suspiró. ―Por favor, no me malinterpretes, no tengo más que admiración por mi madre, pero me juré a mí misma que iba a vivir una vida más convencional y evitar grandes pasiones si pudiera.

El silencio cayó entre ellos mientras él la contemplaba.

―¿Piensas que tus necesidades me escandalizarán?

―No sé.

―Alice, nada me escandaliza.

Ella trató de sonreír.

―Lo dudo.

―¿Y qué, si llegaras a ser completamente honesta en este momento en particular, que querrías de mí?

Ella se estremeció.

―Tus manos en mí, tu boca...

Su pulso se aceleró.

―Y si yo te ofreciera esas cosas, en el espíritu de honestidad entre nosotros, ¿estarías sorprendida por mi comportamiento?

―No, como ya dije, eres un hombre.

―Pero si, como insiste tu madre, somos iguales sexualmente, ¿por qué no deberías obtener lo que deseas?

Ella no hablaba, pero su cuerpo giró lejos de él, a punto de salir huyendo. Él le tendió la mano.

―Alice...

Se volvió lentamente, y él tiró con fuerza de su mano contra él. En verdad, no esperaba estar ejercitando sus nuevas habilidades tan rápidamente, pero no iba a decepcionar a Alice de nuevo. Buscó su boca, besando sus labios hasta que ella los abrió. Ella curvó su mano alrededor de la base de su cráneo, manteniéndolo cerca.

Ella gimió contra de su boca, el quejumbroso sonido fue suficiente para ponerlo duro y animar a sus manos para recorrer su cuerpo a voluntad.

―Por favor...

La besó en la garganta, en la oreja, en la línea de su mandíbula.

―¿Qué quieres, Alice?

Ella tomó su mano derecha y la colocó sobre su pecho. Él pasó los dedos por el borde de su canesú y la seda susurró. Al deslizar la punta de su dedo índice por debajo de la tela, se encontró con su pezón duro y ya listo para él. Dios, quería probarla allí.

Le arrastró la espalda sobre su brazo e inclinó la cabeza, hizo a un lado tanto como pudo su canesú y corsé y ubicó la boca sobre su pecho. Ella apretaba los dedos en su pelo, instándolo incluso cuando su mano se deslizó por encima de su cadera y arrugó las faldas y enaguas. Ahuecó su montículo en la palma de mano y se mantuvo inmóvil.

―¿Me quieres aquí?

―Sí, oh por favor, sí.

Acarició con el pulgar su hinchado brote, la sintió temblar entre sus brazos y deslizó un dedo a través de su resbaladizo húmedo calor, su corazón acelerado, su respiración tan desequilibrada como la de ella. Esto significaba mucho más con Alice, su deseo de complacerla no conocía fronteras. Empezó a mover su dedo hacia adentro y hacia fuera, se preguntó cómo se sentiría su polla haciendo lo mismo, queriendo correrse con sólo pensarlo.

―Más, dame más.

Sonrió mientras ella se arqueaba contra él, su sexo presionando en su mano atrapada, tan exigente para una mujer tan pequeña, tan segura de lo que necesitaba de él. Ella se estremeció cuando añadió dos dedos más y bombeó más fuerte. Todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras que llegaba a su clímax y se aferró a él como si le ofreciera todo lo que un hombre podía darle. Por un momento glorioso, sintió que incluso podría ser él ese hombre.

Después que ella dejó de apretarse y retorcerse contra sus dedos, él simplemente la sostuvo equilibrada sobre la palma de su mano, todo su cuerpo se relajó contra él, tan lánguida y satisfecha como un gatito. Sus rizos le hicieron cosquillas en la cara e inclinó la cabeza para rozar su cuello.

―¿Mejor?

Ella se movió en sus brazos. De mala gana, él levantó la cabeza mientras ella lo empujaba.

―¿Qué hice ahora?

Tenía los labios hinchados por sus besos, su pelo desordenado, la falda plegada, y sin embargo parecía más hermosa para él de lo que nunca antes. Se encontró sonriéndole como un tonto y se dio cuenta que ella no estaba sonriendo.

―Me diste lo que te pedí.

―¿Y que estuvo mal?

Ella levantó la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos.

―No, eso fue... maravilloso.

―¿Entonces por qué no estás contenta?

―Porque me demostraste lo mucho que quiero compartir una cama.

Jasper suspiró. Dios, ¿por qué las mujeres eran tan complicadas? Al menos un hombre tomaba su placer y se alejaba sin tener que analizar cada segundo de eso.

―Compartiré la cama contigo si lo deseas.

Ella cerró brevemente los ojos.

―No digas eso.

―¿Por qué no? Es la verdad.

Ella se movió de repente hacia las escaleras, deteniéndose para mirarlo por encima de su hombro.

―Ahora voy a estar soñando contigo toda la noche.

―¿Y eso es algo malo? Yo voy a estar soñando contigo también. ―Le tendió la mano otra vez. ―Si realmente me quieres, volvamos adentro y encontremos una habitación.

―No puedo hacer eso.

―¿Por qué no?

―Porque... no puedo.

Jasper dejó que su mano caiga a su lado.

―¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti ahora?

―¡Eso no es lo que he dicho!

Él hizo una reverencia, consciente del dolor en su pene y, ridículamente, en su corazón.

―¿Tal vez prefieras experimentar con otra persona?

Alice suspiró.

―Estás siendo estúpido, y no estoy en un estado para seguir discutiendo contigo. Ven a verme mañana, y hablaremos sobre esto de una manera razonable.

―Pero no me siento razonable.

―Puedo ver eso.

La observó mientras bajaba por las escaleras, sus faldas volaban, y sus zapatillas femeninas apenas hacían ruido. Una parte de él quería seguirla, empujarla contra la pared y enterrarle su grueso eje profundamente en el interior hasta que ella gritara su liberación. Estampó su mano contra la pared, disfrutando del dolor que se disparó por su brazo.

Pero ¿y si realmente había terminado con él? Presionó la frente en el frío implacable del ladrillo. Dios, odiaba esta falta de confianza en sí mismo. Minshom le había hecho esto, y necesitaba dejar de creerlo. Ante el pensamiento de su torturador, la frustrada polla de Jasper comenzó a palpitar de anticipación. ¿Era eso lo que realmente necesitaba ahora? ¿Subir al tercer piso, arrodillarse frente a Minshom y arrepentirse de su estúpida fantasía de poder conectarse sexualmente con una mujer?

Un sonido por debajo de él lo hizo enderezarse y volverse. ¿Alice había vuelto? Su eje respondió con entusiasmo. Pero esta no era la sombra de una mujer trepándose sobre la escalera. Eran las pisadas más pesadas de un hombre.

Jasper se echó hacia atrás contra la pared cuando el capitán David Gray apareció en el rellano, sombrero en mano, con el abrigo azul desabrochado como si acabara de llegar. Dudó cuando vio a Jasper, pero su sonrisa era cálida.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Jasper sólo lo miró fijamente. Conocía a David desde hacía años, sabía que su amigo no se hacía cuestionamientos acerca de lo él era o lo que quería.

―Me estoy escondiendo, supongo.

―¿De qué?

―De mí mismo.

David asintió como si lo que Jasper había dicho tuviera perfecto sentido. ―No te he visto en el tercer piso desde hace un tiempo. ¿Es eso lo que estás tratando de evitar?

―Sí.

―Puedo entender eso. Trato de evitarlo yo mismo. ―Hizo un gesto hacia las escaleras. ―Estaba a punto de irme, ¿te importaría salir conmigo?

―No sé si puedo.

―¿Por qué piensas que no puedes sobrevivir la noche sin las atenciones de Lord Minshom?

Los ojos de Jasper se encajaron en los de David.

―¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?

―Porque hace algunos años yo sentí lo mismo. ― La sonrisa de David desapareció. ―Pero me liberé de él, así que es posible.

―Tal vez tú simplemente eres un hombre más fuerte que yo.

―No, no lo soy. Sólo que aprendí a valorarme más a mí mismo.

Jasper bajó la mirada.

―En este momento anhelo esa "atención" más de lo que quiero respirar.

―Él tiene ese efecto en las personas, pero hay muchas otras maneras de alcanzar la satisfacción sexual sin someterse a ese hijo de puta. ―Hizo una pausa. ―¿Qué si yo te ofreciera una alternativa al Señor Minshom y al tercer piso?

Jasper se enderezó y corrió una mano temblorosa por su cabello ya desordenado. ―¿Tienes una alternativa?

La sonrisa de David era tranquila.

―En mi casa, si te interesa unirte a mí.

Un oscuro entusiasmo se enroscó a través del cuerpo de Jasper. Estaba duro y listo para follar. Si no podía tener a Alice, y por qué ella iba a quererlo dentro de él después de todo, necesitaba a alguien, y si Lord Minshom estaba fuera de la cuestión, David definitivamente serviría.

Alice entró en la cocina, con la cara enrojecida, todo su cuerpo todavía temblando por las caricias de Jasper.

―Alice, ¿estás bien?

Saltó y se volvió hacia su madre, que estaba sentada en la sombra junto a la chimenea. A pesar de lo avanzado de la hora, su madre todavía estaba hermosa mientras se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás en la vieja silla de pino, sus delicados pies balanceándose con cada movimiento.

―Pensé que esta noche ibas a quedarte con Philips.

Helene hizo un gesto desdeñoso.

―Hicimos el amor magníficamente y luego tuve que echarlo a perder al insistir en hacer planes para pasar más tiempo juntos. Los hombres son tan molestos.

Alice se quedó donde estaba y se recostó contra la puerta. Ella esperaba que su madre no la viera demasiado bien.

―Puedo entender la frustración de Philips, mamá. Eres una mujer muy ocupada.

―Sabía eso cuando nos casamos. No es excusa.

Alice sabía que era inútil discutir. Nunca había entendido el funcionamiento interno del tempestuoso matrimonio de su madre con Philips. Ellos, sin embargo, parecían prosperar en él.

―¿Y qué haces aquí, Alice, tan enrojecida y diferente de ti misma?

Silenciosamente Alice gruñó. Su madre era famosa por su habilidad para olfatear la discordia romántica, los comienzos de un romance o el final de un matrimonio.

―Vine a ver a Lisette.

―¿Y?

―Y ella estaba arriba, en la casa el placer con el Capitán Gray, así que fui a buscarla.

―Eso debe haber sido hace un rato largo, porque Lisette estuvo aquí hablando conmigo.

―Lo sé, acabo de ver al Capitán Gray en la escalera. Me dijo que Lisette estaba aquí.

Helene dejó de mecerse.

―Alice, ven y siéntate donde pueda verte, y dime lo que está pasando.

Cuando su madre usaba esa voz, era muy difícil desobedecer. Alice se acercó más, tratando de decidir qué partes de la historia debería compartir y cuáles no.

―Bon, ―dijo su madre. ―Ahora dime por qué te has retrasado en los salones.

―Porque Lisette me llamó cobarde y me atreví a mirar alrededor mientras estuve allí arriba.

―Eso suena como a tu hermana. Pero ¿por qué estuviste de acuerdo?

―¿Porque tenía curiosidad?

―¡Por fin! ―Helene aplaudió con las manos. ―Sabía que eras demasiado joven para enterrarte a ti misma en la tumba de tu marido.

―Mamá... ―Alice encorvó un hombro.

―Ahora ¿qué consejo puedo darte para comenzar otra vez? ―Helene se inclinó hacia delante, con una expresión decidida. ―Lo más importante, creo, es cómo evitar un embarazo, ¿_oui_?

Alice miró impotente a su madre. Tal vez sería mejor simplemente mantenerse en silencio y escucharla. Podría recoger algunos consejos útiles sin tener que traicionarse a sí misma.

―Sí, mamá.

―He hablado de esto con muchas mujeres en los últimos años, y tengo algunas ideas acerca de cuándo es el mejor momento para concebir o, en tu caso, para evitar hacer el amor. ―Frunció el ceño ante Alice. ―Y antes de que sugieras que cualquier caballero realmente se retiraría antes de que su semilla se vaciase en tu vientre, entonces piénsalo otra vez. En la agonía de la pasión, los hombres se olvidan de estas cosas básicas, o secretamente podrían querer dejarte embarazada en primer lugar.

―No estoy segura…

Helene seguía hablando, sus dedos delgados marcando cada punto mientras lo hacía. ―Es la mitad del ciclo lunar la que debes evitar. Creo que una mujer es más fértil entonces. No estoy segura de por qué, pero parece ser el caso. Es fácil de hacer eso, mi querida, sólo anota el día que empieza el sangrado y cuenta a partir de ahí hasta el día en que sangres de nuevo.

―Mamá...

Helene se levantó y dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Alice. ―Lo sé… esto es muy dificultoso. Ven a verme mañana y te mostraré cómo usar una esponja de mar empapada en vinagre también.

¿_Qué demonios tenía que ver el vinagre con nada_? Alice sacó a relucir una sonrisa.

―Lo haré, y gracias.

Alice se levantó también y juntó sus pertenencias. La actitud práctica de su madre hacia el sexo nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. Por lo menos había dejado de preguntarle tan insistentemente sobre exactamente qué estaba mal. Tal vez debería estar agradecida por el incesante parloteo de su madre. Alice apretó su sombrero contra su pecho. Y tal vez su madre la conocía mejor de lo que ella creía y había logrado que ella lo crea desde el principio.

―Aquí estamos.

David abrió la puerta de su residencia y lo hizo entrar a Jasper, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Jasper miró a alrededor del sobrio apartamento sorprendido.

―Está muy ordenado.

David se encogió de hombros mientras se quitaba el sombrero y los guantes. ―Cuando has vivido en un pequeño camarote de un barco durante meses, aprendes a guardar tus pertenencias cuidadosamente para que no se te caigan encima en una tormenta.

―No había pensado en eso.

Jasper siguió caminando por la habitación, tocando el escritorio de caoba en el rincón, el par de sillas de cuero con orejas cerca de la acogedora chimenea.

―¿Vives solo?

―Sí, tengo un hombre que viene todas las mañanas para ayudar con las cosas esenciales, y una mujer que cocina para mí cuando estoy aquí. Nunca me he preocupado por tener ayuda residente. Me parece un poco asfixiante.

―Estoy de acuerdo, pero como todavía vivo en casa, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

―¿Tu familia estaría en desacuerdo de que tengas tu propio apartamento?

Jasper acarició el cuero marrón desgastado de la silla.

―Es complicado. Mi padre estuvo a punto de perder a uno de sus hijos, y está decidido a no perder al otro.

―Eso debe ser algo así como una carga para ti.

―Supongo que los es. Nunca he pensado en eso antes.

―Tal vez deberías. Mi padre se alegró de ver mi parte trasera. ―La sonrisa de David no llegó a sus ojos. ―Insistía en que como el cuarto hijo de un empobrecido conde yo era un maldito inconveniente. Yo esperaba hacer mi propio camino en el mundo. ―David cogió un candelabro y se dirigió hacia un pasillo oscuro. ―Trae el brandy.

Jasper cogió la botella y dos vasos y siguió a la fuente de la luz. Tomó una inestable respiración cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en el dormitorio de David. Una vez más, la habitación era sobria… una cama estrecha con cobertor rojo oscuro y otros dos muebles que se veía claramente que eran extranjeros.

David indicó una gran silla lacada en negro que estaba ubicada delante de un espejo.

―Compré esto en el puerto de Hong Kong hace un par de años. ―Sus dedos se arrastraban por el alto respaldar atrás y hacia abajo sobre el cojín de seda roja del asiento. ―Tiene exactamente la altura correcta para _shibar_.

―¿Qué es eso?

David sonrió.

―Literalmente significa hermosa sumisión, o eso me dijeron. Es un antiguo arte erótico de la tierra del sol naciente. La traducción exacta me resultó difícil de lograr y, para ser honesto, el placer fue tan extremo que no me importó preguntar más. Estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando de él.

Jasper se pasó la lengua por los labios cuando su excitación creció.

―¿Voy a disfrutar de eso yo también?

―Espero que sí. ¿Te quitarás la ropa?


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 8**

―¿Qué es exactamente lo qué vas a hacerme?

Jasper se desvistió y observaba cómo David se quitaba la chaqueta, la corbata y el chaleco, y abría uno de los cajones del gabinete oriental lacado de color rojo, junto a la cama. Mientras David se volvía hacia él, no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento de emoción.

―Te voy a atar, pero quiero prestarle atención a tu culo primero.

Abrió una caja plana para revelar una colección de falos de jade y marfil y una selección de aceites perfumados.

―¿Tienes alguna preferencia?

Jasper tragó saliva.

―¿No me vas a follar?

―Tal vez más tarde. Hay cosas más interesantes que deseo probar primero. ―David vaciló, sus dedos envueltos alrededor de uno de los ejes tallado de marfil. ―A menos que hayas cambiado de opinión.

―No, no. Es sólo que Minshom...

―¿Siempre te follaba primero? Pero yo no soy Minshom, y recuerda, estoy tratando de mostrarle que hay otras maneras de alcanzar los niveles de placer que deseas.

Jasper reunió una sonrisa. Tenía que dejar de esperar lo peor y confiar en su compañero.

―Entonces continúa, elije por mí y voy a estar contento.

―Espero que vayas a estar más que contento. ―David acarició un largo dedo por la longitud de la ya erecta polla de Jasper. ―Quiero oír tus gritos.

Alejó la mano del eje de Jasper, por encima de su cadera y ahuecó sus nalgas. Jasper suspiró y trató de relajarse. Estaba tan ansioso por follar que el más ligero roce hacía que su polla se retuerza y sus bolas se aprieten por la necesidad. David se movió detrás de él, sus dedos recorriendo y acariciando la carne, hasta que Jasper quiso gemir.

―Voy a usar el aceite de sándalo. Es mi favorito personal y nada como las acres cosas florales que prefiere Minshom.

Jasper jadeó cuando David deslizó un dedo lubricado dentro de su culo y luego otro. Su boca se arrastraba por el hombro de Jasper, deteniéndose para pellizcar, lamer y mordisquear su piel. Jasper arqueó la espalda, pidiendo más, y suspiró cuando David sustituyó los dedos con la dureza del grueso falo de marfil.

―No te corras todavía, ― David murmuró y luego mordió duro el lóbulo de la oreja de Jasper. ―Apenas hemos comenzado.

―No lo haré.

―Excelente. Entonces ven y siéntate en la silla.

Jasper se movió con cuidado hacia el asiento acolchado y se sentó. No tenía apoya brazos, por lo que ancló sus manos en el borde del asiento. Su polla palpitaba, desatando una vibración a través del falo incrustado por lo que apenas podía respirar, y mucho menos pensar.

David sacó una bolsa de seda negra del pecho y la llevó hasta Jasper. Lentamente, desató las cuerdas de seda y tomó el contenido con la mano.

―Esta es la cuerda shibari. Puede ser de cáñamo o de yute, o en este caso, de lino fino. ―David acarició la madeja cuidadosamente atada. ―La he teñido de rojo porque me gusta el contraste contra la piel blanca. Cada cuerda tiene aproximadamente veintitrés metros de largo. Esa es la longitud tradicional, no estoy seguro de por qué.

Jasper se quedó mirando la delgada cuerda roja, imaginó que se envolvería alrededor de su cuerpo y se humedeció los labios.

David sonrió.

―El objetivo, según me han dicho, es no utilizar ningún nudo. Por desgracia no soy un experto, así que podría tener que usar uno o dos. ¿Estás listo?

La repentina pregunta hizo que Jasper levantara la vista de su fascinada contemplación de la cuerda hacia los tranquilos ojos azules de David. Tragó saliva.

―Sí.

―Bien. ¿Puedes poner las manos detrás del respaldo de la silla?

Jasper casi quiso cerrar los ojos mientras David se arrodillaba frente a él y llevaba los dos extremos de la cuerda por debajo del asiento. Colocó las rodillas y los tobillos de Jasper contra la fría madera de las patas de sillas y envolvió la cuerda alrededor de sus tobillos, manteniéndolo en su lugar. Con un movimiento practicado, llevó las cuerdas sobre las rodillas de Jasper y comenzó a trazar cruces sobre sus muslos en al asiento.

Jasper flexionó los músculos del muslo y se dio cuenta que la cuerda no apretada en absoluto. David le tocó la cadera.

―Piensa en ello como un corsé. Tienes que estar completamente atado antes de apretar las cuerdas.

―Ah, eso ayuda, ―murmuró Jasper. ―Siempre me he preguntado cómo se sentiría usar un corsé.

―¿En serio? Esto es, por supuesto, otra vía que puedes explorar en casa de Madame, si quieres. Creo que los martes y jueves son las noches más populares para los masculinos.

La tranquila risita entre dientes de David hizo sonreír a Jasper incluso mientras su aliento se cortaba cuando cruzó la cuerda a detrás de la silla y luego regresó por sus pelotas. David hizo una pausa, como para admirar el efecto y luego añadió un nuevo giro de la cuerda para separar las bolas de Jasper y levantarlas cerca de la raíz de su eje.

Jasper no podía apartar su mirada de los hábiles dedos de David mientras acomodaba las bolas a su gusto, tirando de la cuerda hacia atrás a través de las rendijas de la silla y lejos de su ingle. Por primera vez, Jasper sintió el tirón de la cuerda cuando David la envolvió alrededor de sus muñecas y la aseguró a la parte posterior de la silla.

―Y ahora tu polla.

Jasper estiró el cuello para mirar cómo David traía la cuerda otra vez hacia delante y la envolvía dos veces alrededor de la base de su eje, a través de sus caderas y nuevamente al respaldo de la silla. Cuando la cuerda estuvo extendida sobre su cuerpo y firmemente asegurada en su lugar, Jasper se preguntó si debía luchar como una mosca en una tela de araña o simplemente ceder y esperar a ser comido vivo.

―Tu pene se ve magnífico, ―dijo David en voz baja.

―¿Sí?

Jasper gimió cuando David se inclinó y besó la esforzada punta. La cuerda había arrastrado a su pene lejos de su estómago en una curva de caliente, temblorosa e hinchada carne.

―Ya está casi hecho.

David se levantó y continuó envolviendo la cuerda en torno al tronco de Jasper hasta que estuvo atado fuertemente a la silla. Podía sentir cada tablilla individual de madera en contra de su piel, la suavidad de los cojines de seda, la dureza del falo. Cuando David llegó a su cuello, enrolló la cuerda flojamente alrededor de la garganta de Jasper. Se acercó, besó su camino hacia abajo del paso de la cuerda que enmarcaba los pezones de Jasper, y succionó uno en su boca.

―Cristo...

Jasper hubiera saltado, pero como su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado no había nada que pudiera hacer nada para detener a David de chupar todo lo que él quisiera. El pensamiento debería haberlo asustado, pero no fue así. Le gustaba esto, esta falta de control, la imposibilidad de fingir que él no quería lo que se le estaba ofreciendo.

Su polla saltó bruscamente cuando los pantalones de David rozaron contra él, y la humedad se deslizó hacia abajo de su eje. Trató de no gemir cuando David comenzó a besar hacia abajo de su cuerpo, más allá de sus caderas, sus muslos, evitando su polla y terminando en la parte trasera de las rodillas de Jasper. Con un último beso prolongado, David se puso detrás de la silla.

Jasper casi dio un respingo al ver la sombra de su silueta en el gran espejo de la pared. Como David había dicho, la cuerda roja contrastaba contra su piel blanca. Miró a su cuerpo atado y no sintió vergüenza, sólo una sensación de intensa expectativa.

―Te ves hermoso atado para mí.

Jasper alzó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de David en el espejo. No dijo nada. Esperó que David viera la aceptación en su cara. David asintió con la cabeza.

―¿Estás listo para correrte para mí ahora?

David recogió los dos extremos de la cuerda y comenzó a tirar. Fue como si hubiera acercado un fuego a una línea de pólvora. Jasper jadeaba mientras la cuerda se clavaba más profundamente en el pecho y el estómago, atándolo a la implacable estructura de la silla. Gimió cuando la sensación se trasladó más abajo hasta llegar a sus testículos y a su polla, sus muslos... apretó y apretó hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y se corrió, su semilla explotó de la punta de su miembro, empapando la cuerda.

Jasper cerró los ojos mientras las increíbles sensaciones finalmente decaían. David lanzó los extremos de la cuerda y redujo la tensión, pero no lo suficiente como para que Jasper se moviera libremente.

―Eso fue... interesante, ―gruñó él.

David dio la vuelta y se agachó entre las piernas de Jasper.

―Me alegro que te haya gustado. No hemos terminado todavía. ―Se inclinó hacia delante y lamió el charco de humedad de semen en el estómago de Jasper.

Después de haberlo limpiado bien, centró su atención en las pelotas de Jasper hasta que Jasper estuvo medio erguido otra vez y con ganas de más.

―¿Y ahora qué?

David se desabrochó los pantalones y tiró de la camisa sobre su cabeza.

―Ahora disfrutamos de esto juntos.

Jasper miraba con atención mientras David se quitaba los pantalones para revelar su ya erecto pene. Su propio eje se contrajo en respuesta.

En la casa del placer, David rara vez se quitaba la ropa, así que había olvidado lo grande que era. Parecía preferir mantener sus encuentros sexuales al mínimo. No era la primera vez que Jasper se preguntaba por qué.

―¿Minshom te quitó las ganas follando con él?

David se pasó una mano lentamente sobre su eje.

―No, ¿por qué?

―Porque pareces estar más feliz dando favores sexuales que recibiéndolos.

―Minshom no me hizo eso. En el momento en que lo conocí, yo ya estaba dañado y así fui con él. ―Su sonrisa era irónica. ―Admito que me tomó de la peor forma, pero arañé la forma de salir de su influencia con el tiempo.

―¿Cómo?

―Fue muy sencillo. Fui reemplazado. ―Buscó la mirada de Jasper. ―Te conoció.

―No lo sabía. Siempre fuiste muy agradable conmigo.

―Por supuesto que sí. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de rogar poder regresar a la cama de Minshom como para molestar a su nuevo juguete. ―Se encogió de hombros. ―Y con el tiempo me di cuenta que me alegraba de que fueras tú y no yo.

Jasper hizo una mueca. ―Me gustaría que él encontrara a alguien más.

―Tal vez lo hará.

―Por el momento, está tan enojado de que me haya alejado de él que está decidido a hacerme volver.

David se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo de Jasper, con los pies sosteniendo su peso a ambos lados de la silla.

―Lo superará. Es un hombre adulto y no es tonto.

―Dios, eso espero.

David desenrolló los extremos de la cuerda roja alrededor del cuello de Jasper, dejándolo todavía atado a la silla, y los llevó entre sus cuerpos. Jasper contuvo la respiración cuando David enrolló la cuerda alrededor de las dos pollas, ligándolos estrechamente juntos. Ahora podía sentir el pulso del eje de David tan íntimamente como el suyo.

Se estremeció cuando David ubicó la cuerda alrededor de sus cuellos, y tiró para enrollar la cuerda más apretada. Su polla trató de llenarse, encontrándose con la resistencia de la cuerda y la carne de David, y comenzó a arder y a palpitar. David deslizó una mano en el pelo y arrastró a Jasper más cerca. Ya no podía mirar hacia abajo y ver a sus pollas, sólo sentir la erótica presión enlazándolos mientras David se sacudía con él.

―Dios...

David se movía más rápido, sacudiendo la polla de Jasper, presionándolo hacia abajo en el almohadón de seda y en la base del falo hasta que no vio nada más que necesidad, no quería nada más que la roja marea del deseo que lo abrasaba y lo consumía. Se corrió cuando David llegó, gritó el nombre del otro hombre mientras llegaba a su clímax, su esperma caliente estallaba a través de la cuerda bien envuelta para mezclarse con el de David.

Esta vez le tomó más tiempo para recuperarse, y le tomó un tiempo a David alejarse y desenvolver sus pollas.

―¿Te ha gustado eso?

Jasper dejó escapar un suspiro lento.

―Sí.

―Bien.

David ahuecó las bolas de Jasper y utilizó la uña de su dedo pulgar para dibujar una línea en la parte inferior de su polla.

―Diablos, David, no estoy seguro si puedo...

―Puedes. Me aseguraré de ello.

Jasper se pasó la lengua por los labios.

―¿Quieres follarme mientras me pones duro?

―¿No has sido follado lo suficiente?

―¿Qué quieres decir?

David se inclinó para lamer la hinchada corona de la polla de Jasper, insinuó su lengua en la ranura, lo que hizo que Jasper se enderezase en contra de su atadura. Tragó saliva. ―Jódeme, por favor.

―Prefiero que me jodas tú.

―Estoy atado a una silla, ¿cómo esperas que haga eso?

―Lo arreglaremos. ―La lenta sonrisa de David fue una pecadora invitación mientras se sentaba otra vez a horcajadas sobre Jasper y empuñaba la polla de Jasper alrededor de la cuerda que aún la ataba. Se puso de rodillas hacia arriba, guiando el húmedo eje de Jasper hacia su culo y lentamente se dejó caer hacia abajo.

―Ah... esto es bueno.

Jasper le sostuvo la mirada.

―Vas a tener que hacer todo el trabajo. No parece justo. ―Gimió cuando David comenzó a moverse sobre él fuerte y rápido. ―Fóllame, por favor.

―No hasta que te corras para mí.

David gimió mientras establecía su ritmo, con los ojos cerrados, su polla deslizándose contra el vientre de Jasper y la línea de la cuerda mientras trabajaba. El semen de Jasper apretaba sus bolas atrapadas, haciéndolo gemir. No había forma de frenar o detener a David, ningún control en absoluto. Sabía que tendría que correrse cuando el otro hombre lo exigiera.

Con ese pensamiento, culminó en el interior de David, oyó el rugido de satisfacción del otro hombre por su entrega total. Abruptamente, David se levantó, dejando la polla de Jasper sintiéndose fría y despojada.

―Te voy a joder ahora.

David se movió detrás de la silla, sacó el grueso falo del culo de Jasper y se empujó a sí mismo profundamente. Sus dedos rozaron la garganta de Jasper, mientras buscaba los extremos de la cuerda y ponía más tirantes las restricciones haciéndolo a Jasper jadear por aire.

―David...

La polla de Jasper respondió a la presencia de David y empezó a hincharse de nuevo. El dolor y la brusquedad de la penetración provocó otra oleada erótica a través de sus sobreexcitados sentidos que le dieron ganas de gritar. David se estiró y tomó el control de la polla de Jasper, frotándola con fuerza al ritmo a sus embates.

―Me estoy corriendo. ―Las roncas palabras de David en la oreja de Jasper y la picadura de sus dientes ubicados en su hombro lo lanzaron dentro de otra liberación. Era casi doloroso esta vez, cada chorro de semilla, tan caliente y primitivo que lo hizo gritar.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba libre de la cuerda y David estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo delante de él. Su mirada azul mar era contemplativa, y algunos de sus cabellos rubios se habían escapado de su cinta y estaban enroscados alrededor de su cara. Su musculosa piel brillaba con el sudor de sus esfuerzos mientras lentamente inspiraba y expiraba. Jasper se pasó la lengua por los labios, probó su propia sangre. La mirada de David siguió el ligero movimiento, y sonrió.

―Por lo general no follo con nadie en estos días.

―Yo tampoco, ―dijo Jasper. ―Pero tal vez debería probar esto más a menudo.

―Escuché un rumor de que estás buscando una esposa.

Jasper se puso rígido por el brusco cambio de tema.

―No.

―Entonces, ¿por qué estás escoltando a la hermana de Lisette por la ciudad?

Con cautela, Jasper se echó hacia delante y fijó su mirada en David.

―Lisette no debería haberte dicho eso.

David se encogió de hombros.

―No voy a repetirlo. Me interesaba sólo oír tus razones.

―Ya te dije, estoy tratando de alejarme del tercer piso. Alice me ofrece una oportunidad.

―¿Sabe cómo eres en realidad?

―Sabe lo suficiente para no juzgarme. ―Jasper se levantó, consciente de su cuerpo dolorido y temblando mientras bajaba de su altura sexual.

―No te estoy juzgando, Jasper, ―dijo David con suavidad. ―Y tal vez te interese saber que las mujeres suelen disfrutar del arte de _shibari_ también.

―Tengo que ir a casa.

Jasper recogió sus ropas y empujó una pierna en sus pantalones. Trató de imaginar el cuerpo de Alice adornado con la cuerda de lino rojo y lo vio tan vívidamente que su cuerpo sobre utilizado susurró una protesta.

David se puso la camisa y los pantalones y se apoyó contra la pared, los brazos cruzados mientras observaba vestirse a Jasper.

―No quise arruinar nuestra noche.

―No lo hiciste.

―No quiero contradecirte, pero obviamente lo hice.

Jasper se metió la camisa en los pantalones y buscó su corbata. David la agarró y lo ayudó a doblar la tela en algo parecido a un nudo decente, y hábilmente la ubicó en su lugar en la garganta.

―Te ves casi respetable ahora.

―Pero no lo soy, ¿verdad? ―Jasper se encontró con la mirada de David. ―No soy el tipo de hombre que debe estar husmeando alrededor de las faldas de una mujer.

David se apoderó de sus hombros.

―No lo sé. Algunos hombres son capaces de satisfacer a ambos sexos. Tal vez tú seas uno de ellos.

―Pero, tienes razón, no estoy siendo completamente honesto con Alice, ¿verdad? Y le dije que lo sería.

―Con todo respeto, es hija de Madame Helene. ¿Tal vez te entienda mejor de lo que piensas?

Jasper trató de sonreír.

―Es poco probable, cuando ni siquiera yo me entiendo.

David le entregó el chaleco y le tendió la mano.

―Mi opinión vale poco, pero habiendo luchado para sobrevivir a las atenciones de Lord Minshom yo mismo, entiendo lo que te está pasando. El hombre es como una adicción, ¿no es cierto? Incluso ahora, a veces me encuentro a mí mismo queriendo ir a él y rogarle que me tome de nuevo.

Jasper dejó escapar el aliento.

―Pero tal vez en mis intentos egoístas para escapar de él, puedo involucrar a alguien que ha empezado a importarme.

David se inclinó y besó su mejilla.

―Si Alice es en algo parecida a su madre, va a sobrevivir.

―Dios, eso espero.

David se inclinó e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.

―Vas a estar bien, mi amigo. Ahora ve a casa y duerme un poco, y si quieres tu propio conjunto de cuerdas _shibari_, házmelo saber.

Jasper se detuvo en la puerta, le tendió la mano.

―No sé qué decir. No sólo me detuviste de rebajarme frente a Minshom esta noche, sino que me diste una de las mejores experiencias sexuales de mi vida.

―Bien.

―Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti a cambio, sólo házmelo saber.

La sonrisa de David fue irónica al estrechar la mano tendida de Jasper.

―Bueno, si alguna vez me ves yendo a alguna parte cerca de Minshom otra vez, detenme.

―Lo haré, y gracias de nuevo.

―Buena suerte y buenas noches.

Jasper salió hasta la puerta principal de la casa y se puso el sombrero y la capa. No tenía idea de qué hora era, pero sabía que debía ser tarde. Esperaba por Dios que en el momento en que llegase a su casa, su madre se hubiera ido a la cama. Había desarrollado un hábito desconcertante de esperarlo, que simplemente agravaba su culpa y su deseo de no decirle nada de su vida en absoluto.

Tal vez David tenía un punto y ya era hora de mudarse... Empezó a caminar hacia la avenida principal, comprobando los peligros potenciales en las sombras mientras avanzaba. No estaba seguro de si tenía las agallas para vivir solo. Al menos en la casa con sus padres tenía que mantener cierto estándar. Si estuviera solo, no habría nadie para detenerlo, salvo él mismo. Dejó de caminar, permitió que el viento cortante girase en torno a él y respiró el aire frío.

David había sido amable con él, mucho más amable que cualquiera de sus otros amantes. Su vida sería mucho más fácil si pudiera estar con un hombre como David. Pero David no había insinuado ese tipo de relación, ¿no? Jasper hizo una mueca. ¿Se había dado cuenta de que Jasper estaba demasiado dañado para retribuirlo correctamente? ¿O es que entendía la necesidad de Jasper de llegar a Alice? Infierno, no entendía nada.

Vislumbró un coche acercándose y aumentó su ritmo. Decirle a Alice la verdad sobre sus deseos sexuales sería una cosa honesta, pero, maldita sea, _ella le gustaba_. Ella quería estar con él. ¿Podría mantener la fachada de que todo era perfecto en su vida por mucho más tiempo? Alice no era tonta, y parte de él deseaba confiar en ella, para ver si todavía lo quería a pesar de sus defectos.

―Maldición, ―Jasper maldijo entre dientes.

Estaba demasiado cansado para contemplar su futuro esta noche. Suspiró. David sin duda lo había agotado. Mañana llegaría muy pronto para reflexionar sobre lo que había aprendido y tratar de darle algún sentido a la forma en que debería continuar.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 9**

Alice salió apresuradamente de la secreta entrada trasera de la casa del placer sobre Barrington Square y se dirigió hacia el parque. Discretamente escondidas en su bolso tenía una selección de pequeñas esponjas marinas y un poco de aceite de tanaceto, cortesía de su madre. Sus mejillas todavía se sentían calientes después de las francas explicaciones de Helene, pero Alice estaba agradecida, a pesar de todo.

Para su continua sorpresa, su madre no había exigido ningún detalle del motivo por el cual de repente Alice estaba dispuesta a escuchar una charla acerca de cómo evitar el embarazo. Alice sospechaba que Helene estaba contenta de que su hija estuviera contemplando la posibilidad de hacer el amor con alguien y se había abstenido de cuestionarla por temor a distanciarla a Alice completamente. Helene no era así en absoluto, pero Alice estaba agradecida por el indulto.

El reloj de la torre de la iglesia en la esquina de la atestada cuadra indicó las once, y Alice apresuró sus pasos. Tenía que ir a lo de los Lockwoods para celebrar el cumpleaños de Charles Lockwood. En realidad, no tenía ganas de asistir, pero su suegra había insistido, y había prometido a regañadientes hacer acto de presencia. Los Lockwoods en masa no estaban muy contentos de verla, pero a ella siempre le había gustado Charles, el hermano menor de Justin, y estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a los demás por su causa.

Manchas de lluvia oscurecían las losas delante de ella, y las nubes cubrían el brillo del sol. Por lo general era mucho más rápido cruzar por los jardines de las plazas adyacentes que ir por las calles invadidas en su coche. Pero no había contado con la lluvia. Alice recogió su falda de muselina de color verde pálido y corrió hacia los imponentes escalones blancos de la Casa Lockwood. Con la cabeza baja, no estuvo totalmente sorprendida cuando se chocó con otra persona que también subía los escalones.

―Perdón, señor, ―exclamó mientras él la estabilizaba del codo y evitaba su caída. ―No podía ver a dónde iba.

―Me di cuenta de eso.

La sonrisa del hombre era afligida como si ella de algún modo lo hubiera herido en su precipitada estampida. Alice se soltó de su alcance, se enderezó el sombrero y lo agitó con una pequeña reverencia.

―Como he dicho, me disculpo. ¿Le he hecho daño?

Mantuvo la mirada fija, su rostro pálido e inescrutable, y sus claros ojos azules fijos en ella. Lo que ella podía ver de su cabello era color negro cuervo, haciéndole a suponer que estaba en sus treinta y pocos años. Llevaba una chaqueta de corte simple de color azul oscuro, pantalón negro y botas bien lustradas, que brillaban a pesar de la penumbra.

―No, en absoluto, ma'am. ―Él le ofreció su brazo. ―¿Entramos?

Alice vaciló, pero él no siguió adelante. No era un miembro de la familia Lockwood que hubiera conocido antes, pero eso no significaba que él no tuviera perfecto derecho de estar en la fiesta. A regañadientes puso sus dedos sobre su prístina manga y se dirigió al interior. Él se quitó el sombrero, esperó a que ella le diera su pelliza al lacayo y subió las escaleras hasta el salón a su lado. Ella no podía quejarse de sus modales, pero había algo en su completa apreciación que la inquietaba.

―¿Alice?

Levantó la vista cuando Lady Lockwood se acercaba a ella.

―Buenos días, ma'am.

Lady Lockwood rozó sus labios contra la mejilla de Alice y luego se volvió hacia su compañero.

―No sabía que eras conocido de mi nuera, Lord Minshom. ¿Justin os presentó?

Alice dio un pequeño paso para alejarse de su silencioso compañero.

―No hemos sido formalmente presentados. Simplemente llegamos casi juntos, y Lord Minshom tuvo la amabilidad de escoltarme.

―Ha sido un placer, milady.

―Minshom es un pariente lejano por parte de mi padre. Su madre y yo nos conocimos como debutantes y nos casaron en el mismo año. ―La sonrisa de Lady Lockwood era cariñosa y mucho más cálida que la que le había ofrecido a Alice. ―Creo que soy una de sus padrinos.

Lord Minshom se inclinó ante las dos, su sonrisa deslumbrante, sus pálidos ojos fríos.

―Creo que lo eres, a pesar de que apenas tienes la edad suficiente.

Lady Lockwood se rió y le tocó la manga con su abanico.

―Eres un ligón incorregible. Ahora te ruego que no te olvides de darle tus buenos deseos a Charles en persona. Está en la ventana con la dulce querida Amelia. ―Ella asintió y volvió a la multitud charlando, dejando a Alice desamparada con su silencioso compañero.

Él se inclinó ligeramente.

―Mi sentido pésame por la muerte de su marido. A pesar de la disparidad de nuestras edades, consideraba a Justin como un amigo.

Alice inclinó la cabeza.

―Gracias, milord. Fue una tragedia terrible.

―En efecto. ¿Las autoridades nunca procesaron a nadie por el duelo?

―Creo que no, señor, ―dijo Alice cautelosamente. ―Hasta donde sé, el hombre huyó del país.

Lord Minshom sonrió y mostró sus perfectos dientes blancos.

―Suena casi decepcionada. ¿Hubiera querido hacer justicia sobre él con sus propias manos?

Alice se encontró con su mirada divertida.

―Me hubiera gustado escuchar su versión de los hechos. Los informes que he recibido sobre la causa del duelo fueron muy confusos.

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Creo que ese es a menudo el caso cuando los hombres están bebidos. Dicen y hacen cosas que son contrarias a su verdadera naturaleza.

―Habiendo conocido a ambos, todavía me resulta difícil entender exactamente por qué decidieron luchar hasta la muerte.

―¿Usted conoció a Sir Harry?

―Así es, de hecho, nos acompañó en nuestra luna de miel por Europa.

―¿De verdad? Qué divertido.

Alice alzó la barbilla.

―Difícilmente lo consideraría divertido, señor, ya que mi esposo murió por su culpa.

―_Touché_, milady. ―Él encontró su mirada, sus ojos tan duros como los de ella. ―Los hombres son animales en el fondo, Lady Justin, no olvide eso. ―Hizo un gesto hacia la ventana donde Charles estaba rodeado de sus amigos. ―¿Vamos a ir a rendirle homenaje?

Le tomó la mano y la condujo de nuevo hacia adelante antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de escapar de él. ¿Y por qué ella deseaba hacerlo? Su discurso franco no sólo la había alarmado, sino que también la sorprendió. Por lo menos fue honesto. Fue probablemente la única persona presente que se tomaría la molestia de hablar con ella acerca de Justin. Todos los demás evitaban el tema a toda costa.

Alice dudó y dio unas palmaditas en su bolso.

―Por favor, siga adelante. Tengo un regalo para Charles. Tengo que encontrarlo antes de reunirme con él.

Se volvió hacia una pequeña mesa cerca de la pared y apoyó su bolso en la superficie. Después de desatar los nudos, abrió el gran bolso y rebuscó en el interior el pequeño paquete.

―¿Puedo ayudarle, ma'am?

Saltó al darse cuenta que Lord Minshom había permanecido a su lado y ahora estaba mirando por encima de su hombro el contenido expuesto de su bolso. Sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían. Quizá no se haya dado cuenta de las esponjas y los aceites. Era poco probable que un hombre de su posición se interesara siquiera en cómo una mujer podía protegerse a sí misma. Afortunadamente, ella agarró el pequeño regalo envuelto y apretó las cuerdas de su bolso.

―Gracias, señor, pero he encontrado lo que buscaba.

Para su alivio, él no dijo nada y simplemente la siguió hacia donde estaba Charles.

―¡Alice, qué bueno verte!

―Es maravilloso verte a ti también, Charles, y te deseo un feliz cumpleaños. ―Lo besó en la mejilla, retrocediendo rápidamente cuando Amelia, su esposa, se aclaró la garganta.

El cordial saludo de Charles no se veía manifestado en el rostro de Amelia. Alice no estaba muy segura de por qué, pero Amelia siempre la había visto como una competencia. En un esfuerzo para diseminar cualquier potencial incomodidad, Alice sonrió.

―Buenos días, Amelia, y felicitaciones por tu buena noticia.

Amelia puso la mano sobre su vientre redondeado y sonrió con aire de suficiencia. ―Gracias. Me siento muy contenta de estar llevando el heredero de un título tan antiguo y estimado.

―Amelia... ―El acuciante susurro de Charles hizo que la sonrisa de Alice fuera más notable.

Ella le permitió a Amelia su momento de victoria, decidido a no echar a perder la alegría de la joven pareja. Era otra pequeña manera de permanecer leal a Justin y a su familia, aunque ellos no lo apreciaran.

―Tengo un regalo para ti, Charles.

Le entregó a Charles el pequeño paquete, esperando ansiosamente mientras lo abría para revelar el retrato en miniatura de Amelia en el que ella había estado trabajando.

―Es hermoso. ―Charles levantó la vista, la admiración claramente en sus ojos. ―¿Lo has hecho tú?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

―No es nada.

―¿Puedo? ―Lord Minshom tomó el retrato y la levantó hasta sus anteojos.

―Es exquisito. Usted obviamente es una mujer con muchos talentos, Lady Justin. ―Se lo devolvió a Charles. ―Creo que te han dado algo que tu familia lo recordará por generaciones.

Amelia puso los ojos en blanco, pero Charles asintió con la cabeza. ―Estoy de acuerdo. Gracias, Alice, lo llevaré conmigo siempre.

Alice miró a su alrededor a las otras personas del grupo y vio algunos de los rostros que aún eran hostiles. ¿Y quién podía culparlos? Ella había permitido que la familia se destruyera de muchas maneras. Definitivamente era hora de emprender la retirada.

―Fue un placer verlos a ambos otra vez, pero desgraciadamente, tengo que irme. La Sra. Jones está enferma y le prometí regresar a su lado tan pronto como me sea posible.

En realidad, la Sra. Jones estaba durmiendo debido a los efectos de excederse en la cena la noche anterior, pero los Lockwoods no necesitaban saber eso. La incompetencia de la chaperona de Alice le sentaba perfectamente, y ella no tenía deseos de sustituirla.

Charles suspiró.

―Siento que te vayas, Alice. Te invitaremos a la cena cuando Amelia se sienta mejor con el embarazo.

―Eso sería muy agradable. ―Alice se encontró con los ojos de Amelia y supo que la invitación no se produciría, pero ella sonrió, a pesar de todo. ―Ahora tengo que ir a saludar a tu madre.

Charles la arrastró en un abrazo y aprovechó la ocasión para susurrarle al oído. ―Siempre pienso en Justin en días como este. Lo extraño como el infierno, ¿tú no Alice?

―Oui, ―susurró. ―Y creo que estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

La soltó con otra sonrisa, y fue a buscar a Lady Lockwood, dispuesta a repetir su historia sobre la Sra. Jones y poder escaparse. Con una pequeña oración de agradecimiento, se dirigió hacia abajo de las escaleras y esperó en el vestíbulo de frío mármol para que el lacayo fuera a buscar sus cosas. Un retrato de los niños Lockwood por encima de la chimenea le llamó la atención, y se acercó para estudiar el inocente rostro de Justin.

Después que había muerto, había intentado pintar un retrato de él pero no había podido captar su esencia. Sus recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos para permitir que su talento salga a la superficie. ¿Habría ganado peso en la actualidad como Charles? ¿O todavía sería tan alto y elegante como el misteriosamente categórico Lord Minshom?

―¿Lady Justin?

Como invocado desde su imaginación, Alice volvió a encontrar a Lord Minshom en la parte inferior de la escalera. Tomó su chaqueta del lacayo y se lo tendió.

―Noté que ha llegado caminando. ¿Me permite que la acompañe a casa?

Alice empujó un brazo dentro de la manga de la chaqueta que él sostenía para ella. El limpio aroma florido de su cuerpo la rodeó mientras él la envolvía con la gruesa tela.

―No me gustaría desviarlo de su camino, señor. ―Ella miró dubitativamente hacia la puerta, que el lacayo ahora sostenía abierta, y vio la lluvia constante.

―Sería un placer, milady. Sólo tenía la intención de permanecer por unos momentos, por lo que podemos irnos de inmediato. Di instrucciones a mi cochero para que hiciera caminar a los caballos en lugar de detenerlos.

La tomó del brazo y la guió por los resbaladizos escalones dentro de su lujoso coche. Alice se acomodó en el asiento y esperó a que él tomara el lugar frente a ella. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa vacilante.

―No le he dicho donde vivo.

Se encogió de hombros.

―Le pregunté a Lady Lockwood. Mi cochero ya tiene su dirección.

―¿Estabas tan seguro que le permitiría acompañarme, entonces?

―¿Con este tiempo? Habría sido tonta de no hacerlo. Y no me parece una mujer tonta. ―Se movió en el asiento, colocando su brazo a lo largo del respaldar para sostenerse a sí mismo contra el movimiento del coche. ―Y siempre he querido conocerla.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque he oído mucho acerca de usted de Justin y Sir Harry. ―Su mirada era intensa. ―Ambos la encontraban hermosa e irresistible.

Alice se las arregló para dirigirle una tensa sonrisa aún cuando su garganta se secó. Más temprano Lord Minshom había parecido sorprendido de saber que ella había conocido a Sir Harry. A pesar de su apariencia benigna, este hombre era afilado como una aguja y, como amigo de Justin, no necesariamente inclinado a que a ella le gustara.

―No pretendo ser una belleza, señor.

Él la consideró por un largo rato, con la cabeza en ángulo hacia un lado.

―Usted no tiene que pretender nada. Usted es hermosa ―Él frunció el ceño. ―Me recuerda a alguien, pero no puedo dar en la tecla.

Su corazón se aceleró y golpeó en su pecho. ¿Era uno de los clientes de su madre? Tenía el aspecto de un hombre que podría pagar las altas cuotas de la casa del placer y tenía el apetito para disfrutar de ella.

―Ah tal vez, es esto. ―Él chasqueó los dedos haciéndola saltar. ―Creo que la vi en el teatro la otra noche con un conocido mío, Lord Jasper Masen.

―Yo estaba en el teatro, señor. Fue muy agradable.

―Estoy seguro que sí. Y Masen puede ser buena compañía cuando quiere. ―La desdeñosa sonrisa de Lord Minshom se encendió. Había un inconfundible filo en su voz cuando hablaba de Jasper. Desesperadamente, Alice se preguntó cómo cambiar el tema.

―¿Vive cerca de los Lockwoods, Lord Minshom?

―En realidad tengo una casa en Hanover Square. Eso no es lejos de donde usted vive en Maddox Street. ―Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra. ―Me parece recordar haber visitado esa casa cuando yo era un niño en una reunión de ancianas familiares de Justin que tenían un montón de gatos.

―Eso es correcto, señor. Los Lockwoods me ofrecieron la casa después de la muerte de la señorita Priscilla. Fue muy amable de su parte.

Lord Minshom arqueó sus cejas oscuras.

―No lo creo. Como la viuda de su hijo mayor, se podría esperar mucho más… ¿un lugar en su casa y su afecto, tal vez?

Qué interesante que él haya captado la falta de acogida hacia ella de los Lockwoods y que tuviera el descaro de mencionarlo.

―¿Y qué si yo no deseaba vivir con los Lockwoods?

Él la miró y asintió.

―Puedo ver cómo la hicieron sentir que no era bienvenida.

Ella levantó la barbilla.

―No me quejo, señor. La familia ha sido más que generosa.

―Por supuesto.

Alice miró por la ventana al doblar una esquina y una hilera de familiares casas adosadas apareció. Empezó a recoger sus cosas y se ató las cintas de su sombrero.

―Gracias por traerme a casa, Lord Minshom.

Él sonrió cuando el coche se acercaba a su destino.

―Fue un placer. ―Él se movió a lo largo del asiento hacia la puerta que su cochero ya estaba abriendo. ―Como he dicho, siempre he querido conocerla.

Alice agachó la cabeza para salir del carro y fue detenida por los dedos duros de Lord Minshom que se cerraron alrededor de su brazo.

―Por lo menos permítame que la acompañe hasta su puerta.

Ella suspiró mientras él salía del coche delante de ella y esperó hasta que la ayudó a bajar. La lluvia casi había cesado, a pesar de que las nubes negras seguían desplazándose por encima.

Lord Minshom le besó la mano enguantada, su expresión una vez más imposible de leer.

―Adiós, Lady Justin. Espero que nos veamos de nuevo pronto.

_Espero que no_. Alice balanceó una reverencia y logró devolverle una sonrisa antes de apresurarse hacia su puerta. Lord Minshom la dejaba inestable, su íntimo conocimiento tanto sobre la familia Lockwood como sobre su difunto marido la ponía nerviosa. ¿Exactamente cuán cerca de ser un amigo había estado de Justin?

Peor aún, si era un cliente habitual de la casa del placer, podría conocer exactamente dónde estaban los gustos sexuales de Justin y cómo había elegido disfrutar de ellos. Incluso podría conocer a su madre. Detrás de esa insípida sonrisa, ¿Lord Minshom abrigaría rencor hacia la mujer que había causado la muerte de Justin, y si era así, cuáles eran sus intenciones?


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 10**

—Jasper, ¿todavía estás aquí? Estaba a punto de cerrar.

Jasper levantó la cabeza del documento al que estaba echando un vistazo. Su oficina estaba tan oscura que apenas veía la silueta de Emmet en la puerta. Con un gemido, dejó caer su pluma y flexionó sus dedos.

—No me he di cuenta que era tan tarde.

Emmet se inclinó sobre la jamba de la puerta y cruzó sus brazos.

—Sé que Edward y yo te pedimos que trabajaras muy duro, pero no esperamos que te mates a ti mismo.

—No lo haré. Solo quería terminar esto.

—¿Y has terminado?

Jasper suspiró.

—Supongo que tendré que hacerlo. —Echó una mirada al reloj y se levantó de golpe. —¡Maldición! Tenía una invitación para cenar a las ocho.

La risa ahogad de Emmet llenó la habitación.

—Entonces, debes darte prisa. A las damas no les gusta cuando llegas tarde.

Jasper dejó de abrocharse su abrigo.

—¿Cómo sabes que es una dama la que me invitó a cenar, y eso es realmente la verdad?

Emmet sonrió.

—Nunca te he visto moverte tan rápidamente antes, así que asumí que no ibas a casa. Y, en verdad, todas las mujeres que he conocido no llevan bien ser ignoradas.

Jasper cogió su sombrero y sus guantes y titubeó en la puerta.

—¿Piensas que un hombre debe siempre decir a una dama la verdad sobre él mismo?

—¿Sobre por qué llega tarde a la cena, o estás hablando en términos más generales?

—Más en general.

Emmet le consideró.

—Pienso que depende del tipo de relación que tengas. Por ejemplo, Rosalie conoce todo sobre mí y mi menos-que-perfecto pasado, aun así me ama. —Su leve sonrisa murió. —Desafortunadamente, no todas las mujeres son tan aceptadoras.

Jasper jugueteó con su sombrero.

—No sé cuanto debo revelar sobre mis gustos sexuales.

—¿Confías en ella?

Jasper pensó en ello, imaginando los azules ojos y la cara seria de Alice.

—Sí.

—Entonces cuéntaselo.

—¿Y si se aleja de mi por repugnancia?

—Entonces no era la mujer perfecta para ti, ¿verdad?

Jasper suspiró y caminó hacia la oficina principal, la que por una vez estaba tranquila y desierta.

—No estás siendo de mucha ayuda.

—Lo sé. —Emmet palmeó a Jasper en la espalda. —Cuéntala algo de ello, entonces, pero por el amor de Dios, no mientas.

Jasper le deseó buenas noches, echó una cautelosa mirada alrededor de las desoladas, sucias calles y decidió caminar a la calle principal para encontrar un coche de alquiler. A pesar de atender a su trabajo, había pasado la mayor parte del día preguntándose que debía contarle a Alice y cómo reaccionaría ella.

Una cosa estaba clara. No podía permitir que le viera como un perfecto caballero; no estaba a gusto con toda esa pretensión. Ella realmente le gustaba y quería su respeto. Pero ¿qué podía decir que no la horrorizara?

Nada.

Su vida entera era una serie de humillaciones. ¿Por qué demonios ella desearía relacionarse con él de todos modos? En esa nota sombría, hizo señas a un taxi y se dirigió a la casa de Alice en Maddox Street.

Alice metió su cuchara del bol de la tonta carabina enfrente de ella y lentamente absorbió la tarta de frutas de la plata. Quizá era realmente tonta. La Sra. Jones se había ido a la cama, dejando a Alice todavía esperando en la mesa que el querido, querido Jasper apareciera. En anticipación a su visita, se había puesto su vestido favorito, permitió a su doncella rizar su pelo en una cascada de rizos y prescindió de sus enaguas.

Y él no había llegado. Alice tomó otro trago de su vino rojo y saboreó el sabor acido. Deseaba retorcerse en su asiento, caminar por el cuarto, hacer algo para librarse del deseo frustrado que se escondía bajo su piel. Se sentía como una gata en la cocina del convento que maullaba y arañaba para que la dejaran salir cuando los machos se congregaban para darle una serenata en los jardines.

Tanto para estar preparada para tener una oportunidad con otro hombre… los dedos de Alice se ondularon sobre el bol de cristal. Si Jasper aparecía en ese momento, se encontraría a sí mismo cubierto de pegajoso pudin verde.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y su mayordomo apareció.

—Milady, hay un hombre que quiere verla. Es algo tarde. ¿Quiere que le haga irse?

—Está bien, Jarvis. Invítale a pasar y puedes retirarte.

—Por supuesto, milady.

Alice se recostó en su silla mientras Jasper entraba a zancadas en la habitación. Su oscuro pelo estaba desordenado, sus mejillas sonrojadas como si hubiera estado corriendo. Ella señaló el reloj en la repisa de la chimenea.

—Llegas tarde.

Él hizo una reverencia.

—Lo sé. ¿Aceptarías mis profundas disculpas?

—Depende de lo que hayas estado haciendo en vez de honrar tu compromiso conmigo.

Su sonrisa fue cautelosa.

—Estaba en el trabajo y me olvidé del tiempo.

—¿Tu trabajo es más importante que yo?

Suspiró y se sentó en la fina silla dorada junto a ella.

—Por supuesto que no. Es solo que con mi trabajo en peligro, a veces me esfuerzo demasiado para demostrar mi valía.

—¿Por qué está tu trabajo en peligro?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Porque se suponía que solo sería temporalmente, y ahora mi padre y Edward quieren que lo deje y viva como un auténtico caballero.

—¿Quieren que holgazanees?

—Eso parece.

—Eso es ridículo.

La miró entonces, sus vivos ojos azules llenos de risa, y cogió sus manos.

—No puedo dejar de estar de acuerdo contigo.

Ella soltó sus manos alejándolas, no precisamente preparada para perdonarle todavía, su valor alentado por las dos copas de vino rojo que había bebido antes.

—¿Has comido?

Examinó el arsenal de platos en la mesa y tragó con fuerza.

—Desafortunadamente no.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Entonces sírvete a ti mismo.

Esperó mientras él reunía para sí mismo una gran plato de comida fría, le sirvió una copa de rico vino rojo y después se recostó para terminarse su postre.

—¿Puedo decirte que luces hermosa esta noche?

Alice frunció el ceño a su vestido favorito y luego a él.

—¿No decidimos que no usarías esa palabra?

—¿Por qué te ofende tanto?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Mi madre es hermosa.

—Lo es, ¿pero eso quiere decir que tú no puedes ser hermosa también? ¿Crees que ella se ofendería?

—No, por supuesto que no. Es solo que odio ser juzgada por mi apariencia.

—¿Pero cómo más te juzgaría un hombre? No es como si cualquiera de nosotros pudiera ver dentro de una persona en un primer encuentro.

Alice tragó con fuerza.

—Justin dijo que se enamoró de mi cara en nuestro primer encuentro.

—Ah, entiendo. —Jasper dejó su tenedor.

—¿Por qué tú mismo eres tan hermoso?

Él hizo una mueca.

—_Eso_ no, pero he oído describirme a mí mismo como un hombre apuesto.

—Lo eres.

—Gracias. —Su sonrisa se atenuó. —Pero también me harto de ser caracterizado como un encantador idiota inútil.

—No pienso que seas un idiota, pero me pregunto porque un hombre con todos tus atributos no está casado todavía.

—Solo tengo veinticinco.

—Pero también eres el hijo de un marqués.

—El segundo hijo. Y, como mi hermanastro ha sido bastante complaciente al proveer a mi padre con un nieto, no tengo ninguna razón para casarme de todas formas.

Alice contempló a Jasper.

—Debe haber sido difícil para ti cuando Edward regresó de la muerte.

Él levantó la mirada, su expresión endurecida.

—¿Estás intentando sugerir que estoy celoso de mi hermano?

—¿Lo estás?

—En absoluto. En verdad, estuve aliviado cuando él regresó. Alejó la obsesiva atención de mi madre de mí.

—Entonces, si no son celos, ¿qué ocultas detrás de esa hermosa cara que te hace evitar tus obligaciones sociales durante todos estos años?

—¿Por qué asumes que oculto algo?

Abrió los ojos de par en par ante él.

—Fuiste el que sugirió que había más de ti que esa cara bonita.

La miró fijamente, su boca en una fina línea.

—¿Estás intentando comenzar una pelea porque llegué tarde?

—No _simplemente_ por eso.

Él vació su copa de vino y lo colocó sobre la mesa con un golpe.

—Me he disculpado, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

—Cumplirme tu promesa.

—¿Qué promesa?

—Ser honesto.

Él suspiró.

—Dios, Alice, a veces me recuerdas a tu madre.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido. Ahora, cuéntame lo que hay debajo de tu encanto y buenas miradas.

Él rellenó su copa y la suya propia; sus manos temblando, derramando el vino rojo sobre el blanco mantel de damasco. Su sonrisa se había ido y había una desolación en sus ojos que le hizo parecer el extraño que él proclamaba ser.

Inhaló lentamente.

—Me gusta tener sexo con hombres así como con mujeres. —La miró de frente. —¿Eso es bastante honesto para ti?

El pecho de Alice se apretó, y luchó contra el absurdo deseo de reír. ¿Qué fue lo que la atraía hacia semejantes hombres? ¿Y era eso por lo que Christian la había presentado a Jasper? Tomó otro sorbo de su vino y siguió mirándole fijamente.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—¿Bien?

—Bien, ¿qué?

—¿Te he asqueado? Realmente te he dejado casi sin habla.

Ella se lamió sus labios, probando el acido sabor de las uvas.

—No estoy asqueada.

—¿Por qué no? —Su boca se torció. —Algunas veces me doy asco a mí mismo.

—Eso es comprensible cuando tales relaciones amorosas pueden dar lugar a severas sanciones bajo la ley. —Ahora sonaba como una remilgada y correcta como una institutriz, pero era difícil enmarcar sus respuestas cuando su corazón estaba latiendo tan violetamente. ¿Estaba empezando a dar una segunda oportunidad a su propia compleja naturaleza sexual? ¿Podría ayudar a Jasper ya que no había sido capaz de ayudara a Justin?

Encontró la mirada de él, observando la frágil tensión en ella.

—Esto no ha detenido mi deseo por ti, si eso es por lo que estás preocupado.

Dejó escapar su aliento.

—¿Estás segura?

—Por supuesto que lo estoy.

Se levantó tan rápido que su silla se volcó, y tiró de ella hacia sus brazos.

—Gracias Dios.

Ella luchó para liberar su mano y la curvó sobre su cuello, acercando la cara de él a la suya. Los labios de él acariciaron su boca y ella se estremeció.

—Alice, deseo llevarte a la cama. ¿Me dejarás?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y él cogió su mano y la arrastró hacia la puerta. El pasillo estaba desierto, la casa en silencio. Le condujo escaleras arriba y a su dormitorio en la parte de atrás de la casa. Una sola vela ardía en el candelario, y el balanceante fuego brillaba en la chimenea. Atrapó el olor de su propio perfume, el polvo que utilizaba en su cara, el olor a quemado de las tenacillas.

Jasper cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella, su expresión en sombras, la tensión de su cuerpo palpable.

—¿Realmente me deseas?

—_Oui_.

Ella levantó su mano para sacarse los alfileres de su pelo, observándole dar un inestable paso hacia ella y supo que todo estaría bien.

Jasper vio caer el oscuro pelo de Alice sobre su cara y hombros y tragó con dificultad. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Levantarla, lanzarla a la cama y violarla? Su polla estaba casi dura e impaciente para cualquier cosa, pero su mente… Su pobre experiencia con mujeres subió para reírse de él, para hacerle incapaz de hablar o actuar.

Alice se aproximó más cerca, y él inhaló el dulce perfume de violetas. Ella se giró de espaldas a él.

—¿Podrías ayudarme a salir de este vestido, por favor?

Sonaba casi tan asustada como él se sentía. Miró fijamente los pequeños botones y se preguntó si sus grandes dedos romos podrían manipularlos sin temblar demasiado. Lo intentó con el primero, respirando con más facilidad cuando resbaló libre con facilidad. Su corpiño se echó hacia delante, dándole una excelente visión no solo de las cremosas pendientes de sus hombros sino de la parte de arriba de sus pechos.

Deseaba probar su piel. Con un gemido, agachó su cabeza y tocó con sus labios su garganta. Ella suspiró y se inclinó contra él, los dedos de él aplastados entre los de ella, el corazón de él acelerado.

—Desata mi corsé también.

Examinó las cintas atadas en espiral antes de deducir como liberarla y se puso a trabajar sacando las largas cintas a través de los agujeros. Su boca estaba seca, su respiración desigual. Una cosa era servir sexualmente a una desconocida mujer en la casa del placer, pero hacer el amor a Alice, una mujer a la que deseaba y le gustaba, era una ecuación completamente diferente. ¿Percibiría su falta de habilidad?

Ella se giró en sus brazos, permitiendo a su vestido y corsé caer a la gruesa alfombra. Estaba cubierta por solo una prenda de fina muselina ahora, sus pezones y la oscura sombra entre sus piernas visibles a través del material transparente. Ella tiró de su corbata.

—¿Puedo ayudarte a desnudarte?

Él asintió con la cabeza y permaneció inmóvil mientras ella le quitaba con cuidado su ajustada chaqueta y chaleco y su suelta corbata. Su sonrisa era hermosa mientras le tocaba, y él sintió anhelo de las manos de ella por otras partes de su cuerpo, especialmente su polla. Ser tocado con semejante dulzura casi trajo lágrimas a sus ojos. Tan diferente de Minshom y los otros hombres, tan humillante…

Ahuecó su mejilla, atrajo su boca hacia la suya y besó sus suaves, serviciales labios. La mano de ella resbaló entre ellos y trabajó en el botón de sus pantalones. Él jadeó mientras ella envolvía su mano alrededor de la base de su eje y apretó fuerte.

—Jasper, ¿sabes que dijiste que no podría escandalizarte?

Él arrastró su atención de su dolorosa polla a la cara de ella. Para su sorpresa, ella casi parecía tan preocupada como se sentía él.

—Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, Alice.

Ella se inclinó y se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Te importaría si tomo mi turno contigo primero? Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que he estado con un hombre, y estoy un poco preocupada sobre estar a tu merced.

Parpadeó ante ella mientras sus dedos continuaban acariciando su polla y bolas. ¿Había ella oído que le gustaba duro? ¿Realmente estaba asustada de que él pudiera hacerla daño? Se forzó a sí mismo a responder. —Nunca te lastimaría.

Ella acarició su mejilla.

—Lo sé. Solo que eres un hombre grande, y me gustaría llevar el control de cómo tú me tomas… —Paró de hablar y levantó la mirada hacia él, mordiendo su labio.

De repente la entendió demasiado bien y estaba más que dispuesto a hacerla el favor.

—Me encantaría.

Se quitó la ropa del todo y fue a tumbarse sobre las blancas sábanas de la prístina cama. Su polla creció, buscando alivio, buscando una liberación que sabía que solo Alice podría darle esta noche. Se recostó contra el cabecero y esperó a que ella se le uniera. El colchón apenas se hundió cuando ella subió a la alta cama y avanzó lentamente hacia él.

Por un horrible momento, deseó ocultarse a sí mismo de su descarada mirada. ¿La gustaría lo que veía? ¿Podía de alguna forma percibir como de indigno era él de su consideración y decirle que se marchara? Se estremeció cuando ella se montó en sus caderas, apretó sus manos en puños a sus lados en un esfuerzo para no tocarla. Sus pechos danzaban frente a sus ojos, sus rojas puntas ya apretadas y listas para su boca.

—Jasper, ¿estás bien?

Pestañeó y encontró su mirada fija en él con curiosidad. Su cara era tan hermosa y delicada con el resto de ella. Sintió el húmedo calor de su sexo en sus bolas, la manera en que su polla rozaba contra la piel del estómago de ella e intentó respirar con normalidad.

Ella pestañeó.

—Sé que he dicho que deseaba tener el control esta primera vez, pero no quería decir que tú dejaras de disfrutarlo.

—Estoy disfrutando. ¿No puedo decirlo?

—He oído que a algunos hombres no les gusta que una mujer sea también agresiva en la cama. ¿Es cierto?

—No sabría. Soy absolutamente feliz aquí, esperando a que me toques.

Finalmente ella le sonrió.

—¿Estás seguro?

Él echó un vistazo a su impaciente polla, bamboleando sus caderas contra su cuerpo.

—Dios, sí.

Ella se arrodilló y agarró su eje alrededor de su base, tirando de la cabeza hacia ella. Él gimió mientras se rozaba contar su centro y era dirigido al interior de ella. Instintivamente, intentó empujar hacia arriba pero se encontró con una estrechez que le mantuvo a raya.

Alice se lamió los labios.

—Quizá eres demasiado grande.

—Quizá deberías estar más mojada.

Jasper apretó fuertemente sus dientes y envolvió sus dedos sobre los de ella en su polla. Sabía demasiado bien como de dolorosa podía ser una penetración a la fuerza, y no iba a permitir que le sucediera a Alice.

—Déjame ayudarte.

Se incorporó más recto, acercó uno de sus pechos a su boca y comenzó a succionar. Ella suspiró profundamente en su garganta y se meció hacia él con cada tirón de su boca. Él retiró su polla de su apretado agujero y en su lugar frotó la húmeda corona contra el paquete de nervios al frente de su sexo.

Extraño que él pudiera ayudarla, incluso extraño que ella obviamente disfrutara de lo que él intentaba hacer. Transfirió su atención al otro pecho y usó su mano izquierda para acariciar sus dulces nalgas, deslizando sus dedos y penetrando en su sexo desde atrás, mojado ahora y más abierto, facilitando su camino, abriéndose a su toque como una flor.

—Jasper…

Gimió su nombre, besando la parte de arriba de su cabeza, su oído, cualquier cosa que podía alcanzar, sus uñas clavándose en sus hombros mientras se movía con él. Él no podía creer como de natural se sentía tenerla así, su crema cubriendo sus dedos, la corona de su sensitiva polla frotando su clítoris.

Cerró sus ojos y reposicionó su polla contra su ahora resbaladiza entrada, alentándola a guiarle dentro. Esta vez se deslizó por lo menos tres pulgadas, toda la gruesa corona purpura dentro de ella. Sintió su carne dar y sin embargo no dar, encajonándole en una cueva enorme que se movió y cambió profundamente para que él la penetrase.

—Toma más, Alice.

Se inclinó de nuevo para mirar la gloriosa visión de su cuerpo posado contra el suyo, su eje desapareciendo dentro de ella, y casi corriéndose. Esto no era como tomar a un hombre. Su vaina ondeó y latió contra su eje, atrayéndole más profundo incluso ante la amenaza de que estaría atrapado para siempre, haciéndole desear estar dentro de ella más que respirar.

—Dios…

La agarró las caderas, animándola a menearse bajando, y gimió cuando ella finalmente le tomo todo. Ella le miró, su indecisa sonrisa, sus ojos enormes en la sombreada oscuridad.

—Eres incluso más grande de lo que había pensado que serías.

La continuó sujetando, dejando que su cuerpo se colocara alrededor de él y gozó del estricto agarre del pasaje de una mujer en su polla por primera vez.

—¿Habías pensado en tenerme así?

Ella acarició su pecho, sus pulgares acariciando suavemente sus pezones haciéndole temblar.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces tal vez deberías continuar agotando tu fantasía y hacerme correrme contigo. —Titubeó. —A menos que desees que me retire…

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Eso no es necesario.

Jasper apretó su agarre en sus caderas.

—¡Entonces tomarás el control y me cabalgarás para terminar?

Comenzó a moverse sobre él, su sexo deslizándose arriba y abajo de su eje, exprimiéndole y liberándole con una ferocidad que él no habría soñado posible pero que estaba experimentándolo de primera mano. Tan apretado ahora que podía sentir su semen comenzando a presionar su eje por las demandas del cuerpo de Alice.

—No pares, —él controló un gemido, mientras ella continuaba moviéndose sobre él. Él recordó encontrar su clítoris, manoseándola a la vez que sus combinados empujes, sintió el momento cuando ella alcanzó el clímax como un puñetazo en el estómago cuando su polla fue exprimida al extremo y comenzó a salir a borbotones la semilla profundamente dentro de ella. El espasmo pareció interminable mientras él se mecía y retorcía contra ella, la oyó respondiendo con un gemido de finalización.

Ella se derrumbó contra su pecho y él la sostuvo allí, una mano extendida sobre sus nalgas, su polla todavía palpitando en su interior. Ella enhebró sus dedos en su pelo y le abrazó más profundamente, su cuerpo sacudiéndose con pequeñas réplicas sísmicas mientras se ondulaba contra él.

Él besó la parte de arriba de su cabeza, inhalando su seductor olor. Ella había confiado en que él sería bueno con ella, confiando en él lo bastante para dejarle entrar en ella, por amor de Dios. Alisó con su mano el pelo de ella y la sintió moverse más cerca. Nunca se había sentido así antes en su vida, tan completo, tan sexualmente saciado, tan feliz. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

¿Cómo infiernos ella le había hecho esto a él? ¿Y qué infiernos iba él a hacer ahora?

Alice cerró sus ojos apretándolos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas continuaban escurriéndose de ellos. No se había dado cuenta cómo sería de difícil, había ingenuamente pensado que el acto sexual seguiría siendo igual, incluso con un hombre diferente. Pero esto no había sido así. Jasper era completamente diferente de Justin; su olor, la textura de su piel, la forma de moverse debajo de ella, todo diferente e infinitamente extraño.

Jasper suspiró y besó la parte de arriba de su cabeza, la arrastró más cerca en la curva de su caliento cuerpo musculoso. Consiguió dejar de llorar, la daba miedo que las lágrimas pudieran tocar su piel y se diera cuenta. No lamentaba lo que había hecho en lo más leve, todavía de alguna forma se sentía como la última traición de Justin, otra parte de su vida donde él había sido suplantado, otra nueva experiencia para erradicar su memoria.

Giró su cara hacia el hombro de Jasper e inhaló su particular olor. No había vuelta atrás. Solo podía esperar ser capaz de vivir con las consecuencias y no permitir que su culpabilidad destruyera los frágiles comienzos de algo que esperaba fuera precioso.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

_**Ays veréis que tierno Jasper en este capítulo…**_

**Capítulo 11**

Alice despertó lentamente con una sensación de que algo era diferente. El ruido sordo de otro latido de corazón bajo su mejilla y la sensación de un caliente cuerpo masculino extendido bajo el suyo la hizo abrir sus ojos de par en par.

—¿Jasper?

—¿Hmm…? —La tocó la cara, arrastrando su dedo hacia su garganta. Estaba todavía oscuro, y aunque ninguna luz penetraba las gruesas cortinas azules de terciopelo, los pájaros habían comenzado a cantar en el silencio.

—Deberías ir a casa.

—Hmm…

Su mano se movió más abajo, deslizándose a la taza de sus nalgas y apretándolas fuerte. Se retorció contra él, sintiendo a su erecta polla sacudirse contra su estómago.

—Jasper…

—Necesito estar dentro de ti. —La giró sobre su espalda y con la rodilla separó sus piernas, deslizó su eje profundamente dentro de ella y comenzó a empujar. Alice no podía hace nada más que agarrar sus anchos hombros y soportarlo, respondiendo a sus besos con los suyos propios, exigiendo respuesta y reponiendo necesidades que casi había olvidado que existían. Levantó sus caderas para encontrar cada duro golpe, disfrutando de la sensación de él moviéndose sobre ella, tomándola, follándola.

Él gimió y se balanceó más fuerte, se machacó a sí mismo contra su sexo hasta que ella deseó gritar y retorcerse, morder y arañar. Su clímax la cogió por sorpresa, forzándole a ponerse tenso también y correrse dentro de ella. Él cayó hacia abajo, su cuerpo cubriendo el de ella completamente.

Se tumbó también y dejó que su peso se asentara sobre ella como una pesada manta con vida. De repente rodó fuera de ella.

—¿Te lastimé?

Su sola pregunta la hizo girar su cabeza y mirarle.

—_Non._

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Por qué incluso pensarías eso?

La miró fijamente, su cara un pálido contorno en la oscuridad.

—Porque estoy más acostumbrado a estar con hombres, y ellos no son exactamente tan delicados como lo eres tú.

Se movió a un lado de la cama, gimiendo cuando sus pies golpearon en el suelo de madera. Alice se levantó sobre un codo para mirarle recolectar sus ropas y ponérselas, sus movimientos bruscos e inseguros en la débil luz.

—Jasper, ¿estás bien?

—Por supuesto que lo estoy. Me dijiste que era hora de irme, y me estoy marchando.

Alice reunió las sabanas firmemente alrededor de sus pechos. Aunque él sonó totalmente cordial, apenas estaba exhibiendo el amoroso comportamiento que ella inconscientemente había esperado. Se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Es así como tratas a tus amantes masculinos?

Él se detuvo, sus manos en su garganta mientras envolvía su corbata alrededor del cuello de su camisa.

—¿Qué?

Ella extendió sus dedos hacia la puerta.

—¿Simplemente sales de la cama y te marchas sin una palabra?

—Normalmente, sí.

—Oh. —Se tumbó y tiró de las cubiertas hasta su barbilla. —Entonces, adiós.

Él se volvió hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde, extendiendo una mano para tocar su encorvado hombro.

—¿Alice?

—Fuera.

Rehusó mirarle; obviamente la experiencia que acababan de compartir significaba nada más para él que cualquiera de sus otras, sin duda variadas, conquistas.

—Alice… hay algo que quiero decirte, pero me niego a hablar a una almohada.

Ella abrió sus ojos y los fijó en su cara. Su sonrisa era tan tierna que la hizo querer llorar.

—_¿Qué?_

—Tienes razón: los hombres no son compañeros de cama amables, pero tú… —Tragó duro, trazando la línea de su mandíbula con la yema de su dedo. —No estoy seguro incluso de tener las palabras correctas. Me honraste al aceptarme en tu cama. —Besó su nariz. —Sobre ti, dentro de ti…

Ahora se sintió tonta por haberle hablado bruscamente. Giró su cabeza y beso su dedo. —Está bien. Puedes irte ahora.

—¿Estás segura? —Deslizó su pulgar a lo largo de su labio inferior, y ella se probó a sí misma, a él y algo metálico. Suspiró cuando él se inclinó para besarla.

—¿Podría invitarte a salir esta noche?

—Si prometes no llegar tarde otra vez.

Su risa ahogada la hizo sentirse a la vez preciada y apreciada.

—Si llego tarde, no me dejes entrar. No merezco ser perdonado dos veces y tan intima, y francamente, tan alentadora manera.

—Fuera, Jasper.

Se retiró a la puerta, besó sus dedos hacia ella y salió. El cuerpo de ella se sentía diferente; músculos que había olvidado que poseía la tiraban y dolían. Deslizó su mano había abajo a su vientre y después más abajo, a donde todavía estaba mojada y abierta por su forma de hacerla el amor. Debía recordar sacar la esponja…

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción se giró hacia el otro lado y cerró sus ojos. Había mucho tiempo para los aspectos prácticos de la vida. Por el momento, solo deseaba disfrutar de los fascinantes efectos físicos de haberse acostado con un hombre.

Jasper todavía sonreía mientras caminaba tranquilamente por el piso de mármol de la magnífica casa de su padre y hacia las escaleras de servicio. Parecía que su madre se había ido a la cama, así que no tenía nada que temer de ella. Y era inverosímil que los sirvientes estuvieran despiertos a las cuatro de la mañana.

Hacer el amor a Alice había sido una revelación. Su feroz respuesta natural a la suya fue tan excitante como cualquiera de los golpes calculados o juguetes sexuales que Minshom usaba. Se estremeció mientras recordó como de poderoso se había sentido cuando había puesto a Alice de espaldas y empujó su polla profundamente…

Alertado por el resplandor oscilante de una vela, se detuvo ante la puerta medio abierta del estudio de su padre. ¿Alguien se había olvidado de apagar las luces? Empujó la puerta, entrecerrando los ojos ante el repentino resplandor.

—¿Jasper?

Se tensó cuando se dio cuenta que su padre estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio de caoba ornamentado, una pluma en su mano, sus gafas posadas en la punta de su nariz. Por alguna razón, la severidad del decorado le hacía parecer más viejo, más preocupado e infinitamente más humano.

—Padre. —Jasper intentó parecer relajado, sintiéndose como si tuviera diez años y le hubieran cogido en alguna travesura. —¿Qué estás haciendo levantado tan tarde?

—Puedo preguntarte lo mismo.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que estaba esperando comportarme como un joven hombre de ciudad. ¿No es lo que querías? ¿Yo tambaleándome en casa tarde y borracho?

La expresión de su padre rígida.

—Entra y cierra la puerta.

—Realmente, Padre, estoy cansado. Me dirigía a la cama.

—_He dicho_ entra y siéntate.

Jasper se enderezó e hizo lo que él dijo. La severa orden de la boca de su padre hizo imposible negarse.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Sir?

—Puedes dejar de trabajar en la empresa de Edward, para empezar.

Jasper agarró los brazos de la silla.

—Ya hemos tenido esta discusión. Me prefieres armando jaleo por la ciudad como un tonto en lugar de buscar un empleo honesto. No estoy de acuerdo.

—No dije eso.

—Puede que no usaras esas exactas palabras, pero eso es lo que diste a entender.

—Hay otras formas de estar empleado más que en el comercio.

Jasper sonrió.

—Haces que suene como si yo me prostituyera por los muelles más que trabajando en una respetable compañía naviera.

El marqués se quitó sus gafas.

—Me alegra que menciones prostituir. He oído que te gusta jugar con los prostitutos y sádicos en el piso superior de Madame Helene.

Jasper esperaba que su horror no se manifestara en su cara.

—¿Qué diablos se supone que quieres decir?

—No estoy muerto, Jasper, hago vida social, y he oído chismes sobre ti en los clubs.

—¿Y lo has creído?

—No serías el primero de mis hijos que se hace un nombre por sí mismo como un libertino.

—Un libertino es muy diferente de llamarme un prostituto masculino, sir.

El marqués le fijó con una dura mirada, que le recordó a Jasper fuertemente a Edward.

—Si permites que otros te utilicen como ellos quieren, ¿qué mal debería llamarte?

—¿Un hombre al que le gusta el sexo?

—No la clase de sexo de la que un hombre se sentiría orgulloso.

Jasper alzó sus cejas.

—¿Y quién te hizo juez de lo qué es aceptable? Si estuviera fuera follando a diez mujeres diferentes una noche como Edward solía hacer, ¿lo haría mejor?

—Por supuesto que no, pero sería mejor que las elecciones que haces ahora.

Jasper mordió su respuesta y se forzó a sí mismo a relajarse en su silla. No dejaría que su padre arruinara esa noche con Alice con insinuaciones sobre su pasado.

—Los rumores sobre mi ya no son correctos, sir. Recientemente he visto el error de mis formas. —Despiadadamente, Jasper enterró los eróticos recuerdo de su noche con David Gray y miró directamente a los ojos de su padre. —No tienes nada por lo que preocuparte. —Se medio levantó de su silla. —Si no hay nada más que quieras decirme, me voy a la cama.

El puño de su padre golpeó con fuerza sobre el escritorio.

—Jasper, ¿podrías por favor escucharme? ¿Por qué piensas que estoy sentado aquí a estas horas de la madrugada?

—¿Por qué deseabas hablar conmigo sobre mi falta de moral y responsabilidad?

—Quería hablar contigo, pero también esto intentado manejar una finca que incluye cinco viviendas, dos granjas, tres villas y aproximadamente dos mil arrendatarios.

Jasper se sentó de nuevo.

—Pero tienes personal que lo haga por ti.

—Es un hombre estúpido quien permite que sus sirvientes manejen sus negocios completamente por él. Me gusta supervisar los detalles. Eso detiene descuidos, engaños e incompetencias.

—Bien, eso es altamente recomendable, pero no veo que tiene que ver conmigo.

—No hay necesidad de ser sarcástico, Jasper.

Jasper suspiró.

—Me disculpo, pero realmente no sé qué quieres decir.

—Necesito ayuda.

—¿Para manejar las fincas? Entonces, ¿por qué no contratas más gente?

—No necesito más participación que mi familia, maldición, no extraños. —El marqués cerró de golpe el libro frente a él y miró fijamente a Jasper. —Te necesito.

Una frialdad se colocó debajo del estómago de Jasper mientras miraba fijamente a su padre.

—Edward es tu heredero.

—Lo sé, pero tú eres su hermano. Eres perfectamente capaz de manejar las fincas si te decidieras a hacerlo.

La cólera se coló a través del hielo en sus venas, y Jasper se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Y por qué no estás teniendo esta conversación con Edward? Él es el hijo mayor; seguramente es el único que debe preocuparse de su propia maldita herencia.

—Edward es… difícil.

Jasper se dio cuenta que estaba de pie, empujó hacia atrás su silla.

—Desde luego que es "difícil". ¿Y no le pedirás que haga cualquier cosa que no quiera hacer, verdad? ¿Te preocupa que vaya a desaparecer de ti de nuevo? Eso es por lo que me estás pidiendo que camine en sus zapatos.

—Mi relación con Edward no es asunto tuyo.

—¿Verdad? Qué extraño, parece que tiene mucho que ver conmigo. Edward consigue hacer todo lo que quiere porque es el hijo pródigo, y yo… —Jasper dejó de hablar, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y simplemente miró fijamente a su padre. —Supongo que tengo que someterme, tomar cualquiera que sea el par que decidas repartirme y estar agradecido.

El marqués se levantó también, su todavía hermosa cara fría.

—No me di cuenta de lo celoso que estabas de tu hermano, considerando todo lo que él sufrió, ¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel?

—¿Por qué no debo serlo? Cuando regresó, tomó cada cosa de mí.

_Dios, ¿realmente habido dicho eso en voz alta, realmente sentía eso?_ Pasó una mano por su pelo, intentando ordenar sus dispersar emociones.

—Lo siento, señor, no quería decir eso. Obviamente estoy muy cansado.

Su padre le miró fijamente.

—Jasper… Edward nunca podría…

—Está bien, señor. Lo entiendo. —Consiguió sacar una sonrisa y una inclinación. —Realmente pensaré en lo que me has sugerido, aunque no estoy seguro de cómo reaccionará Edward a la idea de perderme.

El marqués bajó su mirada a los papeles sobre su escritorio y los revolvió. Jasper liberó su respiración.

—Edward ya está de acuerdo, ¿verdad?

—En realidad, fue él quien lo sugirió.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo. Que obra maestra de manipulación. No solo me saca de su negocio, sino que se asegura que estoy pegado sirviendo sus necesidades en otro trabajo mientras yo viva. Y él incluso no tiene ni que pagarme más.

—En cuanto a eso, yo, por supuesto, incrementaría tu asignación para cubrir todos tus gastos adicionales.

—Supongo que a ambos os gustaría que me retirara al campo lejos de la tentación también, ¿verdad? Tanto que me prostituiría a mi mismo por trabajo o por sexo; ¡lo permitirás solo si lo mantengo en la familia!

—Por amor de Dios, Jasper, ¿cuál es el problema contigo? Solo te lo he pedido para que demostrar cierta lealtad. Esto no es lo que te parece. —El marqués caminó a zancadas a la ventana y corrió las cortinas. La fina luz del amanecer se filtró a través de los mugrientos cristales de las ventanas. —Quizá deberíamos tener esta conversación cuando estés sobrio.

—Estoy completamente sobrio, Padre. —Jasper atravesó la habitación hacia la puerta y cogió la manija. —No te preocupes: Realmente voy a pensar en lo que me has dicho.

—¿Dónde diablos dijiste que estabas esta noche? —La pregunta áspera del marqués hizo que Jasper se girara.

—No lo hice.

—Por tu estado, asumiría que has estado donde Madame. —Su boca se torció. —Demasiado para cambiar tus hábitos.

—No he estado donde Madame.

—¿Entonces por qué hay sangre sobre tus pantalones y en tu mano?

Jasper bajó su mirada a sus pantalones blancos, vio las salpicaduras de rojo filtrándose a través de la tela y se enfrió. Dios, había lastimado a Alice, y ella lo había negado. ¡Infierno y condena! Debía haber estado demasiado asustada para decirle. Abrió la puerta mientras su estómago amenazaba con rebelarse.

—Jasper…

No podría soportar hablar con su padre, no ahora, no cuando sabía lo que había hecho. Con una maldición se apresuró a subir las escaleras a su habitación, quitándose sus ropas y rápidamente se salpicó con agua fría a sí mismo. Tenía que regresar con Alice, para ver si ella tenía razón y prometerla que nunca la tocaría otra vez.

Alice abrió sus ojos. Algo le impedía volver a dormirse, y no era solo el ruido de gorriones congregados en el techo de las jaulas debajo de su ventana. Ociosa, permitió a su mente flotar, esperando que fuera lo que estuviera preocupándola apareciera y empezara a aclararse. Su mano vagó hasta su estómago de nuevo e hizo una mueca. Jasper había sido extremadamente cuidadoso con ella, así que no había ninguna razón para que ella se sintiera tan…

Se sentó tan rápidamente que se sintió mareada. Ahora sabía lo que significaba esa extraña presión. Cuidadosamente retiró las cubiertas, vio la débil mancha roja sobre las sábanas y entre sus piernas y dejó escapar su aliento. Sus cursos habían comenzado, era por eso por lo que se sentía tan rara.

Se movió con cuidado al borde la alta cama y sintió el piso con sus dedos de los pies. Temblando por el frio, moviéndose con torpeza a su tocador fue a buscar los trapos y cobertores que necesitaba. Había suficiente agua en el jarrón para lavarse. Después regresó a la cama y se abrazó de nuevo al calor que ella y Jasper habían creado.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su dolorido estómago y se acurrucó en un ovillo. Si la información de su madre era correcta, no habría niños para estropear la perfección de esa noche con Jasper. Otro pensamiento evitó que Alice cayera de nuevo en el sueño. ¿Jasper habría notado que sus cursos habían comenzado? ¿Y si así fue, estaría ofendido? Quizá eso era por lo que él se había ido tan bruscamente. Justin había estado horrorizado ante su mención de que sangraba y había rehusado compartir la misma cama. Quizá su pragmatismo francés ante tales cosas no era apreciado en Inglaterra por ningún hombre.

Alice sonrió en la medio-oscuridad. Esperemos que Jasper estuviera hecho de una materia más fuerte y se hubiera ido a casa a descansar sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

—No lo entiende, necesito verla.

—Lo siento, milord, pero milady no recibe visitas a esta hora de la mañana.

Jasper miró fijamente a la indiferente cara del mayordomo de Alice. Era cierto que apenas había luz y había tenido que golpear la puerta de la cocina por lo menos durante diez minutos para conseguir que alguien le prestara atención sobre el estrepitoso ruido de la mañana, pero tenía que ver si Alice estaba bien.

—¿Está la criada de milady aquí?

—Está, señor, pero…

Jasper se sacó una guinea del bolsillo y la presionó en la mano del indiferente mayordomo.

—Quizá ella pueda chequear a su señora y preguntarla si desea verme. Dígala que es extremadamente importante.

El mayordomo se metió la moneda en el bolsillo y se dio la vuelta a la cocina.

—Mary, ven aquí.

Un bella muchacha de pelo negro vestida en con un limpia y aseada muselina rosa y un delantal se precipitó, su expresión llena de curiosidad.

—¿Sí, Mr. Jarvis?

—Ve y mira si su señoría está despierta, y pregúntala cuando sería conveniente para ella ver a Lord Jasper, aquí.

—¡Sí, señor!

Mary se balanceó en una reverencia y se apresuró, pareciendo emocionada de estar implicada en semejante drama tan temprano en la mañana. Jasper tembló cuando el viento surgió y abotonó el cuello de su capa.

—¿Puedo al menos entrar y esperar caliente?

El mayordomo a regañadientes dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Está bien, milord, pero no intente ninguna situación extraña. Le haré saber que su señoría es una mujer respetable.

—Lo sé. Soy la última persona en el mundo que discutiría con eso.

—Entonces, siéntese aquí y espere en silencio, señor.

Jasper se sentó en la gran mesa de roble y estiró sus manos hacia el fuego. Parecía que cada hombre mayor que él encontraba hoy tenía la intención de hacerle sentir como un muchacho inepto.

—Aquí está, señor.

El cocinero colocó una taza de barro en frente de él y vertió algo de poco cargado té de una olla en ella. Él sonrió sus gracias. Tenía demasiado frio para preocuparse de la calidad de la bebida, solo agradecido de tener algo caliente dentro de él después de su precipitado vuelo fuera de casa de sus padres y de regreso a las calles.

Miró sobre sus hombros como la puerta de la cocina se abrió para revelar a una sonriente Mary.

—Su señoría dice que le verá, señor.

Jasper se levantó dándose cuenta de la desaprobación manando del personal de la cocina alrededor de él. Parecía que todos cuidaban de su señora, lo que para él significaba algo bueno. Se inclinó ante el mayordomo y el cocinero.

—Gracias por su ayuda. Prometo que no la entretendré mucho tiempo.

Subió corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos a la vez y encontró su camino de regreso a su habitación, titubeó fuera de la puerta el suficiente tiempo para que Maria le alcanzase.

—Está en la cama, señor, y no se siente bien la pobre, así que por favor esté en silencio.

Jasper se dejó entrar a sí mismo en la oscura habitación y se paró a varios pies de la cama. Alice se reclinaba sobre un montón de almohadas, su cara una sombra pálida contra la oscuridad de su cabello suelto. Él tragó con dificultad.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy un poco cansada, pero eso es de esperar. —Frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿Se te olvidó algo?

Ignoró su pregunta, concentrándose en su cara.

—¿Estás enojada conmigo?

—¿Por qué estaría enojada?

Él miró hacia atrás de él, asegurándose de que Mary los había dejado y avanzó sobre la cama.

—Como te dije, no acostumbro a acostarme con mujeres. —Cogió su mano y la apretó. —Solo espero que puedas perdonarme y te aseguro que nunca te molestaré de nuevo.

—Jasper, ¿qué estás diciendo?

—Estoy aquí para disculparme por… herirte.

—Tú no…

—Siento no estar de acuerdo, te lastimé. Vi la sangre.

Su mano voló a su boca.

—_Mon Dieu_, no pensé en eso.

Él se sentó en un lado de la cama, todavía sujetando su mano, observando la preocupación de ella cambiar a algo más difícil de interpretar. Tragó con dificultad, intentando encontrar las palabras para confortarla.

—No debería haberte tocado nunca. Obviamente no estoy capacitado para acostarme con una mujer. —Un incluso más aterrador pensamiento cruzó su mente. —A menos que, yo fuera tu primer… a menos que Justin no hubiera, no pudiera…

—Justin pudo y lo hizo. No tomaste a una virgen Jasper, estoy muy segura de eso. —Alice soltó la mano de él. —¿Realmente volviste porque pensaste que me habías lastimado con tu forma de hacer el amor?

Él consiguió cabecear. Para asombro de él, ella comenzó a ruborizarse.

—Pienso que, quizá quieras… regañarme.

—¿Por qué?

Ella sostuvo su mirada, los ojos azules de ella llenos de inesperada torpeza.

—Por admitirte en mi cama cuando estaba esperando mis cursos mensuales.

Jasper la miró fijamente_. ¿Qué demonios quería decir eso?_ Vagamente recordó algunas conversaciones femeninas entre su madre y hermanas que siempre terminaban en el momento en que ellas se daban cuenta que él estaba en la habitación. Sintió un rubor acercándose a sus mejillas.

—Oh, eso…

—Sí, eso. —Hizo una mueca. —Justin sentía lo mismo. Rechazaba venir cerca de mí cuando sangraba. Olvidé que los ingleses pueden ser más meticulosos con esas cosas que los franceses.

Jasper miró fijamente sus manos apretadas, cogiéndolas de nuevo entre las suyas.

—No me di cuenta. Pensé que te había lastimado.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

Él se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

—No puedo decirte lo aliviado que estoy. Pensé…

—Ssh. —Ella empujó un mechón del pelo de él detrás de su cara. —Nunca me lastimarías. Debes saber ahora que las mujeres son mucho más fuertes de lo que parecen.

—Lo sé, —susurró. —Pero, Dios… —Cerró sus ojos, permitiendo que su dulce olor le rodeara, para curar sus irregulares nervios. Después de un largo momento, tomó una respiración profunda y besó su nariz. —Debo irme.

—Sí, deberías. Mi personal chismeará sobre esto por días. Esperemos que mi suegra no llegue a oír hablar de ello.

Se movió de la cama y miró detrás de ella.

—Que sigas bien, Alice.

—Lo haré. —Le sopló un beso. —Ahora vete, o llegarás tarde al trabajo.

Jasper se inclinó y se dirigió a la puerta. Ante su mención a su trabajo actual, la tensión regresó a su intestino. Por lo menos había resuelto el problema más importante. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar el valor para enfrentarse a Edward.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 12**

Jasper empujó abriendo la puerta delantera de la oficina de transportes marítimos y la cerró rápidamente detrás de él para impedir que entrara el creciente viento. La oficina principal estaba medio vacía, solo Taggart, el encargado, estaba en su escritorio. Levantó la mirada cuando Jasper se acercó a él, y se quitó sus gafas.

—Llega temprano esta mañana, señor.

Jasper se quitó su sombrero y guantes.

—Los milagros suceden, Mr. Taggart, aunque en verdad, no me he acostado todavía. ¿Está mi hermano dentro?

Taggart pulió sus gafas sobre su pañuelo y asintió.

—Sí, de hecho está, señor, Siempre un madrugador, nuestro Lord Edward.

—Y no olvidemos todas sus otras Divinas calidades tampoco, ¿no? —Jasper murmuró mientras se ponía en camino alejándose de Taggart a la oficina de su hermano, su corazón martilleando en su pecho, su boca seca. Golpeó en la puerta, oyó la apagada voz de Edward pidiéndole entrar.

Su hermano estaba sentado en su escritorio, pluma en la mano, su atención fija en uno de los libros de contabilidad. A pesar de la frialdad en el cuarto de paneles de roble, su capa negra colgaba sobre la parte de atrás de su silla. Levantó la mirada, la irritación clara en su cara de magníficos rasgos y en sus ojos violeta.

—¿Qué pasa, Taggart? Oh, eres tú Jasper.

—Buenos días, Edward.

Jasper ignoró el gesto de su hermano hacia él para que se sentara y en cambio encontró un lugar para plantar sus botas justo en frente del escritorio de Edward. Finalmente Edward levantó la mirada hacia él de nuevo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Podrías decirlo tú. He tenido la desgracia de ser arrinconado por nuestro padre la pasada noche.

—¿Lo hizo? —Edd dejó su pluma y se recostó hacia atrás, su expresión cauta. —¿Y qué hizo que tuviera que hablar por sí mismo?

Jasper apretó su mandíbula.

—Tú sabrás. Lo orquestaste puñeteramente bien.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Le dijiste que yo sería el administrador perfecto de la finca para ti.

—Le dije que tienes una excelente cabeza para los negocios y que si él necesitaba alguna ayuda con los libros entonces no debería tener ninguna indecisión en ir a ti. —Edward se encogió de hombros. —Si él entendió que quería decir que tú deberías estar a cargo del manejo de las fincas, entonces, ¿seguramente eso era un elogio?

—Tú eres su heredero.

—Y tengo mi propio negocio para manejar, —Edward sostuvo su mirada, todo rastro de amabilidad desapareció de su cara.

—Así que, ¿debo tomar el trabajo hasta que te sientas como interesado en él tú mismo?

—¿Qué diablos se supone que quiere decir eso?

—Sabes condenadamente bien qué, —Jasper fulminó con la mirada a su hermano. —¡Como de costumbre, consigues hacer lo que quieres, y yo tengo que sacrificar lo que deseo para teneros a ti y a Padre felices!

Edward levantó una mordaz ceja.

—No sabes lo que quieres. Todo lo que sabes es destruirte a ti mismo. Pienso que si sabias que Padre y yo creíamos que podías manejar las fincas, te daría un propósito, una razón para triunfar, una salida para ese lio que has creado.

Jasper plantó sus puños en el escritorio de Edward y se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Cómo te atreves a presumir que sabes lo que necesito o lo que quiero? Todo lo que te preocupa es sobre ti mismo. Eso es todo lo que siempre te ha preocupado.

—¿Y tú no lo haces? —Edward de repente se puso de pie y se enfrentó a Jasper. —Has pasado los últimos años intentando matarte a ti mismo. ¿Has demostrado mucha preocupación por tu familia o la gente que te ama?

—Ese es un golpe bajo, Edward. Y dejemos clara una cosa: por lo que a nuestro padre concierne, no existo. Tú eres su heredero; incluso tienes un hijo para sucederte. Solo debo relajarme y hacer mi servicio a la familia.

—El diablo lo lleve, Jasper, si pudiera darte el título y toda la responsabilidad que va con él, lo haría.

—Es fácil decirlo cuando nunca sucederá.

Los ojos de Edward destellaron.

—¿Quién está siendo injusto ahora? No hice esas malditas reglas sobre quién podía heredar qué. Cuando digo que lo daría todo por ti, quiero decir eso.

Jasper levantó su barbilla.

—No me trates con condescendencia. Se lo que tú y Padre pensáis de mí.

—¿Y qué es?

—Qué soy un inútil, que soy un niño.

Edward suspiró y se sentó de nuevo.

—No, Jasper, eso es lo que tú piensas sobre tú mismo. No pretendas dar a entender algo diferente.

—Tengo veinticinco años, Edd, ¡Sé lo que soy!

—¿Lo haces realmente? ¿Y qué es eso?

—El segundo hijo de la segunda esposa de un marques. Un hijo que debería dejar de quejarse y hacer su deber.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras Edward le miraba fijamente.

—Realmente tienes que dejar de sentir lástima de ti mismo, Jasper.

—No siento lástima de mi mismo.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces te sugiero que hagas lo mejor de la situación. Pruébame a mí y a nuestro padre que eres capaz de manejar la finca. De hecho, déjame hacer la decisión más fácil para ti. No quiero verte aquí durante un mes. Eso debe darte bastante tiempo para investigar los libros de la finca Stratham y tomar una decisión.

Jasper luchó por contener su genio.

—Si nuestras posiciones estuvieran invertidas, ¿eso es lo que harías, Edward?

—Por supuesto que no, pero además soy un tonto. Vivo para enfrentarme a mi padre. Tú no eres como yo. —Sostuvo la mirada de Jasper. —He visto a demasiada gente que me importa intentar arruinarse a sí mismos. Preferiría no tener que pasar por eso otra vez.

—Padre piensa que estoy celoso de ti.

—¿Lo estás?

—Yo… no lo sé. —Jasper soltó su respiración. —¿Cómo podría estarlo cuando has sufrido tan gravemente, y yo…?

Edward se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla.

—No estás celoso, pero sospecho que estás enfadado conmigo.

—¿Sin duda son lo mismo?

—No del todo. Estás enfadado porque te impliqué con Aliabad.

Jasper dio un paso hacia atrás.

—No voy a discutirlo contigo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque sucedió en el pasado, y no tiene nada que ver con nuestro actual desacuerdo.

Edward se levantó lentamente, sus ojos llenos de preocupación, todavía Jasper aun así se echó alejó de él.

—Eso es la cosa más ridícula que has dicho hasta ahora. ¿Qué pasó con Aliabad que te cambió?

—_Dije_ que no quiero hablar sobre eso.

—Pero deberías, —Edward golpeó su mano contra el escritorio. —Maldición, Jasper, sé cómo se siente ser forzado… ser violado…

Jasper se giró hacia la puerta mientras una nausea le abrumó.

—Me niego a discutir esto. —Luchó por abrir la puerta y sintió un empujón que la cerró cuando Edward le alcanzó.

—Escúchame, —Edward dijo con urgencia. —No fue tu culpa. Lo que te sucedió fue mi responsabilidad, y tienes el perfecto derecho a estar enfadado conmigo por eso.

Jasper cerró sus ojos, inclinando su frente contra la áspera madera de la puerta.

—Déjame salir, Edward.

Su hermano no se movió así que Jasper lo hizo. Consiguió empujar hacia atrás a Edward, abrió la puerta y escapó a la mañana.

Una hora después, se encontró a si mismo mirando las fachadas de la academia de esgrima Angelo´s y el salón de boxeo de Jackson, que estaban convenientemente situadas puerta a puerta en Bond Street. Dobló sus dedos dentro de sus guantes. Quizá esto era lo que necesitaba, la oportunidad de escoger una pelea, dejar que la rabia en su revuelto estómago encontrara una autorizada salida "caballerosa".

Renunció a la idea de boxeo, habiendo visto demasiada sangre por un día, y entró en Angelo´s. Un retrato del gran Caballero de Saint-George colgado en la pared opuesta y parecía mirar hacia abajo con una mirada crítica a los procedimientos en el casi vacío cuarto debajo. Jasper saludó con la cabeza a un par de conocidos y llamó la atención del maestro de esgrima.

—¿Tienes tiempo para ganarme esta mañana?

—Siempre, señor. —Henry Angelo se inclinó con una reverencia. —Si quieres solo practicar, puedes convertirte en un maestro.

Jasper apenas levantó una sonrisa antes esa obra de simple tontería. Se dirigió más allá de las exposiciones de floretes y zapatos de esgrima en la parte de atrás de la casa, donde depositó su capa, chaleco y botas. Era demasiado temprano para la extensa mayoría de sus pares todavía durmiendo los excesos de la noche anterior. Después de una hora o dos de actividad física sin sentido, se sentiría en una posición mucho mejor para pensar en su siguiente movimiento. Caminó de regreso al salón principal y se dirigió al centro de la habitación.

Angelo se inclinó más abajo mientras Jasper caminó hacia delante y el maestro presentó a Jasper con su florete preferido.

—_En garde. Pret. Allez_

Sin pensarlo, Jasper se colocó en posición de lucha y cruzó los floretes con el maestro. Afortunadamente, la esgrima necesitaba toda su concentración, tanto en cuerpo como en mente, en una letal danza de desgaste. También afiló sus sentidos, le hizo calcular riesgos, las defensas, los potenciales golpes.

Después de un largo tiempo, cuando sus brazos comenzaron a doler y sus errores se volvieron más frecuentes, Angelo habló de nuevo.

—_Halte_.

Jasper desconectó su florete y se inclinó de nuevo, comenzó a darse cuenta de los espectadores alrededor de ellos. Angelo limpió su frente.

—Fue excelente, milord. Si practicas cada día, serás un digno contrincante.

Jasper cabeceó. —Gracias. —Se giró y se encontró con la familiar burlona mirada de Lord Minshom.

—Estás definitivamente mejorando, Masen.

Jasper comenzó a caminar y se mantuvo en movimiento, sus ojos fijos en algún punto detrás de Minshom. Llegó al desierto vestuario, oyó el clic de la puerta cerrándose detrás de él y se dio la vuelta. Minshom se inclinaba contra la puerta, su florete colgando de su mano, su expresión lejos de ser amable.

—Angelo tiene razón. Puedes ser bueno en esto si lo intentas. Sin embargo, nunca lo intentarás, ¿verdad?

Jasper no le hizo caso y miró a su alrededor por un paño para limpiar su cara. Se estremeció cuando el florete de Minshom se movió delante de él, enganchó la blanca toalla y se la llevó de repente.

—Me estoy yendo, Minshom. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarme?

—No realmente. —Minshom sonrió, expertamente sacudió su muñeca y deslizó su florete por la mejilla de Jasper y la esquina de su boca. Picante calor floreció sobre la piel de Jasper, y probó el cálido olor cobrizo de su propia sangre.

—¿Por qué demonios fue eso?

—Para enseñarte a prestar atención.

Jasper apretó su mandíbula.

—¿Y si no deseo más prestarte atención? ¿Qué si me muevo?

Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el florete de Minshom se lanzó hacia delante de nuevo y cortó su camisa, dejando una dura línea roja en su pecho.

—No te muevas. No te he dado permiso para hacerlo.

La mano de Jasper apretó el mango de su florete.

—Minshom. No esto de buen humor esta mañana. Estoy absolutamente seguro de no requerir tu permiso para nada.

El florete de Minshom subió, pero esta vez Jasper estaba preparado. El metal sonó al juntarse y sus floretes se enfrentaron. Demasiado enfurecido para molestarse con las sutilezas de la etiqueta, Jasper empujó la espalda de Minshom contra la pared y le sujetó con el peso de su cuerpo.

—Me voy a cambiar, voy ir a casa y tomar un baño. Ahora déjame seguir con ello.

Minshom se encontró con su mirada, se inclinó hacia delante y lamio la sangre de la barbilla de Jasper, después siguió un lento camino obsceno a largo del ensangrentado labio inferior de Jasper.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

Jasper dejó caer su florete y alejó de un tirón su cabeza de Minshom. Se congeló mientras el otro hombre recorría hacia abajo con sus dedos la herida de su pecho. Su sangre estaba sobre los dedos de Minshom, en su boca, en su lengua. Gimió mientras Minshom retorcía su pezón y después lo succionaba en su boca.

Dios, esto estaba tan mal, pero tan bien. Sed de sangre rugió a través de él, y luchó para eludir la trampa de lo familiar, el anhelo, el deseo… el dolor.

—No. —Jasper se echó hacia atrás, aullando cuando los dientes de Minshom rasparon sobre su pezón. —No deseo esto.

Minshom levantó su cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? Lo deseo. Debes dejar de decir palabras que no significan nada y usar tu lengua para un propósito mejor. Deseo tus labios sangrientos sobre mi polla, dejándome seco.

—No. —Dios, podía verlo, él sobre sus rodillas, Minshom sobre él, incitándole, riendo.

—Estás duro, lo deseas.

Jasper caminó hacia atrás, sacudiendo su cabeza, las palabras tras él. Minshom permanecía contra la pared, frotándose ligeramente a sí mismo a través de sus pantalones.

—Lo deseas, Masen. Arrodíllate y dámelo. ¿O es cierto que solo follas a mujeres estos días?

Jasper se calmó. ¿Todo el mundo creía que tenía derecho a gobernarle? ¿Iba alguna vez a permitirse ser el dueño de sí mismo? Fría furia le inundó, sustituyendo su ansiedad y aumentando su excitación hasta el punto de doler. Miró fijamente hacia abajo a sus manos en puños y después a Minshom.

Con una maldición, agarró a Minshom por la garganta, le dio la vuelta y le empujó sobre la mesa más cercana.

—¿Deseas esto, Minshom? Entonces tómalo.

Se extendió alrededor, agarró la polla de Minshom y empezó a frotarlo con dureza a través de sus pantalones. Minshom gimió e intentó zafarse de Jasper. Furioso ahora, Jasper molió su polla contra el culo de Minshom, sintiendo su hinchada carne ensancharse y arder contra la piel de ante de los ajustados pantalones.

Incluso a través de la ropa, la gran polla de Minshom se sentía bien en su mano, caliente, mojada con pre-semen y lista para estallar. Jasper se inclinó más sobre el hombre; mordió su cuello para mantenerle quieto como un semental montando una yegua.

—Eres bueno dándolo, Minshom, ¿tanto como tomándolo? ¿Qué te parece mi polla deslizándose en tu culo para variar?

Minshom se resistió con fuerza y se retorció debajo de él, pillando a Jasper desprevenido y ellos dos rodaron al suelo. Jasper mantuvo su mano alrededor de la polla del otro hombre y jadeó cuando Minshom agarró la suya, exprimiéndola dolorosamente, haciéndole desear correrse.

De lado a lado, lucharon por la dominación. Jasper consiguió meter su mano dentro de los pantalones de Minshom y sintió el piercing de metal en la corona de la polla del otro hombre raspar su palma. Cerró su puño alrededor del eje de Minshom y bombeó duro.

—Jesús… —Minshom gimió mientras empujaba su lengua profundamente en la boca de Jasper, trabajándole al ritmo de sus combinados dedos, el ritmo del rudo sexo duro.

Minshom culminó, su caliente semen se vertió sobre los todavía trabajadores dedos de Jasper, su eje moviéndose y pulsando con cada espeso chorro. Jasper sacó su mano libre y se alejó, se apoderó de la muñeca de Minshom y la arrancó lejos de su polla. Se negó a que el ese hombre le hiciera correrse nunca más.

Se tambaleó sobre sus pies, agarró sus ropas y metió sus pies en sus botas. Minshom se tendió sobre su espalda, mirando hacia él, su oscuro pelo desordenado, sus pálidos ojos azules brillando. La sangre de Jasper cubría su cara y pecho, su propia pre-semen oscurecía el color beis de sus pantalones alrededor de su ingle.

—No hemos terminado, Masen.

Jasper se abotonó su chaleco, sus dedos temblorosos y palpitando a la vez que su hinchada polla.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte esto? ¿Qué hará que me escuches y me dejes en paz?

Minshom rió.

—¿El hecho de que no te pondrás duro en el momento en que me veas? ¿El anuncio de tu boda, quizá?

—Vete al diablo, Minshom. —Jasper se encogió de hombros en su chaqueta y se alisó el pelo. El corte de su cara había dejado de sangrar, pero todavía picaba, más que las observaciones de Lord Minshom. —La próxima vez no solo estaré fuera de ti, te follaré hasta que seas el único pidiendo clemencia.

—¿Y piensas que me importaría? —Minshom lamió sus labios y se estremeció exageradamente.

—Sí, porque me consideras por debajo de ti, al igual que todos los demás de este maldito mundo.

Minshom se incorporó y Jasper se tensó.

—Pero sin duda el equilibrio de nuestra relación solo ha cambiado. ¿No estás orgulloso de ti mismo?

—¿Orgulloso de mi mismo por lastimarte, por probar que puedo comportarme como un animal? —Jasper sacudió su cabeza. —Me dan ganas de vomitar. La última persona a la que quiero parecerme este mundo eres tú.

—Qué lástima. Y yo esperando por mucho más.

Jasper se puso el sombrero y se inclinó.

—Buenos días, Lord Minshom, y vete al diablo.

Salió, ignorando los asustados comentarios de Angelo sobre su cara, y se dirigió hacia el parque. No podía ir a casa, su padre podría estar esperándole, y no podía ir a trabajar porque parecía que ya no era un empleado. Se sentó en un banco y miró fijamente a los esperanzados gorriones reunirse alrededor de sus botas. No tenía nada para darlos, nada para dar a Alice tampoco, incluso cuando eso era lo que el anhelaba.

Una repentina ráfaga de lluvia le ayudó a tomar una decisión. Madame estaba fuera de cuestión porque deseaba el sexo demasiado. Salió por las puertas del parque. Quizá David estaría en casa y al menos estaría dispuesto a dejarle entrar.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 13**

—Que agradable verte, Mama.

Alice sonrió brillantemente a su madre, quien estaba sentada en el sofá de su sala de estar. Helene llevaba un elegante sombrero de plumas altas y una pelliza azul que la hacía parecer tan joven como Alice. Era tan poco característico de Helene abandonar la casa del placer durante la semana que Alice estaba ya cautelosa.

—Es agradable verte también, mi querida. Vine a ver como progresa tu relación amorosa, —Helene sonrió. —Aunque no tengo necesidad de preguntar. Estás brillante.

Alice tocó su mejilla. Demasiado para que su madre no se metiera en su vida amorosa. ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido para hacer que Helene cambiara de opinión? Alice pensó que estaba pálida, pero quizá su madre veía cosas diferentes. Ella era, después de todo, una experta en todas las cosas sexuales y nunca tuvo miedo de expresar su opinión.

—Todo está bien, Mama, gracias.

Helene inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos azules considerando.

—Pero no vas a compartir lo detalle íntimos conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Realmente no.

La sonrisa de su madre flaqueó.

—Y así debe ser. Como Philip me sigue recordando, eres una mujer madura. Solo quería asegurarme de que todo estaba bien. Siempre sentí que te fallé con Justin.

Alice se tensó.

—¿De qué forma?

—En muchos sentidos. No estaba allí para aconsejarte. No pude prepararte para la noche de bodas.

—Justin me preparó demasiado bastante bien, Mama. No creo que debas preocuparte.

Su madre se inclinó hacia delante, las manos fuertemente entrelazadas juntas.

—Cuando me encontré contigo en Dover después de la boda, estaba preocupada por si habías sido forzada a casarte.

—Lo sabía. Espero haberte convencido de que no era el caso. —Había intentado tan arduamente fingir a su madre que todo estaba bien, para que la dejase y así ella podía regresar con Justin y Harry.

—De hecho lo hiciste, pero todavía no estaba segura si decirte lo que había encontrado sobre Justin. Con lo que sucedió con Sir Harry después, quizá debería haber sido más directa.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

Helene se encogió de hombros.

—No es importante ahora, ¿verdad? Justin está muerto, y odiaría mancillar su memoria.

Alice apretó sus manos juntas.

—Mama, has venido hasta aquí para verme, deberías también decirme lo que quieres decir. Como ya hemos tratado, soy una mujer adulta.

—Está bien. —Helene todavía dudaba. —¿Sabías que Justin llegó a la casa del placer como invitado de Sir Harry Jones?

—Justin me lo contó.

Helene asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Alguna vez compartió contigo lo que hacía allí?

Oh Dios, su madre sabía, había sabido todo antes… Alice tragó duro.

—Olvidas que, Sir Harry vino con nosotros en nuestra luna de miel. Se hizo obvio que mi relación con Justin era más complicada de lo que quizá debería haber sido.

—Eso es lo que pensaba también, aunque nunca les vi hacer algo indiscreto. Desde que recuerdo, siempre durmieron con mujeres. —Helene hizo una pausa. —Me pareció que Sir Harry estaba enamorado de Justin. ¿Fue eso como se sintió para ti?

La voz de su madre fue tan suave, tan comprensiva. Alice envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pecho. ¿Podría compartir la verdad con su madre o era mejor estar simplemente de acuerdo? ¿No sería mejor echar la culpa a Justin que estaba muerto, en lugar de a Sir Harry, quien todavía vivía y sin embargo era incapaz de defenderse a sí mismo?

—Estuve totalmente sorprendía cuando oí que Sir Harry había desafiado a un duelo a Justin, —Helene continuó. —Estaba probablemente celoso de ti.

Alice cerró sus ojos. En verdad, Harry había sido el perfecto caballero. Fue Justin quien había demostrado ser el problema.

—¿Alice?

Se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, presentándose a su madre con su espalda.

—Maman, ¿Qué tiene que ver exactamente todo esta re-memorización con mi embarcación en esta nueva aventura?

Helene suspiró.

—Solo quería asegurarme que no estabas todavía culpándote a ti misma por lo que pasó. Justin no podía dejar que Sir Harry le amara y tampoco tú. Algunas veces la culpa y el dolor pueden afectar como eliges una nueva pareja.

Alice se dio la vuelta.

—¿Esta visita es porque has descubierto con quien me estoy viendo?

—Desafortunadamente, sí.

—¿Y crees que he hecho una mala elección, otra vez?

—Jasper Masen no es un hombre sin complicaciones.

—Sé que se acuesta con hombres. Me lo dijo.

—¿Lo hizo? —Helene todavía no sonreía. —Bien supongo que es un comienzo. Quizá el te diga el resto de ello antes de romper tu corazón.

—No estoy planeando dejarle hacer eso. Apenas hemos comenzado a intimar para eso. —Alice miró enfurecida a su madre. —Él no ha sido más que amable y honesto conmigo, y me molesta que insinúes lo contrario.

—De verdad. —Helene se levantó y se puso los guantes. —Entonces por favor siéntete libre de ignorar todo lo que te he dicho.

—Es un buen hombre, Maman. —Alice presionó su mano contra su corazón. —Lo sé, aquí.

—He conocido a Jasper Masen por años, y estoy segura de que tienes razón. —La tensa sonrisa de Helene vaciló. —Siempre le he deseado el bien. Solo que no esperaba que él tratara con uno de mis hijos. Prométeme que tendrás cuidado de ti misma, Alice.

—¿Qué piensas que me hará? —Alice trató de sonreír. —¿Golpearme?

—Yo… —Helene sacudió su cabeza. —Rezaré por ti, mi amor.

—¿Sin duda eso es un poco melodramático? No había pensado que creyeras en Dios de todos modos.

Helene la dio un abrazo rápido y palmeó su mejilla.

—Desde que Philip reapareció en mi vida, me he dado cuenta que tiene que haber un Dios en algún lugar. Ahora, por favor, ten cuidado.

Alice volvió a sentarse mientras su madre salía y miró fijamente las tazas de té no usadas. Así que su madre sabía algo sobre la intensa naturaleza de la relación de Justin y Harry. ¿Quería decir esto que otros hombres lo hacían también? ¿Y por qué estaba Helene tan preocupada por su relación con Jasper? Él la había hablado sobre sus pecadillos sexuales, eso fue suficiente ¿no? Su madre pareció implicar que sus necesidades eran más complejas y que Alice no era la mujer para tratar con ellas.

¡Dios mío!, ¿por qué su vida amorosa era tan complicada? ¿Tenía razón su madre en que su culpabilidad sobre Justin la hacía incapacitada para elegir una pareja adecuada? Alice frunció el ceño a su confuso reflejo en la bandeja de plata. La gustaba Jasper, confiaba en él. ¿Cómo de peor podían ser los gustos sexuales de él?

Y ahora estaba en desacuerdo con su madre también. Suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía que llegar a eso? ¿Por qué no podía encontrar un hombre que fuera sencillo y fácil de complacer? Era como si no pudiera preparar a su mente para lo que quería; su deseo de ser prudente estaba en guerra con su propia sexualidad?

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo recomponer su compostura en lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa de bienvenida. ¿Había regresado su madre o finalmente la Sra. Jones había recordado que se suponía que era su carabina y levantarse de la cama?

—Milady, ¿recibe usted visitas?

Alice sonrió a su mayordomo.

—¿Quién está preguntando?

—Lord Minshom, madam.

¿Ahora que se suponía que debía hacer? Minshom debía haber visto a su madre irse, así que sabría que ella estaba en casa. Y si había visto a Helena, ¿la habría reconocido? Sólo podía rezar para que no lo hubiera hecho. Después de su escandalosa conducta con Jasper esa mañana, ¿podría arriesgarse a ofender a un viejo amigo de la familia de los Lockwoods?

—Por favor, dígale que entre, y traiga un café nuevo. Y quisiera salir en alrededor de un cuarto de hora, así que tenga mi carro listo.

Esperó mientras el mayordomo salía con la bandeja de té y después regresaba con un sonriente Lord Minshom. Parecía como si se hubiera dedicado a algún tipo de actividad física, sus pálidos ojos azules estaban animados, sus mejillas sonrojadas. La extendió una elegante reverencia.

—Buenos días, Lady Justin. Gracias por recibirme.

—Buenos días, Lord Minshom. —Hizo un gesto hacia el asiento en el sofá enfrente de ella. —¿Ha venido cabalgando? Parece bastante vigorizado.

—De hecho lo hice, milady. Y antes de eso, pasé una hora en el establecimiento de esgrima de Angelo, afilando mi técnica.

—¿Le gusta la esgrima, señor?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Depende de mi oponente. La sesión de esta mañana fue estimulante, aunque probablemente podría llamar al resultado un empate.

—Y me imagino que preferiría ganar, señor.

Él encontró la mirada de ella.

—Siempre lo hago al final.

El mayordomo apareció con una bandeja de bebidas, y Lord Minshom aceptó un brandy mientras Alice se sirvió a sí misma café.

—¿Hay algo en particular sobre lo que desee usted consultarme, Lord Minshom?

Él se recostó, una larga pierna sobre la otra, su brazo sobre el borde del sofá.

—¿Duda sobre que algún hombre la busque simplemente por el placer de su compañía?

Alice se mordió el labio. ¿Intentaba contestar él a cada pregunta con una mordaz propia? Dio un sorbo a su café, negándose a satisfacer su ego con una respuesta.

—En realidad, hay algo que quería compartir con usted. —Lord Minshom bajó su copa de brandy. —Se trata de Sir Harry Jones.

Alice le miró fijamente y rezó porque la tensión no se mostrase en su cara.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—He oído que ha regresado a la Ciudad.

—Parece difícil de creer.

Lord Minshom se encogió de hombros, el gesto elegante.

—¿Por qué? No es como si la familia Lockwood le fuera a perseguir. Batirse en duelo es ilegal. Si ellos implican a Jones, también arrojaran la sospecha sobre su hijo, y todos nosotros sabemos a quién preferirían culpar de la tragedia, ¿verdad?

Alice ignoró su observación provocadora y sostuvo su mirada.

—Pero seguramente las autoridades…

—¿Qué autoridades? De todas las fuentes, el duelo se llevó a cabo de una manera perfectamente respetable. Incluso si a los pares de Jones no les gusta lo que pasó, difícilmente pueden condenarle. Por supuesto, el juez no habló sobre el duelo, sino que eligió no discutir cuando Lord Lockwood le informó que había sido un desafortunado accidente con una pistola cargada.

Lord Minshom medio sonrió.

—Confíe en mi; los Lockwoods son suficientemente poderosos para detener alguna nueva investigación sobre la muerte de Justin. Y ambos sabemos que hay buenas razones para esa decisión. Lo que decidan hacer a Sir Harry en privado es otra cosa. Me he ofrecido a "hablar" a Jones en su nombre yo mismo.

—¿Usted realmente no le ha visto?

—Todavía no, pero una vez fuimos bastante… cercanos. Sospecho que podría venir a mí por ayuda.

Alice consideró verterse a sí misma más café pero decidió no hacerlo por si su mano temblaba demasiado y delataba su agitación. Lord Minshom podría parecer relajado, pero la observaba con toda la atención de un gato a punto de saltar sobre un gordo ratoncito.

—Si él aparece, ¿me mantendrá informada?

Minshom se levantó y se inclinó.

—Por supuesto, mi querida. No me gustaría que usted se preocupara. —La lanzó una mirada de complicidad. —A pesar del hecho que usted pueda pensar que él vendrá a usted después, es una conjetura cualquiera. Él fue el que mató a su mejor amigo, ¿verdad? No usted.

—Y sin embargo es más probable que la sociedad le acepte de vuelta que me acepten a mí o a un hombre que es incapaz de honrar sus deudas de juego. —Alice se puso de pie también y esbozó una reverencia. —Gracias por venir, milord. Se lo agradezco.

—Siempre disfruto yendo… a visitar a una bella mujer. ¿Dispone de tiempo para un paseo por el parque esta tarde? Estaría encantado de escoltarla.

—Lamentablemente no, señor. Tengo que terminar un encargo para mi madre.

Lord Minshom se detuvo en la puerta.

—¿Otra de sus pinturas en miniatura o algo más mundano?

—En realidad, es un retrato del marido de mi madre.

Él asintió con la cabeza y ella rogó para que su repentino interés por su madre pudiera desaparecer por su curiosidad por sus habilidades artísticas.

—Me gustaría que usted pintara un retrato mío un día.

—¿De su familia, sus hijos?

Su boca se torció.

—No tengo hijos, ninguno que yo sepa de todos modos. Estaba pensando en un retrato de mi mismo. Me ahorraría tener que buscar mi reflejo en cada momento.

—Me temo que no acepto encargos externos, señor. Sólo pinto por placer.

—¿Y no haría el favor de pintarme?

Ella examinó los interesantes ángulos de su cara, sus altos pómulos, los ligeramente inclinados ojos azul pálido, la sensual boca… Sus dedos temblaron mientras se imaginaba capturando la esencia de su compleja personalidad en menos de dos pulgadas de porcelana.

—Como he dicho, milord, pinto solo ocasionalmente estos días. Me temo que no soy lo suficientemente disciplinada para tomar clientes reales.

Él inclinó su cabeza.

—Si cambia de opinión, estaré más que feliz de sentarme para usted.

Ella hizo una reverencia y se alejó de él para abrir la puerta.

—Caminaré con usted hasta la entrada. Estoy en realidad en mi salida.

Minshom miró con interés.

—¿A visitar a los Lockwoods?

—No, a recoger un nuevo sombrero de mi sombrerera.

—Eso suena mucho más divertido.

Se arriesgo a sonreírle.

—Espero que sí.

La siguió por las escaleras y recuperó su sombrero y sus guantes, después esperó con ella hasta que el mayordomo anunció que el carruaje de ella estaba listo. Alice extendió su mano enguantada y Lord Minshom la tomó.

—Gracias por venir a verme.

Él besó sus dedos y a continuación se enderezó; lanzando una mirada al oscuro cielo.

—Me pregunto si podría pedirla un favor, Lady Justin. Parece que va a llover y no tengo el deseo de mojarme. ¿Podría mandar mi caballo con su mozo de cuadra y llevarme en su carruaje en cambio?

Alice miró hacia arriba, sintiendo las primeras gotas de lluvia en su cara y gruño interiormente.

—Por supuesto, Lord Minshom. ¿Dónde le gustaría ser dejado?

—¿En mi casa? A penas fuera de su camino.

La siguió dentro del carruaje, tomó asiento frente a ella y sonrió.

—¿La pongo nerviosa, Lady Justin?

Alice se forzó a si misma a mirarle a los ojos.

—En absoluto, milord.

—Creo que lo hago. Pienso que me encuentra atractivo y está tratando de pensar en una forma de coquetear conmigo.

—¿Perdón, señor?

Él se sentó hacia delante.

—No es necesario que me mienta. Una mujer joven en su posición, viuda, sola, extrañando los placeres de una cama de matrimonio. No es de extrañar que comience a arrojar sus señuelos en otros lugares.

—¡Créame, no estoy arrojándole nada en absoluto, milord!

—¿Está segura, mi querida? —La lanzó una perezosa mirada. —Quizá tiene algo más en mente. El día de la fiesta de cumpleaños, me di cuenta que lleva todos los escandalosos elementos necesarios para un romance ilícito en su retículo. Admiro esa organización en una mujer, y me estaría más que feliz de servirla sexualmente.

Alice simplemente le miró fijamente, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer mientras él continuaba sonriendo.

—No hay necesidad de sonrojarse. Estaría más que dispuesto a cumplir cualquier necesidad que usted tenga a su conveniencia. —Deslizó su mano desde su rodilla a su muslo, y pasó ligeramente sus dedos sobre su ingle. —Más que feliz de hacerla un favor. Y puedo prometerla absoluta discreción. Los Lockwoods nunca oirán de sus devaneos sexuales de mí.

Se encontró a si misma mirando fijamente sus dedos, dándose cuenta de su medio-erección, preguntándose cómo podía él compararse con Jasper, con Justin…

—Estoy halagada por su amable oferta, milord, pero no tengo necesidad de sus servicios.

—¿Por qué usted está casada con la memoria de Justin o por qué ya ha encontrado a alguien?

—Eso no es de su incumbencia, señor.

Él se rió y apretó suavemente su eje.

—De hecho no lo es, pero como un viejo amigo y un preocupado pariente de su marido, quizá usted podría entender mi interés.

—¿Está usted sugiriendo que si no me acuesto con usted, podría elegir revelar mis acciones a los Lockwoods?

—Depende de con quién esté usted follando, ¿verdad?

Alice parpadeó fuerte. ¿Cómo su conversación había degenerado a semejante nivel intimo que él se sentía a gusto tocando a sí mismo y usando un lenguaje repugnante delante de ella?

—Creo que usted debería salir de mi carruaje.

Lord Minshom se recostó, su mano todavía agarrando su ingle.

—Usted no se decepcionará. Soy un excelente amante, lo sabe. Pregunte a cualquiera.

Alice miró hacia afuera de la pequeña ventana y vio que estaban acercándose a la residencia de Lord Minshom. El carruaje redujo la velocidad y después llegó a un punto muerto.

—Adiós, Lord Minshom.

Él tocó su sombrero, sonrió y abrió la puerta del carruaje, deteniéndose a mirarla.

—De hecho, pregunte a Masen. Estoy seguro de que dará una elogiosa recomendación de mí.

El golpe de la puerta hizo que Alice se estremeciera. ¿Qué en la tierra había dicho Lord Minshom? ¿Estaba implicando que había tenido relaciones intimas con Jasper, o estaba solo intentado escandalizarla? Sofocó un sonido a medio camino entre una risa y un sollozo.

O Lord Minshom estaba dispuesto a hacer algo para tenerla en su cama, o estaba haciendo saber que sabía sobre Jasper y estaba reclamando una prioridad sobre su nuevo amante.

Alice cubrió su cara con sus manos. Dios no quiera que se encontrara a sí misma en la misma situación de pesadilla de nuevo, atrapada entre dos hombres celosos, incapaz de detenerlos de llegar a las manos, tratando de matarse uno al otro…

Necesitaba hablar con Jasper, para saber donde se situaba con respecto a Minshom, y sin revelar exactamente por qué ella encontraba la idea de quedar atrapada entre ella demasiado horrible para contemplar.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 14**

—¿Alice, qué pasa?

Jasper paró de caminar y miró a su compañera. Supuestamente estaban disfrutando de un amigable paseo por el parque. Él ya había hecho comentarios sobre la suavidad del clima, el paisaje, los patos en el estanque, y recibió apenas una palabra en respuesta.

—¿Al menos me mirarás?

Ella giró su cara hacia la suya, y él se dio cuenta de la preocupación en sus ojos azules, las oscuras sombras debajo.

—¿Estás todavía mal?

—No. —Ella suspiró. —Sólo estoy intentando pensar que decir.

—¿A mí?

—Sí. —Su rápida sonrisa fue tensa. —Hace cuatro días mi madre vino a verme.

—¿Y?

—Sabe lo nuestro.

Jasper hizo una mueca.

—Le dije a los gemelos que sería imposible mantener esta noticia en secreto. —Cogió la mano de ella, la colocó firmemente sobre su manga y continuó caminando. El parque estaba todavía desnudo de follaje, sin signos todavía de los bulbos de primavera o la flor. —¿Y qué tuvo que decir tu madre por si misma?

—Que no eras una buena elección para un amante.

Él se detuvo de nuevo como en un consciente familiar sentido de insuficiencia mezclada con frustración atravesándole.

—¿Nadie en este maldito mundo piensa que soy capaz de algo?

Alice tiró del brazo de él.

—No hay necesidad de gritar; todo el mundo está mirándonos.

—Déjalos mirar, ¿o quieres que me vaya? Odiaría echar a perder tu tarde con mi repugnante presencia.

—Ahora estás exagerando.

_¿Lo hacía? _Cerró sus ojos brevemente y a continuación los fijó en las elaboradas puertas del parque. No había estado en casa o ido a las oficinas de la naviera durante tres días. David le había dado una llave de su alojamiento y dejó a Jasper allí para que se revolcase en su propia miseria mientras su amigo estaba fuera en un asunto naval.

Agarró la mano de Alice.

—Vamos.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—A algún lugar donde podamos estar en privado, ¿o no confías en mi lo suficiente para estar a solas contigo?

—Oh, por amor de Dios. —Alice recogió su falda con su mano libre y se apresuró a su lado. Llegaron al edificio de David, frente al parque, y Jasper sacó su llave. Ella no dijo nada hasta que él cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

—¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

—¿Importa? Pertenece a un amigo mío. Aquí estamos seguros.

Ella lentamente se quitó sus guantes y le observó. Él no intentó moverse cuando la aguda mirada de ella abarcó sus desordenadas ropas y el mentón mal afeitado. Se dio cuenta él mismo que no estaba preparado para ser examinado, diseccionado, encontrarse deseando, no por Alice, no por una mujer a la que deseaba. Frunció el ceño hacia ella.

—¿Así qué exactamente que dijo tu madre para ponerte tan preocupada por ser mi amante?

Sus cejas se elevaron.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan defensivo. No he dicho que esté preocupada.

—No lo has dicho. Es obvio por la forma en que te estás comportando.

—Eres imposible. —Alice dio un tirón a las cintas crema de su sombrero hasta que se aflojaron y arrojó el artilugio sobre una silla. Saltó sobre él y le golpeó en el pecho. —¿Por qué me molesté en defenderte ante mi madre cuando obviamente has renunciado a ti mismo?

Él atrapó su muñeca, manteniendo su agarre incluso cuando ella intentó soltarse. —¿Qué demonios quieres decir?

—Mi madre intentó decirme que tus necesidades sexuales eran demasiado extremas para imaginarme, por no hablar de satisfacer.

Abruptamente su hostilidad desapareció bajo su temor.

—¿Qué dijo exactamente?

Ella le miró.

—Que te gustan los hombres.

—Ya sabías eso.

—Lo sé, pero insistió en que tú necesitabas decirme el resto.

Jasper encontró mucho más fácil mirar su seductora boca en lugar de reaccionar a sus cortantes palabras. Inclinó su cabeza, capturó sus labios y la besó tan duro como pudo. Ella hizo un sonido exasperado y le besó, sus dientes mordiendo su ya magullado labio inferior, lo que le puso instantáneamente duro. Él arrancó su boca, silbando mientras los dientes de ella marcaban su labio.

—¿Podemos hablar sobre esto después? —dijo Jasper.

—¿Después de qué?

—Después de que te haya tenido.

—¿Por qué piensas que estaría de acuerdo con eso?

—Porque me deseas, y te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad perfecta para usar mi cuerpo para liberar toda tu tensión e ira. Empujó su mano bajo sus faldas, ahuecó su sexo, y sintió su núcleo húmedo sobre la palma de su mano. —Me deseas.

La apoyó contra la pared, besó su boca con una ferocidad que él nunca había sabido que había en él. Ella deslizó su mano en su pelo, acercándole, sus dedos entre ellos soltando los botones de sus pantalones. Él gimió y empujó su polla en su mano.

—Por favor…

Ella le guió hacia abajo, y la chorreante corona de su eje golpeó contra la suavidad del estómago de ella, el vello inferior, su clítoris y finalmente la acogedora abertura inferior. Él agarró su cintura y la levantó sobre él. Jadeó ante la opresión y la ferocidad de su agarre sobre su eje. Duro y rápido a la vez, para saciar la necesidad y para encontrarse a sí mismo en la bienvenida del cuerpo de ella.

A pesar de que bombeaba en ella, recordó tocar su clítoris, para llevarla con él a un intenso final. Incluso recordó salir, dejando que su semilla se liberara en su vientre en lugar de donde realmente quería, dentro de ella.

—Agárrate a mí, —murmuró, mientras la llevaba dentro del dormitorio de David, sus piernas alrededor de él, sus cuerpos todavía cercanos y conectados. La colocó cuidadosamente en la cama. Ella inmediatamente se alejó de él.

—Eso no fue justo.

—¿No lo has disfrutado?

—Por supuesto que he disfrutado, pero el sexo no es un sustito de una conversación seria.

Subió en un codo sobre ella, sonriendo ante su expresión de indignación.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

Con un hábil movimiento, arrastró sus faldas sobre su cabeza, exponiendo su sexo, y lamiendo su camino a través de la humedad que había ayudado a crear. Ella se rebeló contra él, agarrando su pelo y tirando con fuerza. Él hizo una mueca de dolor pero no se detuvo, conduciendo su lengua más profundo, succionando su clítoris en su boca hasta que ella gimió y se estremeció por la liberación.

Se alejó de ella y la permitió sentarse, tratando de no sonreír mientras ellas luchaba con sus enaguas y sus estampadas faldas de muselina para revelar su rostro enrojecido.

—¡Jasper Masen!

Él deliberadamente se lamió los labios, observando los ojos de ella ampliarse en respuesta.

—Jasper…

—¿Qué? —él suspiró y se dejó caer a si mismo sobre su espalda, saboreando su sabor en su boca a la vez que esperaba su próximo comentario.

—Mi madre no me dijo lo que más te gustaba en la cama. ¿Me lo dirás?

Había sabido que esa pregunta vendría, pero aun así se resistió a contestarla. ¿Cómo de honesto podía ser, especialmente cuando no estaba seguro de lo que realmente le gustaba? Miró fijamente el techo agrietado.

—La cuestión es… he cambiado.

Alice suspiró.

—No tienes que decir eso.

Se giró para mirarla.

—Pero lo hice, no tienes idea de cuánto… —Maldición, el hecho de estar acostado junto a ella teniendo esa conversación fue asombroso por sí mismo, pero no podía decirla eso.

—Entonces dímelo. Prometiste ser honesto.

La miró fijamente. ¿Qué le _había _gustado? Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de formar sus propios gustos, solo aceptar aquellos a los que había sido forzado. Miró sobre el hombro de ella al armario oriental de David.

—Algunas veces, me… gusta ser atado.

Ella asintió, su expresión tan seria como él sospechaba que era la suya propia.

—¿Y qué más?

Oh Dios.

—También me gustó cuando tiraste fuerte de mi pelo, cuando clavaste tus uñas en mi espalda, me hiciste daño. —Contuvo su respiración, ¿sería suficiente? El resto era demasiado confuso para incluso considerarlo. Ella apartó su mirada de él, bajó a sus manos, y él tragó fuerte.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Por qué te gustan esas cosas?

Ahora fue él el que apartó la mirada. No había ninguna posibilidad que él compartiera esa parte de su vida con ella.

—No lo sé, y como dije, estoy intentando cambiar. —Odiaba la incertidumbre de su voz. Sonó tan patético, tan necesitado y tan a la defensiva sobre la indefensión.

—¿Y sólo te gusta cuando un hombre te hace esas cosas?

—Nunca lo he intentado con una mujer. —Forzó una sonrisa. —No es que cualquier mujer desee hacer esas cosas.

—Mi madre obviamente piensa que yo no lo haría.

Él levantó la mirada ante su tono agudo, reconociendo la cólera en su cara. Parecía que él no era el único frustrado con sus padres.

—Ella no tiene idea de lo que me gusta realmente. ¿Por qué debería decidir semejantes cuestiones por mí?

—Bueno, ella tiene mucha experiencia.

Le fulminó con la mirada, sus manos sobre sus caderas.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con ella? ¿Piensas que soy demasiado débil para hacer frente a tus necesidades?

Él se sentó contra el cabecero, ayudándose de sus manos.

—No he dicho eso.

Ella se volvió de espaldas a él, y él se estremeció.

—¿Me ayudas a quitarme este maldito vestido?

—¿Alice?

Ella le miró por encima de su hombro.

—¡Ayúdame!

Él cumplió, deshaciendo los lazos y aflojando su corsé. Retomó su posición de piernas cruzadas en la parte superior de la cama mientras ella luchaba por salir de sus ropas bajo su vestido. Cuando el contorno de su cuerpo se reveló en toda su exuberancia, orgullosa gloria, su polla se ensanchó contra su suelta camisa. Ella le lanzó una mirada impaciente.

—Quítate tus ropas también. ¿Tengo que hacerlo yo todo?

Él se desnudó, su excitación creciendo mientras ella le observaba, su corazón latía a la vez que el pulso en su polla. No se había dado cuenta de que ella tuviera semejante temperamento y se sorprendió ante su propia impaciencia por ver donde la ira de ella les llevaba.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Alice examinó el pequeño dormitorio, volviendo su mirada a Jasper.

—Este amigo tuyo, ¿le gusta ser atado también?

—Sí, lo hace, pero…

Ella saltó de la cama

—Entonces debe tener algo por aquí con lo que te sujete, ¿sí?

—¿Va a atarme?

—Sí, ¿por qué no lo haría? Estoy harta de ser tratada como una figurita de porcelana, protegida y sola dentro de un armario chino. —Le miró, retándole a desafiarla, para decirla que no fuera tonta, para _reír_. Él no hizo ninguna de esas cosas y el acuerdo en su mirada casi la hizo olvidarse de su ira.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy cansado de la gente subestimándome también. No voy a detenerte.

Ella se dirigió a la cómoda y titubeó ante la idea de invadir la intimidad de otra persona.

—¿Puedo ayudarla, ma´am?

Alice jadeó y se giró para mirar al hombre que se apoyaba contra la puerta de la habitación. Estaba vestido con un uniforme de la marina, su sombrero en su mano, su largo pelo rubio despeinado por el viento. Él era además claramente familiar.

—Capitán David Gray, a su servicio, ma´am. Nos conocimos donde Madame Helene. —Cabeceó hacia Jasper. —Sólo puedo pedir disculpas por mi interrupción. Cogeré lo que necesito y me iré.

Jasper miró horrorizado como él revolvía en un lado de la cama. —Dios, David, lo siento mucho. Los iremos inmediatamente.

Los dedos de Alice se curvaron en su palma hasta que ellos se clavaron en su carne. Él estaba probablemente mortificado por sido atrapado desnudo en la cama de su amante con una mujer.

Pero el Capitán Grey no parecía enojado. Si ella recordaba exactamente, él era un amigo de su madre y de Lissete y por lo tanto era poco probable que los traicionara. Ella hizo una reverencia, difícil de hacer bien cuando solo llevaba una enagua.

—Tal vez _yo_ deba irme y dejar que el Capitán Grey satisfaga tus necesidades.

—Alice…

El Capitán Grey sonrió.

—Por favor, ambos, quedaros aquí. Soy yo quien está sobrando.

—¿Y qué si le pido que se quede? —Alice no podía creer que las atrevidas palabras hubieran salido de su propia boca.

El Capitán Grey vaciló.

—¿Ma´am?

—Quiero atar a Jasper. ¿Podría mostrarme cómo hacerlo?

El capitán intercambió una larga mirada con Jasper.

—¿Masen?

—Estoy absolutamente feliz de ser atado, David. Si Alice quiere tu ayuda, no voy a detenerla.

—Entonces, estaré encantado.

David dejó su sombrero de tres picos, se quitó sus guantes y cerró la puerta de su dormitorio firmemente detrás de él. Alice intentó respirar con normalidad. Él parecía aceptar su semi-desnudez como nada fuera de lo común y no mostró ninguna tendencia a babear sobre ella. Y no era como si ella no hubiera estado desnuda frente a dos hombres antes.

—Necesitas algo fuerte pero lo suficientemente flexible para sujetar bien, si eso tiene sentido. —Dio un paso más allá de ella y abrió el segundo cajón de la cómoda lacada en rojo. —Me parece que las largas bufandas de seda funcionan muy bien. ¿Qué color te gustaría?

Alice se asomó al cajón y vio un arcoíris de colores.

—Negra, creo, ¿tiene?

—En realidad sí. —Sacó cuatro bufandas y se las entregó a ella. —Sugiero que ates una bufanda alrededor de cada muñeca y tobillo en primer lugar, y a continuación le sujetas a la cama.

Alice casi quiso reír ante su tono tranquilo, formal, pero no quería perder la ira dentro de ella. Se volvió hacia Jasper sobre la cama, se fijó en su emoción apenas disimulada, la pesadez de su tensa polla temblando contra su vientre.

David hizo una reverencia a Jasper

—Me disculpo por regresar. Asumí que mi trabajo me mantendría fuera hasta el final de la semana, pero el buque que esperaba no llegó.

Jasper suspiró.

—Soy el único que debe disculparse. Esta es tu casa. —Miró a Alice. —Esto no estaba planeado.

—Estas cosas rara vez lo son. —La sonrisa de David parecía genuina, su interés en la situación evidente incluso para Alice. —¿Podemos continuar?

Alice se subió a la cama y esperó más instrucciones.

—Haz un nudo con el pañuelo alrededor de su muñeca, ata un nudo flojo y después une ambos extremos al armazón de la cama.

—¿Cómo debería ser de apretado?

David se acercó detrás de ella y tiró del pañuelo.

—Eso depende de cuánto quieras marcarle.

Jasper aclaró su garganta.

—Atalo tan fuerte como quieras, Alice; Probablemente lo disfrutaré.

Ella miró fijamente el negro pañuelo de seda. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Realmente quería hacerlo? Quizá su madre tenía razón y tenía demasiado miedo. Ató el nudo, escuchó el sofocado jadeo de Jasper mientras estalla apretándolo. A pesar del hecho de que estaba ansiosa, fue la única con el poder esta vez, no una ingenua joven esposa quien no entendía lo que se esperaba de ella.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

Parpadeó hacia arriba a David quien se había acercado a inspeccionar su trabajo.

—No, preferiría hacerlo yo misma.

Él asintió como si la entendiese perfectamente.

—¿Deseas que me marche entonces?

Ella le estudió por un largo momento, reconociendo el aumento de la excitación en sus ojos azul mar, la rapidez de su respiración, la ya prominente protuberancia en sus pantalones.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras. Quizá puedas comprobar mi trabajo cuando haya terminado.

—Me encantaría; como Jasper ya sabe, me gusta mirar.

Ella continúo atando a Jasper, evitando tocar su erecta polla mientras se movía alrededor de la cama. Pronto él estuvo extendido sobre las cubiertas, cada extremidad unido a un poste de la cama por un pañuelo. Alice se arrodilló entre sus músculos muslos y simplemente le miró, observando las ligeras marcas rojas en sus muñecas y tobillos, la tensión de la seda negra, el juego de sus músculos bajo su piel.

—¿Te gusta que me guste esto, Alice?

Levantó la mirada ante la tranquila pregunta de Jasper.

—Sí.

Sintió un leve movimiento detrás de ella y giró su cabeza para mirar a David. Casi había olvidado que estaba allí. Su mirada estaba fija en Jasper también, pero no vio un signo de pasión, solo el experto ojo de un observador imparcial.

—¿Capitán Gray?

—Sí, milady.

—Si estuvieras solo con Jasper, ¿qué harías a continuación?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Depende de él. No creo que obligar a un hombre a aceptar todo lo que tengo ganas de darle, aunque hay algunos hombres que lo hacen.

—Y algunos hombres les gusta ser forzados, sin duda, —murmuró Jasper. —¿Qué _te_ gustaría hacerme, Alice, ahora que me tienes a tu merced?

Ella se estremeció. Esto era extraño; toda esta situación era inusual. —No te lastimaría, no te forzaría.

—Podrías aceitar su piel, probablemente le guste eso.

Alice miró el largo poderoso cuerpo de Jasper, ahora expuesto a su disfrute, obligado por sus manos. ¿Cómo se sentiría su piel tensa y resbaladiza cuando masajeara aceite sobre su temblorosa carne?

—¿Le has aceitado, Capitán Grey?

—Sí, lo hice, y por favor, llámame David. También uso el aceite por otras razones.

—¿Cuándo le follas, quieres decir

La sorpresa brilló en los ojos de David seguido por una irónica diversión y respeto.

—Sí, milady, para cuando le follo.

Jasper gimió.

—Alice, para una bien-educada joven dama, tu lenguaje es terrible.

—Te lo dije, estoy cansada de ser tratada como una inocente. Soy una viuda, no una tímida debutante.

David la entregó un frasco de aceite, y ella se giró hacia Jasper. Él se estremeció mientras ella cubría sus dedos con aceite y comenzó a masajearlo en su pecho.

—Joder, podías haberlo calentado primero.

Ella golpeó su pezón.

—¿Pensé que te gustaba el dolor?

Su piel se sentía muy caliente bajo sus manos. Bordeó sus costillas, los huecos de su estómago y el ligero destello de sus caderas. Él comenzó a moverse debajo de ella, la leve ondulación tirando de sus ataduras, haciéndole tensarse hacia su toque. Su polla rozando los brazos de ella mientras trabajaba, dejando rastros de líquido pre-seminal en su piel, en el fino césped de su enagua. Ella podía oler su deseo a su alrededor.

—¿Qué pasa con mi polla? —exigió una voz ronca cuando ella empezó a frotar aceite en su muslo.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—¿No vas a hacerme un masaje allí?

—Todavía no.

David sonrió recordándole a Alice su presencia. Estaba sentado en una silla, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra mientras miraba la acción en la cama. Elevó las cejas hacia ella.

—¿Todavía me deseas aquí?

Ella le sonrió.

—¿Siempre pones tu polla en él o utilizas algo más?

—¡Alice!

Ignoró la estrangulada exclamación de Jasper y mantuvo su mirada en David.

—Podemos amordazarle, ya sabes. Eso le mantendría silencioso. —David sonrió. —Para responder a tus preguntas, algunas veces uso un falo de jade o un pequeño tapón de jade en su lugar. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo preguntaba.

David se levantó.

—Si semejantes cosas te interesan, echa un vistazo en el tercer cajón de la cómoda. Soy algo así como un coleccionista de lo inusual y erótico. —Se inclinó. —Y ahora realmente debo dejaros, he organizado una cita para almorzar con tu hermana Lissete y no la gusta quedarse esperando.

—No le hablarás de mi, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. Voy a ser el alma de la discreción. —La guiñó un ojo, acarició un largo sendero hacia arriba de la pierna de Jasper hacia su cadera y luego después se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Alice retornó su atención a Jasper, quien estaba mirando impotente hacia la puerta. Ella se quitó su enagua. Los ojos de Jasper se ampliaron y lamió sus labios.

—Ven aquí y déjame besarte.

—_Non_, no he terminado todavía. —Se arrodilló entre las piernas de él y llevó la pesada corona de su eje a su boca y la succionó duro, usó sus dientes para arrastrarle profundo bajo su garganta.

—Oh, Dios, —él gimió y golpeó bajo ella, sus caderas tratando de levantarse, su latido golpeando fuerte lo suficiente para oírse. —Sí, justo así, hazme correrme, hazme correrme fuerte para ti.

Ahuecó una mano bajo sus bolas y apretó, trayéndolas apretadas contra la raíz de su eje hasta que él comenzó a gemir con cada tirón de su boca. El llegó a su clímax, su polla hasta ahora tan dentro de su garganta que ella apenas tuvo que tragar para tomar todo su semen.

Mientras él se recuperaba, ella se acercó a desatarle, frotando las manchas rojas de sus muñecas y besándolas para alejar el dolor.

—¿Lo disfrutaste?

Ella dejó caer el último de los pañuelos sobre la cama.

—Sí.

La sonrisa de él fue lenta y lasciva.

—Yo también. —Continuó mirándola mientras ella en vano trataba de alisar las arrugas en la seda. —Realmente no te veo como una tímida retraída debutante ya.

Ella inhaló.

—Me complace oírlo.

—Quizá tu madre pueda estar equivocada. Y si ella puede estar equivocada sobre su propia hija, quizá ella pueda estar equivocada sobre nuestra relación también.

Ella encontró su mirada. ¿Por qué había mencionado a su madre? De repente ya no se sentía tan valiente y audaz. ¿De verdad quería darle a Jasper lo que él ansiaba o estuvo ella simplemente intentado probar un punto a Helene?

—Nunca dije que yo estaba preparada para renunciar a ti.

—¿Pero lo pensaste, verdad?

—Por supuesto que lo hice. Ella es mi madre; normalmente coincidimos en la mayoría de las cosas.

Él suspiró, empujando una mano a través de su desordenado pelo. —No quiero meterme entre tú y tu madre, pero…

Ella se acercó a él, besó su mejilla sin afeitar y después sus labios con una confianza que estaba lejos de sentir.

—No.

Él ahuecó su mentón y esperó hasta que sus ojos encontraron los suyos.

—¿Entonces, no te he escandalizado o asustado?

—Todavía no.

—Tú realmente me asustaste. No me di cuenta que tenías semejante temperamento, pero no me quejo.

Consciente ahora de la frialdad de la habitación y su estado de desnudez, Alice se deslizó fuera de la cama y recogió su corsé y sus enaguas. A pesar de lo que él dijo, ella sabía que se había comportado terriblemente mal, había perdido su temperamento, permitió que dos hombres la vieran desnuda, y peor aún, disfrutó cada momento de ello.

—Déjame ayudarte.

Ella estuvo de pie mientras Jasper pacientemente ataba su corsé y amarraba las cuerdas de su cintura. Dejó caer el vestido sobre su cabeza, colocándolo alrededor de ella y abrochó los cierres.

—Ya, luces hermosa de nuevo.

—Apenas eso.

Él sonrió.

—Dios me prohíba ofenderte. Quiero decir que luces presentable. —Dejó caer un beso en la parte de arriba de su cabeza. —¿Qué vas a hacer con tu cabello? Parece un nido de pájaro

En respuesta cazó algunas horquillas del pelo del suelo y la cama, dio a los extremos de su pelo un experto giro rápido y sujetó el montón en la parte superior de su cabeza. Rápidamente añadió su sombrero y se ató las cintas crema, a continuación le hizo una reverencia a Jasper cuando la miró fijamente.

—Bien, ¿qué tal lo hice?

La sonrisa de él fue cálida y llena de admiración.

—Perfectamente. —Vaciló, frotando una mano sobre su pecho desnudo. —Dame un momento para vestirme y te acompañaré a casa.

—Creo que prefiero irme por mi misma. —Intentó mantener su mirada y falló. —¿Te importa?

Él dio un paso hacia atrás, las risas muriendo en sus ojos.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Tal vez pueda verte mañana?

Alice recogió sus guantes y retículo.

—Eso sería encantador. —¿Por qué esto se había convertido de repente tan difícil?

Asintió torpemente.

—Entonces, adiós.

Él no respondió, y ella casi tropezó en su prisa por llegar a la puerta y salir. La inesperada luz del sol en su cara la hizo detenerse en la puerta principal. Había olvidado que era todavía por la tarde. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había permitido a si misma estar con Jasper y olvidarse del mundo exterior? Necesitaba llegar a casa, respirar profundo y pensar.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 15**

¿Qué diablos había hecho ahora? Jasper pasó una mano por su pelo y se quedó mirando la puerta por la que Alice se había ido. Parecía como si le estuviera probando, alegrándose por él, entonces ¿por qué se veía tan triste e insegura al final? Suspiró y se inclinó para recoger su ropa.

Tal vez ella había hecho todo lo que él sugirió simplemente para apaciguarle y ella no había disfrutado en absoluto. Maldita sea, ¿por qué quería ella ver a un hombre suplicar? Las mujeres querían la fuerza en un hombre, al tipo de hombre que les daba niños y las protegía de las realidades de la vida.

Jasper hizo una pausa mientras se ponía su camisa sobre su cabeza. Pero ella había dejado a David quedarse. En realidad, ella había pedido su consejo y no había tenido que hacer eso. Se preguntó de nuevo exactamente lo que había sucedido en el corto matrimonio de Alice, como había sido su relación con Harry Jones y su esposo. Tal vez su frustración por ser vista como una ingenua vino de lo que había experimentado. ¿Tal vez sospechaba que Justin y Harry eran amantes? Ella parecía casi cómoda estando con dos hombres.

—Jasper eres un tonto.

Dijo en voz alta, casi podía oír la voz distintiva de Alice haciendo eco en su sentimentalismo. Frunció el ceño cuando metió la camisa en los pantalones arrugados. Él apestaba más que un puto pez muerto. Definitivamente era tiempo de volver a casa, cambiar su ropa y decidir qué hacer luego.

La parte de atrás de la mansión de su padre era casi tan imponente como la parte del frente. Jasper se deslizó a través de las caballerizas a la cocina, hizo un guiño a la cocinera comenzando a subir la escalera de servicio. Se detuvo en el primer nivel para mantener la puerta abierta para un lacayo de aspecto nervioso, con una bandeja cargada de bebidas.

Frunció el ceño mientras el sonido de voces le llegó. ¿En el nombre de Dios por qué estaban su padre y Edward gritándose ahora? Oyó claramente su nombre. Con un suspiro entró en la gran sala vacía y cruzó a la biblioteca. La puerta estaba entreabierta lo suficiente para él ver a su padre frente a Edward al frente de la chimenea de mármol imponente.

Entró en la habitación y esperó a ser notado pero esperó en vano, su padre empezó a hablar otra vez.

—Esto es probablemente tú culpa Edward.

—Creo que no. Me pediste hablar con él. Tú fuiste el que le quería fuera de mi negocio y dentro del tuyo.

—Sólo porque _tú__ te niegas_ a hacer frente a tus responsabilidades.

Edward suspiró.

—Esto no es sobre mí. Tal vez si nos centramos en Jasper podríamos encontrar algunas respuestas.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta y ambos se dieron la vuelta para mirarlo. Su padre habló primero.

—¿Dónde diablos has estado?

—Con un amigo.

—¿Y no pensantes en hacérnoslo saber?

—Padre casi tengo veintiséis, no seis. ¿Por qué ibas a querer saber dónde estaba?

—Porque... —El marqués miró a Edward con su rostro aún rojo de ira.

—¿Tal vez porque piensas que Edward me ha estado llevando por mal camino otra vez? —Jasper se quedó mirando a su hermano. —Él ha estado demasiado ocupado diciéndome e insinuándome sobre el negocio familiar como para preocuparse por eso.

—Tal vez Edward ha mostrado un cierto sentido común por primera vez en su vida.

Edward se echó a reír.

—No lo creo. ¿No puedes ver que debido a mi intervención, Jasper está tan enojado contigo como lo está conmigo?

—Jasper no está enojado. Él siempre ha sido un excelente hijo.

—A diferencia de mí, por supuesto.

Jasper golpeó duro en el escritorio.

—Tal vez podríais callaros y prestarme atención para variar. Estoy harto de ser ignorado o que habléis como si yo no estuviera aquí.

El marqués frunció el ceño.

—No creo que sea una manera adecuada de hablar con tu padre y tu hermano mayor. Estábamos preocupados por ti.

—¿En serio? Es difícil decirlo. —Jasper se dio cuenta que estaba temblando cuando las olas de calor pasaron a través de él. Dio un paso hacia adelante hasta que estuvo entre los dos hombres.

—Los dos me tratan como un niño.

—No seas ridículo.

Jasper forzó una sonrisa.

—¿Ves, señor? Incluso no me permites opinar ¿podrías hacerlo? Edward es el único de esta familia al que se le permite hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Él tiene un punto, Padre.

Jasper soltó un bufido.

—No trates de calmarme, Edward. Sé lo que pensáis ambos.

—¿Y qué es eso?

Jasper tragó saliva y se obligó a mirar a su hermano a los ojos.

—¿Que soy demasiado suave, demasiado vulnerable, demasiado condenadamente joven para tomar mis propias decisiones?

—Ya hemos tenido esta conversación, Jasper. —Edward se puso los guantes. —Ya te dije lo que pensaba y se me niego a discutir más a fondo. Tal vez cuando muestres la madurez para tener esta discusión, entonces, yo al menos, empezaré a tomarte en serio. Por supuesto no puedo hablar en nombre de nuestro padre.

Por un momento Jasper cerró los ojos, tratando de reunir sus fuerzas.

—El hecho de que fui violado cuando tenía diecinueve años no me hace menos hombre. —Se tomó un momento para mirarlos a los dos. —Eso es lo que crees, ¿no? Que de alguna manera tengo que estar protegido de mí mismo.

El horror cruzó la cara del marqués seguido rápidamente por piedad. Jasper odiaba ambas emociones, no necesitaba nada más para confirmar lo que había sospechado por mucho tiempo. Nunca seria digno a los ojos de su padre, menos aún ahora que su padre sabía la verdad.

—Sabía que había algo más que un secuestro. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —El marqués evitó la mirada de Jasper y se centró en Edward alzando la voz con acusación.

—¡Oh por amor de Dios, Padre! No se trata de Edward. Se trata de mí.

—Jasper... —En un movimiento casi invisible, Edward cruzó la alfombra y se paró al lado del marqués. La semejanza entre ellos era tan formidable que sorprendió a Jasper. —Eso realmente no es de ayuda.

Jasper apretó las manos en puños. ¿Cómo se atrevía Edward tratar de hacerlo sentir culpable por decir la verdad.

—¿Se os ha ocurrido a cualquiera de vosotros que me gusta lo que hago en la cama?

—Pero no es así.

—¿Cómo diablos lo sabes? —Jasper se dio cuenta que estaba gritando y que no le importaba que le oyeran.

—Porque he estado en todas las situaciones sexuales imaginables posibles y _lo sé._

—¿Solo porque no disfrutas de algo, no significa que yo no pueda? Somos sólo medios hermanos. Tal vez mis gustos son diferentes a los tuyos.

—¿Cómo sabes cuáles son tus gustos cuando has permitido que sean dictados por la violación?

El marqués de repente se movía como para proteger a Jasper de su hermano.

—Es suficiente, Edward.

—Pero, señor...

—He _dicho_ que es suficiente.

Jasper hizo una reverencia a su padre.

—¿Tengo que darte las gracias por salvarme del azote de la lengua de Edward? Como he estado tratando de decirte por los últimos minutos, no necesito tu protección.

—No hay necesidad de hablarle a papa así, Jasper.

Jasper se echó a reír.

—Bueno, eso es algo. Me las he arreglado para que os defendáis uno al otro. Pero desde luego ¿por qué debo estar sorprendido? Siempre ha sido acerca de vosotros dos, ¿verdad? Sólo soy un asunto menor. Mi madre y mis hermanas somos secundarios en su preciosa relación.

La expresión del marqués era apretada.

—Irás y te cambiarás y te presentarás ante tu madre que está muy preocupada por ti y luego vas a volver a mi estudio.

Jasper tomó su sombrero.

—Ciertamente iré a ver a mi madre pero yo no voy a volver aquí para demostrar el error de mi forma de ser o que sientas lástima por mí.

—Entonces, ¿adónde vas? Esta es tu casa.

—En realidad, esta es _tu_ casa padre y un día cuando él deje de ser tan terco se dará cuenta de lo que quiere, será de Edward. Es probable que con el tiempo encuentre otro lugar donde vivir de todos modos.

El marqués levantó la barbilla con sus fríos ojos grises.

—Y ¿cómo va a pagar eso cuando yo corte su subsidio?

—Voy a sobrevivir. En verdad gracias a Edward soy más trabajador que la mayoría de otros nobles. Tal vez esta es la única manera que puedo demostrarte que no soy lo que tú piensas, que puedo tener éxito solo, sin ser mimado.

Edward sonrió.

—Buena suerte. —Lanzó una mirada irritada al marqués. —Y antes de que empieces le prometí a Jasper no decirte lo que pasó con Aliabad. Me honró con la solicitud. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—Edward, —dijo Jasper. —No necesito tu compasión o culpa tampoco.

Edward se volvió con una expresión fría.

—Mis sentimientos son míos. Si no estoy autorizado a especular sobre la tuya, no te atrevas a hacerlo sobre mí.

—De acuerdo. —Jasper asintió con la cabeza a su hermano y luego a su padre. —Voy a ver a mi madre. Voy a estar en contacto sobre el resto.

El marqués tragó saliva y puso su mano sobre el escritorio como para estabilizarse.

—Te lo agradezco.

Jasper peleó con su deseo de arrodillarse a los pies de su padre y llorar como un bebé. Tenía que ver esto a través de él. Tenía que demostrar que era capaz de dirigir su propia vida.

—Buenos días, señor.

Les dio la espalda a su hermano y a su padre y corrió escaleras arriba a su cuarto.

—¿Qué quiere decir que tengo visitantes? ¡Estoy en el baño! ¡Dile que se vayan!

Alice miró a María, su doncella, que estaba junto a la puerta de su dormitorio con las manos alrededor de una tela de secado.

—No ese tipo de visitante, milady, su familia.

—Diles que voy en un minuto.

—Sí, milady. La Sra. Jones los ha entretenido bastante bien, pero preguntan por usted.

—Ayúdame a vestirme, entonces.

Alice suspiró y se puso de pie permitiendo que el vapor del agua perfumada bajara por su cuerpo. Después de su inesperada y erótica tarde, esperaba bañarse, tener la cena en la cama, e irse a dormir. Su piel aún se sentía caliente, como si todos sus sentidos estuvieran en llamas. Deseaba haber superado su miedo y poder a hacer el amor con Jasper de nuevo. Tal vez el podría haberla atado ese momento...

Parpadeó lejos ese pensamiento lascivo y empujó los brazos en las mangas de la bata de flores de muselina verde que la doncella le extendió a ella. Enfrentar a su familia con pensamientos de Jasper en su mente no era una buena idea.

Al menos no había empezado a lavarse el cabello. Mientras que su criada cepillaba su pelo y lo arreglaba, Alice miró su reflejo en el espejo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios un poco hinchados pero eso lo podría explicar por el baño.

—No, milady. Se ve hermosa.

—Gracias.

Con un gesto agradecido, Alice recogió la falda y bajó las escaleras hasta el salón. La Sra. Jones la saludó con la mano desde su asiento detrás de la bandeja del té. Incluso desde la distancia, el olor de aguardiente en su aliento era demasiado evidente.

—Oh ahí estás, querida. Justo estaba diciéndole a tu padre cuán bien nos hemos estado llevando.

Alice miró a Lord Philip Knowles, quien la guiñó un ojo. Era el marido de su madre pero no su padre. No valía la pena corregir a la Sra. Jones. En los pocos años que lo había conocido, Philip había hecho sin duda todo lo posible para tratarla como si fuera su propia hija. Él se sentaba entre los gemelos en el sofá, su manera relajada testimonio silencioso de su riqueza, inteligencia y buen gusto.

A Alice le gustaba muchísimo. Era el único hombre que había sido capaz de hacer frente a su madre como un igual, sin resentimiento o tratando de poseerla. Philip se puso de pie y se inclinó, luego miró a Christian hasta que hizo lo mismo.

—Pido disculpas por visitarte tan tarde, pero estaba con mis banqueros y tu madre me pidió que viniera a ver cómo estabas.

—¿Por qué no viene ella misma? ¿Está mal?

Philip levantó las cejas.

—No, en absoluto. Simplemente está demasiado ocupada y estaba preocupada por ti.

Alice de inmediato se sintió culpable. Había sonado a la defensiva y no se había sentado. ¿Exactamente cuánto su madre le había dicho a Philip y por qué no había venido ella misma? No era como ella. Una sensación de frío se estableció en el estómago de Alice. Tal vez Helene realmente se había lavado las manos con su hija mayor y sus inconvenientes opciones. ¿Pero no era eso lo que Alice había querido? Ahora no estaba tan segura.

—No fuimos al banco. —Lisette sonrió a Alice. —Al parecer, soy una distracción y Padre teme que Christian comenzará a pedir más dinero.

—Apenas eso. —Philip se echó a reír y se sentó de nuevo, su mirada divertida sobre la frente de piedra de Christian. Sentado donde estaba, entre los gemelos, Alice podía dibujar su imagen en cada uno de ellos y su profunda conexión y sus semejanzas. Los gemelos eran tan queridos para ella como ella esperaba que sus propios hijos fueran, pero nunca había conocido el amor de un padre.

—Oh, querida.

Alice saltó cuando a la Sra. Jones se le cayó una taza de té y se inclinó para recogerla casi botando la bandeja con bebidas entera.

—Está bien, madam, lo tengo. —Christian encontró la taza, que había rodado debajo de su silla y la puso en la bandeja.

La Sra. Jones se levantó de su silla y miró distraídamente a la puerta.

—Voy a ir a buscar otra taza. Volveré en un momento.

Alice esperó hasta que su acompañante saliera de la habitación y que los caballeros se sentaran en sus asientos antes de desafiantemente vertiendo para sí misma un buen trago de brandy. El sabor le recordaba a Jasper y se lamió los labios preguntándose qué estaría haciendo él ahora, si dormía o si estaba despierto pensando en ella, tocándose a sí mismo mientras lo hacía.

—¿Alice, estás escuchando?

Un poco culpable Alice miró hacia arriba a los ojos risueños de Lisette.

—Lo siento, Lisette, ¿qué estabas diciendo?

Lisette le sonrió.

—Estaba comentando antes de que cayera la taza, que tu acompañante estaba hurgando en su bolso como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Probablemente estaba buscando su botella de ginebra. —Alice se encogió de hombros. —Es por eso que se excusó, para coger una nueva.

—No parece como una acompañante adecuada, querida, —dijo Philip su aguda mirada en Alice. —¿Estás segura que la quieres?

—No la quiero, la necesito. Ella me permite vivir sola. Si me quejo de ella a los Lockwoods, puede ser que ellos me hagan ir a vivir con ellos y no podría soportarlo. —Alice miró a su hermano y a Philip. —Es tan injusto que con las damas sean tan estrictos.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Christian asintió con la cabeza. —Pero como viuda, tienes más libertad que la mayoría.

—Ya lo sé. —Alice se volvió a Philip antes que su hermano pudiera seguir. —¿Hay algo en particular que mi madre iba a decirme, señor?

—No que yo recuerde. Ella simplemente estaba preocupada de que no tomaras ninguna decisión apresurada de tu futuro.

Alice dejó su copa.

—¿Oh, eso es todo? Nada entonces, sólo que ella no confía en mí para tomar cualquier decisión en absoluto.

—Eso no es lo que dice Philip, Alice, —Christian la interrumpió. —Y al infierno con ser discreto, todos estamos preocupados por ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Debido a Jasper Masen.

Alice le dio su mejor mirada.

—_¡Tú_ fuiste uno de los responsables de que le conociera!

Christian se encogió de hombros.

—No esperaba que fuera tan lejos.

—¿Habéis todos estado discutiendo de mi, entonces?

Lisette asintió con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que lo hemos hecho. Somos tu familia.

—No, no lo sois. —Alice se levantó y agarró la parte posterior de la silla. —No, si pensáis que os da derecho de decirme con quien puedo acostarme. Soy una viuda, no una mujer soltera inocente.

Philip puso una mano en el brazo de Christian, el gesto lo calmo lo suficiente para detener la elaboración de enojo en el rostro de su hermano y su paso impulsivo hacia ella.

—Creo que lo que los gemelos están tratando de decir es que están preocupados por ti.

—Como lo está mi madre, al parecer.

—Sí.

Alice inclinó la cabeza una pulgada glacial.

—Gracias a todos por vuestra preocupación, pero soy muy capaz de hacer frente a Jasper Masen. Si necesito vuestra ayuda, os las pediré.

—Masen no está haciendo esto porque está enamorado de ti, —dijo Christian. —Él está haciéndolo para evitar un escándalo.

Alice lo miro a su cabeza.

—Ya lo sé. Me lo dijo.

—¿Él te lo _dijo?_

—Sí, imaginar eso, dos adultos teniendo una conversación honesta acerca de su relación. ¿No es refrescante?

—¿Y no estás perturbada por lo que dijo?

—Soy una mujer crecida, he estado casada antes. Entiendo que no todos los hombres tienen las mismas inclinaciones sexuales.

—Pero _mamá_ no creía que sabía acerca de Justin y Sir Harry, —dijo Christian. _—Mon Dieu,_ ella ni siquiera estaba segura...

—Christian.

Christian cerró la boca y asintió con la cabeza a su padre.

—Pido disculpas, señor, eso no es de mi incumbencia.

—¿Por qué no me pides disculpas a mí? —Alice respondió con ira, finalmente abriendo camino a través de su cansancio. —Soy yo a la que insultaste. ¿Por qué para ti y Lisette está bien disfrutar en la casa del placer cuando yo no debería hacerlo? ¿El tener un padre con titulo os hace de alguna manera más inmunes al escándalo que una bastarda nacida en la Bastilla como yo?

Lisette se puso delante de Christian, con la barbilla levantada, con sus ojos avellanas encendidos para la batalla.

—Eso no es justo, Alice. Christian sólo estaba tratando de ayudar.

Alice fue la primera en apartar la mirada. Ella sabía que ella tenía buenas intenciones, pero en este momento odiaba su solidaridad y su cercanía legendaria, _los_ odiaba.

—Tal vez tendríais que iros.

Philip se giró hacia los gemelos y le tomó la mano encerrándolos entre las suyas.

—Lo siento, Alice no los traje aquí para comenzar una discusión.

Ella luchó para sonreír.

—Ya lo sé. Solo deseo que todos dejéis de tratar de protegerme de mis propias decisiones.

Él le apretó la mano y se la llevó a sus labios.

—Esa es la naturaleza de amar a alguien, ¿verdad? Amo a tu madre, pero he tenido que aprender a permitir que ella tenga la libertad de tomar sus propias decisiones y Dios no lo quiera, sus propios errores.

Miró por encima del hombro a los gemelos, que cuchicheaban entre sí con las cabezas muy juntas.

—También he aprendido que ser padre de hijos mayores no es fácil.

—¿Has conocido a Jasper Masen?

—Sí. —Su expresión se volvió más reservada. —¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—¿Por qué me interesa tu opinión?

Él hizo una mueca.

—Y a pesar de la adulación, no voy a decir lo que pienso de él. ¿No acabas de decir que tenías derecho a tener tu propia decisión? Si lo has aceptado con sus fallas y todo, ¿qué otra cosa hay que decir?

Ella miró a sus ojos y asintió lentamente.

—No voy a dejar que me haga daño.

Philip hizo una reverencia.

—No estoy seguro de que nadie puede garantizar eso en una relación, pero eres una mujer inteligente y estoy seguro de que puedes tomar las decisiones correctas.

—Gracias por tu apoyo.

Su sonrisa era irónica.

—No estoy seguro de apoyarte en esta particular elección, pero estoy seguro que no voy a intervenir a menos que me lo pidas. —Se volvió a los gemelos. —Decir adiós a vuestra hermana, y vámonos.

Alice caminó lentamente hacia los gemelos pero ninguno de ellos se movió. Para Alice sus expresiones eran idénticas, ilegibles y familiarmente exasperantes. Dejó que su sonrisa provisional morir y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Adiós entonces, darle mis saludos a _M__amam._

Lisette miró a su hermano en silencio antes de contestar.

—Así lo haremos.

Mientras que los veía salir, Alice era consciente de una sensación de tensión desagradable en su pecho. Durante años habían sido ella y los gemelos contra el mundo. Habían crecido juntos en el convento del orfanato y apenas veían a su madre que estaba atrapada en Inglaterra durante la guerra. Alice los había amado, mimado y llorado con ellos. Ahora parecía que estaba fuera de ese círculo encantado. ¿Tal vez Philip había robado su lugar o ella se había empujó fuera por su propio camino?

La Sra. Jones regresó a la habitación y miró a su alrededor.

—¿Se fueron?

—Sí.

—¡Oh, qué decepción! Estaba esperando a hablar con Lord Philip.

—Yo también. —Alice se sentó con de golpe y acabó su brandy olvidado con un largo trago.

—Creo que me voy a ir a la cama.

La Sra. Jones hizo un gesto con una nota delante de su cara. —Casi se me olvida. El lacayo de Lady Lockwood trajo esto para usted.

—Gracias.

Alice tomó la nota con ella mientras se dirigió a la cama. ¿Era otra invitación insistiendo en hacerla pasar por un miembro valioso de la familia Lockwood? ¿Cuándo esta farsa iba a terminar? ¿Podría alguna vez sentirse completamente querida o bienvenida sólo por sí misma? Su madre tenía a Philip, los gemelos se tenían el uno al otro, ¿y a quien tenía ella?

Pensó que había tenido a Justin, se había preparado para hacer cualquier cosa para mantenerlo e incluso entonces, ella falló. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se apresuró abrir la carta. En el interior había dos notas dobladas con una escritura desconocida. La primera era de la esposa de Charlie, Amelia con una invitación a una fiesta ese fin de semana en su casa de campo en Essex.

La singularidad de esa invitación paró sus lágrimas. A Amelia nunca le había gustado Alice, ¿así que por qué la estaba invitando a una reunión tan íntima? Abrió la segunda hoja, leyó las cortas oraciones y todo quedó claro. Lord Minshom le informaba que había arreglado para que ella se reuniera clandestinamente con Sir Harry Jones en la fiesta y que sería su última oportunidad de ver al hombre antes de que abandonara Inglaterra de nuevo.

Alice puso las notas en la parte superior de su vanidad y alisó las sábanas. Un fin de semana en el campo sería alejarla de su familia y tal vez ayudar a entender las razones de la prematura muerte de su marido.

La idea de tener que tratar con Lord Minshom la hizo dudar. Había algo en él que lo rechazaba y la fascinada. ¿Cómo podía garantizar su seguridad y aún así ver a Harry? Obligó a su mente cansada a concentrarse. ¿Qué haría Amelia en el caso que Alice llevara a Jasper con ella?

Amelia estaría encantada. Lo vería como una forma de destruir el afecto de Charles hacia Alice y tal vez repetir el escándalo a Lady Lockwood. Y tal vez eso no sería algo malo después de todo... Iba a escribir a Amelia, preguntarla si podía llevar a Jasper y rezar para que pudiera hacer frente al fantasma de Sir Harry Jones una vez por todas.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 16**

Alice respiraba el aire gélido del otoño mientras que Jasper dirigía el carruaje por el largo camino de entrada a Locking Hall. Había desafiado el convencionalismo, dejando a la Sra. Jones felizmente instalada en casa y conducido hasta el lugar de campo de Amelia y Charles en un carruaje abierto _a_ solas _con un hombre._ Cuando las intenciones fueron hechas, fue todo un suceso.

Cogió la cinta azul floja que amenazada soltar su sombrero, sonriendo mientras ataba un lazo bajo su oreja derecha.

—Pareces muy alegre hoy.

Ella miró a Jasper. Él se veía hermoso en su abrigo azul oscuro de chofer, botas negras y pantalones. Sus botas estaban firmemente puestas en el piso del carruaje, con las manos relajadas sobre las riendas. A medida que había conducido fuera de Londres, había demostrado ser un excelente conductor.

—Lo estoy. Estoy escapando de mi familia por el fin de semana.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Estoy escapando de la mía también. He decidido encontrar mis propias habitaciones.

Su tono no alentaba a las preguntas, pero no la importaba eso. Después de todo, él había prometido honestidad.

—Tengo mi propia casa y ellos todavía vienen tras de mí.

Su expresión se apretó.

—¿Lo hacen? —Hizo chasquear a sus caballos y empezaron a detenerse. —Quizá voy a empezar a buscar un castillo con un puente levadizo. Mi padre es propietario de uno probablemente en alguna parte. Si me convierto en el administrador de sus propiedades, probablemente voy a descubrirlo por mí mismo.

—¿Él quiere que manejes propiedades?

—Desafortunadamente, lo hace y por una vez Edward lo apoya.

—¿No es eso algo bueno? —Alice preguntó con indecisión. —¿No es eso demostrarte que confían en ti?

Jasper la dio una mirada.

—Es extraño, yo no lo veo así. Es sólo otra manera de mi padre y Edward para mantener un ojo sobre mí, para controlarme, para que no deshonre a la familia.

El dolor en su voz resonó en Alice y le dieron ganas de abrazarlo y tocarlo.

—Yo entiendo. Tienes miedo de que nunca estés libre de la interferencia de tu padre.

Él se rió, el sonido se lo llevó el viento.

—Realmente no puedo abandonar. Mi madre está casada con él, ¿recuerdas? Y ella estaría devastada si me alejo. Dios, qué enredo…

Alice miró fijamente a los árboles que se hallaban en el borde.

—Qué bueno tener a alguien que quiere que te quedes. Ninguna de las familias a las que se supone que tengo que pertenecer parece necesitarme o desearme.

Ella se negó a mirarlo, apretó los dientes en el labio inferior para que dejara de temblar. Él guió a los caballos a la orilla de la calzada y detuvo el carruaje. Ella jadeó cuando él la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó, luego se dejó consentir como una niña tonta contra su ancho pecho.

—Alice... —Ella cometió el error de levantar la vista, vio su reflejo pequeño reflejado en sus ojos azul oscuro. —Si no crees que te quieren, ¿por qué aceptaste esta invitación?

Ella bajó la mirada a los botones de plata de su abrigo. Quería confiar de corazón en Jasper con su problema. ¿Cuánta de su verdad quería revelarle? Esperaría más tiempo para asegurarse de que Harry estaba ahí, antes de revelarle nada a Jasper. El fin de semana podría ser parte de una broma cruel de Lord Minshom. Ella suspiró, viendo su respiración en el aire de frio, a continuación puso su mano sobre el hombro de Jasper.

—No puedo decirte exactamente el por qué todavía. Sin embargo, esta visita podría ayudarme a entender la muerte de Justin.

—Ah. —Jasper le rozó la boca con la punta de los dedos enguantados. —Entonces apenas puedo quejarme, si ese es el caso, todavía no estoy seguro de por qué me pediste que viniera contigo.

—Porque puede ser que necesite tu ayuda. ¿Es eso suficiente?

Su expresión se suavizó y el ángulo de su cabeza bajo, lamiendo una línea con la lengua por sus labios cerrados.

—Sí. —Él se enderezó y recuperó las riendas. —¿Continuamos?

Alice tomó una respiración profunda.

—Me alegro de que estés conmigo, Jasper. No creo que haya nadie que yo preferiría tener a mi lado.

Él se quedó inmóvil y la miró de nuevo.

—Gracias.

Ella inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Es eso todo lo que tienes que decir?

—Es todo lo que soy capaz decir en este momento. —Él suspiró. —Tu fe en mí es una experiencia nueva. Nadie más piensa que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa excepto arruinar mi vida.

—Mi familia dice lo mismo de mí.

Él sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, consciente de la creciente conexión entre ellos, sintiendo que había verdaderamente encontrado un hombre que la entendía. Él se inclinó para besar su mejilla fría.

—¿Entonces tal vez deberíamos demostrarles que están equivocados juntos?

—Tal vez deberíamos. —Alice asintió con la cabeza por su decisión. Su sonrisa le calentaba. Con un ligero chasquido de su látigo, puso en marcha los caballos y se dirigieron a la parte delantera de la casa.

Un lacayo bajó corriendo los bajos escalones desgastados para saludarlos y para ayudar a Alice a bajar del carruaje. Mientras esperaba por Jasper para que la confortara con su estable mano, miró hacia el frente rojo suave de la casa. Enredaderas crecían alrededor de los paneles en forma de diamante de las ventanas y tallos de rosas subían alrededor de la puerta. Si Justin estuviera vivo, esta hubiera sido su casa de campo hasta que su padre murió.

Alice no sintió ningún sentido de propiedad. Su matrimonio había sido tan breve que ella nunca había visitado la casa. No tenía recuerdos tristes para echar a perder su encanto y la belleza evidente. El humo se elevaba desde las chimeneas adornadas y cerca de la línea del techo antes de desviarse perezosamente hacia los estériles árboles.

Jasper le tocó el brazo.

—¿Estás lista para entrar?

Ella puso su mano en su manga, recogió su falda y se dirigió a la casa. ¿Qué iba a pasar durante su estancia? Estaba decidida a encararlos con tanta gracia y coraje como pudiera reunir. Otro criado los condujo a un salón soleado donde Amelia estaba sentaba junto al fuego, su bastidor de bordado en la mano, una expresión de aburrimiento en su cara redonda.

Alice fijó una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, Amelia. ¿Espero que estés bien? —Miró a Jasper. —¿Puedo presentarte a Lord Jasper Masen?

Amelia dejó caer su bordado en el suelo, con la boca en una perfecta O. Estiró el cuello para mirar detrás de Alice.

—¿Dónde está la Sra. Jones?

—Ella decidió no acompañarme. Lord Jasper muy amablemente me trajo en su carruaje.

—¿Se quedaron solos?

Alice fingió fruncir el ceño.

—Bueno, casi Amelia. Estamos juntos.

Jasper dio un codazo a Alice e hizo a Amelia una reverencia.

—Buenas tardes, milady gracias por invitarme a su casa.

Amelia sonrió distraídamente a Jasper y siguió mirando a Alice como si nunca la hubiera visto antes. Alice esperaba que ella se viera tranquila y confiada. Era muy difícil fingir que no se había comportado sorprendida como ella había imaginado. No tenía ni idea de cómo Lisette lo hacía de manera tan convincente, pero tal vez ya era hora de aprender. Amelia se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Jasper.

—Es un placer conocerte, milord. —Dio una mirada astuta a Alice. —Estoy más que intrigada acerca de cómo llegó a conocer a mi querida cuñada.

—Oh, a través de amigos comunes. ¿No es siempre así?

—Supongo que lo es. —Amelia hizo una seña a un lacayo. —Por favor muestre a mis huéspedes sus habitaciones. —Cabeceó a Alice. —¿Y nos vemos aquí para la cena en una hora o así?

—Eso será encantador, Amelia, —dijo Alice. —¿Esta Charles aquí?

—No, creo que está disparando a algún tipo de ave. Debe estar de vuelta pronto. Estoy segura de que estará encantado de verlos a los dos. —Amelia estudió a Jasper. —Sobre todo a usted, milord.

—Tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo también. Sé que Alice le tiene en alta estima.

Con un cordial gesto por última vez en dirección a Amelia, Jasper acompaño a Alice de nuevo fuera de la sala a la escalera de roble tallada. Para su sorpresa, el criado los condujo a habitaciones contiguas. Se acordó de darle las gracias mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Su equipaje estaba en una pila en la alfombra azul frente a una acogedora chimenea.

Con un suspiro, se quitó el sombrero lo puso en el tocador y estudió su rostro. A pesar del carruaje abierto se veía muy bien, sus mejillas enrojecidas por el frío y el viento con los ojos brillantes. Un golpe en la puerta le hizo enderezarse y alejarse del espejo. Una mujer joven entró en la habitación e hizo una reverencia.

—Buenas tardes, milady. Soy Raquel. Estoy aquí para desempacar su equipaje y ayudarla a cambiarse.

—Eso sería encantador. —Alice sonrió y se resignó a no conseguir un momento para ver si Jasper estaba bien. Parecía más que capaz de hacerle frente a Amelia. Sus modales eran siempre exquisitos y su semblante sereno. En verdad, sospechaba que era tan bueno en ocultar su reacción interna como ella.

Mientras ayudaba a la doncella a desempacar, Alice reflexionó lo que él le había revelado sobre su familia. ¿Ellos desaprobaban sus gustos sexuales? ¿Por eso se veía obligado a mudarse fuera? A pesar que su propia familia estaba en desacuerdo con ella sobre él, todavía creía que cuando se dieran cuenta de que era feliz y se convencerían que era por su relación con Jasper.

Se quedó mirando la enagua que estaba tratando de doblar. ¿Jasper alguna vez recibiría la aceptación? Y si no, ¿cómo él iba a lidiar con ella? No le gustaría tener que perderlo.

En el momento en Alice salió de su habitación, la oscuridad había caído y los candelabros de velas en los pasillos se había encendido. Jasper estaba apoyado contra la pared al lado de su puerta, inmaculadamente vestido en tonos marrón y negro, su pelo oscuro brillaba a la luz suave. Hizo una reverencia y le ofreció el brazo.

—Te ves muy bien. El azul te sienta bien.

—Gracias. ¿Esperabas por mí?

—Por supuesto. ¿Crees que quiero que te enfrentes a tus familiares sola?

—No son tan malos. Me gusta mucho Charles. Siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo.

—Estoy seguro de que lo es.

Su tono seco la hizo mirar hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres decir porque llegó a heredar todo lo que en lugar de Justin?

—¡Dios mío, no! Después de ver cómo su mujer reacciona ante ti, quiero _decir_ que probablemente este encaprichado con usted.

—Es cierto que a Amelia no le gusto. Nunca me he molestado en preguntar por qué. Siempre trato de ser amable con ella.

—Y eso probablemente hace que la gustes todavía menos. —Continuaron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la parte inferior y luego se detuvieron. Él tomó la barbilla de Alice con su mano para que ella tuviera que mirarlo.

—¿Por qué no crees que tienes derecho a ser parte de la familia Lockwood?

—Porque no me quieren. Después de la muerte de Justin, trataron de anular el matrimonio, trataron de fingir que nunca había sucedido.

—Pero tú sabes que pasó. ¿Por qué no actúas como si lo creyeras?

—Eso no sería justo. He hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para encajar.

—¿Lo has hecho?

Ella tragó saliva.

—Sí, lo hice y no sirvió de nada. ¿Cómo te sentirías si tu padre trajera a casa una niña cuya madre era propietaria de un burdel? Y tu padre... Tu padre incluso no tiene nombre, porque...

Los dedos de Jasper le taparon la boca.

—No.

Ella mordió sus dedos y puso su simpatía a distancia.

—...ni siquiera tu madre sabía quién era, porque se vio obligada a ir a la cama con tantos hombres en la Bastilla. —Soltó una risa. —Podría haber sangre real o sangre de un asesino en mis venas. Que perfecta adición para una familia aristocrática.

Ella se secó a toda prisa los ojos y miró a Jasper.

—No te atrevas a sentir pena por mí.

—No lo haré. —La acarició la mejilla una o dos veces limpiando las lágrimas. —Eres una mujer increíble, Alice. Todo hombre debe sentirse honrado que seas parte de su familia. —Él sostuvo su mirada, le besó los dedos y colocó su mano de nuevo en la manga. —Ahora, vamos a ir y ser agradables con nuestros anfitriones, tal vez, finalmente me dirás qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí.

Alice estaba en lo cierto, los Lockwoods no la gustaban. Así que ¿por qué había desafiado su desaprobación? Jasper observó a varios miembros de la reunión íntima, cuando se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de comedor. Once sillas estaban llenas. El invitado duodécimo aparentemente se había retrasado de Londres. Cuatro de las parejas, incluyendo a sus anfitriones, eran miembros del clan Lockwood, y ninguno de ellos, a excepción de Charles, tuvo la molestia de dirigirle la palabra a Alice al menos que fueran obligados por la cortesía.

Alice parecía tan serena como siempre, su sonrisa encantadora, su interés en la conversación en un tono genuino. ¿Era el único que sabía lo difícil que era para ella? ¿Cuánto esfuerzo la llevaba pretender que todo estaba bien? Él lo sabía. Había jugado el mismo juego toda su vida. Tratando de hacer a su padre feliz por la pérdida de Edward, por ser el hijo perfecto, tratando de desaparecer en el fondo y pretender que nada había cambiado cuando Edward regresó...

Al menos en el último piso de la casa del placer de Madame había sido autorizado a sacar sus propios sentimientos, sus propias necesidades. Para ser reconocido por lo que era, en lugar de de ser ignorado o deficiente. Levantó su copa de vino tinto y la vació. El coraje de Alice lo humilló, lo hizo darse cuenta lo lejos que todavía tenía que ir para encontrarse a sí mismo.

—Masen, ¿estás disfrutando del vino?

Se volvió para mirar a su anfitrión, el vaso vacío todavía en la mano. Charles Lockwood chasqueó los dedos y un lacayo instantáneamente lo rellenó.

—El vino. ¿Es de su agrado?

—Es excelente. —Jasper dejó su copa y dio toda su atención a Charles, que no parecía particularmente amable. —Gracias por haberme invitado el fin de semana.

—No le invité. Alice preguntó si podía venir.

—Pero podría haber dicho que no.

—Iba hacerlo, pero mi esposa ya había enviado la invitación.

_Ah,_ entonces Charles quería dejar el punto claro. Jasper sonrió.

—Bueno, sin embargo sucedió. Todavía estoy agradecido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque siempre disfruto de la compañía de Alice.

—¿Ella le permite llamarla por su primer nombre?

Antonio reconoció en Charles esa mirada furiosa.

—Ella lo hace.

Charles se ocupó de encender un cigarrillo y no ofreció uno a Jasper.

—Todavía consideramos a Lady Justin parte de esta familia.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto que sí. Y como tal, ella todavía está bajo mi protección.

—¿Cree usted que quiero hacerla daño?

Charles frunció el ceño. —He oído hablar de sus caminos descarriados, Masen.

—Me sorprende que usted tenga tiempo para escuchar chismes, Lockwood. Nunca lo hubiera creído. —Jasper tomó un sorbo de su vino, se preguntó si el resto de los huéspedes se esforzaban por escuchar la conversación en silencio con la cabeza hacia la mesa. —Tengo un gran respeto por Alice.

—Me alegro de oírlo. Ella no ha sido viuda por mucho tiempo.

—Más de dos años, creo.

—¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo? —Sorpresa mezclada con tristeza llenó los ojos de Charles. —Se siente como si sólo fueran unos días desde que murió mi hermano.

Jasper dejó escapar el aliento.

—Conocí a su hermano. Era un verdadero caballero.

—Sin embargo, usted está pasando tiempo con su esposa.

—Su _viuda._ Usted conocía a Justin mejor que nadie. ¿Cree que querría que Alice le llorara por el resto de su vida? ¿No sería que él desearía que ella fuera feliz?

—En principio, estoy de acuerdo con usted. —Charles suspiró. —En mi corazón, me resulta difícil dejarla ir.

—Puedo entender eso. Ella es una mujer maravillosa.

Los dos observaron la mesa hacia Alice, quien miró hacia ellos con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro. Jasper hizo un guiño y ella se relajó volviéndose hacia su vecino.

—Usted la gusta, ¿verdad?

—Espero que sí. Ella realmente puede confiar en mí.

—Entonces, supongo que no debo interferir. —Charles se acercó a él. —Para ser sincero, me sorprendió cuando Amelia sugirió que Alice iba asistir a esta fiesta en casa. Nunca han sido cercanas. Tal vez Amelia hizo algo para mostrarme que Alice no me necesita más.

—Estoy seguro de que es parte por ella. Pero, por favor, Alice lo estima mucho a usted. Estoy seguro de que querrá seguir siendo amigos.

—No se preocupe por eso. Siempre voy a mirar por ella, si guste a usted o no.

Jasper levantó la copa a Charles.

—Me considero advertido.

Jasper le dio a una mirada de nuevo a Alice, que estaba sonriendo a algo que el hombre sentado junto a ella acababa de decir. Maldición, la deseaba. Quería llevarla al piso de arriba, despojarla de su ropa y hacer el amor con ella hasta que ella gritara su nombre y le rogara que no la dejara.

¿Podría contarle todo? ¿Podría compartir los detalles atroces de su vida sexual y tener la esperanza que todavía lo quisiera? Dio un vistazo alrededor de la mesa. Dios sabía que quería a alguien que supiera quién era en realidad, alguien que se preocupara por él.

La puerta del comedor se abrió, y una corriente de aire frío agitó el mantel y los vestidos suaves de las damas. Jasper miró hacia arriba y una sonrisa de bienvenida en los labios se congeló. La mirada lánguida de Lord Minshom recorrió a todos en la mesa, se detuvo en Jasper y se trasladó a Charles. Él inclinó la cabeza.

—Pido disculpas por mi retraso. Espero que me hayan dejado algo de comer.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 17**

Mientras Lord Minshom se acomodaba en la mesa del comedor, la atención de Alice se había puesto de nuevo en Jasper. Su mirada estaba fija en la cara de Minshom, pero su expresión era inescrutable. Tontamente, no había pensado que su némesis en realidad sería invitado. Había asumido que Minshom se quedaría con Sir Harry, dondequiera que se escondiera. ¿Había hecho lo correcto trayendo a Jasper o sin darse cuenta había empeorado las cosas?

—Lady Justin, qué bueno volverla a ver. ¿Confío en que esté bien? —La voz de Lord Minshom la llegó claramente sobre la mesa. No había ninguna posibilidad de fingir que no lo había oído. Ella se reunió con su mirada con una de las suyas y observó como él alzaba la ceja.

—Estoy muy bien, gracias.

—Excelente.

La mirada fría de Minshom se trasladó a Jasper y Alice se encontró tensándose.

—Y Masen. ¿Qué le trae aquí?

Jasper se limitó a mirarlo, su mano en un puño sobre el mantel. Amelia soltó una risita.

—A que no adivinas. Lord Jasper llegó con Lady Justin.

Charles se aclaró la garganta.

—En realidad querida, Lord Jasper fue invitado por nosotros, al igual que todos nuestros huéspedes y estamos encantados de verle.

Minshom sonrió. —Como lo estoy yo. Hemos pasado algunas noches interesantes juntos, ¿no es así, Masen?

Jasper mantuvo su mirada en su mano alrededor de su copa de vino. —En el pasado, tal vez.

—Oh vamos, vamos, ¿seguramente que no fue hace mucho tiempo?

Alice intentó llamar la atención de Amelia. Sin duda este era el momento para que las damas dejaran a los hombres solos. No la gustaba el espectáculo que Lord Minshom quería jugar con Jasper. La tensión entre los dos hombres era casi palpable.

—De hecho, creo recordar que nos encontramos en el teatro la otra semana. —Minshom asintió con la cabeza a Alice. —Usted estaba escoltando a Lady Justin.

Alice frunció el ceño. El tono de Minshom daba entender que ella era de alguna manera irrelevante, algo mucho más importante había pasado entre Jasper y él en el teatro de lo que ella sabía. Ella hizo una sonrisa amable.

—No recuerdo haberlo visto, Lord Minshom. ¿Le gustó la obra?

—Me cuesta recordar la obra. Siempre estoy más interesado en la gente.

Amelia tomó su abanico y les sonrió a las damas.

—Vamos a salir y dejar a los caballeros a su gusto.

Alice fue la primera en levantarse. Supuso que la conversación se había vuelto demasiado seria para el gusto de Amelia. Antes de que ella saliera de la habitación trató de llamar la atención con los ojos a Jasper, pero se negó a mirarla, su atención estaba fija en su copa de vino. Una parte de ella quería quedarse y protegerle de algo que no estaba muy segura. ¿Pero él se quejó de que todo el mundo lo trataba como un niño mimado? Tal vez lo que necesitaba era hacer frente a Lord Minshom por él mismo.

Jasper miraba a las señoras salir, muy consciente de que Alice había intentado llamar su atención, pero totalmente indispuesto a dársela. No había estado sorprendida por la llegada de Minshom. ¿Ella había sabido que iba a venir? Y si era así, ¿por qué había puesto cara a cara a Jasper con un hombre que despreciaba? ¿Tenía de alguna manera que saber la relación entre ellos? Minshom había jurado no hacer nada para que él volviera bajo su mano.

Miró a Minshom, que estaba sentado frente a él y lo vio sonreír a uno de los comentarios de Charles. Tal vez él podía darle vuelta a la situación. Minshom sabía de su relación con Alice. ¿La había dicho que trajera a Jasper como invitado? Suspiró. ¿A menos que hubiera una relación entre Alice y Minshom? Esa idea era una idea ridícula. Y Alice había sonado sincera cuando le dijo que lo necesitaba. En este momento en particular, necesitaba creerle más de lo que necesitaba respirar.

—¿Te comieron la lengua esta noche, Masen?

Jasper finalmente miró a Minshom. A pesar de no tener nada que decir, sabía en sus intestinos que Minshom representa algún tipo de peligro para Alice. Las probabilidades de un encuentro en la misma casa, en el mismo fin de semana, eran demasiado grandes. Tenía que encontrar una manera de honrar su promesa a Alice y no dejar que Minshom lo irritara.

—Buenas noches, Lord Minshom.

—¿Te sorprende verme aquí?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre estoy sorprendido de verte.

Minshom se inclinó sobre la mesa cuando Charles se dirigió a las botellas en el aparador.

—Estoy conectado por el lado de mi madre a la familia Lockwood. Me consideran un primo.

—Eso lo explica, entonces.

—¿No estás interesado en compartir una casa conmigo?

—¿Por qué debería estarlo?

—Porque a veces es difícil resistir la tentación.

—Tal vez sea bueno para ti.

La sonrisa de Minshom se encendió.

—Dios, el niño pequeño finalmente demuestra su valía. Estaba hablando de que eres incapaz de resistirte a mí, no al revés.

—Sé lo que querías decir. Esto no significa que estoy de acuerdo contigo. No soy el que te persigue en este momento.

La luz de los ojos de Minshom se redujeron.

—¿Crees que vine aquí por ti? —Se echó a reír. —Tu vanidad es casi divertida. Vine aquí por una razón completamente diferente. No eres la única persona en la que tengo un interés. —Minshom se levantó y se inclinó. —Ahora, por favor, perdóname. Tengo que ir a cambiarme y luego bajar a ser un encanto con las damas. Lady Justin es muy bonita, ¿verdad?

Jasper apenas logró mantenerse en la silla cuando Minshom se dirigió a la puerta. Con una provocación como esa, ¿cómo diablos esperaba hacer frente a Minshom en los próximos dos días? Se sirvió una copa de oporto, cuando dio vuelta a la mesa de nuevo lo vació en un trago. ¿Cuándo Charles iba a dar fin a su aburrida conversación sobre caza y reunirse con las señoras?

Media hora más tarde, Alice se sentó junto a Jasper en el salón con una taza de té sobre su rodilla y un ojo cauteloso sobre Lord Minshom, quien estaba hablando con Amelia. La habitación estaba decorada en rosa, rayas y flores demasiado quisquillosas que hicieron a Alice sentirse mareada. Arriesgó una mirada a Jasper y una sonrisa, pero él no respondió. No había sido capaz de ocultar su reacción a la aparición Minshom y pensó que Jasper se había dado cuenta. Se preparó para las preguntas que sabía que iban a seguir.

Si tan sólo se hubiera dado cuenta exactamente cuan tensa era la relación entre Minshom y Jasper. Ante la presencia de Minshom, el fácil encanto de Jasper le había abandonado, dejándolo triste y sin sonreír, y sus sospechas obviamente expuestas.

—¿Sabías que Lord Minshom estaría aquí, Alice?

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Porque no me gusta el hombre y él parece estar muy interesado en ti.

—Tal vez él te admira.

—Él me dijo que eras hermosa.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Lo hizo.

—¿Así que usted admites que tienes una amistad con él?

Ella se volvió para mirarlo manteniendo su mirada fija.

—Me he encontré con él en Lockwoods, y me llevó a casa una vez. No estoy segura de si eso constituye un conocido.

—¿Te gusta?

—_No._

—Bien. Te sugiero que se mantenga lejos de él.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—Dice "sugiero", sin embargo, suena más como una orden. Tal vez deberíamos hablar de _t__u_ amistad con Lord Minshom más que la mía.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

—Toda relación que tuve con él está en el pasado. Detesto a ese hombre.

—Tienes fuertes sentimientos para una relación aparentemente sin la menor importancia.

—No dije que era menor. Yo. ..

—Por bondad, ¿los pájaros de amor están peleando?

Alice miró hacia arriba para encontrar a Lord Minshom delante de ellos y se tensó cuando acercó una silla y se sentó. El se había cambiado en un abrigo azul oscuro, chaleco plateado y pantalones ajustados negros, que se apretaban a sus piernas largas.

—¿Seguro que no es de tu inconveniencia? —Preguntó Jasper.

Minshom lo miró dolido. —Antes tenías excelentes modales, Masen. ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

—Tal vez los reserve para personas que merecen mi respeto.

—¿Y si yo no quiero tu respeto?

Jasper sonrió.

—Entonces, sin duda estamos en paz. —Tomó la mano de Alice. —¿Quieres ver los jardines?

Ella se negó a reunirse con su mirada o la intención de reaccionar a su apretón en su muñeca. Si Lord Minshom quería reunirse con ella, tenía que soportar su conversación por un largo rato. En realidad, casi sería mejor que Jasper saliera corriendo enojado y la dejara a solas con Minshom, aunque no la gustaba eso. Abrió la boca para responder a Jasper, pero Minshom habló primero.

—Es un poco tarde para estar vagando afuera, ¿no te parece?

—No lo estaba preguntando, Minshom.

—Yo estaba respondiendo por la señora. No me gustaría ver a una flor delicada coger un resfriado.

Alice puso la mano sobre Jasper y la apretó suavemente, llamando su atención de nuevo a la cara.

—Me temo que Lord Minshom está en lo correcto. Prefiero quedarme aquí. Tal vez deberíamos esperar hasta la mañana.

—Bueno, ¿entonces te gustaría dar un paseo por la habitación y estirar las piernas?

Minshom se rió entre dientes. —Creo que Masen está tratando de deshacerse de mí, Lady Justin. Tal vez tiene miedo que te roben debajo de su nariz.

Ella levantó la barbilla.

—Eso es muy poco probable, ya que me gusta su compañía inmensamente.

—¿Más de lo que disfruta de la mía?

—No he dicho eso, milord.

Minshom enarcó las cejas. —¿Es eso por lo que vosotros dos estáis juntos? ¿Vuestra aversión por mí? Cuan divertido. Nunca me he visto en el papel de Cupido antes.

Jasper miró a Alice.

—Para ser perfectamente franco, cuando estoy con Lady Justin, no puedo decir que pienso en ti en absoluto.

Lord Minshom puso una mano sobre su corazón.

—Creo que mis sentimientos están heridos. —Se levantó y les ofreció una elaborada reverencia, alcanzado la mano de Alice, llevándosela a los labios. —¿Tal vez la veré en la mañana?

Alice cruzó los dedos alrededor del trozo de papel que Lord Minshom presionó en su mano y trató de parecer indiferente. Jasper no se molestó en responder cuando Minshom se retiró, haciendo una pausa para hablar con Charles antes de salir de la habitación.

—Gracias a Dios se ha ido. Fuiste muy grosero con él, Jasper.

—¿Grosero? El hombre merece ser colgado, descuartizado ¿y crees que soy grosero?

—Ese no eres tú.

Él suspiró,

—Lo sé, pero Minshom hace que mi piel se ponga de gallina.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… —Él estudió su expresión con calma. —No puedo decírtelo aquí. Tal vez más tarde.

—¿Mañana?

Él vaciló.

—Más tarde, esta noche cuando me meta en tu cama.

—No me acuerdo aceptando eso. —_¿Cómo en la tierra se iba a reunir con Lord Minshom si Jasper estaba a su lado toda la noche?_

Él la miró fijamente con su sonrisa morirse.

—¿No me deseas?

—Por supuesto que sí. Es sólo… —Miró desesperadamente a su alrededor hacia Charles. —Estoy en la vieja casa de Justin.

—Ah, ya veo. Tienes miedo de ofender a alguien que está muerto.

—Eso no es justo, Jasper.

—No entiendo por qué organizaste para acompañarte aquí si no me quieres.

—Te dije por qué te quería aquí.

Su encogimiento de hombros fue de indiferencia.

—Para apoyarte, para ser tú amigo.

—¿Es que no es suficiente para ti?

—Supongo que tendrá que serlo.

—Ahora hablas como un niño caprichoso.

Él le sostuvo la mirada.

—Un niño no te gustaría igual que yo.

Ella cerró los ojos brevemente.

—Jasper, ¿por qué hace esto tan difícil?

—No lo sé. —La estudió con atención. —¿Tal vez porque todavía no me ha dicho exactamente lo que está pasando?

La frustración creció dentro de ella y luchó con su conciencia.

—¿Crees que he venido aquí para escaparse y disfrutar de una noche de pasión con Charles o Lord Minshom?

—Bueno sin duda tendría sentido todo esto.

El calor subió en las mejillas de Alice.

—No hay necesidad de ser sarcástico. ¡No quiero en la cama a otro hombre!

—Entonces, ¿por qué te comportas de manera tan extraña?

—Si por extraño quieres decir que me opongo a tu creencia de que serías bien recibido en mi cama, entonces sí.

—No "asumí", pensé que íbamos a ser honesto uno con el otro.

Ella se puso de pie, abriendo de golpe su abanico y moviéndolo con fuerza.

—¿Tan honesto como tú acerca de tu relación con Lord Minshom?

—Espera un momento, no puedes cambiar de tema así y esperar que responda.

—No voy a cambiar el tema. Estás cuestionando mi honestidad, yo simplemente te devuelvo el favor.

Jasper se puso de pie también, por lo que Alice fue consciente que la discusión se había ido de las manos y estaba atrayendo gran cantidad de interés.

—Te diré lo que quieras saber acerca del hombre en privado.

Ella suspiró. —Y mira, nuestra discusión está cerrada. Vamos de vuelta con Lord Minshom otra vez.

—Aquí estamos, probablemente exactamente como él se proponía, ¿verdad?

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un largo rato y luego Alice se dirigió a la puerta. En el pasillo desierto, Jasper la alcanzó y la tomó de la mano.

—Por favor, no dejes que se interponga entre nosotros.

Alice soltó la mano de su alcance y la colocó en posición horizontal sobre el pecho. Tenía que parar a Jasper de seguirla. Tenía que hacer lo imposible para él no fuera a su habitación esta noche.

—Él sólo puede hacerlo si le damos el poder de hacernos daño. En lugar de preocuparte por mí, tal vez deberías estar preocupado por ti mismo.

—¿De qué manera?

—Me dijiste que odiabas que todo el mundo te protegiera, pero tan pronto como Lord Minshom te enfrentó, trataste de alejarte de él.

—¡Estaba tratando de protegerte! ¿No es eso lo que me pediste que hiciera?

—Eso es lo que tú dices, pero no soy yo la que tiene miedo de él, ¿verdad?

Jasper dio un paso atrás, los ángulos duros de su cara contra el azul ardiente de sus ojos. —¿Crees que soy un cobarde? El tipo de hombre que se esconde detrás de las faldas de una mujer.

Alice se mantuvo firme, consciente de que le estaba haciendo daño. Pero no tenía otra opción. Esperaba que Jasper todavía estuviera dispuesto a escucharla cuando fuera capaz de decirle la verdad. Y lo que ella decía era verdad, realmente no entendía su relación con Minshom.

—Creo que le temes, aunque no estoy segura de por qué.

—Pero no estás interesada en permitirme el acceso a tu habitación esta noche para explicarme. Estás más preocupada por lo que Charles va a pensar de ti teniendo un amante, que aclarar las cosas conmigo.

Alice simplemente lo miró cuando el pánico se apoderó de ella y paralizó sus pensamientos. ¿Qué podía decirle?

Jasper hizo una reverencia. Con todo el buen humor despojado de su rostro, se parecía a su medio hermano mayor.

—Te doy las buenas noches. Pero tal vez no soy el ser único que ha sido difícil. Si tienes demasiado miedo de ofender a la familia Lockwood, ¿por qué decidiste traerme aquí contigo? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Perdiste tus nervios o de repente no soy suficiente ya?

Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la biblioteca de con puertas de roble Charles, donde el estruendo de la conversación masculina ya resonaba. Alice miró detrás de él. La necesidad de seguirlo y darle una bofetada en la cara por sus sugerencias indignantes era tan fuerte que tuvo que apretar las manos en puños. Estaba tratando de protegerlo de Minshom, ¿no lo veía? ¿No entendía que la última cosa que quería hacer era arrastrarlo a una situación que incluso podría no suceder?

Corrió escaleras arriba y todo el camino a su habitación su corazón estaba latiendo en su pecho. Tal vez ella no se molestara en escuchar sus explicaciones sobre Lord Minshom después de todo. Tal vez iba ignorarle durante el resto de la visita y coquetear con Charles para molestar a Amelia en su lugar.

Abrió lentamente los dedos para revelar el papel doblado que Minshom había presionado en su mano, se quitó los guantes y abrió la nota. Decía que se encontraran en la puerta de entrada sur a la medianoche. Alice miró el reloj en la repisa de la chimenea. Eran más de las once y si recordaba correctamente, la puerta de entrada estaba por lo menos a diez minutos a pie de la casa.

Tendría que cambiarse, ponerse las botas más útiles y algo más cálido que la seda fina de su traje de noche azul. Dio una mirada a la campana de la servidumbre. ¿Sería capaz de salir de su vestido sin ayuda? No quería perder el tiempo explicando su repentina necesidad de cambiar su vestido a una criada o peor aún, habría Jasper oído su puerta y vendría para ayudarla a desvestirse.

Por suerte, los pequeñas mangas abullonadas deslizaron fácilmente de sus hombros y le permitió moverse alrededor y tener acceso a los botones en la parte trasera de la blusa. Después de una cuantas contorsiones, logró quitarse el vestido y encontrar algo más simple y más cálido en su armario.

Después de otra rápida mirada al reloj, empujó sus pies en botas fuertes y cogió su capa con capucha. Sin atreverse a respirar, comprobó la puerta que conectaba entre su cuarto y Jasper para ver si estaba cerrada con llave y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

La risa y la música llegaron desde los cuartos de abajo y el humo del cigarro mezclado con el brandy y el perfume se impregnaba el vestíbulo. Alice puso la capucha sobre su pelo y bajó por la escalera de la servidumbre, deteniéndose cada vez que podía para conseguir chequear antes de encontrarse a sí misma en un pasillo de piedra fría al lado de la cocina.

Respiró hondo y después de puntillas pasó la entreabierta puerta de la cocina y salió al jardín. Le tomó unos minutos ajustar su visión a la oscuridad de la luz, y luego se puso de camino, siguiendo el borde del camino de ladrillos alrededor de la casa y el extremo sur del parque, donde la más pequeña de las casas del guarda se situaba.

Los inicios de una helada brillaban en el camino y en el césped bien cortado, haciendo brillar los árboles desnudos como plata. Alice se estremeció al pasar por un bosquecillo llenos de árboles al borde del lago en el jardín y estaba tragado por las sombras. Su mano se cerró alrededor de la pequeña navaja que su madre la había regalado para su cumpleaños número dieciocho. No es que la fuera a usar en cualquier persona, pero le habían enseñado a defenderse, algo que su madre considera que toda mujer debía saber.

La casa del guarda llegó a la vista, ladrillo rojo sólido y tranquilizadora, al igual que la luz en la ventana. Alice hizo una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos y calmar su respiración. Minshom era demasiado astuto para aparecer antes, sin un plan o una muestra de confianza, incluso si él lo había programado. Siguió el camino de ladrillos. Notando que la puerta estaba entreabierta, puso su mano sobre ella. Tenía que seguir adelante con esto. Tenía que enfrentarse a Sir Harry y dejar a su pasado descansar.

Jasper intentó otra sonrisa a uno de los terribles chistes de Charles y se refugió en su vaso de brandy. Era pasada la medianoche. ¿Podía presentar sus excusas e ir a la cama? Sin duda, nadie lo echaría de menos ahora, o, después de haberlo visto discutir con Alice, suponían que no estaba para nada bien. Puso el vaso de nuevo con cuidado sobre la mesa, con dedos temblorosos. ¿Cuánto había bebido? ¿Podría incluso ser capaz de subir las escaleras sin ayuda? Se aclaró la garganta.

—Buenas noches a todos.

Charles le dio una palmada en la espalda, su amabilidad ahora borracho era un agudo contraste con su cautela en la cena.

—Buenas noches, Masen. Nos vemos en la mañana.

Jasper tomó la vela del lacayo parado en el pasillo y caminó lentamente por las escaleras. Se detuvo en la puerta de Alice, pero no vio luz debajo de la puerta. ¿Había ido ella a la cama enojada? Se inclinó más cerca de los paneles, trató de calmar su respiración para escuchar algo de ella, pero no sentía nada.

Siguió a su habitación y abrió la puerta. Por desgracia, Alice no se había decidido ir a su cama tampoco. Con un suspiro, puso la vela abajo y caminó a la chimenea encendida. Se sentía desnivelado, su pasado y su secreto juntos pesando contra su futuro en una balanza, forzados juntos en el feo escenario de un fin de semana en el campo. Minshom podía destruirlo con una sola palabra y sin embargo, Jasper no podía odiarlo tanto como quería. El hombre todavía tenía el poder de entusiasmarlo, para llevarlo adelante, para tener temer su revelación, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo lo deseaba.

—Maldito seas.

Jasper se agachó en cuclillas para mirar las llamas. ¿Realmente quería a Minshom contándole a Alice sus secretos? ¿Podría eso de alguna manera hacerlo más fácil, que verse obligado a confesar a dejar escapar sus peores deseos bajo la amenaza de dolor y castigo? Dios, se despreciaba a veces. Alice tenía razón para dudar de él y su coraje.

Llamaron a su puerta, y se puso de pie. Una criada joven le hizo una reverencia con su sonrisa nerviosa.

—Buenas noches, señor.

—Buenas noches, ¿puedo ayudarle?

La criada maniobró el montón de ropa que llevaba doblada y la puso más alto en su cadera.

—Se supone que tengo que estar pendiente de la dama de la habitación al lado. Es la primera vez que Cook me ha permitido salir de la despensa para ver si yo sería buena con eso, usted ve.

Jasper trató de no parecer desconcertado mientras esperaba a que ella continuase.

—Lo que pasa es que no sé si la señora sigue en la planta baja o si se ha ido a la cama... o qué. —La criada le miró con esperanza.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, no sé si debo ir allí o no. ¿Y si ella está durmiendo?

—¿Ha preguntado a Cook qué hacer?

—No puedo. Dirá que debo saberlo y que yo no soy buena para ser una criada del piso de arriba, pero estoy lista, realmente lo estoy.

Jasper dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de la niña.

—Estoy seguro de que lo estás, pero todavía no entiendo el problema. ¿Por qué no basta con meter la cabeza rápidamente en la puerta y comprobar si la señora está en la cama, y luego cerrar la puerta?

El labio inferior de la criaba le temblaba.

—Debido a que la puerta está cerrada, y no puedo encontrar la llave de repuesto.

—Ah. —Jasper miró a la puerta que conectaba su suite con la de Alice. ¿Qué bueno era el destino con él en este caso en particular?

—¿Quieres usar la puerta de aquí?

—Si eso está bien con usted, señor, no le dirá a Cook que le interrumpí y perdí la llave y todo, señor.

—Por supuesto que no se lo diré. Ahora vamos, vamos a probar la puerta juntos.

Jasper siguió a la criada a la puerta y esperó a que ella girara la manija.

—Está cerrada, señor.

—Así es. Bueno, supongo que eso significa que la señora no quiere esta noche visitantes.

La criada hurgó en el bolsillo de su delantal.

—Pero yo tengo la llave de esta puerta, señor.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Jasper pensó en enviar a la criada lejos, pero se dio cuenta que estaba más interesado en ver si Alice estaba en la cama como la criada pensaba. Y por Dios, él no iba a hacer nada, sólo comprobar que efectivamente se encontraba donde ella dijo que estaba e irse.

—Pruébala entonces.

La puerta se abrió con un chasquido suave y Jasper y la criada se asomaron a la oscuridad. El olor familiar de flores de Alice invadió la nariz de Jasper, y aspiró con profundidad.

—No puedo verla, señor.

—Yo tampoco.

La garganta de Jasper se apretó al darse cuenta de que el perfume era la única prueba de Alice en el cuarto. Calor en espiral pasó por su cuerpo, dejándolo temblando y casi aturdido. Miró a la criada.

—Estoy seguro que ella no va a necesitar sus servicios esta noche. Deja la ropa junto a la cama y dígale a la Sra. Cook que estaba dormida y no necesitaba su ayuda en absoluto.

—¿Pero no es eso una mentira, señor?

Él forzó una sonrisa.

—En realidad no, ella probablemente se quedó dormida en una de las habitaciones de sus amigas, así que dudo que esté de vuelta hasta la mañana. Sé que ella no quiere que te metas en ningún problema por su cuenta.

Jasper buscó en el bolsillo y encontró media corona, se la tendió a ella, manteniendo su tono ligero y despreocupado.

—Toma esto por los problemas y vete a la cama. Probablemente tienes que estar levantada temprano en la mañana.

La criada miró a Jasper y luego estudió la moneda.

—Eso es muy amable de su parte, señor, pero mi madre dijo nunca tomar dinero de un caballero, porque antes de que te des cuenta, va a estar tomando libertades contigo.

Jasper dio una carcajada y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta que daba al pasillo principal.

—No este señor. —La abrió y la arrojó la moneda. —Tu madre es una mujer sabia. Buenas noches, mi amor.

Ella pasó por delante de él con exagerado cuidado. No estaba segura de temer que él la iba a violar o tomar el dinero e irse. De cualquier manera, quería asegurarle que no pasaría nada.

—Buenas noches, señor, y gracias.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Alice y qué diablos se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?


	19. Chapter 18

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 18**

—Ah, es usted Lady Justin. ¿O puedo llamarla Alice? Somos prácticamente parientes. —Alice se detuvo a la entrada de la cocina. Lord Minshom estaba sentado junto a la chimenea con una taza de barro en sus manos y un pie apoyado en una mesa de pino. No había ni rastro de otros huéspedes en la cabaña aunque el fuego ardía en la chimenea y una caldera de vapor estaba en la estufa como si esperase que alguien regresara.

—¿Dónde está Sir Harry?

—Oh, él no está aquí todavía. Se supone que llegará mañana por la noche de camino de regreso de la costa.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me pidió que me reuniera con usted aquí?

Lord Minshom se reclinó en su silla y miró hacia ella. La sonrisa en sus ojos murió.

—Para ver si era capaz de obedecer órdenes. Muchas mujeres prometen mucho y no pueden cumplir.

Alice tocó el cuchillo en el bolsillo tratando de recordar todos los lugares que podría herir a un hombre confiado y dejarlo desvalido.

—Bueno, he demostrado que soy puntual así que buenas noches.

Minshom sacudió lentamente la cabeza como si regañara a un niño.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan brusca. ¿No quiere compartir este excelente café conmigo? Estoy seguro de que tiene frío de su caminata.

—No realmente.

—No la gusto, ¿verdad?

—No confío en usted, señor.

—Muy bien.

Alice se tensó cuando Lord Minshom se puso de pie. A pesar de que no era un hombre grande, la pequeña cocina pareció encogerse a su alrededor.

—¿No hay algo que le gustaría preguntarme acerca… por ejemplo de Jasper Masen?

—Toda explicación que necesito puede venir de él.

—¿Así que no ha dicho mucho acerca de nuestra relación, entonces?

—Me dijo todo lo que necesito saber. Que era pasado.

—¿Y usted le cree?

—Sí.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Y si la digo que en lo que a mí respecta, todavía él es mío ¿Eso va a cambiar su opinión?

—Usted no puede adueñarse de otra persona, señor.

—¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera si te lo ofrecen en cuerpo y alma?

Alice dio un paso atrás y tropezó con el marco de la puerta.

—No, señor.

—Tendremos que ver eso, ¿verdad? —Lord Minshom la observó con los ojos entrecerrados y ella se tensó por su mirada. —Tal vez usted y yo podemos sentarnos y tener un acuerdo más civilizado. No es como si a Masen le importaría ser compartido, ¿verdad?

—Buenas noches, Lord Minshom.

El sopló un beso.

—Buenas noches, Alice. La espero mañana a la misma hora.

—¿Y Sir Harry va estar aquí?

Minshom se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo tendremos que esperar a ver, ¿verdad?

Alice giró sobre sus talones y se fue con toda la dignidad y la velocidad que pudo reunir. El miedo corría como hielo por su espalda como si temiera que le metieran un cuchillo o un disparo por la espalda. Minshom era de hecho el diablo. Apenas lo conocía, sin embargo le tenía un poco de miedo. Si Jasper había estado realmente en sus garras, ¿cómo había sobrevivido?

Disminuyó los pasos cuando vio los recios muros de la casa principal. Necesitaba a Jasper para ayudarla a lidiar con Lord Minshom, pero después de cómo ella se despidió por el comienzo de pánico, ¿todavía tenía derecho a pedir su ayuda? Si ella iba donde él ahora y le explicaba, diciéndole la verdad, ¿Iba él a mirarla con disgusto?

Ella retorcía sus manos. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decidirse? Realmente necesitaba dejar de vacilar. No era sorprendente que nadie la tomara en serio.

Alice respiró hondo y miró fijamente a la ventana de su dormitorio. Por primera vez en su vida, no quería esperar para hacer frente a Jasper, estaba cansada de esperar a que la gente la reconociera. Abrió la puerta de atrás de la casa y se dirigió directamente hacia arriba por la escalera de los criados. A pesar que fue un tiempo relativamente corto desde su partida, la casa estaba más tranquila y más establecida.

Una tenue luz parpadeaba en la puerta de Jasper. Alice susurró una oración de agradecimiento. Iba a ir a su propia habitación cambiarse por su ropa de noche y arriesgarse a la ira de Jasper por invadir su habitación por la puerta que los conectaba entre ellos. Al menos no tendría que estar en el pasillo golpeando y en silencio rogando que la dejaran entrar

Se desvistió rápidamente, el calor comenzó a llenarla cuando su cuerpo se ajustó a la temperatura de la habitación sacudiéndose del frío de la noche. ¿Debería tener el pelo suelto? Miró su reflejo pálido. Por supuesto que debería hacerlo. Si estaba fingiendo que se había despertado y llegaba a la habitación de Jasper en un arrebato de remordimiento sería mejor mirarse como si hubiera estado durmiendo.

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor en la manija de la puerta que separaba sus habitaciones. Para su sorpresa, el cierre estaba abierto antes de que pudiera incluso insertar la llave. ¿Había olvidado cerrarla después de todo, o alguien había estado en su habitación? Empujó la puerta hasta que pudo ver en la habitación de Jasper aliviada de que no crujiera.

Sólo una vela iluminaba el espacio. Jasper estaba sentado junto al fuego con su rostro de perfil. Su corbata blanca y su capa colgadas en el respaldo de la silla y se había quitado sus botas. Reuniendo todo su coraje, Alice entró en la habitación, el suelo de madera estaba frío en sus pies descalzos hasta que llegó a la comodidad de la alfombra junto a la chimenea.

—¿Jasper?

Él no levantó la vista sólo siguió mirando al fuego, una mano se movía rítmicamente en las sombras en su ingle. Alice se acercó hasta que le miró y pudo ver exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Sus dedos estaban envueltos alrededor de su pene erecto, que estaba envuelto en tiras de cuero.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Me informaste que no estaba disponible, así que decidí darme placer.

Alice se mordió el labio por su tono seco.

—No parece estar disfrutando.

Su sonrisa no era tranquilizadora.

—Confía en mí, lo estoy.

Ella hizo un gesto a la estrecha unión alrededor de su pene.

—Parece doloroso.

—Así es.

—¿Eso es por mí bien? ¿A quién exactamente estás castigando? ¿Se supone que voy a sentirme culpable porque no dejar meterte en mi cama?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Si te gusta. Es una razón tan buena como cualquier otra excusa para mis perversiones.

—Quería hablar contigo, pero tal vez debería esperar hasta la mañana.

—Tal vez deberías hacerlo.

La ira y la frustración que no se había atrevido a mostrar a Minshom se unieron como un puño en el pecho. No había obviamente otra manera de llamar su atención que terminar con esto. Dio un paso entre sus muslos abiertos y le agarró la muñeca calmando sus movimientos.

—¿A menos que prefieras que te ayude a "disfrutar" a ti mismo?

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró por primera vez. La lujuria y la ira se arremolinaban en su mirada azul, la tomó como su prisionera y la hizo tragar saliva.

—¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?

—Porque siento haberme alejado de ti esta noche. Porque quiero ver cómo me deseas.

Él se estremeció con tanta violencia que lo sintió a través de sus dedos hasta la muñeca de él.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Alice cayó de rodillas y miró sus restricciones de cuero alrededor de su eje y sus bolas. Pre-semen se filtraba a través de las tiras, oscurecimiento la piel especialmente en la corona. Tocó la correa que se curvaba en sus bolas.

—¿Dónde encontraste el cuero?

—En mi equipaje.

—¿Has traído las correas contigo para este propósito?

—No. Se trata simplemente de una correa de repuesto usada para asegurar el equipaje en el carruaje. Solo da la casualidad que satisface mis necesidades.

—Ah. —Alice se inclinó más cerca, inhaló el aroma de Jasper y los tonos diferentes de la piel. Su cortesía encendió algo feroz en su interior. Estaba cansada de ser ignorada, de ser pasada por alto. De todo lo que estaba pasando y estaba decidida a conseguir su total atención.

Con deliberada lentitud, lamió un camino desde sus bolas a su eje en círculos a su corona. El aliento de él salió mientras mordisqueaba la piel. Se tomó su tiempo, luego investigó cada hueco en el cuero con la punta de la lengua, chupaba los lazos en la base de su pene, tiró de ellos hasta que sus caderas se levantaron de la silla hacia su boca. Su mano agarró su pelo en un puño.

—Dios, Alice.

—No me toques.

Ella esperó hasta que se calmó de nuevo en la silla, hasta que sus manos volvieron a agarrar el brazo de esta. Tenía su atención ahora en cada centímetro tembloroso de su polla. Y, _Mon Dieu,_ la gustaba, la gustaba ordenarle. ¿Podría hacerle suplicar?

Jasper se apoderó de los brazos de la silla hasta que sus dedos le dolieron. La lengua de Alice lo encendió de nuevo y él estaba tensó quejándose, mientras ella lamió un camino alrededor a sus bolas. Ella insertó un dedo detrás de la correa de cuero apretando más, añadiendo más tensión a su polla excitada desesperadamente.

No se suponía que tenía que haber sucedido de esta manera. Él había previsto esperar hasta mañana y hacerla frente cuando él estuviera más tranquilo, cuando su extraña onda completa de ira y posesividad hubiera pasado. Pero ella había venido a él tomándolo en su momento más vulnerable y lo sorprendió totalmente.

Ella apretó los dedos sobre el cuero alrededor de sus bolas, trayendo su pene lejos de su vientre, haciendo a su sangre bombear tan fuerte que sentía cada respiración como una tortura. No era que a él le extrañara. Ella había demostrado constantemente que había mucho más de ella que su belleza superficial. ¿No era eso exactamente por lo que a él le gustaba tanto ella? ¿Le gustaría a ella que él la rogara? Se tragó un gemido. Estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

—Por favor, Alice.

Ella no detuvo el tormento, tomado la primera pulgada de su polla torturada dentro de su boca y lo chupó. No pudo evitar mover sus caderas, empujar por instinto más profundo, para que ella tomara todo de él.

—Por favor...

Ella cruzó los dedos alrededor de la base de su eje y se tragó el resto. El calor quemaba a través de su pene, su gemido hizo eco con cada tirón de su boca mientras ella lo obligó a eyacular dentro de su boca.

—Dios...

Él se estremeció y se retorció mientras bombeó la polla luchando contra los conflictos en cada parte de cuerpo con satisfacción y felicidad absoluta. Se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla, su respiración entrecortada, su corazón golpeaba con tanta fuerza que amenazaba con estallar su pecho.

Alice se echó hacia atrás y se limpió la boca con la mano. No se atrevía a mirarla, se concentró en quitarse las tiras de cuero y limpiarse con su pañuelo.

—¿Puedo volver a la cama de nuevo?

Él se detuvo. Sabía que tenía que mirarla y hacerle frente con sus conocimientos adquiridos hacia el dolor.

—_¿Volver_ a la cama?

Sus ojos se abrieron.

—_A_briste la puerta, ¿verdad? ¿Estabas espiándome?

—En realidad estaba tratando de ayudar a tu criada. La dejaste encerrada afuera. Ella tenía una llave de la puerta interior, que le permití usar.

El estaba orgulloso de la tranquilidad de su voz después de la intimidad erótica y después de que ella le había mentido a él.

—¿Entonces, quien era Charles o Minshom?

Alice se puso de pie y se puso detrás de la silla frente a la de él, una mano cerrada en la parte superior del marco tallado delicadamente.

—Minshom.

Furia disparo a través de él.

—¿En serio? ¿Te enseño cómo hacer eso?

—¿Chupar la polla de un hombre? —Alice levantó la barbilla. —Yo ya sabía cómo hacerlo, y lo sabes.

Jasper consiguió esbozar una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—¿Él fue bueno?

—¿En qué?

—Jodiendo.

Ella lo miró durante tanto tiempo que él pensó que se había quedado ciego.

—¿De verdad crees que iba a acostarme con él?

—¿Por qué no? Has dormido conmigo. —Dios, ¿Él había dicho realmente eso? ¿Estaba comparándose a sí mismo con Minshom y compitiendo con él?

Alice cerró brevemente los ojos como si no pudiera soportar mirarlo. Pero no estaba dispuesto a disculparse con ella todavía. Ella era la que le había mentido, ella había tenido trato con su peor enemigo.

—No lo toqué. Le tengo miedo.

Jasper se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Qué diablos significa eso?

—Le tengo miedo. Tenía la esperanza de que fueras capaz de ayudarme.

—¿Es por eso que me pediste que te acompañara hasta aquí, para ayudarte con Minshom? —Él se echó a reír. —¿Entonces por qué me mientes y sales y te encuentras con él por ti misma?

Ella encontró su mirada de rechazo en sus ojos desesperados.

—Porque no me di cuenta que en realidad sería un invitado en esta casa y que iba a tratar de crear discordia entre nosotros. Pensé reunirme con él en privado. Y esperaba que no tuviera que pedir tu ayuda.

Mientras él pensaba en sus palabras, Jasper tomó un momento para meter la polla en sus pantalones y abotonarlos.

—¿Es tu amante?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿No has oído lo que dije?

—Le tengo miedo y me ha follado. —Ella no parecía sorprendida por la revelación. Dios sabía lo que Minshom había dicho sobre él. Pero ella estaba allí, ¿verdad? Ella había llegado a él a pesar de todo.

—¿Esta Minshom chantajeándote?

—No realmente.

Él hizo un gesto hacia la silla frente a él. Ella suspiró y dio la vuelta para sentarse en ella, atrajo las rodillas hasta que las rodeó con sus brazos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te reuniste con él?

—Conocía a Justin.

—¿Y?

—Él también conocía a Sir Harry Jones. Al parecer, Harry está de vuelta en el país.

—Y Minshom dice saber dónde está.

Ella medio sonrió.

—Exactamente, me dijo que se encargaría de que yo hablara con Harry.

—Ah… —Jasper miró hacia abajo a las manos cruzadas y se dirigió a donde estaba Alice. —¿Y por qué es tan importante para ti hablar con Sir Harry?

—Porque él estaba allí cuando Justin murió.

—¿Crees que tiene las respuestas que buscas?

—No sé, pero tengo que hablar con él, tengo que tratar...

Él la miró de nuevo, oyó la tensión en su voz, la miseria que los años no había podido extinguir. A pesar de todas sus reservas en cuanto a sus tratos con Minshom, él podía entender esa necesidad. Dios sabía que había vivido cada minuto angustioso de ello con su padre después del secuestro de Edward y su eventual retorno.

—¿Confías en Minshom?

—_No._ Es por eso que te pedí que me acompañaras.

—Pero como estoy seguro que Minshom ya te señaló, no soy exactamente un héroe.

—¿Crees que me creería nada de lo que Minshom me dijo?

Él sonrió al ver su expresión indignada y tomo su mano.

—Te ayudaré.

—Gracias. Sé que después de la manera en que te traté en la cena no lo merezco.

—Estoy empezando a entender que tenerme en tu cama cuando estabas tratando de encontrarte con Minshom podría haber sido un poco incómodo.

Su risa en respuesta fue casi un sollozo.

—Oh Dios, Jasper, estaba tan asustada...

Él se puso de pie y tiró de ella a sus brazos volviéndola a sentar en su regazo.

—Supongo, ya que todavía estás pidiendo mi ayuda, ¿no te encontraste con Sir Harry?

Se inclinó hacia él apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. —Él no lo hizo. Incluso ni me sorprendí. No estoy segura de que él tuviera la intención de que me reuniera con Harry en absoluto. —Se estremeció. —Es como si a él le gustara jugar con la gente, verlos sufrir como el gato y el ratón.

Jasper la acarició el cabello y la atrajo aún más cerca.

—Estaré contigo la próxima vez, te lo prometo, si Sir Harry aparece o no.

Ella suspiró y se acurrucó cerca.

—Gracias.

Él le besó la parte superior de la cabeza. Él debía estar agradecido. Ella le había dado una oportunidad no sólo para ayudarla a llegar a un acuerdo con su pasado, sino para mostrar finalmente a Minshom que era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía.

—¿Quieres venir a la cama conmigo ahora, Alice?

Ella le tocó la mejilla. —Me gustaría eso.

Él sonrió en la oscuridad cuando un calor se envolvió alrededor de su corazón.

—Me gustaría eso también. —Deslizó una mano alrededor de su cuello y le echó la cara arriba para encontrarse con la suya. Cuando la besó, atrapó el sabor del cuero y su semen en sus labios y lo puso al instante duro.

Alice suspiró y lo besó de vuelta, su lengua enredándose con la suya, sus dedos agarrando su cabello. Él la levantó caminó hasta la cama con dosel grande y la colocó suavemente en el centro. Ella le observó tirar de su camisa y salir de sus pantalones. Después de la restricción de cuero, su pene estaba demasiado sensible, pero no le importaba. Esto era para placer de Alice, no suyo. Se trataba de aprender lo que le gustaba.

—Te deseo, Alice.

Él se arrodilló en la cama y simplemente la miró. Su largo cabello se extendía a su alrededor, sus pestañas oscuras se redujeron para ocultar su expresión. Jasper rozó la punta de los dedos sobre la curva de su mejilla y trazó el borde de su boca. Fue a la garganta y luego hizo círculos a su pezón a través de la fina muselina de su camisón.

Ella suspiró cuando él aumentó la presión de las yemas de los dedos y sacó el pequeño pezón apretado antes de chuparlo con la boca. La gustaba eso, su cuerpo se arqueó hacia él. En verdad, así lo hizo. No todos los hombres eran tan sensibles. Sus dedos encontraron su otro pezón, trabajó hasta que la punta estuvo demasiado dura, antes de que usar su boca para ponerla incluso más dura.

Él levantó la cabeza, vio que ella estaba mirándole y volvió a besarla en la boca. Sus pezones apretados rozaron el pelo en su pecho mientras se movía al ritmo de él. Empujó la rodilla entre sus muslos, apretando contra la carne íntima que tenía la intención de atormentar hasta que estuviera a punto del éxtasis. Pronto su sexo suave y cremoso por él mojó la tela de su camisón cabalgando su rodilla.

—¿Puedo quitarte esto?

En respuesta ella se inclinó hacia delante permitiéndole sacar la voluminosa prenda sobre la cabeza y tirarla al suelo. Incluso a la luz tenue de las velas, su cuerpo parecía magnífico, sus pechos altos, la cintura lo suficientemente pequeña como para abarcar con sus manos, su sexo… Tenía la garganta seca al contemplar ese prolijo triángulo de pelo. Tales delicias que ella ocultaba, tal suavidad y fuerza, tales armas femeninas para hacer a un hombre gritar y rogar por la liberación.

Besó su vientre plano, acarició su ombligo y se trasladó más bajo, con la punta de la lengua lamió su clítoris ya expuesto. Ella no le detuvo cuando se arrastró entre sus piernas y las extendió lo suficientemente amplias como para dar cabida a sus hombros. Besó su sexo otra vez y sus labios se reunieron con los de ella, su lengua extendiéndolos para probar las delicias de su canal húmedo y acogedor.

Se apartó para mirarla, vio su concentración feroz en lo que estaba haciendo, la forma en que sus manos aferraron las sábanas, la superficialidad de su respiración. Tal vez había llegado el momento de empujarla un poco, para descubrir el alcance de su curiosidad sexual, concederla la libertad de expresar lo que ella necesitaba de él… las cosas que de pronto se dio cuenta que nunca había podido hacer, sus gustos sexuales impuestos y obligados a las exigencias de los demás.

—Disfrutaste chupando mi polla, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. —Su voz era tan suave, su sonrisa tan íntima, que su polla se sacudió y se llenó aún más.

—Disfrutaste viéndome obligado a obedecer, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Ella lamió sus labios mientras sus dedos trazaron un camino alrededor de su clítoris con caricias perezosas caricias y tocando, haciendo que se hinchara aún más.

—Es una pena que no tengas un pene. Creo que me disfrutaría atándolo. Deslizó un dedo dentro de ella y lo retiró, repitió la lenta penetración mientras hablaba. —Verte venirte contra tus amarres, viéndote rogar por tu liberación.

Ella se estremeció cuando el pulgar cubrió su clítoris, uniéndose al ritmo lento de su dedo.

—He visto algo que puedes disfrutar sin embargo. —Él chasqueó su clítoris hinchado, pellizcándolo entre el índice y el pulgar hasta que ella gimió. —Tal vez ya lo has probado en la casa de placer.

—¿Tratar qué? —Ella jadeó mientras el añadía otro dedo, su cuerpo se expandió para acomodarlo para llevarlo más profundo.

—Una pinza aquí. —Tocó los labios de su coño. —O aquí. —Hizo un círculo con los dedos que ya están trabajando en su clítoris. —Entiendo que tiene un efecto similar a las tiras de cuero. Te mantiene estimulada y excitada. Tal vez deberíamos tratarlo cuando volvamos a visitar la casa de placer. Me gusta la idea de ti adornada así.

Ella se corrió con fuerza contra sus dos dedos, agarrando su brazo y clavando las uñas profundas mientras gritaba. Él no dejó de empujar en ella, añadió un tercer dedo y alargó sus movimientos hasta que la palma de su mano conectó con su coño con cada golpe.

—Me gustaría que te vinieras para mí de esa manera. Aún mejor, me gustaría que usaras las pinzas para mí toda la noche para que pudiera tocarte cada vez que quería y volverte loca. Te haría esperar hasta que tuviera mi boca y mis dedos dentro de ti, rogándome antes de que las quite y te folle.

La miró, vio que sus ojos estaban cerrados, la boca que tenía una línea tensa un segundo antes, diciendo que su punto culminante se acercaba. Sacó sus dedos hasta que apenas estuvieron dentro de ella, inclinó la cabeza para succionar su clítoris con la boca y la oyó gritar cuando se corrió otra vez, sus muslos sujetándose alrededor de su cabeza mientras ella se resistió en su contra.

Él forcejeó para liberarse y acarició su polla, se acercó a su sexo húmedo y frotó la corona contra su clítoris.

—¿Me deseas?

—Sí. —Su respuesta tensa lo excitó casi tanto como la crema que brotaba de su sexo. Colocó su adolorida polla en la entrada de su canal, empujado una media pulgada y se mantuvo quieto. —¿Estás segura?

—¡Sí!

Él le sonrió.

—Tócate los senos para mí, haz que tus pezones se endurezcan. —Sus manos tomaron sus pechos y sus pulgares se movieron sobre sus pezones rosados. Ella suspiró mientras se tocaba a sí misma, haciendo a la polla Jasper contraerse y estirarse para exigir su liberación dentro de ella. Quería inundar su sexo con su descendencia, hacerla suya, demostrándola que ningún hombre la amaría como él lo hacía.

A pesar de sus pensamientos posesivos o tal vez a causa de ellos, una gota de sentido común se abrió camino a la superficie en su mente febril.

—¿Tengo que sacarla?

—_No._ —Ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo con las manos todavía en sus pechos. —¿Estás haciendo el amor conmigo o no?

Un demonio perverso lo hizo continuar.

—Viniste preparada para seducirme, entonces. —Tenía todavía su pene apenas dentro de ella.

—¿Pensaste que era la única manera de convencerme de ayudarte?

Se asustó cuando ella lo empujó en el pecho y se alejó de él envuelta con la ropa de cama.

—Sí, por supuesto eso es exactamente lo que hice. ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? —Ella agarró la sabana cubriendo sus pechos. —¿De verdad crees que es todo lo que vine a buscar? ¿De _verdad crees_ que es todo lo que eres para mí? —Ella pasó las piernas sobre el lado de la cama, tiró de la sábana hasta que la siguió y la envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo.

Jasper suspiró y se levantó también extendiendo las manos.

—Alice no hagas esto, no...

—¿No qué? ¿Irme? —Se veía hermosa enojada, con el pelo cayendo por su espalda, ojos azules centelleando, las mejillas encendidas por la excitación. —Como solamente estoy interesada en follar para conseguir lo que quiero y lo he hecho, ¿por qué no me voy?

El temperamento de él se agito y se levantó para ir a por ella. La bloqueó la salida poniendo las manos sobre los hombros y la hizo mirarlo. Estaba más enojada que cualquier mujer que había visto nunca, pero no le tenía miedo. ¿Qué diablos podía decir para detenerla de caminar hacia fuera? Tomó una respiración profunda.

—No estoy acostumbrado a confiar en nadie.

—¿Y?

—Estoy acostumbrado a ser follado y olvidado.

Alice siguió mirando a Jasper con una mano metida entre ellos, agarrando la sabana con los nudillos contra su pecho. Tomó otra respiración, bajó la cabeza hasta que su frente se apoyaba en la parte superior de la cabeza.

—No estoy acostumbrado a que alguien... a que cualquier persona tenga ganas de estar conmigo sin esperar algo a cambio.

Ahora ella se sentía culpable porque en cierto modo tenía razón. Había entrado en su cuarto muy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para hacer que la ayudara de nuevo sin pensar que él pudiera ver su respuesta de pánico de una manera más cínica, sin embargo tan vulnerable y ligera.

—Tienes razón. Quería algo de ti. —Se puso rígido y se dispuso a dar un paso atrás. Ella llevó su mano alrededor de su cuello para mantenerlo cerca. —Pero no era sólo sobre sexo. Simplemente quería estar contigo.

Él suspiró.

—Dios, lo siento. Soy muy inepto en esta materia. Estoy acostumbrado a tratar con hombres que simplemente quieren follarme y marcharse.

Alice cerró los ojos en desolación por su tono. Qué horrible era hacer el amor en términos de ser forzado, no considerado o amado. Sonaba como si estuviera hablando de poco más que de prostitución.

Ella empujó su pecho hasta que su cabeza se levantó y luego se puso de puntillas para besarlo.

—Realmente no quiero irme. ¿Tal vez puedas convencerme para quedarme?

Él encerró sus brazos a su alrededor y profundizando el beso la levantó hasta que su sexo fue aplastado contra la dureza de su eje y la mantuvo allí. Ella se movió contra él, su pasión la encendió rápidamente cuando sus besos se hicieron más ásperos, su resbaladiza polla gruesa y húmeda con líquido pre-seminal.

Ella arrancó su boca de él.

—Por favor, no folles conmigo; haz el amor conmigo.

En respuesta, la apoyó contra la pared y deslizó su verga dentro de ella, comenzó a moverse duro y rápido. Ella se agarró a sus hombros, los pies alrededor de sus caderas, lo que le permitió dictar el ritmo, la urgencia, la unidad frenética para su liberación.

A medida que llegó a su clímax, esperaba que él supiera que esto no tenía nada que ver con el comercio y todo que ver con la emoción. Esperaba que supiera que ella le deseaba también mucho...


	20. Chapter 19

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 19**

Para Alice, la siguiente mañana pasó en un aturdimiento de conversaciones corteses marcada por intervalos en los cuales se obligó a comer lo que le ponían por delante mientras fingía escuchar los chismes susurrados que giraban a su alrededor. La tarde progresó tan lentamente que quiso gritar, y como la conversación giraba en torno al embarazo de Amelia, Alice no tenía nada que decir, nada que agregar que no fuese mal interpretado como que estaba celosa, sarcástica o ambas.

Para su alivio secreto, los hombres habían salido a cazar, o a hacer algún viril deporte de hombres. De ese modo no tenía que lidiar con la preocupación de Jasper o los comentarios punzantes de Lord Minshom. Sólo esperaba que Jasper tuviese el sentido común de mantenerse apartado del camino de Minshom.

—¿Alice?

Le dirigió una sonrisa vaga a la cara irritada de Amelia.

—Lo siento Amelia, ¿decías algo?

Una de las mujeres sentadas en círculo alrededor de la acogedora chimenea en el atestado salón se rió tontamente. Alice reconoció a su vieja torturadora, la prima de Amelia, Drusilla, la cual aún estaba soltera y de algún modo se había convencido de que Alice le había robado a Justin en sus narices. Era famosa por sus sucios juegos de corte y su completa falta de sentido del humor.

—Quizás Lady Justin se pregunta cómo aplacar a Lord Jasper Masen cuando regrese de su corta expedición. —Drusilla miró hacia abajo, apuntado su larga nariz a Alice. —En mi experiencia, a los caballeros no les gusta que una dama muestre estos temas en sociedad.

Alice dejó su taza de té y afrontó a Drusilla.

—Tienes toda la razón, Drusilla. ¿A los hombres no les gusta que se les pregunten por lo que hacen? —Miró a su alrededor al círculo de ávidas oyentes. —¿Pero no es sin duda nuestro deber femenino agitar su presunción de vez en cuando?

Dos de las mujeres casadas rieron en silencio. Las mejillas de Drusilla enrojecieron y miró a Alice airadamente.

—Quizás algunas de nosotras preferimos comportarnos de una manera más propia de una dama, en particular aquellas que deberíamos saberlo mejor.

—Es demasiado dura consigo misma, Drusilla. —Sonrió dulcemente Alice. —Sólo porque se precie tanto de su honestidad no convierte en paria a todos los hombres.

—¡En efecto! Tal vez deberíamos hablar de usted, Lady Justin. Una mujer cuyo marido apenas está enfriándose en la tumba, armando jaleo alrededor de otro hombre.

Alice se negó a permitir que el tono agresivo de Drusilla la intimidase. Quizás ya era hora de recalcar su aversión de cocerse a fuego lento a la luz pública, y disipar los rumores de una vez por todas.

—Mi marido murió hace dos años. Estoy segura que él querría que yo fuera feliz, y apenas estoy armando jaleo alrededor. Estoy visitando a mi cuñado y su esposa durante un fin de semana de descanso en el campo.

—En compañía de otro hombre.

—Quien es otro invitado de esta casa.

—No es que yo quisiera a cualquiera de los dos aquí, —murmuró Amelia.

—¿Entonces, por qué nos invitaste? —Alice miró inquisitivamente a Amelia. ¿Admitiría Amelia que le había preguntado a Alice por el nombre de Lord Minshom y exponiendo su relación con Jasper ante una luz desfavorable con Charles? Alice pensó que Amelia no lo haría. Odiaba no gustar y no ser aprobada.

—Amelia te invitó porque su marido no le dio otra opción, —dijo Drusilla. —Aunque quizás, si hubiese visto el camino que has tomado con Lord Jasper, el primo Charles tal vez cambie su buena opinión de ti.

—Tal vez lo haga. Pero sospecho que prevalecerá su sentido común, y él simplemente se alegrará por mí.

Drusilla se echó a reír.

—¿Estás esperando que Lord Jasper te haga una proposición?

La Alice levantó sus cejas.

—¿Por qué no?

Era extraño, ella nunca había pensado en casarse con Jasper, nunca había querido casarse con nadie de nuevo. La idea parecía absurda. Jasper se merecía a alguien joven e inocente y…

Alice se dio cuenta que Drusilla estaba hablando de nuevo.

—¿_Por qué no_? Porque si me disculpa mi franqueza, Lady Justin, un hombre no tiene que comprar la vaca cuando ya ha probado la nata.

Un jadeo colectivo recorrió a las otras mujeres. Alice se dio cuenta que tenías ganas de reír. ¿Era Drusilla realmente tan ingenua sobre lo que querían los hombres? Tal vez lo era. Quizás era Alice la que no estaba en sintonía con la sociedad. ¿Pero qué tenía esto de nuevo? Su madre apenas la había criado de una manera convencional.

—Esa es una comparación increíblemente grosera. Confieso que estoy bastante sorprendida. —Alice se levantó e hizo una reverencia a las mujeres reunidas. —Creo que iré a acostarme y tratar de fingir que usted no hizo el ridículo al decir eso en voz alta, Drusilla.

Drusilla abrió la boca, pero Alice ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta, con la cabeza en alto. Su madre le había enseñado que nunca se avergonzase de sí misma o diese explicaciones para defender sus acciones.

Llegó a su habitación y se recostó sobre la colcha color crema de raso, mirando hacia el techo minuciosamente decorado. La paz la inundó por primera vez en todo el día.

¿Podía realmente imaginarse a Jasper casado con una de las inocentes caras frescas de las debutantes de la temporada? Sus gustos sexuales eran demasiados complejos para ser satisfechos por una joven virgen. Inquieta, se sacó sus zapatillas de una patada. ¿Pero era eso cierto? Ella había sido una inocente cuando se casó con Justin, y sin embargo rápidamente accedió a sus inusuales peticiones sexuales.

Pero sospechaba que las necesidades de Jasper eran más complicadas de lo que ella, o tal vez incluso él, sabía. Eso no le asustaba aunque justo a su pesar le hiciera estar más decidida a averiguarlo. Su leve sonrisa se esfumó. Jasper nunca le había sugerido el matrimonio. Estaba obviamente contento con su original relación para apoyarse el uno al otro esa temporada y ser amigos.

Rodó sobre su estómago y hundió la cara entre las almohadas. Y eso era suficiente para ella, ¿no? Tener a Jasper como amigo había resultado ser una bendición en muchos aspectos. No esperaba una propuesta de matrimonio, ¿verdad?

El delicado reloj de la chimenea sonó seis veces, y Alice gimió. Seis horas hasta que fuese a reunirse con Lord Minshom de nuevo, y de esperar a Sir Harry. ¿Cómo diablos conseguiría pasar a través de ellos?

El instinto le dijo que diera una excusa y permaneciera en su habitación durante el resto de la noche, pero no podía hacer eso. Drusilla lo tomaría como una admisión de culpa, y Jasper necesitaba su ayuda para defenderse de Lord Minshom.

Y ella se ocultaría, tratando de complacer a todos y no complacerse a sí misma en absoluto. Era irónico que su asociación con Jasper la hubiera puesto en contra de los Lockwoods y de su propia familia. Si esto le enseñaba algo, era que nunca podría llegar a ganar y sí ser ella misma.

Con un suspiro, se levantó de la cama y llamó al timbre. Si iba a enfrentarse a ese asunto en la reunión de la cena, estaba determinada a lucir lo mejor posible.

Jasper llamó dos veces a la puerta interior entre su suite y la de Alice, esperando una respuesta. Justo cuando estaba levantando la mano para llamar de nuevo, la puerta se abrió y salió la criada que había conocido la noche anterior. Ella le hizo una reverencia y le sonrió.

—Buenas noches, señor. —Su voz descendió a una chillona voz baja. —¡Y gracias por su ayuda de ayer por la noche!

—De nada. —Jasper asintió a la sonriente doncella. —¿Está su señoría lista ya para bajar a cenar?

—Lo estoy. —Contestó Alice por ella misma. —Ven Jasper, y cierra la puerta, estás creando una corriente de aire.

Con un guiño a la criada, Jasper dio un paso adelante en su habitación, encontrándola sentada frente a su tocador, empolvándose la cara. Dejó caer un beso sobre su cabeza y fue saludado por una extensión exuberante de pecho que lo puso duro al instante.

—Buenas noches, milady. Estarás complacida de saber que me he mantenido hoy apartado del camino de Minshom. No se quedó durante el día, dijo que tenía que hacer diligencias. Esperemos que también impliquen a Sir Harry Jones.

Alice suspiró encontrando su mirada en el espejo.

—Aún no te he convencido que Sir Harry aparecerá, ¿verdad?

—Depende de lo que Lord Minshom haga después, ¿no? Si él realmente quiere ayudarte, estoy seguro que Sir Harry lo dejará. Si él está tratando de vengarse de mí por haberlo abandonado, el resultado será menos cierto.

—Por supuesto, fuisteis amantes.

Jasper se congeló. Se había olvidado de lo poco que Alice sabía de él y Minshom. Ella encontró su mirada horrorizada en el espejo, con expresión tranquila le acarició cariñosamente la mano que se apoyaba en su hombro.

—Está bien. Lord Minshom me dijo que te quería de vuelta, o que él estaba bastante feliz por compartir.

Jasper se estremeció.

—Nosotros no éramos exactamente amantes. No quiero volver con él. Preferiría morir.

Esperaba que ella escuchase la determinación en su voz y supiese que decía la verdad. Se tensó, preguntándose qué más le había dicho Minshom acerca de su desigual relación.

—Lo puedo entender. Parece un hombre muy desagradable.

—Confía en mí, lo es. —Jasper se acercó y apretó el hombro de Alice, desesperando por tocar su fina piel y olvidar a Minshom.

—Esta noche estás particularmente encantadora, milady.

—Gracias, —dijo con una sonrisa irónica. —Me siento como si estuviera preparada para ir a una batalla.

—¿Esperas una lucha?

Le miró, y el diamante de zafiros del cordón alrededor de su garganta brilló con la luz de la vela, haciéndole parpadear.

—¿Tú no?

Él la ofreció su mano, y ella se levantó, sacudiendo las faldas de su vestido azul pálido, con talle alto de seda. Los diamantes rodeaban ambas muñecas y colgaban de sus orejas. Aunque ella era más pequeña que él, sintió su fuerza de voluntad, su coraje y resolución. De repente, lamentó no tener nada que darle, algo de valor para mostrarle al mundo cuánto la admiraba.

—Me gustaría comprarte joyas.

Las cejas de Alice se elevaron y se encogió de hombros.

—No hay ninguna necesidad. Ya me siento lo suficientemente visible. —Ella tocó su brazo. —Ya me has dado mucho más que las mejores joyas.

La miró a los ojos, encontrando un sentido de aceptación que nunca había tenido antes, tragando saliva con fuerza.

—¿Has logrado divertirte hoy sin mí?

—Me las arreglé para enemistarme con una de las viejas amigas compinches de Amelia al negarme a sentir vergüenza por mi relación contigo. —Alisó una mano sobre la seda de su vestido. —Es una de las razones por la que decidí vestirme así esta noche. Quiero que ella vea lo feliz que me siento con mi elección. —Alcanzó la corbata de Jasper y la enderezó. —Debes prometerme que parecerás igual de encantado por nuestra relación.

—Eso no será difícil, sino un placer. —Por un instante ella apartó la mirada, y él le cogió la barbilla. —¿Por qué te resulta tan difícil aceptar un elogio?

—Probablemente porque estoy acostumbrada a ser pasada por alto por mi madre y los gemelos.

—¿Ellos te ignoraron?

—No, ellos sólo son… —se encogió de hombros. —Mucho más interesantes de lo que yo lo seré alguna vez.

Él la besó en la nariz.

—Sé cómo te sientes. Mi padre y mi hermano son guales.

Ella lo miró con expresión seria, hasta que él carraspeó.

—Pero yo te veo, Alice. Veo tu fuerza y honestidad, y siempre lo agradeceré.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y se apresuró a secar a toda prisa sus ojos.

—Ahora me has hecho llorar. ¿Cómo esperas que haga una entrada triunfal y magnífica con la nariz y los ojos llorosos?

—Aún así los eclipsarás a todos. —Sacó el pañuelo de su bolsillo y le dio unos suaves toquecitos sobre las lágrimas. —Así, estás maravillosa.

Ella le hizo una mueca, pero no habló, esperando que guardase su pañuelo para tomar su brazo. Él abrió la puerta hacia el vestíbulo y la miró.

—¿Hay alguien en particular con el que desees que sea desagradable, o que ponga en práctica una mirada de adoración servil en general?

Ella se rió, el sonido calentándole cuando se acercaron a las escaleras. Incluso la vista de Minshom vestido en negro y plata merodeando bajo es vestíbulo no destruyó su capacidad de asombro, de alegría en su compañía. Cuando todo hubiese terminado, cuando ella se reuniese con Sir Harry con la esperanza de encontrar las respuestas que quería, él le contaría todo, toda la historia lamentablemente sórdida.

—¿Jasper?

No se dio cuenta de que había dejado de avanzar hasta que Alice le habló. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría compartir no sólo su profunda depravación, sino su completa humillación? ¿Compartir las necesidades que no estaba seguro poder suprimir a pesar de que la quería más de lo que había deseado nada en su despreciable vida?

La guió hasta las sombras en lo alto de las escaleras. Quizás Edward tenía razón, y era hora de dejar de huir de las cosas que no podía cambiar.

—¿Alice, puedo visitarte cuando estemos de vuelta en la ciudad?

—Por supuesto que puedes. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque… porque quiero ser honesto contigo.

Ella se mordió el labio y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Eso me gustaría. Tal vez entonces seré capaz de ser honesta contigo también.

El alivio se apoderó de él, y atrajo su mano a sus labios.

—Gracias.

Alice permitió a Jasper conducirla al salón, fijando una sonrisa deslumbrante en sus labios. Nadie aquí sabría de su agitación interior, sintiendo que Lord Minshom estaba a punto de perturbar su paz para siempre. ¿Había entendido Jasper lo que le había dicho, que tenía más verdades que revelar, más secretos de los que podía imaginar?

Esperaba que así fuera. Como ocultar a todos la verdad sobre su matrimonio, incluso a sí misma, era una carga a la que estaría agradecida abandonar. ¿Y quién la entendería mejor que Jasper? Un hombre que hizo sus propias difíciles elecciones sexuales en el pasado y había vivido para lamentarlo.

Y luego estaba el asunto de la muerte de Justin de la mano de su mejor amigo. Si pudiese encontrar algo de paz de su reunión con Sir Harry, todo el tormento valdría la pena. Levantó la mirada hacia el hermoso rostro de Jasper. Él ocultaba sus problemas casi tan bien como ella, el extraño en una familia, al igual que ella, que siempre se esforzaba por encajar, reconocida, ser amada.

Ella le apretó el brazo, consciente de la fuerza oculta por el fino paño, el calor de él, su fuego interior. ¡Qué extraño que el destino, en forma de su hermano y hermana los había unido.

—¿Alice? ¿Va algo mal?

Jasper la miró con expresión afectada, y ella le sonrió a sus ojos azules.

—No, mi señor. En verdad, me alegro que estés conmigo esta noche.

—Yo también.

Su sonrisa fue tan cálida y llena de admiración como ella podría haber deseado. No importaba las humillaciones que Lord Minshom la hiciese sufrir. Ya no estaba sola, y si se concentraba en el futuro, un futuro que podría contener a un hombre complejo a su lado, ella también estaría segura de su éxito, ¿verdad?


	21. Chapter 20

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 20**

Alice observó como Jasper cerraba con cuidado la puerta de atrás de la casa principal. Arrastró su capa sobre ella y se dirigió al camino entre el huerto y el páramo más allá. Con su largo paso, Jasper la atrapó en unos pocos pasos. Al igual que ella, llevaba una capa negra y ropa oscura, pero su cabeza estaba descubierta, su pelo volando en el frio viento glaciar.

El reloj del patio del establo golpeó el cuarto de hora, y Alice se detuvo en el resguardo de uno de los enredos de los viejos árboles de acebo y se enfrentó a Jasper.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? —Le preguntó la misma pregunta por lo menos cien veces. Su respuesta fue siempre la misma, por lo que ella no estaba muy segura porque insistía en repartírsela.

—Estoy seguro. Te daré un cuarto de hora para completar tu asunto con Sir Harry. Si él no aparece o si algo cambia, vas a la puerta de la pensión y me haces una señal. Estaré contigo en un instante.

Alice asintió con la cabeza y extendió su mano, encontrándose a sí misma arrastrada a un feroz abrazo, la boca de Jasper cerrándose sobre la suya para un deliciosamente profundo y lento beso. Cuando él se retiró, acarició el labio inferior de ella con el pulgar.

—¿No harás nada tonto, verdad?

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Romperle la crisma a Lord Minshom con un candelabro?

—Exactamente. Más bien quisiera hacerle eso yo mismo, así que no dudes en llamarme.

—Esa doble moral, milord.

El sonrió y sus dientes brillaron en la luz de la luna.

—Sólo ten cuidado, Minshom es un oponente astuto.

—Lo sé. —Ella se puso de puntillas para besar su fría mejilla. —Sólo recemos para que todo vaya bien y que no necesite tu ayuda después de todo. —Dio paso alejándose de él, dolorosamente consciente de la repentina falta de calor y la fuerza de su abrazo.

Como anteriormente, la puerta de la parte trasera de la posada estaba ligeramente abierta. Entró al vestíbulo y empujó la puerta de la cocina. Lord Minshom se encontraba de pie junto a la chimenea, sus manos juntas detrás de su espalda. Su abrigo negro extendido sobre una silla junto a la mesa, y él parecía increíblemente en casa. Él levantó la mirada, su expresión cordial.

—Ah, buenas tardes, Lady Justin. Estoy muy contento de que decidiera regresar.

Alice inclinó su cabeza una pulgada real. —Como recuerdo, me dio pocas opciones. ¿Está Sir Harry aquí?

—Todavía no. Hay algunas cosas que necesito discutir con usted antes de que él llegue. —Señaló la mesa. —¿No quiere sentarse?

A pesar de que sus rodillas estaban temblando, Alice se quedó en su sitio.

—No creo que haya algo que tengamos que decir uno al otro.

Minshom paseó alrededor de la mesa y tomó una silla, cruzando sus botas y levantó la mirada hacia ella. —Bien, ahí está equivocada, mi querida. Para que vea a Sir Harry, tengo unas cuantas condiciones propias.

—Entonces, quizá me marche. —Alice hizo una reverencia baja. —Me molesta ser tratada como una tonta. Creo que prefiero no saber sus pequeños planes.

—¿En serio? ¿Preferirá mi versión de los hechos que rodearon su matrimonio haciendo público que escuché la verdad de Sir Harry? Realmente él tuvo algunas cosas muy interesantes que decir sobre usted.

Alice se acercó a la mesa y agarró el respaldo de la silla para apoyarse.

—¿Y espera que me crea que ha hablado con él? Lo dudo.

Él metió la mano dentro de su abrigo, sacó un pergamino plegado y lo puso sobre la limpia mesa.

—No solo hablé con él, sino que le hice escribir exactamente lo que pasó entre él y Justin. —Encontró su mirada, sus ojos azul pálido duros. —Todo, desde el principio. El pobre tonto cree que pretendo ayudar a defender su causa. —Su risa suave la dejó helada. —Como si quisiera.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que quiere y por qué está haciendo esto?

—Siéntese.

Alice lo hizo, sus rodillas dando pasos con gracia mientras ella se sentaba en el asiento de duro junco. Minshom jugó con la cinta azul del doblado pergamino.

—Hay dos razones. La primera es que quiero justicia para mi primo. Justin no merecía morir, y Sir Harry debe pagar por ello. La segunda es más personal. —Miró a Alice. —Quiero llegar a un acuerdo con Masen de una vez por todas. Por suerte para mí, usted está bastante íntimamente conectada con ambos hombres.

—¿Así que soy en realidad irrelevante?

—Bien, no tanto. Es usted una mujer interesante, Alice, como su madre. —Se detuvo como esperando una reacción. —Usted siempre me recordó a alguien y recientemente lo deduje. Usted es la hija de Helene Delonay.

—Eso es apenas un secreto, sir. Me siento muy orgullosa de mi madre y nunca he intentado ocultar mi relación.

—Pero todo el mundo lo hace, ¿verdad? Entre el rufián Duque de Diable Delamere y el Vizconde Harcorut Devere sus orígenes han sido mantenidos ocultos, ¿verdad?

Una bola fría de miedo se instaló en su pecho como un puño apretado, pero Alice no dijo nada. Lord Minshom sonrió.

—En verdad, solo me di cuenta de quién era usted cuando alcancé a ver a su madre visitándola en su casa. Fue suficiente para hacer la conexión e investigar con algo más sólido por mi cuenta.

—¿Y qué?

—Por lo tanto me pregunto cómo los Lockwoods se sentirían sobre su precioso hijo y su matrimonio con la hija bastarda de una prostituta.

—Los Lockwoods saben todo lo que necesitan saber.

—Lo dudo. —Encontró su mirada. —E incluso si lo hicieran, no estoy seguro de que desearan que el resto de la _alta sociedad_ supiera el tipo de mujer que su hijo eligió para casarse, ¿verdad?

Alice reunió todo su valor, preguntándose cuantos minutos más habían pasado desde que ella entrara en esta batalla emocional.

—Si usted propaga ese chisme, la única persona a la que perjudicaría sería Justin y los Lockwoods, no a mí. Estoy considerada ya una paria; esto sin duda no alterará su opinión sobre mí.

Minshom elevó sus cejas.

—Debo felicitarla, Alice, su tranquilidad es notable, especialmente para una mujer.

—Supongo que debería darle las gracias por el cumplido, pero más bien preferiría finalizar esta conversación tan rápido como sea posible y marcharme. —Se medio levantó de su asiento. —¿Ha terminado su intento de chantaje?

—No del todo. —Su sonrisa desapareció. —Si ignoramos los sentimientos de los restantes Lockwoods, está también la cuestión de su matrimonio y la reputación de Justin a considerar.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Usted sentía afecto por Justin, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que lo hacía. Le amaba.

—¿Y sin embargo se acostaba con su mejor amigo?

Allí estaba, la acusación que había estado esperando. Y como siempre había temido, fue mucho más devastadora escucharla decir en voz alta en lugar de susurrado a su espalda.

—Si usted preguntó a Sir Harry sobre su relación con Justin entonces sabrá que lo hice, y porqué.

—Lo sé, pero estoy dispuesto a hacerla el chivo expiatorio de la muerte de Justin. Un marido celoso disparó al mejor amigo quien le había puesto los cuernos con su propia esposa y terminó muerto. Ahora esto es algo que las hojas de escándalos amarían escuchar con detalles. Es la historia que todo han estado chismeando durante los dos últimos años, ¿por qué no lanzarla al aire y hacerla cierta?

—Porque no es la verdad.

—Es la verdad que tengo intención de decir si usted no está de acuerdo con mis condiciones.

Alice miró fijamente a Lord Minshom y no vio ningún indicio de compasión en su dura cara.

—¿Por qué me haría eso a mí? Como dijo, no soy nada para usted.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Y por lo tanto desechable. En un solo golpe puedo arruinarla, proteger a Justin, y destruir las oportunidades para siempre de Sir Harry de ser aceptado de nuevo dentro de la Sociedad inglesa.

Alice mordió sus labios. Su mente parecía haberse congelado en fragmentos desiguales. Debía haber una manera de salir de esta trampa, pero no podía verlo ya. No podía traicionar a Justin, pero el pensamiento de que toda la culpa de lo que había sucedido pudiera caer sobre ella era intolerable. Había empezado a encontrarse a sí misma, a creer que era digna de amor, a respirar sin miedo…

—¿Qué es lo que quiere Lord Minshom?

—¿Para qué me mantenga en silencio sobre Justin y para conseguir su propia oportunidad de hablar con Sir Harry?

—Sí.

Minshom se inclinó hacia delante.

—Deseo que usted llame a Masen. Sé que está fuera. Y cuando yo haya terminado con él, la diré donde encontrar a Sir Harry.

—¿Y qué garantía tengo que nos dejará a mí a Justin en paz después?

Dio unos golpecitos al pergamino.

—La daré esto para que lo queme y dejaré a Sir Harry a su propia consciencia, mientras él permanezca lejos de mi camino.

—¿Jasper vale tanto para usted?

—Jasper es… —Hizo una pausa. —Jasper merece pagar por atreverse a dejarme, por pensar que podría tenerla en cambio.

—¿Está celoso, Lord Minshom?

—¿Celoso de usted? —Se levantó y se cernió sobre ella, forzándola a mirarle.

—¿Por qué iba a estar celoso de una mujer? Masen necesita un hombre que le domine, y él lo sabe.

—Y si embargo, él ha cambiado para estar conmigo. —Ella se tensó cuando la expresión de Minshom se volvió vacía. Él lentamente sacó una pistola del bolsillo de su abrigo y la apuntó.

—Suba las escaleras y entre al primer dormitorio a la derecha. Quítese el vestido y siéntese en una silla frente a la puerta.

—¿Va a dispararme si no hago lo que usted dice?

—¿Usted desea tomar ese riesgo?

Alice sacudió su cabeza. Una cosa había llegado a estar clara para ella: para salvaguardar ambos pasados y su posible futuro, estaba dispuesta a soportar el enfrentamiento de él con Jasper.

—¿Me da su palabra que Lord Jasper sobrevivirá a su encuentro?

Él apuntó en dirección a la puerta, tomando su codo para ayudarla a subir las estrechas escaleras.

—¿Está preocupada por él, entonces?

—Sí.

—Sobrevivirá. Nunca maté a uno de mis amantes todavía, aunque he llegado cerca. —Sonrió, el sonido haciéndose eco al subir las escaleras. —A Masen probablemente le gustaría ser follado hasta morir.

Alice tropezó, y la empujó hacia el final de las escaleras y en el dormitorio. Un fuego había sido encendido y la luz de un candelabro iluminaba el pequeño espacio. Una cama de cuatro postes cubierta por un edredón marrón dominaba el cuarto. Una silla de madera en frente de la cama frente a la puerta.

—Quítese su vestido.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tiene intención de violarme también?

—Intento no follar con mujeres. En mi experiencia, lloran y se rompen con demasiada facilidad. —Dio la vuelta alrededor de ella, la quitó su capa y tiró de los cordones de la parte de atrás de su corpiño. La mordió el cuello, y ella alejó su cabeza de un tirón.

—Quiero que Masen piense lo peor cuando irrumpa aquí. Le quiero imaginando mis manos sobre usted, mi lengua en su lengua, mis dedos enterrados en su coño.

Alice intentó soltarse de él, pero sus manos sujetaban las cuerdas de su corpiño, y él dio un tirón a su espalda como un niño dando sus primeros pasos o un desobediente caballo. Ella se estremeció cuando él arrastró hacia abajo su blusa y a continuación sus enaguas, forzándola a salir de ella, dejándola en su corsé, medias y camisola. Sus manos ahuecaron sus pechos, su pulgares sobre sus pezones.

—Es usted hermosa, Alice. Casi estoy tentado a descubrir lo que Masen ve en usted, a explorar todas sus deliciosas posibilidades. —Orientó sus caderas contra sus nalgas hasta que ella sintió la caliente presión de su polla.

—Usted incluso me ha puesto duro. Hacía tiempo desde que una mujer no tenía ese efecto en mí.

—¿Tal vez está usted perdiendo su toque? —Alice jadeó mientras él de repente la empujó hacia la silla. Su sonrisa no fue tranquilizadora.

—Tal vez lo esté. —Se sentó en el más confortable sillón orejero frente al fuego y cruzó las piernas. —Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar a Masen.

Jasper comprobó su reloj de bolsillo por centésima vez y después volvió su mirada a la posada. Había una luz en la cocina y una en la habitación directamente encima, pero el resto de la casa continuaba oscuro. No había signos de ningún caballo o evidencias de que Sir Harry hubiera llegado, pero eso no significaba necesariamente que él no estuviera allí ya.

Maldición, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando allí? Jasper exhaló y miró su respiración condensarse en el gélido aire. En la distancia, el reloj de los establos dio la media hora. No podía esperar más; Alice podía estar en problemas. Para su alivio, sus temores por su seguridad ampliamente superaban su propio miedo hacia Minshom. Se puso en marcha por el camino de ladrillos hacia la puerta de la cocina, se metió dentro y estudió la desierta cocina.

¿Dónde estaban? ¿Se habían ido por la puerta frontal cuando él estuvo oculto entre los arbustos? Seguramente los habría oído. Inhaló la esencia floral del perfume de Alice, y el olor más masculino de brandy y la particular marca de cigarrillos preferida de Minshom. Retirándose, comprobó la oscura sala de enfrente y un despacho, encontró la puerta al sótano cerrada con llave y encadenada.

Había una luz débil llegando de uno de los cuartos de arriba, ¿pero por qué Alice podría haber decidido subir allí con Minshom? Jasper sujetó el cuchillo en su bolsillo y se dirigió de nuevo al pie de la escalera. Con tanto cuidado como pudo, subió los escalones alfombrados de la escalera y se detuvo en el pequeño cuadrado del rellano. La luz brillaba debajo de la puerta a su derecha. Después de una profunda respiración, Jasper dio la vuelta a la manija y atravesó el umbral.

La primera cosa que vio fue a Alice. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que ella estaba a medio vestir, su vestido reunido a sus pies, su mirada angustiada. Dio medio paso hacia ella y fue persuadido por una familiar voz arrastrada.

—Buenas tardes, Masen.

Se giró hacia el fuego y la única vela y vio a Minshom estirado a sus anchas sobre un sillón de orejas.

—¿Qué demonios has hecho con ella?

—Todavía nada, aunque es verdaderamente una pieza deliciosa, ¿verdad?

La furia rugió a través de él, seguido por una fría determinación mientras su mente intentaba dar sentido a la escena. Dios maldito, si él había puesto un dedo sobre Alice, Minshom era un hombre muerto. Agarró su vestido y lo lanzó a su regazo.

—Vamos, Alice, te llevaré de regreso a casa.

Minshom levantó su brazo, señalando con una pistola de duelo la cabeza de Alice.

—No, no lo harás. Ella se queda aquí. La dejaré ir cuando haya acabado contigo.

Ignorando a Minshom, Jasper se giró hacia Alice y la tendió la mano.

—No le escuches, está fanfarroneando. No te matará; no es tan estúpido.

Alice se mordió el labio inferior.

—No puedo irme, Jasper.

—¿Por qué demonios no?

—Estuve de acuerdo en quedarme porque…

Minshom interrumpió a Alice.

—Porque prometí enseñarla todos los jugosos detalles sobre nuestra relación. ¿No es cierto, mi mascota?

Jasper miró fijamente a Minshom, su mente curiosamente calmada.

—No puedes hacerme cualquier cosa que no quiero hacer.

La sonrisa de Minshom se ensanchó.

—Oh, pero puedo. Esa es la parte de ti siempre me gustó más, ¿recuerdas? No tengo que matarla, Masen. Incluso una herida leve puede enconarse, infectarse, y conducir a una muerte lenta, persistente, dolorosa. Te diré lo mismo que he dicho a tu amante: ¿Estás preparado para correr el riesgo?

Jasper bloqueó su mirada con Alice.

—Si deseas irte, me aseguraré que no te dispare.

—Pero no quiero que él te dispare a ti tampoco. —Su tranquila, razonable respuesta casi le hizo querer sonreír. Como la gustaba ser tan pragmática.

—Preferiría mucho más serlo yo, Alice, en realidad.

Lord Minshom cambió de posición en su sillón.

—Esto es muy edificante, pero ninguno de ustedes va a irse hasta que yo esté satisfecho. Alice, dígale que usted desea quedarse y después cállese.

—¿Por qué desearía quedarse? —Jasper se giró hacia Minshom. —¿Qué enferma satisfacción puedes conseguir haciéndola ser testigo de ti forzándome a tener sexo contigo?

—No necesito forzarte. Siempre has estado más que dispuesto. —Minshom cabeceó hacia Alice. —Supe que le gustaban los hombres antes de conocerle. Era follado por mi primo en Eton, disfrutaba ser follado incluso entonces.

—Apenas. No tuve otra opción. Ninguno de nosotros la tuvo. —Jasper hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo. —Tu primo era dos veces mi peso y tres años mayor. También personificaba tu célebre apetito por el salvajismo y la intimidación, lo que hacía imposible rechazarle por mucho tiempo.

—Pobre Masen, siempre la víctima, siempre el que no tiene culpa. —Minshom estabilizó el codo en el brazo de la silla, manteniendo la pistola señalando a Alice. —Supongo que sucedió cuando tenias diecinueve no fue tu culpa tampoco, ¿verdad?

El shock cruzó la cara de Jasper y palideció notablemente. Minshom gesticuló hacia Alice quien permanecía en su silla, las manos aferradas a sus lados mientras los miraba a ambos, sin atreverse a respirar.

—¿La habló él sobre eso, Alice? O quizá su madre lo hizo. Después de todo, sucedió en la casa del placer.

—No me dijo nada, —Alice esperaba que su tranquila respuesta ayudara a Jasper a reunir su juicio, demostrándole que ella se negaba a ser sorprendida por nada de lo que Lord Minshom pretendiera decirla.

—Según tengo entendido, el querido Jasper se mezcló en algún vil negocio sexual con su medio hermano Edward que implicó a un caballero turco llamado Aliabad.

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con usted, Lord Minshom?

Minshom se encogió de hombros.

—Nada, supongo, pero para Masen eso ayudó a cimentar sus gustos sexuales, le hizo anhelar dolor y humillación.

Por poco tiempo Jasper cerró sus ojos y después volvió a centrarse en Alice como si ella fuera la única persona en la habitación y que estaba hablándola solo a ella. —Después de que Aliabad me violó, me negué a tener sexo con cualquier persona durante años. Eso fue lo que él me hizo anhelar… nada.

—Pero con el tiempo dio la vuelta, y eso es cuando te encontré en el piso superior de la casa del placer, buscando… ¿Qué era exactamente lo que buscabas, Masen?

Alice intentó imaginarse el piso superior de la casa del placer. Sólo lo había visitado un par de veces; las extremas prácticas sexuales que se disfrutaban allí no la habían excitado o intrigado.

Jasper aclaró su garganta.

—No estoy seguro de que era lo que estaba buscando, pero te encontré, y fuiste rápido para decirme lo que tú deseabas.

—¿Así que es mi culpa que seas tan retorcido y necesitado como eres? ¿Hice que te gustara que el sexo fuera tan doloroso y humillante como pude hacerlo?

—Me gustaba el sexo, sí.

Alice mordió su labio mientras Jasper simplemente miraba fijamente a Minshom, su cara desgarradoramente descubierta, su expresión sin protección. Sin embargo no vio debilidad o necesidad, vio una sosegada fuerza de la que quizá Jasper no era consciente. Sus manos cerradas en puños en sus lados. Deseaba ir hacia él, para envolverle en sus brazos y decirle que no importaba, que haría que todo estuviera bien para él.

—Quédate ahí, Alice. No hemos terminado todavía.

Parpadeó ante la dura orden de Minshom, comprendiendo que había estado a punto de dejar su silla. La mirada azul clara de Jasper se movió sobre ella y luego regresó a Jasper.

—No la digas lo que tiene que hacer.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Es esa tu prerrogativa? ¿Eso es por lo que ella te gusta tanto?

Minshom se levantó y se colocó detrás de Jasper, reclinando la pistola sobre su hombro, todavía señalando a Alice. Deslizó la mano en los bolsillos de Jasper y le quitó el cuchillo y la pistola que Jasper había escondido allí.

—Me quedaré el cuchillo. Es mucho más fácil de sujetar que una pistola. —Minshom se ocupó de su pistola y después la que había quitado a Jasper y las arrojó sobre el sillón orejero. —No intentes utilizarlas contra mí, Alice; ninguna de ella está cargada ahora.

—Sin embargo todavía podría golpearle en la cabeza con una, ¿verdad?

—Realmente es usted bastante divertida, mi querida, pero debería saber que no tengo miedo de defenderme a mí mismo, incluso de una mujer.

Alice no podría creer que ella realmente había dicho las palabras en voz alta. Lord Minshom tuvo el descaro de sonreír como si ella hubiera hecho una broma. Jasper no dijo nada, su atención sobre Minshom mientras volvía a su posición detrás de él. Se estremeció cuando Minshom curvó su brazo sobre su cintura y después dejó caer su mano para cubrir la ingle de Jasper.

—¿Ella hace lo que le dices? ¿O es al revés? ¿Está feliz de lastimarte para darte tu liberación sexual?

—No se lo pediría a ella.

Jasper se estremeció cuando Minshom retorció la tela de sus pantalones, clavó sus dedos en la curva de sus testículos y amasó su polla. Minshom sonrió a Alice.

—Pero seguramente sabes que la gusta lo inusual. ¿Por qué se habría casado con Justin Lockwook si no estaba preparada para ser… servicial?

—No sé lo que quieres decir. —La voz de Jasper sonó tensa como estuviera luchando contra la presión de los dedos de Minshom, y la evidente y progresiva hinchazón de su eje.

Alice tembló; quizá esto no era sobre Minshom demostrándola como de pervertido era Jasper después de todo. Quizá era mucho más personal.

—Alice, ¿no le ha contado a Jasper sobre la verdadera naturaleza de su relación con Justin? —Minshom chasqueó la lengua. —Y yo que pensé que me había dicho que creía en ser honestos.

—Lo hice.

—Sin embargo omitió mencionar que compartió cama con su marido y su amante y folló con ambos.

Alice centró su mirada en la mano de Minshom quien estaba bruscamente acariciando la polla de Jasper por encima de sus pantalones. No podía soportar mirar hacia arriba, para ver el shock que sabía que estaría en la cara de Jasper.

—Lo que Alice eligiera hacer en su matrimonio no tiene nada que ver contigo. —La sosegada voz de Jasper penetró en la bruma de culpa de Alice.

—¿De verdad? —Minshom preguntó. —Sin embargo Justin era mi primo. Creo que tengo derecho a asegurarme que su reputación, incluso muerto, es intachable. Si su esposa le engañaba, ¿seguramente el mundo debería saberlo?

—Te olvidas, conocí a Justin. Era escasamente un inocente.

Minshom sonrió.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que mi primo animó a su mujer a disfrutar de una aventura?

Jasper miró directamente a Alice.

—No estoy seguro. Quizá Alice quisiera contarme esa parte de ella misma, en privado.

Se tragó un jadeo cuando la mano de Minshom dio un tirón fuerte de su polla.

—Oh, no, Masen. _Nada_ es privado entre nosotros. ¿No recuerdas como se sentía eso? ¿Cómo acostumbrabas a pedir ser follado, ser golpeado, ser usado como yo estimase conveniente? —Minshom se rio entre dientes. —¿Cuántos hombres te follaron, se corrieron en tu boca o en tu culo bajo mi orden.

Jasper hizo una mueca y cerró sus ojos como si no pudiera recordar. Alice se lo imaginó a su vez, Jasper siendo repetidamente tomado, desnudado, solo, lastimado…

—No me importa.

—¿Perdón? —dijo Minshom.

—No me importa si tuvo cincuenta hombres una noche. —Alice obligó a sus lágrimas a quedarse atrás. —Él no tuvo opción, usted lo dijo. Usted dijo que le forzaron.

—¿Y usted admira a un hombre que se permite a si mismo ser utilizado así? ¿Un hombre tan débil que no puede decir no?

Ella abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—Pero el dijo que no, ¿verdad? Eso es por lo que nosotros estamos aquí ahora y por lo que usted se está comportando como un patético, amante desechado.

La cara de Minshom se quedó quieta al igual que la mano que agarraba la polla de Jasper.

—Usted sabe todo sobre eso, ¿verdad, mi querida? —ronroneó. —Cuando comprendió que Justin solo se había casado con usted para ocultar su relación con Sir Harry, usted debió estar furiosa.

—Eso no fue como sucedió…

—¿No sabías eso? Justin me dijo que iba a buscar a una mujer ignorante para casarse. La clase de mujer que estaría tan agradecida que no la importaría que montara él en el dormitorio. Pero fue incluso más fácil para él que eso, ¿verdad? Porque usted solo no perdonó su comportamiento sino lo abrazó.

—Déjala en paz.

Jasper se revolvió, intentó girar, pero Minshom le tenía cerca, el filo del cuchillo mordiendo su garganta. Su polla palpitó junto con el aguijón de la lámina. Alice se dio cuenta que defendiéndole, había empujado a Minshom demasiado lejos, que ahora no tendría ningún reparo en hacerla bajar.

—Cállate, Masen. Quizá es el momento en que comprendas que Alice no es absolutamente tan pura e inocente como aparenta. Se casó con Justin, descubrió que él follaba con Sir Harry y deliberadamente intentó interponerse entre ellos. —La risa de Minshom fue mortífera. —Tal vez incluso literalmente. Fingió que la gustaba Harry, a la vez que susurraba mentiras y veneno en su oído sobre como Justin no le necesitaba más o le deseaba ahora que ella estaba allí.

Jasper echó un vistazo a Alice, quien parecía haberse encogido nuevamente en su silla, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y aterrorizados.

—Es casi sorprendente que Sir Harry eligiera luchar con su mejor amigo, lo es, ¿cuando una mujer como Alice comenzó a entrometerse?

Jasper se lamió los labios.

—Es culpa de Alice que su marido no pudiera manejar sus aventuras. Estaba casada con él; ¿sin duda tenía derecho a ser la primera en sus afecciones?

—¿Y el camino para hacerlo fue follar con su mejor amigo? Ignorar sus votos de matrimonio y convenientemente terminar siendo una viuda.

Alice sacudió su cabeza como si las palabras estuvieran más allá de ella. Jasper exhaló una respiración inestable. ¿Había ella instigado a un _menage a trois_ dentro de su propio matrimonio, y esta Minshom realmente implicando que ella había causado la muerte de su propio marido?

—No me importa. —Repitió las palabras anteriores de ella, esperando que ella se diera cuenta. —No me importa si folló con ambos.

Casi gimió cuando Minshom dio a su polla un último giro salvaje. Tropezó y cayó de rodillas, apoyó sus manos en el piso para detenerse a sí mismo de caer hacia delante. Consiguió mirar detrás de él y vio a Minshom dirigirse a la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Me estoy marchando. Nunca he oído semejante patética tontería en toda mi vida. Temo que el par de ustedes está más allá de toda mi ayuda.

—¿Tu ayuda? ¿Llamas a esto _ayuda_?

Las cejas de Minshom se elevaron.

—Os merecéis mutuamente. Ambos sois débiles y fácilmente manipulables. No hay placer incluso en atormentaros.

Jasper se puso de pie, consciente de que Alice no se había movido o dicho algo desde la última diatriba de Minshom. Avanzó lentamente hacia Minshom, quien había abierto la puerta.

—¿Entonces has terminado con nosotros?

Minshom hizo una reverencia.

—Creo que lo hago.

—Bien. —Jasper elevó su puño y lo estrelló directamente en la sonriente cara de Minshom, lo hizo de nuevo y vio las piernas de Minshom doblarse y a él cayendo de espaldas por las escaleras aterrizando en un desordenado montón sobre el trasero. Sin otra mirada dio un portazo a la puerta y la trabó.


	22. Chapter 21

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 21**

—Alice, ¿estás bien?

Jasper se puso de rodillas al lado de su silla, y se apoderó de sus manos.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —susurró.

—¿Qué?

—Golpear a Minshom. Ahora no me puede decir dónde encontrar a Sir Harry.

Jasper dejó caer sus manos. Ella miró distantemente cómo su expresión se oscurecía.

—¿Después de todo lo que acaba de suceder, ¿por qué diablos estás aún preocupada por Sir Harry?

Alice se lamió los labios.

—Sólo accedí a quedarme con Minshom porque me prometió decirme dónde estaba Harry.

—Y yo que pensé que te habías quedado por mí.

—No lo entiendes…

Jasper se puso de pie y se alejó, parándose delante de la chimenea dándole la espalda.

—Creo que sí. Asumí que llorabas por un hombre muerto, no añorando a otro. Minshom se equivocaba, ¿verdad? Estabas enamorada de Sir Harry, no de Justin.

Alice parpadeó, cuando un ardiente color inundó sus mejillas, sacudió lentamente la cabeza, a pesar que sabía que no podía verla.

—Eso no es cierto. Lord Minshom intentó deliberadamente confundirte, ¿vas a creerle a él antes que a mí?

Finalmente Jasper se dio la vuelta, con una mano es su ingle, como si estuviese aliviando el dolor del tacto de Minshom. Suspiró sin mirarla.

—No importa. No podemos elegir a quién amamos, ¿verdad?

Alice se puso en pie, avanzó hacia él y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte como pudo en su mejilla. Él le agarró la muñeca cuando intentó hacerlo de nuevo.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Por creer a Minshom, por fingir que no te importaba lo que yo había hecho y luego restregármelo a la cara.

—No he hecho eso. ¡Al contrario, sólo te he dicho que lo entiendo!

Ella luchó para hablar a través de las lágrimas que atestaban su garganta.

—No entiendes nada. Quizás Minshom tenía razón y sólo entiendes de dolor. —Ella apartó su mano de su ingle y la sustituyó por la suya. —Tal vez esto es todo lo que necesitas de mí.

Su expresión se oscureció.

—No hagas eso. Estoy muy cerca de correrme.

—¿Por qué Minshom te hizo ponerte duro? ¿Es eso lo que querías decir al decir que no se puede controlar a quién se ama, porque todavía amas a Minshom?

Dios, odiaba lo que le estaba diciendo, se odiaba a sí misma, pero la necesidad de herirlo, tomar el dolor que aullaba dentro de ella y lanzárselo fuera la consumían. Jasper sabía, sabía lo que ella había hecho, y tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de lo inadecuado que era estar relacionada con él. Mejor terminar ahora, antes de que le doliera demasiado y la destruyese.

—Cristo, aborrezco a Minshom, nunca lo amé. ¿No lo sabes? ¿No entiendes nada de mí en absoluto? —Jasper gritaba, su cara enrojecida, sus ojos azules reducidos por la ira. —Estoy harto de que me digan qué hacer y qué pensar.

—No te estoy diciendo qué hacer. Estoy intentado hacer que me escuches.

—Entonces hazlo sin tocarme, sin… Cristo, ¿de qué sirve? Minshom ya te ha convencido de que soy un patético débil.

—No, no lo ha hecho, sólo estoy intentado….

Jasper sostuvo su mano.

—Alice, cuando me tocas todo lo que quiero hacer es tirarte sobre la cama y empujar mi polla dentro de ti, hacerlo como desearía, en lugar de cómo Minshom cree que debería. Estoy seguro que no quieres eso, así que por favor, vamos a vestirnos.

Alice se retiró a la silla, recogió su vestido y enaguas y trató de ponérselos. Sus dedos temblaban tanto que apenas podía sostener el fino satén sobre su cabeza.

—Ah, por Dios. —Murmuró Jasper. Él apareció a su lado, con su mirada fija absorbiendo la elevación de sus pechos, sus pezones rígidos. Puso las manos sobre sus hombros y el vestido cayó de sus dedos.

—Alice… —Su boca descendió sobre ella, el salvajismo de su beso fue un reto que no pudo resistir. Ella envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y lo besó de nuevo, mordiendo su labio inferior, su lengua. El intercambio de la ira por la lujuria parecía casi demasiado natural, el deseo de marcarlo, de hacerle gemir y rogar no por Minshom, sino por ella.

Él dirigió su espalda hacia la cama, su cuerpo pesado y duro encima de ella, con su rodilla separando sus muslos. No dejó de besarla, con sus bocas fundidas juntas, el calor vinculante cegándolos, la insaciable necesidad. Ella jadeó cuando él liberó su polla de sus pantalones y sus nudillos le rozaron el montículo. Y entonces él estaba dentro de ella, metiendo su polla hasta el fondo, presionado profundo, ella arqueando su trasero para tomarlo todo dentro.

—Alice, sí…

Golpeó dentro de ella, con empujes rápidos y duros, implacable. Ella no se quejó, su cuerpo estaba demasiado ocupado en mantenerlo cerca, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas para mantenerlo dentro de la cuna de sus muslos. Su beso reflejaba sus movimientos, poseyendo su boca como poseía su cuerpo, completamente dominante, tomando el control totalmente.

Sus dedos se deslizaron entre sus cuerpos, encontrando su clítoris y acariciando hasta que ella se corrió, gritando su nombre en su boca. Su beso se disolvió en un jadeo en el aire, y él se retorció contra ella, cuando el calor de su semen brotó en su interior. Cuando salió, cayó rodando sobre su estómago, con su rostro enterrado entre las almohadas.

Alice se movió lentamente de la cama inclinándose para recuperar su ropa. ¿Seguro que ahora lo habían hecho? Ella nunca se imaginó permitir a un hombre tomarla así, tan completamente, tan absolutamente. ¿Había oído hablar sobre su matrimonio, la consideraba Jasper ahora una presa fácil? Ella miró su falda, con dedos torpes cuando intentó atarla alrededor de su cintura.

—Déjame. —Jasper estaba junto a ella de nuevo, poniéndola derecha, apretando sus lazos, cerrando sus botones, enderezando su corpiño. Casi desapercibidamente, sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el raso azul oscuro, manchándolo de negro. Esto era el final, la última vez que él querría tocarla. Ella tragó saliva.

—¿Lo has hecho ahora?

Sus dedos se pararon.

—¿Qué?

—¿Si te has probado a ti mismo que puedes joder a una mujer?

En el silencio que siguió se podía oír claramente el golpeteo irregular de su corazón junto con su respiración superficial. Jasper se apartó de ella y se arregló sus pantalones, recogió su arma y la metió en su bolsillo. Ella levantó su barbilla y trató de que la mirara, pero él la evitó.

—Milady, si deseas marcharte, tengo que comprobar a Minshom.

Parecía formal, toda la ira despojada de su voz. Incapaz de contestar, Alice simplemente se limitó a asentir y esperó junto a la chimenea mientras él abría la puerta.

—Se ha ido. —Jasper sonaba tan aturdido como parecía. —Obviamente no golpeé al hijo de puta lo suficiente. Me aseguraré de que no está merodeando por la cocina, luego podrás bajar.

Su voz se desvaneció mientras resonaba por las escaleras. Alice apagó las velas y salió de la habitación, bañada por el cálido resplandor del fuego, se preguntó distraídamente quién había vivido aquí, quién había sido arrancado a la fuerza para acomodar a los deseos egoístas de Lord Minshom.

—Puedes bajar, milady.

Alice recogió sus faldas y se dirigió escaleras abajo, encontrándose con Jasper en la cocina. El señaló la mesa.

—Creo que Minshom se ha dejado algo.

Ella recogió el paquete de pergamino atado con una cinta azul. Por lo menos ella tenía esto, la historia de Sir Harry del duelo, incluso si ella no lo tenía en persona. Agarró el pergamino contra su pecho cuando Jasper la envolvió en su capa.

—¿Estás lista para marcharte?

Ella asintió de nuevo, todavía incapaz de hablar, pasó junto a él hacia el pasillo, y salió a la intemperie de la fría noche. El reloj sonó una vez. ¿Sólo había pasado una hora desde que había entrado en la trampa de Minshom? ¿Sólo una hora desde que él deliberadamente reveló su propia versión sobre su breve matrimonio a Jasper, el hombre al que ella había venido a cuidar?

Ella se detuvo, y se dio la vuelta hacia su forma oscura.

—No fue así.

—¿Debo mendigar tu perdón?

—Mi matrimonio. No se pareció a esto en absoluto.

—Alice, realmente no importa, ¿verdad? Fue en el pasado.

—No, si Lord Minshom decide chismorrear sobre ello.

Se hizo un largo silencio, mientras él lo consideraba.

—No voy a dejar que eso suceda. Te lo prometo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque como te dije, no me importa lo que sucedió entre tú, Justin y Harry.

—¿Por qué no?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué eres mi amiga?

Ah, ella se olvidaba de eso. Había olvidado el hecho que había llegado a quererlo como algo más que a un amigo, algo que no significaba lo mismo para él. En verdad, después de lo que él acababa de oír sobre ella, su retirada diplomática era muy comprensible.

—Voy a cuidarme por mí misma de Lord Minshom.

El se movió en la oscuridad y puso su mano sobre su brazo.

—Alice, no tienes por qué hacer eso. Soy bastante capaz de llevarlo adelante.

Las lágrimas le inundaros sus ojos, cayendo por sus fría mejilla en ondas de calor enojado.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Retarlo a un duelo?

—Si fuera necesario.

—¿Y piensas que yo querría eso? ¿Otro hombre muerto sobre mi conciencia? ¿Más rumores?

—Alice.

Ella pasó junto a él, recogió sus faldas y corrió hacia la casa, las lágrimas ahora corrían por su rostro. ¿Eran tontos todos los hombres? ¿Estaba Jasper a punto de cometer el mismo error que Sir Harry, arriesgándolo todo para salvar su reputación? No permitiría que sucediese de nuevo. No lo permitiría; mataría ella misma a Lord Minshom antes de dejar a Jasper acercarse a menos de una milla de él.

Se dio cuenta que estaba de pie en el centro de su dormitorio, con su respiración tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía oír el reloj. Se apresuró en cerrar la puerta de las que unía la suites de ella y Jasper y comprobó la puerta principal. No sería capaz de llegar hasta ahí por ella, no querría…

Con un sollozo cayó de rodillas, presionó sus manos en su cara y dejó caer las lágrimas. Jasper la había protegido de Lord Minshom, ofreciéndose a sí mismo en su lugar, se negó a permitir que Minshom destruyese a ninguno de ellos. También había demostrado su valor cuando sus peores secretos fueron revelados, negándose a permitir a Minshom dominarlo o avergonzarlo. Se dio cuenta que estaba orgullosa de él. Podía tener gustos sexuales poco convencionales, pero ya no estaría más esclavizado por Minshom.

E incluso si se había sorprendido por las revelaciones de Lord Minshom acerca de ella, no había permitido que su ira y sus dudas salieran a la superficie hasta después de haber hallado a su Némesis. Alice alzó su cabeza para mirar al fuego. Debería estar agradecida a él por esto, aun cuando él parecía creer que realmente había estado enamorada de Harry.

¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión? No era más exacto que la versión de Minshom de la verdad. Miró a la puerta de la habitación de Jasper. ¿Merecía la pena intentar decirle cómo había sido en realidad? Ella negó con la cabeza. No, porque probablemente diría que no importaba, que podría haber jodido a un regimiento entero de Sir Harry y él aún fingiría que estaba bien.

Todo lo que podía hacer era arreglarlo todo para volver a Londres sin tener que ver a Lord Minshom o a Jasper de nuevo. Sumida en la vida tranquila sin incidentes, que había previsto antes de que Jasper llegara para desestabilizarla. A pesar de su promesa, una vez que lo hubiese pensado, dudaba que alguna vez volviera a querer verla.

Ahogó un sollozo y continuó llorando en silencio, una habilidad necesaria que había aprendido en la soledad de la escuela del convento de monjas cuando cualquier sonido de la noche daría lugar a una paliza. No quería que Jasper la escuchara, no quería que nadie supiera lo sombrío que se presentaba su futuro.

Jasper entró en su habitación y se quitó la ropa, la dejó caer al suelo en una pila. Se dirigió hacia el jarro de porcelana y vertió agua en el cuenco que hacía juego. La frialdad del agua satisfizo su humor, sacudiendo sus sentidos tanto como lo habían hecho los acontecimientos de la noche.

Dios, ¿qué había hecho? Tomando así a Alice, utilizándola para demostrarse algo a sí mismo. No era de extrañar que estuviese disgustada con él. Suspiró y se dejó caer en un lado de la cama. Qué lío. Minshom había contado a Alice lo peor de sus secretos sexuales y luego le sorprendió revelando que Alice también tenía los suyos propios.

Y a pesar de lo que había tratado de decir a Alice, se había sorprendido. Peor aún, Alice lo había visto a través de él y lo había comprendido.

Apartó su pelo mojado de la cara, estremeciéndose cuando las congeladas gotas cayeron sobre sus hombros desnudos. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido en aquel matrimonio para hacer a Alice una cornuda de su esposo con su propio amante?

Se enfocó en la alfombra de sus pies y se obligó a pensar con lógica. Mucho mejor pensar que hacer hincapié en el hecho de que Alice sabía lo peor de él… Obligó a sus pensamientos alejarse de su humillación.

Ninguna de las explicaciones que había oído sobre el matrimonio de Alice tenían sentido, no si tenía en cuenta lo que sabía de ella, o creía saber. Era como si Alice hubiera decidido que era culpable e intentado hacerse daño, alejándolo de ella. Y estaba condenadamente cerca de lograrlo. Por un momento, había estado tan confuso que tuvo que poner distancia entre ellos.

Con un estremecimiento, se puso bajo las sábanas y se acostó. Independientemente del pasado, no lo habían hecho. Insistiría volver a verla en Londres, aún si la gustaba o no. Sonrió salvajemente hacia el techo. Finalmente había golpeado a Minshom y Alice le había ayudado a hacer eso. Ella podía pensar que era indigna de él, pero él la conocía mejor, sabía que le había ayudado a convertirse en el hombre que debería haber sido desde el principio.

Ahora conocía lo peor de él, pero él no tenía todo claro acerca de su pasado, y quería saber. Tenía que averiguar exactamente lo que había hecho. Cerró sus ojos. Una cosa estaba clara, no habría forma en el infierno que volviera a perderla otra vez.


	23. Chapter 22

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 22**

—Estoy bien, Sra. Jones, realmente lo estoy. —Para la consternación de Alice, la Sra. Jones continuó a su alrededor mientras ella trataba de subir las escaleras. —Estoy cansada por el viaje.

Entró en su habitación y trató de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para deshacerse de su compañía que seguía mostrando muestras de preocupación. Alice se quitó el sombrero y se frotó las sienes doloridas. En lugar de regresar con Jasper, había rogado regresar con una de las otras parejas. Por desgracia la pareja no había disfrutado su fin de semana juntos y había sido testigo de una fina discordia conyugal durante las tres horas de viaje.

—¿Voy a enviar por un poco de té, debería? —Preguntó la Sra. Jones.

—Eso estaría bien y tal vez una tisana para mi dolor de cabeza. —Se las arregló para sonreír. —Gracias, Lily.

—No es nada, querida. —La Sra. Jones inhaló. —A pesar de que has tomado un viaje por el campo sin mí donde se supone que debo ser tu acompañante.

—En realidad lo es. —Alice cerró los ojos mientras su doncella le quitó las botas y desabrochó la capa. —Creo que voy a beber mi té e ir a la cama por un rato.

En verdad no podía esperar para estar a solas en su propia cama para buscar refugio familiar. Para tratar de pretender que no había estado involucrada en un tórrido romance con el hijo de un marqués y que simplemente había soñado todo.

Se sentía como si apenas había cerrado los ojos antes de que hubiera una conmoción afuera de su puerta y una voz familiar exigiendo verla. A pesar de que sabía que era inútil rodó en la esquina de la cama y puso la almohada sobre la cabeza.

—Alice sé que estás ahí.

Abrió un ojo para mirar a su hermana Lisette.

—Estoy dormida. ¿No te lo dijo la Sra. Jones?

Lisette se sentó en el borde de la cama hundiendo el colchón y haciendo rebotar a Alice hacia ella.

—Ella lo hizo pero quiero saber lo que pasó este fin de semana.

Alice se sentó y miró a su hermana.

—Pensé que no me hablabas. ¿Y cómo sabes lo que hice este fin de semana de todos modos?

Lisette sonrió.

—Tengo mis fuentes. En verdad toda la familia sabe que fuiste a la casa de campo de Charles Lockwood con Jasper Masen. —Se inclinó hacia delante. —¿Cómo fue?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—¡Alice! Tienes que decirme algo. —Lisette se cruzó de brazos. —No me iré hasta que lo hagas.

Alice tomó su bata de seda color crema de donde estaba a los pies de su cama y se la puso. Alcanzó a ver su reflejo en el espejo, sabía que parecía un fantasma pálido al lado de la vitalidad de Lisette y su belleza dorada.

—Realmente no tengo nada que decirte.

—Pero la Sra. Jones dijo que regresaste sin Jasper. Así que debe haber sucedido algo.

Alice cerró los ojos.

—Lisette, por favor, vete.

Hubo un silencio y luego sintió las manos de Lisette sobre las de ella.

—¿Qué pasa? Me lo puedes decir.

El tono suave de su hermana de repente fue suficiente para que Alice empezara a llorar de nuevo. Dios estaba harta de llorar por hombres y la ruina de su reputación.

—Alice...

—No te lo puedo decir. —Se las arregló para ahogar las palabras. —Es demasiado complicado.

—¿Jasper Masen te hizo daño?

El acero en la voz de Lisette casi divirtió a Alice. A pesar de la frívola exterior de su hermana, era tan fuerte y protectora como su madre.

—No, él fue un perfecto caballero. Fue... —Negó con la cabeza. —No fue él, fui yo. Yo soy la que escapó.

Lisette atrajo a Alice mas cerca, puso un brazo sobre los hombros temblorosos y la abrazó con fuerza. Habló en el francés coloquial con el que habían crecido.

—Ssh... Eres perfecta, eres mi hermana mayor te mereces el mejor hombre en el mundo y si Jasper Masen no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti entonces así será.

—Él es lo suficientemente bueno, —dijo Alice con fiereza. —Yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para él.

—Lo dudo. —Lisette le entregó a Alice su pañuelo. —Por favor no llores. Ven a casa y habla con _mamam,_ vamos a solucionar todo.

Alice tomó el pañuelo y se limpió las lágrimas mirando a su hermana en la cara por primera vez.

—_No,_ Lisette. No creo que ni siquiera _mamam_ puede arreglar esto.

Después de que ella finalmente se deshizo de Lisette, el día de Alice se sentía interminablemente. Había hablado con su ama de llaves, cenó con la Sra. Jones y se retiró a su habitación a contemplar el fuego y supuestamente bordar un conjunto de pañuelos para el próximo cumpleaños de Philip. Cuando estaba segura de que estaba sola sacó el paquete que Lord Minshom había dejado y lo puso en su regazo.

Sus dedos temblaban mientras ella trató de desatar la cinta azul. ¿Realmente ella creía que esto haría a Harry contar los acontecimientos que rodearon el duelo o era todo el asunto una mera fabricación u otra vuelta del plan de Minshom para ensuciar su nombre? También era posible que Minshom no tuviera intención de que ella obtuviera la información y lo había dejado en la casa por error. Tiró inútilmente del nudo de la cinta y luego usó las tijeras de bordado para cortar la seda.

Desplegó las páginas, la parte de arriba estaba escrito en una letra diferente que el resto-de la letra de Minshom. Susurró las palabras que había escrito en silencio.

—Sir Harry se está quedando en la posada Estofado Libre en el muelle Saint Katherine hasta la mañana del martes cuando tomará un barco de vuelta a Francia. Le sugiero que vaya a su encuentro. Atentamente, Minshom.

Miró el reloj. Ya eran las siete y de noche. ¿Podría convencer a Christian ir a la posada con ella? Sir Harry se iría a la mañana siguiente y ella no podía esperar que Jasper la obedeciera. Puso la mano sobre la página, sintió el borde áspero de la tinta en la firma de Minshom en su mano. ¿Por qué Minshom elegiría ayudarla ahora? ¿El hombre tenía una conciencia después de todo?

—¿Jasper?

Jasper levantó la vista para ver a Edward en la sombra en la puerta de su oficina. Con páginas de papeles a la izquierda en su escritorio en una pila ordenada cerrando un libro.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

Edward camino lejos en la oficina con su aguda mirada violeta evaluando su hermano y el contenido de su escritorio.

—Estás aquí muy tarde. Son casi las siete.

Jasper le dio una breve sonrisa.

—Lo sé y también sé que no debo estar aquí en absoluto.

—En cuanto a eso, —Edward dijo. —Tal vez fue un poco apresurado. Nunca quise dar a entender que tu trabajo aquí no era apreciado.

Jasper arqueó una ceja.

—¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien, Edward? Nunca te he escuchado tan conciliador.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez he aprendido mi lección y decidido no intervenir más.

Jasper suspiró.

—Me alegro de que lo hagas. Me di cuenta de que había algo de verdad en lo que me dijiste. Que necesitaba por mí mismo ser más fuerte para decidir lo que quería de la vida, en lugar de siempre verme como una víctima.

—¿De verdad dije todo eso? Pensé que había dicho que encontraras un nuevo trabajo. —Edward se sentó en la silla delante de la mesa de Jasper y estudió los pies en sus botas negras bien pulidas.

—Sabes que fue mucho más que eso. —Jasper dejó escapar el aliento. —Y he decidido hacer lo que me sugeriste. Voy a hablar con Padre a ver si puedo sacar algo de la carga de la herencia de sus hombros.

—No tienes que hacer eso. —Edward frunció el ceño. —Tenías razón era una sugerencia muy egoísta mía. —Hizo una mueca. —Bella y Emmet no me han dejado olvidar.

—Edward estoy seriamente preocupado por ti. ¿Desde cuándo alguna vez te ha importado lo que alguien cree?

Edward se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana sucia, su expresión oscurecida por las sombras iluminadas por la sala de enfermos.

—Desde que me di cuenta que a pesar de mis dudas, mi hijo no puede darme las gracias por repudiar su herencia por negarle su rango y su lugar en la sociedad.

Jasper sólo podía mirar a la espalda rígida de Edward y maravillarse con el cambio de su hermano. Si eso es lo que amar a alguien hace a una persona, si era así, él estaba de acuerdo. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Estoy muy feliz de ayudar a entregarle la herencia a Alexis aunque tú no lo desees. Después de todo eso es para lo que es la familia.

—Maldición, debería estar haciéndolo, pero no estoy listo.

Jasper sonrió a la admisión de su hermano sabiendo que se le pedía ayuda y que por una vez era capaz de proporcionarla.

—Estoy muy contento de obedecer y te prometo no descremar mucho dinero de la finca en mi papel como pobre cobarde.

Edward se dio la vuelta y miró a Jasper.

—Sé que no lo harás.

Para Jasper fue difícil apartar la mirada de su hermano. Por primera vez sintió que eran iguales, que al conquistar sus demonios era capaz de ver a su hermano mayor con claridad. No como el hombre que había vuelto a robar el lugar de Jasper y el cariño de su padre, sino como un hombre que se sentía tan incierto como Jasper en su lugar lo hizo.

—He terminado con Minshom.

—Me alegro de oírlo. ¿Entiendes eso el también?

Jasper miró los nudillos magullados.

—Creo que lo hace.

—Bueno y ¿cómo va tu relación amorosa con la bella Lady Justin Lockwood?

—¿Qué asunto sería?

Edward volvió a su asiento con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—El que todo el mundo está hablando.

—Minshom le dijo en qué tipo de sexo de dolor y humillación me gustaba participar. .

—Ah ¿Y cómo reaccionó a eso ella?

—Me defendió, dijo que no le importaba.

—Una mujer admirable, entonces.

Fue el turno de Jasper de pasearse por la habitación.

—Ella lo es, pero la cosa es, tengo gustos sexuales peculiares. A veces me gusta estar atado, ser dominado para...

—¿Y no crees que ella será capaz de tolerar tal comportamiento o proporcionarte esas cosas?

—No sé.

—¿La preguntaste?

Jasper pasó la mano por el pelo.

—No, es complicado. Tiene sus propios secretos y hay razones por las que no quiere volver a verme.

—¿Y vas a dejar que ella haga eso? ¿Dejarla huir sin ser honesto con ella?

Jasper miró largo y duro a Edward.

—No. Tiene razón. No la voy a permitir alejarse de mí con las cosas tan inestables.

Edward se puso en pie.

—Bravo, hermano pequeño. —Hizo una pausa. —Bella me permite ser yo mismo. Ella sabe que necesito una pequeña variación en mi vida sexual. Ella entiende e incluso disfruta de las ocasiones en las veces que Emmet y Rosalie se unen con nosotros. Así que hay mujeres que pueden entenderlo, si siguen amándote. Yo soy prueba de ello.

Frunció el ceño cuando llegó a la puerta.

—Y si compartes esa información con alguien, no sólo voy a negarlo si no que voy a tener un gran placer en golpearte. Buenas noches, Jasper. Me aseguraré de que tus salarios te sean enviados. Sé dónde vives.

—Buenas noches, Edward. —Jasper recogió los papeles de su escritorio y los colocó en la parte superior del pesado libro de contabilidad. —Ya he terminado todo el trabajo y he dejado instrucciones a Taggart para aclarar cualquier otra cosa que surja.

Cuando oyó la explosión exterior de la puerta, se dio cuenta de que había estado hablando con él mismo. Evidentemente incómodo en su papel de confidente y mentor, Edward ya se había ido. Jasper levantó la pila de papeles en sus brazos y caminó a través en la oficina principal. Los depositó cuidadosamente en una pila en el escritorio limpio de Taggart y dio una larga última mirada alrededor de la oficina. Había aprendido mucho pero definitivamente era tiempo de seguir adelante y crear algo por sí mismo.

Respiró hondo, inhalando el olor familiar de la tinta y las especias y poco a poco lo dejó escapar otra vez. Era hora de hablar de cosas con su padre y luego ver si Alice lo escuchaba de nuevo.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a donde?

Alice trató de ocultar su irritación cuando Christian lentamente bajo su cuchara y la miró a través de la mesa de la cocina. Él estaba trabajando con un gran tazón de sopa de pollo, el olor hizo a Alice sentirse enferma.

—A la posada El Estofado Libre.

—¿Por qué querría hacer eso? ¿No tienes una buena casa perfectamente buena de tu preferencia para emborracharte?

Con un golpe, Alice se sentó en el asiento enfrente de Christian trató de no verlo directamente a él. Se había quitado la chaqueta y se sentó a sus anchas con un chaleco plateado y sin mangas. Ella miró a la señora Dubois, que se movía algo ocupada en la cocina y bajó la voz.

—Christian, ¿podrías dejar de ser sarcástico y simplemente ayudarme?

Él la miró durante un minuto que él siguió masticando su comida.

—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con Jasper Masen?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Porque he oído que el Estofado Libre es un paraíso para los hombres que prefieren la prácticas sexuales extremas o les gusta vestirse de mujer.

—Y asumes que Jasper querría verme allí.

Christian se inclinó hacia delante con una expresión oscura.

—Si no sabes acerca de los gustos sexuales de Masen hasta ahora, no lo conoces en absoluto.

—Sé lo que le han obligado a hacer. Sé que él quiere cambiar. —Alice se reunió con la mirada de Christian. —Y esta conversación no es sobre él de todos modos.

—Dios, ojalá nunca te lo hubiera presentado.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? Me he preguntado yo misma.

—Porque sabía de los gustos particulares de Justin y yo contaba que después de su muerte, ibas a ocultar lo que sabías de él también.

—¿Así que me presentaste a otro hombre que le gustan los hombres?

—Te presenté a un hombre que luchaba por superar sus demonios, un hombre que esperaba que le ayudará a descubrir lo que realmente quería en una pareja también. —Christian puso los codos sobre la mesa y metió las manos por su pelo rubio espeso. —Mira, los dos parecíais inseguros de lo que sea que necesitabais. Tenía la esperanza de que podríais trabajar juntos.

Alice estudió a su hermano más joven con mucha atención. Con su capacidad de medir los gustos sexuales de los miembros de la casa de placer, él incluso era más parecido a su madre que Lisette. ¿Él estaba en lo cierto? ¿Había visto algo en ella y Jasper para unirlos? No podía pensar en eso ahora, toda su atención tenía que estar en su encuentro con Sir Harry.

—Pero en verdad, no se trata de Jasper. Esto es sobre el pasado, sobre Justin.

Christian se enderezó.

—¿Por qué tienes que meterte con el pasado? ¿Qué hay de tu futuro con Masen?

Alice miró sus las manos juntas.

—No hay futuro con Jasper. Él cree que sabe lo que pasó con Justin y Harry y conmigo...

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—No le dije nada. Lord Minshom se hizo cargo de eso.

—_Merde._ —Christian se puso en pie con determinación grabada en su rostro hermoso. —Por supuesto que voy a llevarte. Voy por mi capa.


	24. Chapter 23

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 23**

Su padre y su madre no habían estado en casa y tampoco, aparentemente, lo estaba Alice. Jasper trató de no rechinar los dientes ya que todos sus planes para ordenar milagrosamente su futuro en una noche se evaporaron. Había dejado la mansión Stratham y ahora estaba mirando al mayordomo de Alice, de nuevo.

—Si su señoría está fuera, ¿puedo hablar con la Sra. Jones?

—Voy a ver, milord.

Jasper se quedó echando humo en la escalera, con la puerta firmemente cerrada en su cara. Los sirvientes siempre tenían una forma de saber lo que estaba pasando y Jasper sabía que él ya no era favorecido por su ama.

—¿Lord Jasper?

Él asintió con la cabeza a la Sra. Jones recibiendo una cálida sonrisa y una ráfaga de aire cargado de ginebra a cambio.

—Buenas noches, Sra. Jones. Me pregunto si usted podría decirme dónde se ha ido Lady Justin. Supuse que iba a encontrarla aquí.

La Sra. Jones frunció el ceño.

—Ella parecía lista para la noche pero luego de pronto llegó corriendo a la cocina donde yo estaba teniendo una tranquila charla con la cocinera, exigiendo una escolta para el lugar de los negocios de su madre. Por supuesto, yo no voy allí con ella, así que ella tomó uno de los lacayos.

—¿Y hace mucho tiempo fue eso?

—No hace tanto tiempo, milord, probablemente menos de media hora.

Él se quitó el sombrero ante ella.

—Gracias, Sra. Jones ha sido de gran ayuda. Me aseguraré de que ella llegue a casa con seguridad.

Antes de que ella incluso hubiera cerrado la puerta estaba corriendo por las escaleras resbaladizas hacia la calle principal donde esperaba coger un coche de alquiler. La lluvia se deslizaba hacia los lados a través de la calle sucia oscureciendo su visión. Lo que fuera que Alice iba a hacer, su instinto le dijo que no era bueno. Él hizo señas a un taxi, se subió y le dio al conductor la dirección de Madame Helene.

Alice no había contactado con él o pedido su ayuda, había elegido ir a su madre en vez de a él. Pero no le importaba. Ella podría tratar de alejarse de él, empujarlo fuera de su vida, pero él no iba a permitirlo. Ellos habían roto con sus pasados para encontrarse y si tenía que arrastrarla hacia este nuevo futuro contra sus patadas y luchando contra él, lo haría, no sólo por él sino también por ella.

Su conocimiento de la disposición de la casa de placer era mucho mayor que la de la mayoría de los miembros, así que después de saludar al lacayo situado en la sala, se dirigió directamente hacia abajo por las escaleras a la cocina. Se detuvo en la puerta, secándose las gotas de lluvia de la cara, intentando, en vano, mejorar su visión.

—Buenas tardes, Jasper.

—Buenas noches, Madame.

A pesar de que continuaba buscando en la cocina a Alice, se las arregló para someterse a Helena. Ella caminó hacia él con una falda de color amarillo pálido bloqueado su camino.

—¿Estás buscando alguien en particular?

Él se encontró con su mirada.

—Su hija. ¿Está aquí?

—¿Alice? —Elena levantó las cejas. —Ahora, ¿por qué quieres verla? Pensé que ella te había dado la orden de despido.

—Ella trató.

—¿Y?

—Me niego a aceptarla.

Elena continuó estudiándolo, todos los rastros ausente de su relajada sonrisa habitual.

—No estoy segura de si eso es algo bueno para ti o para Alice. Tal vez me puedas ayudar a decidirlo.

—Ella sabe lo peor de mí, sin embargo, se niega a condenarme. ¿Cómo puedo ofrecerle nada menos que lo mismo?

—¿Te habló de su matrimonio?

—Algo de ello, pero me temo que no todo. Creo que ella cree de sí misma que es imperdonable.

—Como tú.

—Como yo lo hice. Alice me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de que siempre hay esperanza, siempre y más cuando la gente que te quiere cree en ti.

—Alice siempre fue una mujer inteligente.

Jasper apoyó el hombro en el marco de la puerta necesitando un apoyo en algo sólido.

—Entonces ayúdeme a encontrarla, ayúdame a demostrarle que pasara lo que pasara en el pasado, todavía puede ser amada.

Él oyó sus propias palabras, comprendió que significaban algo mucho más personal y profundo de lo que había querido decir nunca en su vida. Madame Helene se puso de puntillas y le besó la mejilla húmeda y fría.

—Ella ha salido con su hermano. Creo que van a la posada El Estofado Libre, en el muelle de Santa Catalina.

—¿Por qué en nombre de Dios van allí? ¿Minshom los engañó?

Helene se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, pero ellos iban a ver a alguien importante allí.

—Sir Harry Jones puedo apostar.

—No voy a apostar en tu contra esta vez, milord. —Helene le dio una ligera bofetada al lado de su cara con una expresión dura. —Pero si haces a mi hija desdichada, haré que desees no haber nacido, con título o sin título, con influyente familia o no.

—Entiendo, y voy a tratar de evitar ese destino. —Él agarró su mano y la besó. —Muchas gracias. Voy a ir tras ellos.

—Dile al lacayo estacionado en la parte trasera de la casa que te de un caballo. Siempre hay uno ensillado y listo para usar.

—Piensa en todo, madame.

Helene hizo una reverencia.

—Eso trato. Buena suerte, amigo mío.

Jasper puso su sombrero hacia atrás, hizo girar la cabeza del caballo y partió de nuevo esta vez en dirección al Támesis. Había oído rumores de que el Estofado Libre era una casa de prostitutas, a pesar de que nunca había estado allí. ¿Estaba Sir Harry escondido allí? Sería sólo idea de Minshom, para gastarle una broma y hospedar a su antiguo conocido en una casa con esa peculiar mala reputación.

Fuera lo que sea que Madame Helene pensara, Jasper estaba seguro que Minshom estaba involucrado de alguna manera. El momento y la elección del lugar llevaban su sello. Era muy posible que Minshom hubiera enviado una nota a Alice compartiendo el supuesto paradero de Sir Harry, tendiéndola una trampa para un segundo encuentro emocional desastroso.

Él apretó las riendas haciendo al caballo ir por las calles desiertas. No iba a permitir que Minshom dictara lo que sucedería esta vez. Con la ayuda de Christian podía asegurarse de que Alice iba a estar protegida de lo peor que Minshom podría lanzar contra ella.

—¿Cómo demonios se supone que debemos encontrar a Sir Harry entre esta gente? —Alice preguntó mientras Christian utilizaba su hombro para crear una ruta a través de la multitud de juerguistas en el bar de la posada. El aire estaba cargado con una mezcla de humo acre de la madera, ginebra barata y fuerte perfume.

—No lo haremos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a encontrarlo?

—Vamos a preguntar al propietario.

Alice suspiró a la respuesta tan prosaica y tan inesperada de Christian. La escena en la posada era suficiente para mantener su mente ocupada. Entre la colorida multitud ruidosa, era casi imposible decir cuáles eran mujeres de verdad y cuáles eran hombres. De conversaciones pasadas con su madre, Alice sabía que aparte de lo obvio, el tamaño de los pies de una persona y las manos con frecuencia decían su sexo. Tan pronto como bajó la mirada al suelo comenzó a dar sentido a la naturaleza de las relaciones a su alrededor.

Vio cómo Christian hablaba con el propietario y se preguntó si él se dada cuenta que muchos de los otros clientes miraban su forma elegante y su altura. No tenía idea de lo que su hermano pensaba de los guiños lascivos y los comentarios gritados. Su sexualidad seguía siendo un misterio para ella. De acuerdo a Lisette, él estaba dispuesto a todo que ofrecían en la casa de placer, pero parecía verlo todo muy desapasionadamente.

Christian la hizo una seña y ella obedientemente se dirigió a su lado, con la capucha de su manto todavía ocultando su rostro de las masas alegres. Se inclinó hacia ella para hacerse oír por encima del torrente creciente de bromas y abucheos.

—Él dice que tiene a Jonas Harry quedándose aquí en el cuarto número cinco, pero no a un Harry Jones.

Alice se estremeció.

—En serio. ¿Vamos a ir a comprobar si hay alguna posibilidad de que resulte el mismo hombre?

—Creo que deberíamos.

La sonrisa impresionante de Christian se encendió. Uno de los prostitutos fingió desmayarse, chillando, volviendo a caer en los brazos de su amante en un remolino de faldas sucias. Christian tomó la mano de Alice y caminó alrededor de la pareja con una reverencia respetuosa, que sólo provocó más comedia y chillidos.

Las escaleras de arriba eran estrechas y apestaba a cerveza derramada y orina, pero al menos se quedaron solos. Alice tocó el brazo de Christian.

—No tienes que venir conmigo.

Él siguió caminando y golpeó con fuerza en la puerta cinco de roble deteriorada.

— ¿Estás loca? Por supuesto que voy contigo.

Alice suspiró. Su hermano y su instinto de protegerla había sido desarrollado en sus solitarias infancias. No podía esperar que él la abandonase ahora. Las lágrimas pinchaban sus ojos, y ella agarró su mano.

—Tienes que prometerme que no te vas a sorprender por todo lo que oigas, por cualquier cosa que Sir Harry diga...

Christian se quedó mirándola.

—Alice eres mi hermana, nada va a cambiar eso; Te amo independientemente de todo. Todos nosotros lo hacemos.

Había pensado que había perdido a su familia, pero se equivocaba. Todos estaban a su alrededor, apoyándola, no juzgándola dispuestos a ayudarla si ella lo permitía. Christian volvió a llamar y esta vez tuvo una respuesta cuando la puerta se destrancaba desde el interior.

Alice contuvo la respiración al abrirse una pulgada escasa revelando el rostro demacrado de Sir Harry Jones. Christian inteligentemente se hizo a un lado para que Harry pudiera verla. La puerta se abrió y después de un último gesto tranquilizador de Christian, Alice entró en la habitación.

Olía a aguardiente y humo de cigarro y había platos con grasa y restos de comida apilados en la mitad del pequeño escritorio. Ropa tendida al azar sobre las espaldas de dos sillas desvencijadas, junto con medias, chalecos y otras cosas.

—Perdón por el desorden. No estaba realmente esperando visitas. —Sir Harry se aclaró la garganta y empezó a recoger sus pertenencias tirándolas en un baúl abierto, para que Alice pudiera sentarse.

—¿No te dijo Lord Minshom que quería hablar con usted?

A pesar de sus temores su voz sonaba normal. Sir Harry la miró fijamente, con una mano pasando suavemente sobre su barbilla sin afeitar. Parecía haber envejecido diez años desde que lo había visto por última vez toda la alegría en su rostro disipada y toda esperanza había desaparecido.

—Le dije a Minshom que estaría muy feliz de verte, pero no he sabido nada de él en días.

Alice trató de no mostrar su preocupación. ¿Qué había sido de Minshom después de que Jasper lo había golpeado? ¿Si se hubiera arrastrado a alguna parte para morir? Un toque en la puerta la hizo saltar. Christian sacó una pistola del bolsillo y le indicó a ella y Harry que se quedaran quietos.

Llamaron a la puerta de nuevo y entonces la manija de la puerta se volvió lentamente. Alice horrorizada mirada fija en la cara de Harry. Era Minshom llegando a completar su venganza, ¿o si las autoridades finalmente la atrapaban con el amante de su marido muerto?

—Pido disculpas por llegar tarde, pero Alice no me dijo la hora correcta para nuestra cita.

Christian suspiró y guardó la pistola.

—Masen.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Alice miró a Jasper con su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que se imaginaba que todos podían oírlo. A pesar de su miedo, bebió de la vista de su negro pelo desgreñado y la expresión determinada.

—Porque merezco saber la verdad.

—No, no "mereces" nada. —Dios estaba asustada, muy asustada por la intensidad de su mirada azul, con el conocimiento y la suprema confianza quemando allí, como si el supiera que la atravesaba hasta la médula.

El se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes razón merezco tu desprecio por lo que soy, pero no me odias, ¿verdad? Así que ¿por qué debería yo odiarte?

Sir Harry se aclaró la garganta.

—Disculpa, Alice pero ¿quién es este hombre? ¿Y qué tiene él que ver con mi relación contigo y con Justin?

Jasper hizo una reverencia.

—Soy Jasper Masen un amigo de Alice y de su hermano.

Sir Harry miró la puerta con la garganta trabajando convulsivamente.

—Encantado, estoy seguro, pero sigo sin entender que está haciendo aquí.

Jasper se sentó en un lado de la cama sin hacer, con una expresión suave, la mirada fija en el otro.

—Estoy tratando de entender que hace que un hombre mate a su mejor amigo y que hace que una mujer mienta para proteger a los hombres que conocía.

Sir Harry suspiró y se sentó de repente en la otra silla frente a Alice. Christian volvió a su posición frente a la puerta, con su arma en una mano.

—Le dije todo a Minshom. Incluso lo escribí para él. —Harry miró a Alice. —¿Él ni siquiera te dio eso?

Alice sacó las hojas de pergaminos escritas y los puso sobre la mesa.

—No las he leído todavía. No estaba segura si podía confiar en que Minshom me dijera la verdad.

Harry se rió con un sonido amargo.

—Minshom es un cabrón.

—Eso es algo que todos estamos de acuerdo. —Ella se inclinó hacia delante, intentando agarrar la mirada de Harry. —¿Vas a decirme la verdad?

Él miró a su alrededor a Christian y Jasper.

—¿En frente de ellos?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. No tenía nada que perder. Si Jasper quería escuchar los hechos terribles de su matrimonio, ya no tenía la energía para evitarlo. Lo qué pasara después de esto, lo dejaría en manos de Dios.

Harry comenzó a hablar su voz baja con una expresión incierta.

—No me sorprendí cuando Justin me escribió y me dijo que se iba a casar. —Suspiró. —Él ya me había dicho que tendría que hacerlo por el bien de su familia. Él era el mayor. Entendí eso. Pero yo no esperaba que se casara con alguien como tú.

Levantó la mirada hacia Alice. —No fuiste la dócil solterona que Justin había imaginado, eras... tú misma, y él estaba enamorado de ti con claridad. Yo estaba renuente a acompañaros en vuestro viaje de bodas, pero Justin insistió. Me dijo que tú entenderías, que habías sido educada en Francia y tenías una visión más pragmática del matrimonio y el adulterio.

Cuando Harry vaciló, Alice asintió con la cabeza para animarlo a seguir adelante. No quería interrumpir su relato diciéndole que ella había soñado con un hombre guapo barriendo su frente a sus pies, el verdadero amor, o el felices para siempre, que pensó que había encontrado en Justin. Había sido una tonta queriendo eso y queriendo ser normal y ser amada.

—De todos modos con más tiempo que pasaba en tu compañía, más me gustabas y menos cómodo me sentía con nuestro engaño. Le dije a Justin que debía decirte la verdad… permitirte decidir por ti misma pero él estaba reacio a perturbar la aparente armonía entre todos nosotros.

—Y luego os encontré en la cama juntos una tarde cuando se suponía que yo estaba en una excursión.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Y estuviste sorprendida y con razón. Justin, por supuesto odiaba estar atrapado en algo malo y lo manejó muy mal. Si no hubiera sido por tu buen sentido común, las cosas podrían haber resultado desagradables. —Se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento. —Estuviste magnífica.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente le dije a Justin que entendía sus necesidades. No hay nada particularmente heroico en ello.

—Perdón por estar en desacuerdo, milady, —dijo Jasper. —Pero por favor, siga, Sir Harry.

Harry desvió su mirada entre Alice y Jasper.

—Bueno, ella permitió que Justin y yo estuviéramos juntos, ella incluso se quedó y vio como Justin me adoraba. —Se lamió los labios.

—En verdad, me resultaba difícil disfrutar en esas circunstancias, cuando supe que estaba interfiriendo en el matrimonio. Cuando llegamos a Dover le dije a Justin que ya no estaba cómodo con ser su amante y que tenía la intención de regresar a Londres. Traté de explicarle que respetaba demasiado a Alice para interponerme entre ellos. Justin perdió los estribos y me acusó de codiciar a su esposa, la acusó de permitir mis atenciones. Nada nunca fue tu culpa, nada lo fue. —Su sonrisa estaba llena de angustia. —Así que regresé a Londres y comencé a solicitar una transferencia a la India, para estar lo más lejos de Lockwoods como fuera posible.

Harry se levantó y se acercó a la ventanilla, sin rumbo miró afuera y luego volvió a sentarse.

—Por supuesto, Justin me siguió a Londres y me encontró en mi club. Me acusó de dormir contigo en frente de todos y exigió satisfacción. —Hundió la cara entre las manos. —Dios sabe que traté de persuadirle a dar marcha atrás, le había prometido todo, hasta que me follara de nuevo, si sólo dejaba el duelo.

—Siempre me he preguntado de donde vio ese rumor. No me di cuenta que era Justin quien dijo que yo era una adúltera. —Alice miró sus manos apretándolas juntas hasta que sus uñas se clavaron en su piel. —¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso?

—¿Porque estaba celoso? —Jasper le respondió. —Debido a que se había dado cuenta por fin su verdadera naturaleza y sabía lo mucho que significaba Harry para él. ¿Tal vez no podía soportar la idea de que Harry desapareciera?

—Pero le dije que no me importaba, que podía tener a Harry en su cama cuanto él quisiera.

—¿Y realmente querías decir eso? —Jasper dijo en voz baja.

—Pensé que lo hacía. Estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cosa si eso significaba que él se quedara conmigo. —Ella reconoció la compasiva mirada de Jasper. —Pero fui una tonta, ¿no es cierto? Tratando de salvar algo que ni siquiera existía.

—Con el debido respeto, Alice, Justin te quería, me lo dijo. —Harry tragó saliva. —Y si queremos ser honestos, también sabía que me sentía atraído por ti, que si hubiéramos permanecido juntos yo mismo hubiera querido hacerte el amor. Él no quería eso. No quería compartirnos a cualquiera de nosotros con nadie.

Alice miró a los ojos de Harry, sintiendo la rigidez de Jasper y el desplazamiento hacia delante en la cama.

—Si te hubieras quedado, probablemente te hubiera dejado.

—¿Le dijiste a Justin eso?

—Lo intenté. En nuestra última noche juntos en Londres, cuando yo todavía estaba tratando de averiguar exactamente por qué tú le había abandonado tan abruptamente y por qué Justin estaba tan enojado.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos hasta que Alice bajó la mirada. Ahora Jasper sabía la verdad que había llevado tan cerca de su corazón, sus pensamientos impuros, su responsabilidad por la tragedia. Había estado dispuesta a prometer cualquier cosa, hacer cualquier cosa, simplemente para mantener la farsa de un matrimonio por vida. Él creía que era un cobarde, pero ella era mucho peor.

—Pensé que ayudaría a traerte de vuelta, no que resultara la muerte de Justin.

Harry suspiró

—Alice, Justin hizo su propia elección esa noche. Le di todas las oportunidades para retirarse. Él que decidió no, y no podemos culparnos por eso.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que terminó muerto y no tú? —La aguda pregunta de Alice hizo que Harry visiblemente hiciera una mueca de dolor.

—Le dije a Justin que me retiraba, que nunca le dispararía, que podía matarme si quería. En la mañana del duelo, su pistola falló. Llevé mi arma a mi lado para indicar que no podía hacer el tiro, pero él seguía viniendo hacia mí, trató de agarrar la pistola, trató de matarme con mi propia arma, dijo que si él no me tenia nadie lo haría. En la lucha la pistola se disparó, y él fue golpeado en el pecho.

Sir Harry se quedó mirando el suelo.

—Si hubiera habido otra arma cargada yo me hubiera matado y cubierto su cuerpo con el mío. Pero fue arrastrado por mi segundo y llevado a través del canal antes de que yo ni siquiera supiera si estaba muerto o no.

Levantó la cabeza las lágrimas brillaban en las esquinas de sus ojos castaños.

—Yo le amaba, Alice, a pesar de su egoísmo y arrogancia, le amaba, y nunca me perdonaré por lo que pasó hasta el día que muera.

Alice sintió que las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas. Trató de darle sentido a lo que había oído, sentía cada palabra dando vueltas en su mente hasta que quiso gritar. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho, Justin había amado más a Harry de lo que la había amado a ella, había estado preparado para matarlo en lugar de perderlo. Lo que ella hizo, siempre seria culpable por el duelo porque Justin la había usado para conseguir lo que quería. Una vez más era irrelevante era la segunda mejor, alejada...

—Lo siento, Harry.

—¿Por qué? Yo soy el que te debe una disculpa, soy el que mató a tu marido.

—Si no me hubiera casado con Justin, nada de esto hubiera sucedido, así que soy culpable.

—Alice...

Ella ignoró el intento de Jasper de intervenir fijando su atención en Harry.

—¿Me das tu dirección en Francia? Me gustaría escribirte a usted.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque creo que a Justin le hubiera gustado saber que estabas a salvo.

Harry se frotó la cara.

—Como he dicho, voy a la India. Es por eso que volví a Inglaterra. Un familiar mío me ha encontrado un puesto con una de las empresas de comercio donde puedo trabajar duro para redimir.

—Entonces escríbeme cuando esté instalado. Por favor. —Alice vaciló. —Quiero perdonarte, pero tengo que pensar en lo que he oído. ¿Entiendes?

—Perfectamente, milady. —Harry se puso de pie y se inclinó. —Me ha tomado dos años llegar a un punto en que puedo aceptar mi responsabilidad por esta tragedia y también aceptar que Justin no estaba libre de culpa. Espero que puedas hacer lo mismo. Te escribiré.

Alice se levantó también y le hizo una reverencia.

—Espero que tu viaje por mar sea seguro y que tu nueva vida sea todo lo que quieras que sea.

Harry cruzó la habitación y se arrodillo ante ella le tomó la mano y la besó.

—Estoy más triste de lo que puedo decir acerca de Justin. He ido más de lo que sucedió una y mil veces, y todavía no puedo decidir lo que podría haber hecho para cambiar el resultado.

Ella le palmeó el hombro.

—Lo entiendo, y sé que lo amabas. Rezaré por ti.

El levantó la vista, el dolor en su rostro era casi insoportable de ver.

—Gracias.

Alice fue hacia la puerta y Christian la abrió para ella. Apenas notó a Jasper detrás de ella. Llegaron a la planta baja, y el ruido de la taberna era aún más sorprendente después de la tranquilidad del piso de arriba. Un coro de abucheos y burlas subieron mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta por no unirse a las festividades. Alice casi sonrió. Cómo de absurda era a veces la vida, una mezcla de color y risa aquí, en comparación con el descarnado relato de destrucción de la vida de un hombre que acababa de escuchar arriba.

Tragó saliva en el aire ligeramente más fresco, se obligó a sí misma caminar a la muralla que protegía el río abajo.

—¿Estás bien, Alice?

De repente se dio cuenta de la calmada voz de Christian en la oreja y el firme agarre de Jasper de su brazo cuando miró el río todo su dominio se balanceó y se sumergió ante sus ojos.

—Sí, quiero ir a casa.

—Yo puedo llevarla, Delornay.

—_No._ —Alice se quito del agarre posesivo de Jasper. —Quiero ir a _casa,_ de mi madre.

Jasper dio un paso atrás e hizo una reverencia con su rostro impasible.

—Entonces iré y nos vemos mañana en la casa del placer después de haber descansado. Buenas noches, milady, señor Delornay.

Ella lo vio irse saltando en su caballo y desapareciendo en la noche. Tendría que hablar con él en algún momento, pero ¿por qué tenía que ser mañana?

—¿Estás lista para irte ahora, Alice? —Christian estaba apoyado contra la pared de piedra a su lado con los brazos cruzados como si estuviera feliz de esperar por ella toda la noche. Ella se estremeció y tiro de la capa más fuerte.

—Sí, y gracias por venir conmigo.

Él se enderezó y abrochó el abrigo metió una mano en el bolsillo y le ofreció la otra.

—Gracias por ayudarme a entender lo que pasó.

Le miró mientras la llevó de nuevo hacia el transporte.

—¿Todavía me amas?

Él se detuvo y puso ambas manos en los hombros.

—A veces, Alice, preguntas las más ridículas preguntas. Te casaste con el hombre equivocado. Hiciste el ridículo. ¿Por qué no te amaría todavía? —La sacudió suavemente. —No fue tu culpa o la del pobre Sir Harry. Debes tratar de recordarlo.

Ella se mordió el labio. Si sólo fuera tan fácil. Tal vez lo fue para Christian que nunca había estado enamorado. Asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Hace mucho frío aquí. Vamos a ir a casa.


	25. Chapter 24

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 24**

—¡_Mamam_, no quiero verlo!

—Alice, tienes que hacerlo.

Alice se dio la vuelta para mirar a su madre, que había invadido su dormitorio al romper el alba con una bandeja de desayuno y una conferencia.

—¿Por qué debo verlo?

—Porque le debes una explicación.

—Él ya tiene una explicación. ¡Gracias a tu intervención, él ya estaba aquí la pasada noche! Estoy segura que él escuchó todo lo que necesitaba enterarse de mis transgresiones.

—No hay necesidad de ser grosera. —Helene arregló su falda alrededor de sus rodillas. —Obviamente no está satisfecho si insiste en tener una reunión contigo de nuevo esta mañana.

—Probablemente sólo quiere decirme que no quiere volver a verme nunca más.

—¿Por qué haría eso?

—Porque sabe lo que hice, lo sabe todo.

—Sabe que tu matrimonio estuvo lleno de problemas y que tu marido causó la mayor parte de ellos.

Alice rodeó a su madre, con los puños apretados a los costados.

—¿Por qué eres tan agradable conmigo? ¿Por qué nadie me culpa?

—¿Para qué? Te casaste con Justin de buena fe, _¿oui? _No sabías que después de unos días de matrimonio él se presentaría de repente con un amante masculino.

—Por supuesto que no lo sabía, pero no lo detuve, ¿no? Le dejé creer que estaba bien, que lo entendía, que… —Se quedó sin palabras y se quedó mirando desvalidamente a su madre. —Dios, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para retenerlo. Yo quería una familia propia tan desesperadamente.

Helene suspiró y le ofreció su mano.

—Alice, siempre me has tenido a mí y a los gemelos, ¿Por qué haces que suene como si hubieses estado sola?

—Me sentía sola, _Maman_. Siempre he tratado de ser una madre para los gemelos, pero sabía que ellos abandonarían el convento pronto e irían junto a ti. Sabía que no me necesitarían más. Cuando conocí a Justin, él parecía la respuesta a mis oraciones.

Helene dejó caer la mano en su regazo.

—Lo siento, Alice. Siento tanto haberte dado esa carga. Nunca debí haberte abandonado de ese modo.

Alice se arrodilló a los pies de su madre.

—Está bien. Sé por qué lo hiciste, _Maman_. Lo entiendo. Por favor, no te sientas culpable.

Helene suspiró.

—Sabía que algo andaba mal cuando lo conocí en Dover después de tu matrimonio. Debería haber hecho caso a mis instintos y haberte insistido en que me dijeras qué sucedía.

Alice tomó la mano de su madre y la apretó con fuerza.

—Y yo habría seguido mintiéndote. Ya había tomado mi decisión de casarme con Justin, y estaba dispuesta a vivir con esa decisión.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Vas a destruir la posibilidad de ser feliz con Jasper Masen para siempre por vivir en el pasado?

—Pensé que no aprobabas mi relación con Jasper.

Helene sonrió ligeramente.

—He cambiado de opinión. Creo que tiene potencial para convertirse en un hombre extraordinario. No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Vas a permitir que tu culpa por Justin agrie tu futuro con Jasper?

—¿Pero cómo lo puedo saber, _Maman_? ¿Cómo puedo saber si es el hombre adecuado para mí? No he sabido escoger muy bien hasta ahora.

—Jasper me dijo que Lord Minshom compartió todos sus secretos contigo, y que tú no te apartaste de él. ¿Es eso cierto?

—¿Por qué debía?

La cara de Helene se suavizó.

—La mayoría de las mujeres lo harían, querida. ¿Crees que él te lo hubiera contado por sí mismo si Minshom no hubiese forzado la cuestión?

Alice encontró la mirada escrutadora de su madre.

—Sí, creo que sí, en verdad, lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Y tú tenías intención de contarle acerca de tu complicada relación con Justin?

—Sí, la tenía.

Helene sonrió.

—¿Entonces, cuál es el problema? Lord Minshom os ahorró un montón de problemas, ¿no?

Alice pensó en eso. Pensar en Lord Minshom en el poco probable papel de casamentero era decididamente extraño, aunque le había ayudado a contactar con Sir Harry al final y se había alejado de Jasper…

—No sé si Jasper me quiere, _Maman_. Sé que valora nuestra amistad, pero nunca ha hablado de amor.

Helene acarició la mano de Alice y la soltó, luego se puso de pié con un susurro de seda azul.

—Vosotros dos tenéis buenas razones para no querer enamoraros. Los dos teméis ser vulnerables de nuevo. Te sugiero que veas a Jasper y le digas cómo te sientes y ver lo que él dice a cambio.

—Haces que parezca tan fácil, _Maman_.

—Apenas lo es. —Helene abrazó a Alice. —Me llevó casi diecinueve años entender que amaba a Philip. No podía creer que alguien me encontrase remotamente amable, pero estaba equivocada. No malgastes tu vida como lo hice yo, Alice, sé honesta contigo misma, olvida el pasado y encuentra la felicidad.

Alice miró a su madre a la cara y asintió.

—Lo intentaré, Maman.

—Estoy tan contento de que accedas a hablar conmigo.

Jasper hizo una reverencia cuando Alice vaciló en la puerta. A pesar del entorno, él trató de parecer lo menos amenazante posible. Se había despojado de su abrigo y chaleco, y podía sentir el frío de la primera planta de la casa aún sin calefacción en sus huesos. A las diez de la mañana, el lugar parecía más inofensivo, un marcado contraste con los excesos que normalmente se llevaban en la esta etapa de placer sexual extremo.

Alice llevaba un vestido simple marrón, su largo cabello recogido en un nuevo moño en la nuca. Se veía demasiado pálida para su gusto, pero después de la serie de golpes que había sufrido a lo largo de los últimos días, casi no podía culparla. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas en los extremos de de un chal de color crema sobre sus pechos.

—No quería verte. Mi madre me convenció.

El sonrió. Su honestidad siempre le conmovía.

—Pero estás aquí, y estoy agradecido.

—Creo que te conozco lo suficiente para entender que si no trato contigo ahora, me perseguirás hasta que lo haga.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me he vuelto muy tenaz en los últimos tiempos. Me he dado cuenta que no puedo permitir que otros dicten el ritmo de mi vida o tomen decisiones por mí.

Alice se movió hasta el centro de la habitación, con sus ojos azules fijos en él.

—Eso es bueno. Me alegro por ti.

Se hizo el silencio mientras contemplaba su próximo movimiento. Pendiente de sus reacciones, estaba inseguro por dónde comenzar. Su mirada se posó en el último rincón de la habitación, y alcanzó la mano de Alice. Ella se dejó llevar hasta sus momentos más oscuros, al lugar donde todavía tenía pesadillas.

—Solía desnudarme completamente y mantenerme encadenado aquí. —Él señaló el suelo desnudo, las esposas cubiertas sobre un soporte junto a látigos de todo tipo de longitudes. —En la esquina de castigo, un hombre ya no tiene el derecho de decir no, o de denegarle a nadie la oportunidad de follarlo o hacerle daño.

Alice no habló, pero tampoco se apartó de él. Él reunió valor.

—A veces disfrutaba de ello, de dejar las responsabilidades de mis necesidades sexuales a otros, a veces anhelaba el dolor. Al principio lo hice para borrar las pesadillas sobre Aliabad, el hombre que me violó. En mi ingenuidad, decidí que si debía experimentar ese tormento sexual todas las noches, prefería que fuese real. Aprendí pronto que era un error, y tampoco tenía control de las nuevas pesadillas.

Soltó la mano de Alice y se agachó para acariciar el metal frío de las esposas.

—Y por supuesto para aquel entonces ya era adicto a la emoción sexual de todo aquello, pensando que lo merecía, pensando que Aliabad y Minshom tenían todo el derecho, que yo había nacido para ser sumiso y anhelar el dolor.

—Y entonces una mañana desperté sólo, cubierto de contusiones y del semen de Minshom y comprendí que no podía aguantar más. —Alzó la vista hacia ella. —Sé que suena ridículo, pero así es como fue. Me di cuenta que había permitido a otros dictar mi sexualidad durante demasiado tiempo y que me merecía la posibilidad de averiguar lo que quería para mí.

Suspiró.

—Y luego Christian nos presentó. Y sentí tal conexión contigo desde el principio… me fascinaste. Traté de convencerme a mí mismo que simplemente eras la primera mujer con la que había tratado de ser honesto, que sólo era atracción por mi parte. Pero no era así, ¿verdad?

Alice sacudió la cabeza pero no habló, así que Jasper siguió a delante.

—A pesar de que conoces mis preferencias sexuales, he tenido muchas oportunidades de tener mujeres en mi cama, incluso aquí, y nunca sentí la necesidad de hacerlo hasta que te conocí.

—Jasper, ¿estás diciendo que he sido la primera mujer con la que has hecho el amor?

Él trató de sonreír.

—Si pasas por alto a Lady Emmet la cual me introdujo en la casa del placer donde me mostró como dar placer a un una mujer con mi boca y dedos, entonces sí.

—Me siento honrada.

Jasper dejó caer las esposas al suelo y se levantó.

— ¿Honrada por ser mi primera mujer? Pensé que te reirías de mí.

Le miró fijamente con expresión seria.

—¿Por qué me reiría? Has debido tomar mucho coraje para probar algo diferente, para romper con lo que estabas acostumbrado.

Él sostuvo su mirada, interesado en dirigirse al quid de la cuestión, abrirse a ella, rezando por su comprensión.

—Pero eso no lo cambia todo. Todavía sigo disfrutando de mi inusual vida sexual. Creo que siempre lo haré.

—¿Quieres volver con Minshom?

Él se estremeció.

—No, en absoluto.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres? —Ella gesticuló hacia los estantes de los látigos, las máscaras, las cadenas colgadas de las paredes pintadas de rojas y negras. —¿Lo que hay aquí te haría sexualmente feliz?

—No lo sé. No trato de ser tímido, realmente no me conozco a mí mismo lo suficiente, Jasper Masen en realidad disfrutaría.

Alice tomó una de las fustas de la pared más cercana y la estudió. A pesar de sí mismo, el pulso de Jasper se aceleró.

—¿Disfrutas cuando estas atado, verdad?

—Sí, y cómo pudiste ver, David Gray es un experto en eso.

Ella se acercó, el extremo de la fusta acariciando su mano.

Él no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

—¿Pero cuándo es suficiente el dolor, Jasper? ¿Cómo puede saber tu amante cuándo parar?

Él apartó la mirada de ella.

—No lo sé.

—No creo que pudiera hacerte daño.

Él exhaló despacio y forzó una risa.

—Está bien, aprecio tu honestidad… lo entiendo. —Se volvió hacia la puerta, su corazón se sentía como un peso de plomo en el pecho. —Sólo quería explicarte, decirte la verdad, a…

Ella le cerró el paso con la fusta, empujándola contra su pecho.

—No te alejes de mí. Tú pediste verme, insististe en ello.

—Porque tenía la estúpida idea que te preocuparías por mí, que era posible que desearas ayudarme a descubrirme sexualmente. Pero ahora entiendo que eso sería demasiado desagradable para ti.

—Eso no es lo que dije. —Alice suspiró—. ¿Por qué yo? No soy la mujer que pensaste. ¿No preferirías a una debutante joven que fuese demasiado ignorante para entender mejor tus preferencias y probablemente ajena a participar en ellas si fueses cuidadoso?

—¿Y vivir mi vida en una mentira? ¿Incapaz de compartir mi yo verdadero con la mujer con la que decida casarme? —Vaciló, haciendo que sus miradas se encontrasen. —Prefiero vivir con una mujer que sepa lo peor de mí y me ame a pesar de todo. ¿No preferirías tú una relación así?

—No es lo mismo, ¿verdad? Un hombre puede desviarse sexualmente, y nadie piensa nada mal de ello. Si una mujer casada es infiel, ella se convierte en un objeto de desprecio.

—Alice, ¿piensas realmente que creo que eres un objeto de desprecio?

—No, prefieres fingir que era totalmente inocente sobre cualquier cosa que ocurrió en mi matrimonio, y no es cierto. ¿No me oíste decir que me hubiese acostado con Harry si eso hubiese significado que Justin se quedase junto a mí? Estaba tan obsesionada en ocultar mi pasado, y en convertirme socialmente aceptable, que estaba dispuesta a hacer casi cualquier cosa.

—¿Y qué? Te conozco Alice. Eres increíblemente leal, y puedo entender que habrías hecho cualquier cosa para salvar tu matrimonio.

—No es tan simple. —Ella luchó para encontrarse con su mirada. —Estaba intrigada con la idea de acostarme con dos hombres.

Jasper sonrió.

—¿Y piensas que eso me impresiona? Vi el modo en el que racionaste cuando David me ató. Sé que disfrutaste de ello.

—¿Entonces te sentirías cómodo conmigo follando con cualquier hombre que quisiera?

Él agarró la punta de la fusta, dirigiéndola hacia su cuerpo.

—Si fueses mía, no tendrías que joder con otro hombre.

—¿Porque tú los follarías por mí?

Él la miró a la cara, absorbiendo su dolor, junto al suyo, permitiendo que las emociones que fluían dentro de él se solidificaran y condensaran, para sacarlas fuera, hacia ella.

—Alice, te amo, ¿no lo entiendes?

—¡Eres indignante! —Trató de darle una patada en la espinilla, él la acercó a él aún más.

—Yo sólo follaría a otra persona si tú me lo pidieras. En verdad, es probable que me gustara si lo hicieses. Y sólo a hombres. No querría a otra mujer que no fueses tú. —La besó en la coronilla—. Tienes razón, no debo ser egoísta. Si lo preguntases amablemente, te dejaría participar. —Vaciló. —Y por supuesto, si me pidieses que no tocase a nadie más que a ti, trataría de hacer eso también.

—¿Quieres decir que después de todo lo que acabas de decir, estarías dispuesto a renunciar a todos tus gustos sexuales por mí?

Él suspiró.

—Seguramente lo intentaría. No sé lo que quiero. No sé lo que desear y de lo que puedo prescindir. —Ella trató de alejarse, pero él la sujetó. —Estoy tratando de ser honesto, Alice. ¿Puedes al menos darme crédito por eso?

—¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?

—¿Ayudarme? ¿Explorar todas las posibilidades conmigo?

Lo miró, su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes. Él inclinó la cabeza, lamiendo el punto sobre que había mordido, probando su sangre. Ella gimió cuando su lengua se deslizó en su boca, tomando posesión en un duelo con la suya. Ella se retiró, jadeando.

—¿Por qué haría eso?

—¿Porque me quieres? ¿Porque te preocupas por mí?

—Jasper, no estoy segura de ser la mujer correcta para ti. Tal vez necesitas experimentar más antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

—¿Porque sólo he hecho el amor contigo? —La soltó, dando dos pasos hacia atrás, dejando a la vista sus pantalones abultados. —Quizás soy un hombre que por fin sabe lo que quiere.

—Pero me acabas de decir que no lo sabes.

—Lo que sé, Alice, es que eres una cobarde. —Señaló la puerta. —Prefieres que salga por esa puerta y pase los próximos seis meses probando todo lo que la casa de placer tiene que ofrecerme. ¿Crees que querría luego volver corriendo hacia ti con una lista para que puedas tomar la decisión de si podrías soportar amarme?

—No lo entiendes, no puedo arriesgarme a cometer otro error. No puedo…

—No puedes arriesgarte a amarme. —Jasper hizo una reverencia. —Tengo que ir a hablar con mi padre. He decidido aceptar su oferta y convertirme en su administrador de fincas durante los próximos seis meses. No es la solución, pero al menos será una experiencia valiosa si decido diversificarme por mi cuenta otra vez.

Recogió su abrigo y su chaleco y se dirigió hacia la puerta, con la boca incómodamente seca cuando se tragó su agonía.

—Adiós, Alice. Avísame si cambias de opinión.

—Jasper…

Él oyó el ruido de la fusta en el suelo, pero no podía volver atrás. Lo había arriesgado todo y había perdido, pero también había aprendido algo. A pesar de su angustia, no podía volver a la vida que había llevado antes. Hizo una mueca en la oscuridad de la escalera. Quizás debería seguir su propio consejo y empezar una carrera de desenfreno y verdadero libertinaje. Siempre y cuando follase con mujeres, a su padre no le importaría.

Se paró bruscamente en el primer rellano. Pero no quería hacer eso. No quería a otra mujer que no fuese Alice. Brevemente, cerró los ojos. Una mañana gastada con su padre era la cura perfecta para cualquier tentación de demostración emocional que pudiera tener. Pero no curaría el dolor en su corazón, dudaba que nada lo hiciese jamás.

Alice se quedó mirando el suelo desnudo, hasta que el sonido de los pasos de Jasper desapareció por completo. Había perdido los nervios, se había asustado, se puso en duda a sí misma, y finalmente había logrado apartar a Jasper. Tragó con fuerza. ¿La amaba? Apretó su chal más cerca alrededor de su cuerpo.

Dios, tenía que pensar. ¿Podría soportar no verle nunca más, no tocarle nunca, no despertarse nunca con su cuerpo sobre el de ella? Tembló sólo con pensarlo. ¿Acababa de cometer una colosal equivocación? ¿Tenía Jasper razón? ¿Era una cobarde?

Se dirigió hacia la puerta ya salió sigilosamente hacia el pasillo desierto. Había sucedido todo demasiado rápido. Lo conocía desde hacía sólo unas pocas semanas. Después del desastre de su primer matrimonio, tenía razón al ser cautelosa, ¿verdad? Miró por la ventana. Jasper estaría ahora a mitad de camino hacia la casa de su padre, listo para comenzar una vida nueva sin ella. Oh, Dios, ¿qué había hecho?


	26. Chapter 25

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 25**

Alice golpeó fuerte la puerta de los alojamientos del Capitán David Gray y trató de parecer más segura de lo que se sentía. Esperaba que estuviera en casa pero sabia por experiencia que los oficiales de marina estaban a merced de la marea y los vientos y a veces tenían que marcharse demasiado lejos rápidamente.

—¿Lady Justin?

Ella fijó una mirada en su cara.

—Capitán Gray, ¿puedo entrar?

—Por supuesto, milady.

Para alivio de ella, él logró ocultar su comprensible sorpresa detrás de una máscara de tranquila cortesía que ella solo pudo envidiar. Caminó hasta la sala de estar, notando una vez como estaba de limpio y como de vacía de efectos personales.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarla?

Alice se sentó. Había pasado los últimos tres días intentando decidir qué hacer sobre Jasper y finalmente había encontrado el coraje para actuar. Era hora de olvidar sus ideas de nunca ser convencional y de involucrarse. Su familia podría ser inusual, pero al menos la amaban y la apoyaban. Lo menos que podía hacer ella era estar orgullosa de ellos y abrazar su inusual herencia. Solo podía esperar que el Capitán Gray estuviera dispuesto a su sorprendente solicitud.

Se aclaró su garganta.

—Necesito su consejo sobre Jasper Masen.

—¿Mío? No estoy seguro si soy la mejor persona para preguntar. —Se relajó hacia atrás en su silla, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. —¿Ha hablado con su hermano o con Mr. Emmet McCarthy? Ellos le conocen mucho mejor que yo.

—Necesito un muy _particular_ tipo de consejo, el tipo del que usted es un experto.

Sus cejas se elevaron.

—No estoy muy seguro de entenderla.

—¿Puedo ser honesta con usted, sir?

—Por supuesto, y por favor, llámame David.

—Estoy intentando entender las necesidades sexuales de Jasper.

—Ah.

—Él dijo que no sabe lo que le gusta, que sus gustos han sido formados para él y que necesita experimentar para averiguar sus propios deseos.

David asintió.

—Puedo ver cómo podría sentirse así. Minshom intentó controlarle, y hasta donde sé, no fue hasta muy recientemente que Jasper se dio cuenta que hay otras formas de obtener la liberación sexual sin someterse a sí mismo al dolor, la humillación y la completa dominación.

—Él quiere que yo le ayude.

—¿Pero tienes miedo de no ser capaz de proporcionarle lo que él necesita?

—Tengo miedo de defraudarle, de demostrar no ser digna de él. —¿_Y por qué ella no le había dicho eso a la cara a Jasper en lugar de actuando simplemente perdiendo la fe en él_?

David la estudió, su expresión evaluando.

—¿Y cómo puedo ayudarte con ese dilema? ¿También tienes miedo que te haga daño o hacerle daño a él?

—Sí. —Alice inclinó su cabeza. —Me llamó cobarde, y él podría tener razón.

—No creo que seas una cobarde. Tienes derecho a protegerte a ti misma y a él. —Él se inclinó hacia delante, su poderosas grandes manos entrelazadas. —Pero si ayuda, no creo que Jasper vaya a extrañar los extremos que Lord Minshom le inculcó. —Se estremeció. —He conocido a hombres que necesitaban ser dominados, y Jasper no es uno de ellos. No podría ocasionarte dolor tampoco; simplemente no está en su naturaleza.

Alice asintió mientras el alivio la zarandeaba de un lado a otro. En su corazón ya sabía que Jasper nunca la lastimaría, pero no hacía daño a sus pensamientos confirmarlo.

—¿Crees que ayudará que yo haya experimentado alguna de las cosas que le gustan? Me preguntó si haría eso por él.

—Bien, desde luego que podrías entenderle mejor. ¿Eso es por lo qué has venido a mí? —David sonrió. —Me ofrecí a enseñarte como atar a Jasper, y estoy más que feliz de hacer esto.

—En realidad, estaba esperando que pudieras atarnos a ambos.

La sonrisa de David fue lenta y llena de respeto.

—¿A ti también?

—¿Crees que a Jasper le gustaría eso? Quiero ayudarle, realmente quiero intentarlo, y confío en ti. Mi madre dice que eres el hombre perfecto para ayudarme.

—Ella sabrá. ¿Qué hay con la familia Delornay que necesita mis servicios? —David se levantó y la sonrió. —Gracias, milady, voy a tratar de ser digno de tus expectativas. Y creo que Jasper estará en el cielo.

Jasper se quitó su sombrero y golpeó la puerta de las habitaciones alquiladas de David, tratando de deshacerse de la ligera sensación de un dolor de cabeza alojado profundo en sus sienes. No se había dado cuenta de lo complejo de la administración de una finca requería y estaba todavía luchando por mantenerse al corriente con los inmensos conocimientos de su padre. En los últimos días, su respeto por su padre se había multiplicado por diez. Solo podía esperar no mostrar su lamentable ignorancia demasiado a menudo.

—Jasper, entra. —David le dio la bienvenida dentro con una reverencia y una amistosa palmada en su hombro. Jasper se quitó su sombrero y guantes a continuación aminoró la marcha cuando vio un familiar sombrero y una capa colocada sobre la misma silla.

—¿Me invitaste, verdad, David?

—Lo hice.

David estaba en mangas de camisa y pantalones, su pelo atado cuidadosamente detrás de su cara, como de costumbre. Jasper señaló hacia el sombrero.

—Pero ya tienes compañía.

—Lo sé.

Jasper lanzó a su amigo una mirada interrogante.

—¿Es esto alguna clase de juego? ¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?

—No se trata de un juego como el inicio de tu instrucción. ¿Por qué no vienes al dormitorio, te desnudas y a continuación podemos empezar?

Jasper siguió a David por el pasillo estrecho al dormitorio.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando, y no tengo ánimo para adivinanzas. Quizá debería irme.

Se detuvo abruptamente de hablar cuando vio a Alice sentada en la cama de David. Llevaba su camisola de muselina, y su largo pelo colgando por su espalda en una única trenza.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Miró fijamente a Alice e intentó disimular su conmoción detrás de una sonrisa desdeñosa. —¿Has decidido tomar a David como amante?

—No, ella no lo ha hecho. Ahora desnúdate para que yo pueda empezar.

Jasper permaneció en la puerta, una mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

—No voy a hacer nada hasta que Alice me diga que está sucediendo.

—Pero _yo_ la he dicho que no hable hasta que yo se lo permita.

—¿La has dicho? —Jasper se giró para mirar a David, quien estaba sacando algo del cajón de la cómoda. —¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

David estiró, dos juegos de cuerdas _shibari_ en sus manos.

—Una lección, una experiencia compartida, si te callaras y quitaras tus ropas.

Jasper dejó de hablar y obedientemente comenzó a desnudarse, su mente un tumulto de emociones caóticas. Todavía no tenía demasiado claro que estaba pasando, pero no era un completo tonto. Y si Alice estaba dispuesta a probar esto por el bien de él, no iba a decepcionarla.

David hizo un gesto hacia la cama.

—Jasper, ve y siéntate en la cama, las piernas cruzadas, tu espalda contra el cabecero.

Jasper caminó hacia Alice, subió a la cama y tomó su posición en el centro de la cama. Su polla estaba ya erecta, su cuerpo zumbando con anticipación. David trajo la cuerda shibari roja y la arrastró sobre el hombro de Jasper y el pecho dejándola unirse sobre su estómago.

—Empezaremos contigo, Jasper. Inclínate hacia delante.

David ancló la cuerda por la parte posterior del cabecero y la llevó sobre los hombros de Jasper y alrededor de su torso. Alice observaba atentamente, sus manos unidas juntas en su regazo, sus pezones mostrándose ya a través de la muselina de su camisola. Jasper exhaló mientras David cruzaba la cuerda sobre su pecho en una X y trajo los extremos alrededor de su cintura.

—Pon tus manos detrás de tu espalda.

Jasper se tensó cuando David rodeó la cuerda alrededor de su cintura. Flexionó sus dedos mientras eran arrastrados inexorablemente a la parte baja de su espalda. La cuerda reapareció frente a él de nuevo, esta vez afianzando sus caderas. Su polla se sacudió mientras David deslizaba la cuerda debajo de él.

—Como puedes ver, Alice, —dijo David, —la cuerda no está muy apretada todavía. La maña llega más tarde, para determinar con cuanta fuerza atar a una persona, cuanto pueden resistir, cuanto disfrutan siendo dominados.

David cruzó la tela roja delgada debajo de las bolas de Jasper y en sus muslos, las cruzó de nuevo y las trajo las dos vertientes hasta entre el valle de las mejillas del culo antes de separar de nuevo sus caderas.

—Vamos a envolver su pene más tarde pero quiero ahora apretar las cuerdas y ver cómo reacciona Jasper. —David llevó a Alice a sentarse delante de Jasper y coger los extremos de la cuerda en sus dos manos. Ella se mordió el labio y miró fijamente a sus ojos. Él sostuvo la mirada y asintió lentamente.

—Hazlo, Alice. Amárrame tan fuerte como quieras y hazme rogarte.

Él trató de prepararse para la constricción inexorable, pero todavía no estaba preparado para tener todo el cuerpo desde el culo hasta el cuello gradualmente contra la cabecera clavado allí, inmovilizado como una mariposa clavada en una pared. Su respiración se acorto y la sangre que bombeo a través de su pene aumentó. Ya no podía mirar hacia abajo, pero él sabía que estaba goteando líquido pre-semen por la humedad en el estómago.

¿Podía Alice ver las posibilidades? ¿Disfrutar de tenerlo a su merced?

David murmuró.

—Aprieta las cuerdas un poco más.

Alice obedeció y Jasper gimió su nombre cuando los lazos en las muñecas y los nudillos se apretaron llegando hasta la espina dorsal, empujando hacia adelante la ingle. David ato las cuerdas en la esquina de la cabecera.

—Dios, Alice. —El pecho de Jasper estaba tan apretado que apenas podía pronunciar las palabras. —Chúpame la polla. Obedéceme.

David frunció el ceño.

—Si tú no puedes hablar, Alice, no creo que sea justo que Jasper ordene, ¿verdad?

Alice sacudió la cabeza, su mirada fija en la polla Jasper, haciéndola aún más dura y más caliente.

—Lo voy a amordazar, entonces.

Jasper no pudo hacer nada para detener a David de colocar un pañuelo de seda negro sobre su boca y atarlo con fuerza en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Tragó saliva, en su cabeza ya anticipando la siguiente cosa, el ataque a su abrumado cuerpo y su sensualidad.

—¿Te gustaría hacerle algo antes de que te ate, a ti también, Alice?

Jasper se tensó cuando Alice lo consideró y luego bajó la cabeza y utilizo la lengua para seguir el camino de tira de color rojo alrededor de sus caderas y debajo de su polla. No tuvo que dar más tensión a las cuerdas, no había ninguna parte donde sus caderas pudieran ir, pero él lo trató aún, anhelaba su boca por todos sus lados.

Él hizo un sonido ahogado cuando su lengua acarició sobre la corona de su polla, lamiendo perezosamente la humedad, creando aún más. Ella pasó la lengua por sus bolas, por debajo de la ropa como si probara su capacidad para mantenerlo confinado. Cuando por fin ella se sentó, todo su cuerpo temblaba de necesidad y del esfuerzo de sus ataduras.

—Es tu turno ahora, Alice. Quítate la ropa y arrodíllate delante de Jasper.

Jasper trató de encontrar a David, no oyó nada en su voz, pero por la satisfacción sexual y diversión sabía que mataría a su amigo si él quería a Alice para sí mismo. Alice se quitó la camisa y Jasper querían a aullar de lujuria. Sus pechos estaban sonrojados, sus pezones erectos y el olor de su excitación ya perfumaba el ambiente.

Alice tomó una respiración profunda cuando David se arrodilló detrás de ella y colocó la cuerda _Shibari_ negra alrededor de su cuello para que terminara colgada hacia delante sobre las curvas de sus pechos agrupándose en la cama en la sábana blanca. Había disfrutado de ver a Jasper atado, ¿cómo se sentiría ella al estar atada también?

Temblaba cuando David se hizo con el control de la cuerda, cruzó los extremos en sus pechos y detrás de su espalda las cruzó de nuevo y las llevó alrededor de sus caderas. Pronto, las tiras estaban alrededor de las delgadas muñecas mantenimiento los brazos detrás, en una prisión. David estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el pulso de su excitación contra sus nalgas, pero sus manos eran tan impersonales y eficientes como la de un siervo.

Estudió la cuerda y sintió un suave tirón en la parte posterior de su cuello cuando David amarró las cuerdas alrededor de sus muslos hasta las rodillas y la espalda de nuevo, dejando su montículo cubierto expuesto de repente. Vio cómo sus dedos estaban sobre la cuerda, vio los patrones intrincados que hizo y se preguntó qué habría hecho Jasper con ella y si le gustaba tanto como a ella le había gustado.

Como si hubiera escuchado su pensamiento, David hizo una pausa y miró a Jasper.

—¿Te gusta como esta ella? ¿Quieres que la ate a ti?

El ligero movimiento de la cabeza de Jasper fue suficiente para que David la instalara más cerca de Jasper. Era difícil moverse con su cuerpo restringido y expuesto. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando David la levantó a arrodillarse en el reducido espacio entre las piernas cruzadas de Jasper. Sus pechos obligados a rozar su pecho y su pene presionando contra su estómago, haciéndola temblar.

David se preparó a sus espaldas.

—Voy a apretar la cuerda, Alice, ¿estás lista?

Antes de que pudiera siquiera mover la cabeza, sintió una sensación apretándose en los hombros y poco a poco se trasladó hasta las rodillas, como si fuera poco a poco abrazada, siendo controlada, siendo capturada. Ella comenzó a jadear y a mecerse hacia adelante, buscando la fortaleza de Jasper para aliviar el dolor que se construía en su interior.

Cuando David finalmente se detuvo ella estaba temblando incontrolablemente, su cuerpo en llamas, la polla mojada de Jasper presionando con fuerza contra su vientre, sus ojos llenos de lujuria, casi al mismo nivel como los suyos.

—Como estoy en control de los dos, realmente creo que deberíais follar. —David se echó a reír. —Bueno, vosotros vais a joder, porque no tenéis otra opción y quiero verlo.

Alice gimió cuando él la levantó sin esfuerzo y lentamente la bajó más a la polla de Jasper.

—No te vengas todavía. Hay más. —Señaló David contra las cuerdas _Shibari_ negras sobre los hombros de Alice deslizando hacia abajo las cuerdas de color rojo de los hombros de Jasper asegurándolas a la cabecera. —Ahora yo tiraré de ambas juntas.

David hábilmente quitó la mordaza de Jasper y los apretó a unirse aún más estrechamente juntos. Jasper gruñó y metió la lengua en su boca cuando el aumento la presión, ya luchando por respirar con sus pulmones. Alice se cernía sobre el borde de perder su conciencia, y que llegó a su clímax juntos en un frenesí de calor blanco y la pasión frustrada compartida y reprimida necesitad.

—Dios… —La polla de Jasper siguió estado pulsando en su interior a pesar de que había llegado. —Esa fue la mejor cogida que he tenido.

Tímidamente Alice lo miró.

—¿La mejor cogida?

Su sonrisa era impresionante.

—Me refiero al mejor hacer el amor que he hecho.

Alice tragó saliva.

—Estoy tratando, Jasper. Voy a intentarlo por ti, pero no puedo ocultar mi verdadera naturaleza más de lo que tú puedes.

—Voy a tratar también. Si estás dispuesta a explorar nuestras oportunidades sexuales juntos, estoy seguro de que encontrarás en lo nuestro un particular propio nivel de placer. —La besó en la frente mientras David suspira aliviado soltando sus amarres de las manos.

—Te amo, Alice. Es posible que no me cread todavía, pero te lo voy a demostrar. Nunca serás la segunda en mi vida. Siempre serás la primera para mí.

Alice quería llorar por la sinceridad en sus ojos con la certeza de la esperanza por su futuro que ella le había ayudado a descubrir. Tenía que decirle la verdad, tenía que dejar de ser una cobarde y seguir su ejemplo.

—Te amo demasiado, Jasper.

Él se quedó inmóvil.

—No tienes que decirlo todavía Alice. Estoy más que dispuesto a esperar.

Ella le sonrió a través de sus lágrimas cayendo.

—Bueno, no lo haré. Toda mi familia me ha dicho que sería una tonta si te pierdo y por una vez estoy de acuerdo con ellos. —Ella vaciló y lo le dio una mirada provocativa por debajo de sus pestañas. —No es como si me estuvieras pidiendo que nos casemos y establecernos, ni nada. —Su expresión se tornó ensordecedora. —Yo estoy bien así.

—Pero ¿qué pasa con todo el tiempo que necesitamos para explorar las posibilidades de la casa del placer?

La miró con furia… Realmente la miró con furia.

—Podemos tener nuestro viaje de bodas allí, si lo deseas. Sería más barato y más seguro que viajar al extranjero de todos modos.

David se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Si estáis haciendo planes de boda, tal vez debería desearos felicidades y quitaros las sogas?

Alice jadeó cuando la polla Jasper tiró dentro de ella y la llenó de nuevo.

—En un minuto, David, —dijo Jasper. —Todavía tengo que convencerla de mi intención de casarse conmigo.

David suspiró y se subió a la cama.

—Realmente no os podéis quedar así. Voy a desataros a los dos de la cabecera de la cama y dejaros con eso. Lo que decidáis hacer con las cuerdas después, es totalmente decisión vuestra.

—Eso me conviene perfectamente, —gruñó Jasper con su mirada todavía fija en Alice. —Estoy seguro de que puedo convencer a Alice de estar de acuerdo conmigo. Casi estoy seguro que no querrá estar atada como un paquete y ser llevada a Gretna Green para casarse. Estoy seguro de que puedo hacer que cambie de parecer y considerar un compromiso largo.

Alice ni siquiera escuchaba a David yéndose, cuando Jasper la puso sobre el colchón acomodándose entre sus piernas y comenzó a golpear en ella como si nunca fuera a parar. Tal vez debería considerar casarse con él uno de estos días, después de todo...

**FIN**


End file.
